Megaman NT Warrior Overload
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: My 2nd Series of Megaman read Megaman NT Warrior Sp before this one now that Bass as been deleted what new adventutres await Lan and his friends Plot starts in ep 3 with the battle network 5 saga
1. Episode 1 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warroir Overload  
Episode 1  
**

"Light can not be without Darkness Good can not be without Evil Sense can not be without Madness I am coming for you Megaman,"

* * *

Cheers where heard from the net arena in net city as a battle took place of course this was not normal net battle the battle was a 2 VS 1 battle.

"Wow this is a great battle I have never seen any like it," came the voice of he battle overlooker.

Two ape like navis where battling a small human looking blue navi.

"Breakhammer," said one hitting the ground with his hammer.

"Shockwave," said the other two shockwaves shot forward and the blue navi jumped to avoid them.

A pink navi sat in the stands watching the battle she was resting her head on her hand looking bored, she was a very pretty navi and the bored look on her face just made her look more pretty. She was here all the time a lot of people had tried to get her to talk but with no success so there had give up she liked to watch the net battle but lately it seem like she could not understand them.

The blue navi landed.

"Can we end this battle now," said the navi.

"Lets do it Megaman" came a boys voice.

"Ready Lan," said the navi.

"Long sword double download," said Lan.

Two long swords appear on Megaman's arm he ran forward and slashed the two ape like navis in half and there logged out cheers when up for Megaman.

"Well it's over Maylu log me out," said the pink navi and she logged out.

Megaman looked over to where she had been sitting a few seconds ago.

"Poor Roll," he said.

"Ok Megaman log out," said Lan.

Megaman logging out.

Lan chucked his PET in to the air and caught it and then put it in the holders.

"You did it Megaman," said Lan.

**

* * *

Darkness Lives Inside**

12:00pm.

Meanwhile in a town far away from ACDC a boy sat on a computer he was of normal size and had a green top on blue jeans and black hair he had once had a head band on but he no longer put it on his hair some how stayed the same as it had done with the head band on.

"Are you almost done," said a net navi he was dark blue all over and had a light blue helmet on his boots and gloves where yellow and his icon was blank.

"Hold your data stream Slashman," said the Boy.

On the computer an icon with a red X on was spinning it stopped and then appeared on Slashman's chest replacing the blank one.

"Ok how does it feel"? asked the boy.

"Oh yeah feels great Blue," said Slashman.

"Good did you book the plane for tomorrow," asked Blue.

"Yep first thing tomorrow we will be heading to the place we will call home from now on," said Slashman. "I can not wait to see them again."

"And I bet you want to see one of them more then the others," said Blue.

"Yeah bet you do too," said Slashman.

* * *

Meanwhile on the net a dark figure stood in the shadows waiting.

"Are you sure Demonman?" said a weird voice,

"Yes," said a voice that belonged to the Darkloid Demonman.

Suddenly a light shot from the sky and hit the ground there stood a cloaked navi.

"At last my data as been reformed I have returned I am Bass," said the navi. "My Darkloids Demonman Fistman Dragonman."

Bass waited but there was no sign of his Darkloids.

Suddenly a laser shot from the darkness hitting Bass' arm.

"No it can't be," said Bass.

"No it's not he is not here or at least the good one isn't," said a cold voice suddenly navi's walked out of the darkness two of them where easy to see who there where Beastman and Flashman, from the darkloids Shademan had commanded the others where not so easy to notice but 3 of them where Fistman, Demonman and Dragonman.

"Welcome back Bass," said Demonman. "I trust you know some of us and let me show you my new friends Blizzardman, Cosmoman, Swallowman and Cloudman," he pointed to the other darkloids who stood next to him.

Then alight appeared and showed some one sitting on a chair.

"I trust you are not planning to attacking my Darkloids," said the navi on the chair he was in the shadows so it was impossible to see who it was.

"They are my Darkloids," said Bass.

"Wrong you chucked them away like trash and now they follow my master," said Beastman.

"You mean Shademan," said Bass.

"Sadly no Shademan is gone and will never return Beastman is talking about me and now you will follow me to Bass," said the shadow.

"Never I follow no one," said Bass.

"Really," said the shadow suddenly a glow appeared from where the shadow was sitting and then a laser hit Bass again it hurt him from with in and burned at his soul.

"Now what do you say," said the shadow.

"I will serve you, just one thing why are you now in command of the darkloids you where always on the other side," said Bass.

"Didn't they tell you, I am not the good one," said the shadow and Bass for the first time felt fear.

* * *

Lan chucked all his things in to his bag.

"Megaman you could have got me up you know," said Lan.

"I tried five times," said Megaman.

"Then you should of tried harder," said Lan as he ran out the door.

"Yeah well anyway you have email from Jasmine, she wants to know if it's ok that me and Medi go to net city while you are at school," said Megaman.

"Sure good have fun with Medi I will call if I need you," said Lan.

"Thanks," said Megaman and disappeared.

Lan finally made it to school just before the bell rang he took his seat next to Maylu and sighed.

"Later again Lan," said Maylu.

"Yeah who is the teacher this year," asked Lan.

"Mrs Mari again," said Maylu.

"How does she keep following us from class to class," said Lan.

* * *

Meanwhile in net city.

"Megaman," said Medi and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Medi," said Megaman he then noticed Roll was there too.

Roll seem to be looking in to space she was trying her best not to look sad she was happy for Megaman and Medi, But she had no one, half a year half had passed and no email or any thing from Slash or Blue she was starting to think he was never coming back.

"Er earth to Roll," said Megaman.

"Oh sorry," said Roll coming back to earth she had a smile on her face now and tried to make it look un false Megaman and Medi did not noticed anything.

"What where you thinking about," asked Medi.

"Oh I was wondering what is keeping Gilde and Gutsman," she lied and at that moment they appeared.

"Ok we are all here." said Megama/

"What about Protoman?" asked Medi.

"Oh yeah I forgot you where not around before we started acting like friends well I don't think he will be here he is busy with net savoir jobs," said Megaman.

* * *

"Chaud I think you should know I am picking up some weird reading on the net in the area Megaman and his friends are in." said Protoman.

Chaud sat at the airport.

"Keep a eye on it Protoman we may be needed," said Chaud.

"Roger," said Protoman.

"Well I did not think I would see you here," said a voice.

Chaud looked up and smiled when he saw a boy coming towards him.

* * *

Later that day at dinner time Lan and the others had been able to leave school and go to net citys main server building to be with there navis while having dinner.

"Yeah this curry is great," said Lan.

"You and your curry," said Jasmine giggling a bit.

Maylu also giggled this time because Lan had failed to noticed why Jasmine had giggled the half a year had not improved his IQ so he was still dim as ever yet it made her sad to think of other people having a relationship when the one she hoped to have made ever happen.

Suddenly a beeping was heard and people where running all around.

"What's going on," said Lan.

"That can't be right check again," said a voice the group looked over to see Laika.

"Laika whats going on," said Dex.

"What! glad you are here we have a Darkloid attack in net city but look at who it is," said Laika.

The screen showed the attack but Lan had to rub his eyes in disbelief.

"Beastman but how?" said Lan.

"I don't know but as net savoir we have to stop him," said Laika.

"Ok jack in Megaman."

"Roll."

"Medi."

"Gutsman."

"Gilde."

"Searchman."

"Power up," said Lan Dex Jasmine Maylu Yai and Laika at the same time as the navis shot in to the net.

* * *

At the airport.

"Chaud there is a darkloid attacking net city," said Protoman.

"Oh perfect timing," he faced the boy. "Come with me," he said.

"Right behind you," said the boy who was Blue.

Chaud and Blue ran over to the phones in the pasageway.

"Jack in," they both said and plugged the PETs in to the phones sending there net navis to net city.

* * *

Beastman was attacking anything in his way and was not going to stop there seemed to be no meaning to his attack yet it was clear who he was after.

"Hey Beastman," said a voice.

Beastman turned to face him.

"Ah well if it's not Mega doll and his friends," said Beastman.

"I am getting rid of you once and for all," said Megaman. "Lan form change."

"Right Form Change Megaman X form," said Lan.

Megaman's body glowed his buster became the X buster and his armour became harder and the form change was complete.

"Ah a new weapon eh go ahead try it," said Beastman.

Megaman X pointed his X buster and fired but the shot rebounded off Beastman.

"What?" said Megaman X he fired again and again but no good and there was something else Megaman X was finding it hard to aim.

"Lan what should I do?" asked Megaman X.

"Do a charge shot," said Lan.

"Right Charge shot…" said Megaman X but then fell to the ground and passed out.

"MEGAMAN," said Lan shocked at what had happened.

Beastman started to move forward he held up his claw, suddenly a dark blue blur shot past him cutting his arm off a dark blue navi stood in front of Megaman.

"Well hello Beastman," said the navi.

The others looked on in disbelief.

"Slashman!" said Roll in shock her eyes almost in tears.

"Gr! you I should of known you would show up," said Beastman.

"Yeah and I guess you know what comes next," said Slashman. "Steel sword."

Beastman's other arm was cut off.

"GGGRRR! I don't know how you did that but you will pay," said Beastman and disappeared.

Beastman logging out.

Slashman turned to Megaman and helped him up.

"You ok bro," asked Slashman.

"Slash I knew you'd come back welcome back brother," said Megaman.

The other navi looked at them then Roll could hold her self back no more, she ran right at Slashman and hugged him tightly.

"Slash I am so glad you,er back," she said in tears.

To be continued……


	2. Epsiode 1 Pt 2

**Megaman NT Warrior Overload**

**Episode 1**

Later that day after Beastman had been beating in the net city the Navi hunters and Net Savoir gave Blue and Slashman a real welcome back.

"Well welcome back Slashman," said Megaman as he and the other navis all pulled the lines on there bangers.

"It great to see you all again I missed you more then anything," said Slashman.

"Heh us to it been boreding with out you here to get in the way," said Zero in a joking tone.

"Wow you two Zero never expect that," said Slashman .

Roll sat next to Slashman hanging off his arm her eyes closed rest her head on his arm.

"Looks like some one is happy your back," said Gryoman.

Slashman blushed.

"Soon I will have to set off the fire works cyber fire works you will like them you will love them there is no choice," said Naplamman.

"Nenjiro be nice," came Nenji's voice.

"NAPLAMMAN," yelled Naplamman setting the whole server on fire.

Roll sighed when she opened her eyes and say the fire.

"Maylu," she said.

"Aqua tower battle chip in and download" said Maylu and Roll put the fire the water also hit Naplamman who looked really displease beening wet.

**

* * *

**

Darkness Lives Inside

* * *

"So Beastman care to tell me what happended," said the shadow.

"I am sorry but I have a good reason why it happended," said Beastman.

"It better be," said the shadow.

"Yes it was Slashman he is back," said Beastman.

Flashman suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sure he is," said Flashman.

Suddnely a laser shot in front of Flashman.

"Don't forget who is your master now Slashman betary the Darkloids," said the shadow.

"Sorry sir I miss under stand my place," said Flashman.

Bass stood away from the other darkloids he looked at the marks on his arms that the leader as bruned on to his amour to red eyes on a dark orb. The mark of the new darkloids he could not beleive he had been push out of beening a leader and in to just a other darkloid.

"Bass why not come over here and join us," said The shadow.

"No," said Bass.

"Then I am sorry but you asked for it," said the Shadow he point his arm and fired at Bass hitting him on the icon.

"GGRRR," Bass yelled he got up and flew right at the shadow knocking him off his thone and to the ground he punched the shadow over and over before Beastman grabed him the shadow smiled.

"Well do Bass you truely are one with a fighting soul," said the shadow. "I have a job for you tonight I wish you to go to the net savoir computer and bring me the data on Megaman's form change somthing was not right about it."

* * *

Maylu and Lan stood with Blue in net savoir HQ later that day.

"It's great your back," said Maylu who was hugging Blue.

"Hey take it easy Maylu," said Blue who was trying to free his arms from his side.

"Well we should really catch up with you it's been half a year after all," said Lan. "How about me and the other dorp by your house late,r"

"Well really Lan I will be here my mum and dad did not want to move back so I will be staying here till I find a place," said Blue.

"Well you do now your going to move in with me," said Lan .

"What?" said Blue taken a back. "But Lan what about your mum and dad."

"Oh come on I am sure there be fine with it and I am sure Megaman wants to have time with his brother right Megaman?" asked Lan.

"You bet," said Megaman.

"Slashman what do you think?" asked Blue.

"Yeah lets do it Blue," said Slashman giving Mega a hifive.

"Ok then it's a deal," said Lan.

"Thats great," said Roll. "My best friend and my er...other friend living next door," Roll was not sure if she should use the word boy friend Slashman seemed to freak out when somone used it.

* * *

When Blue and Lan got home that night and told Lan mum and dad there where only to happy to let Blue move in with them.

"Of course you may live here," said Mrs Hikrai.

"Yes by the way Blue it will give me a chance to run some test on Slashman," said Dr Hikrai.

"Why do you need to run test on him?" asked Blue.

"Well you see I need to know how he was able to beat Beastman so easy," said Dr Hikrai.

"Yeah I was thinking that too," said Lan.

"Well ok but can it wait me and Slashman really what to get back in to the stream of life here," said Blue.

"Of course," said Dr Hikrai.

* * *

That night in the net savoir HQ network.

Two navis appear in the net one was Bass and the other was Swallowman a few net savoir navi ran foward.

"Stop are you will be deleted," said one.

Bass pointed at them and shot his darkness arua at them deleteing them, Swallowman and Bass wolked over to the computer banks that need a password unfouthly Swallowman had his own password.

"Swallow cutter," he said break the computer banks open and Bass took the data on the form change, and was about to log out before he hear someone come up behind him. He trun around to see a red navi with white hair standing facing them.

"Well well looks like I will be able to have a good fight today," said Swallowman.

"Take care of him fast then return to base," said Bass and teleported away.

"Ok Swallowman before we start I would like to know is Bass in command," said Protoman.

Swallowman just stood there.

"Guess I have to slash the answer out of you then," said Protoman and ran at Swallowman his sword rasied he slashed at Swallowman but like Megaman buster shot had the sword rebounded off Swallowman hamless.

"What," said Protoman.

"Protoman here use this," said a voice he looked to see Slashman who chucked im a chip Protoman used it and then attack again this time his sword found it's mark and sent Swallowman backways.

"Gr Swallow cutter," said Swallowman fireing at them.

"Battle chip Flame sword in and download," said came chauds voice Protoman formed his flame sword and blocked his attack.

"Battle chip Hi-Cannon in and download," came Blue's voice Slashman formed the cannon and fired at Swallowman.

"Arrrggghhh," yelled Swallowman and disapper.

Swallowman logging out.

"Wow thanks Slashman," said Protoman truning to face him.

"No promble listen I need a fav," said Slashman.

"What is it?" said Protoman.

"I can not been seen with these power up chips but the other need them can you send them to the others and act like there are from you," asked Slashman.

"Yes I will do that," said Protoman.

* * *

The next day everyone reacive a package from Chaud holding the power up chips which allow them all to give there navi's more power Dr Hikrai was really wanting to study the chips but once there where used there bacame part of a Navi's system which meaned there could not be copied.

"Well I guess I don't need to run tests on Slashman any more," said Dr Hikrai the next day.

"You still can if you want," said Blue who was eating some cornfakes.

"No it's ok but I would like to know how Blaze quest was able to make chips like that I guess it was a requestion for net savoirs only," said Dr Hikrai.

"So we have to keep it a secrect," said Lan.

"Yeah," said Blue.

* * *

At school that day everyone sat at there desks and waited for Mrs Mari when she came in she looked at the class and slimed.

"Class we have a returning class mate today I already know you all know him please welcome back Blue," she said.

Blue walked in and sat down at his desk a few whisper where wondernig why he was back but he did not really care.

* * *

"What Bass is back but thats impossble," said Lan .

"Nope just really annoying," said Chad.

"But we deleted him," said Jasmine.

"You will have to learn nothing is for sure when you a net savoir," said Blue.

"So now what," said Maylu.

"Well we are going to have to find Yuikro and Miyabi Laika and Nenji are still around but the others are going to be needed and if the darkloids are back to that makes things wosrt," said Chaud.

* * *

The shadow watched the screen as the data on Megaman's form change appear on it.

"Gr nothing but there must be somthing that happened which made him weak unless ah it darins his power of coruse why did I not see it," said the shadow.

"Master what is it," asked Demonman.

"I wish for you to do somthing for me darw Megaman in to a battle and get him to use his form change, then destory him while you and Beastman do that. Flashman and Cosmoman will attack the navi hunters HQ, and Fistman and Cloudman will handle the others. Blizzardman and Swallowman will remain here along with Bass," said the shadow.

The Darkloids bowed Bass however just nodded his head he would never bow before anyone.

* * *

Zero sat in the Navi hunters HQ it had been slow after Bass had been beat now however Megaman had told him he was back he had sented out word hoping Shadowman would soon retrun but no word suddnely the hole builded started to shake Zero ran out to see the other hunters already readying for battle. He followed them out and saw Colonel already fighting with Flashman and then saw a few other navis fighting Cosmoman.

"Cosmoman I should of know you would retrun," said Zero.

"Ah hello Zero long time no see," said Cosmoman.

In a other par tof net city.

Megaman was walking with Slashman there had wanted to catch up on old times.

"Heh remember when we stopped Shademan and the darkloids for good," said Megaman.

"Yeah that was a great day and nothing made me happyer then fianlly beating him for what he did to me," said Slashman.

"Really well now we will show you the pirce of betarying the Darkloids," said a voice.

Megaman and Slashman truned to see Beastman and Demonman.

"Oh not you two again," said Megaman.

In the main street of net city.

Roll Medi Gilde Gutsman and even Protoman where on there way to Navi Hunters HQ after hearing the reports of it beening attacked as there ran two navis appear in front of them Cloudman and Fistman.

"Thats as far as you go," said Cloudman.

"Darn get ready guys," said Protoman.

Zero aim his Saber at Cosmoman logo wanting to delete him for all time but he was not even getting close the mintuied he tried Cosmoman justed his Cosmo rings attack to stop him.

"Have some trouble Zero," said Cosmoman.

"Gr I have had it Battle chip hi-cannon hyper download," said Zero.

"PROGRAM ADVNACE GIGA CANNON," yelled Zero and point it at Cosmoman but some how Cosmoman avoid it.

"Oh nice try," said Cosmoman.

"Hehe your in for a shock now," said Zero.

"Huh?" said Cosmoman.

"Battle chip Flame Aqua Elec Baboo sword PROGRAM ADVNACE ELEMENT SWORD," yelled Zero he sent the wave of power at Cosmoman and he logged out Flashman tehn sa him out numberd and also logged out.

Cosmoman logging out.

Flashman logging out.

Meanwhile Megaman and Slashan where fight Beastman and Demonman.

Slashman was once again fighting his ex Lt.

"Come on Beastman do you really think fighting like this is going to beat me," said Slashman.

"Gr stop hiding behind your sword," said Beastman who was getting his claw attacks blocked by it.

"Ok then time to get rid of you," said Slashman and kicked Beastman away and then slashed him across the body.

"Aaarrrggghhh," yelled Beastman.

Beastman logging out.

"Your not going to beat me so easy Megaman," said Demonman.

"Oh yeah lets test my new power levels," said Megaman he formed his Mega buster and fired hitting Demonman dead center Demonman yelled in pain.

"What but how?" said Demonman in shock of Megaman's power and he logged out.

Demonman logging out.

Fistman and Cloudman got ready to attack until there got a call from base.

"What?" said Cloudman with his hand to his ear.

"We have to do this a other time," said Fistma.n

Cloudman logging out.

Fistman logging out.

Protoman Medi Gilde and Roll where really confused.

* * *

Later.

"What was all that about," said Lan.

"No idea but one thing is for sure the Darkloids are back," said Chaud.

"Then we will just have to beat them again," said Blue.

The rest nodded it was the start of a new adventure and this time no one know who was really behind it.

At the Darkloid base.

The shadow sat on his chair.

"Hehe well Megaman do you have what it takes to beat me," said the shadow.

The end.

* * *

"Quickman appeared in net city and help out in a battle with a new op called Chad who is he Megaman?"

"I don't know Lan but the Darkloids for after the other Crest's of Duo there missed the frist time."

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior overload

Retrun of a Friend or Foe.

Togeter with me Let's CROSS FUSION.


	3. Episode 2 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 2**

Just out of the city in a wooded area a few people who liked the quite life lived one person lived there was called Dave a form Grave op of course when he worked for Grave he had never really wanted to do anything that Grave wanted. He knew it was wrong and never did anything to hurt anyone he sighed as he sat in his chair and looked at the clock.

"He's late again heh that my cusion all right," said Dave.

Dave then truned to look at his new S3 PET that he had just got it was red and the navi logo on it was a ponited V that looked a bit like a boomrang crossed with a blade.

Suddenly a boy walked in he had short spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt black trousers and black trainers.

"Hiya Dave what was it you wanted," said the boy.

"Well Chad..." he started to say before a girl walked in she had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a light blue sleeveless T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white trainers.

"Chad why did you just run off like that," said the girl.

"Anna I had to come here," said Chad.

Dave eyed him alittle then shaked his head.

"Anyway Chad I was thinking your mum and dad are moving to Den Tech city right," said Dave.

"Yeah thats right in fact we are moving tomorow and dorping Anna at her house on the way seeing as she already lives there," said Chad.

"Right well I would like you have this," said Dave he picked up his PET and handed it to Chad, Chad pressed the on buttom and a Net navi appear on the it.

"Hi there I am Quickman the fasted Net navi around," said Quickman he was red all over and had what looked like yellow blades under each arm he also had his Navi icon on his belt and a yellow V on his helmet.

Anna PET suddenly beeped and Anna picked it up on her PET a girl Navi was on it she was wearing a pink top and wearing a black body suit under it. She had white gloves on her hands and white shoes with a pink line on them, her hair was long and blonde and her eyes where blue and unlike most navis she had a hat on her head and not a helmet.

"What's up Ciel," asked Anna.

"Well do you mind if I go and meet Quickman," said Ciel blushing a little.

Anna gave a little laught even time there came here Ciel usal always wanted to go see Quickman Anna had know for a while that Ciel liked Quickman but Quickman had never seemed to catch on or if he did know he was really good at hiding it.

Chad smiled and turned to Dave.

"Thanks Dave but are you sure Quickman is fine with have me as his op," said Chad.

"Hey it was Quickman's choice not mind," said Dave.

**

* * *

**

Return Of A Friend Or Foe

* * *

The Next day in ACDC.

Blue yawned and opened his eyes like always Lan was still asleep.

"Oh good moring," said Megaman from the computer.

Slashman was also there.

"Hey Mega do us a fav let us get out of the room before you wake Lan up," said Slashman.

"Will do," said Megaman.

Blue got dressed picked up his school bag and his PET walked out of the room shut the door and then muisc blasted from the room and Lan was heard yelling at Megaman Blue walked down to the living room.

"Good moring Mrs Hikrai," said Blue.

"Good moring Blue would you like anything before you go to school," she asked.

"No thanks I am fine," said Blue.

Lan came down to the living room with about one second left.

"Finally come on Lan before we are late again," said Blue .

"Hey let go," said Lan as Blue darged him out by his bag.

* * *

Maylu sat with Dex Yai and Jasmine.

"Let me guess there are late again," said Yai.

"Yes," said Maylu. "There are always late why am I even FRIENDS WITH THEM" she yelled the last part and got fired up anime style making the others back away from her.

"Hey guys we are here," said Lan and he and Blue walked over to them before Maylu steped on front of them.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME," she yelled.

"Hey blame Lan not me," said Blue holding Lan in front of him like sheild.

Maylu started to yell a Lan while Blue was able to step around her and stand with the others.

* * *

In the cyber world it was a very diffend.

Megaman was beening yelled at by Roll for making them wait while Medi was trying to stick up for Mega but could hardle make her self hear over Roll's voice.

"YOU MAKE US WAIT LIKE THAT AGAIN AND..." she let her voice run off before garbing Megaman bye the neck of his navi suit.

"Guys a little help," said Megaman while Roll held Megaman up like some kind of muggler wanting his money.

"I don't know Megaman," said Slashman in lazy voice.

Megaman just looked at him in disbeleive.

"Slashman samrt," said Gutsman.

Megaman thought for a moment and guess Gutsman was kinda right it was best not to get in Roll's way when she was mad.

Suddnely as if Roll had some how become so mad that she could do anything the sky started to rain the navi's looked but confuesd but it was not long before there notcied suddenly a light bolt shot at them there all avoid it and Cloudman appear.

"Hello I came for somehing from youe human friends," said Cloudman.

"What do you mean," said Megaman.

A srceen appear beside Cloudman.

"Well well Megaman not thinking are you thats somthing new for you isn't it," said Bass. "Cloudman is taking about the Crest Of Duo."

"But Drak Megaman took all the crests," said Megaman.

"Not all of them if you remember right the form World 3 Maylu Blue Dex and Yai did not take part in the mission so there for there crest where never taken and now my master wishs to contuied Dark Megaman's work," said Bass.

"And why are you here," said Medi.

"Well frist of all we need the navis crests before we can take the humans crests," said Bass and the screen disappear.

"Elec storm," said Cloudman fired at the navi again.

There all avoid it and got ready.

"Battle chip sword," said Blue, "in and download."

"Battle Chip custsword," said Lan, "in and download."

The two navi rushed forward but missed Cloudman.

"Roll arrow," said Roll and fired but also missed Cloudman.

"HAHAHA you can not hit me with your slow speed," said Cloudman.

"No but I can," said a voice. "QUICK BOOMRANG,"

A yellow blade like boomrang hit cloudman and there all looked to see Quickman.

"What? said Megaman.

"Grrrr Elec storm," said Cloudman trying to shock Quickman but missing.

"Quick boomrang," he chucked a other a quickman and Cloudman logged out as he yelled in pain.

Cloudman logging out.

Quickman landed in front of the other navis and looked at them.

Megaman looked back there eyes meet over a cold glare etiher of them knowing what the other was thinking.

To Be Contiued...

* * *

Ok a few thing need to be cleared up Chad is not a mistake it is the name of my friend chararter who I have added to the story also Anna also is his chararter so no complaining about me miss spelling Chaud but I have never miss spell his name

Also I am write this fic as the last episode of Rockman.EXE Stream are coming out which means I am having to make little changes here and there so it fits in with the story line

anyway tell me what you think


	4. Episode 2 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 2**

If wind could blow in the cyber world then that would be the only sound made as Quickman and Megaman continued there cold glares.

"So Quickman," said Megama.

"Megaman," said Quickman he walked forward and then the two of them hit arms together.

The other navis did an anime fall.

"Don't ever do that again," said Medi.

Megaman rubbed the back of his head.

"He! he! sorry about that guys this is Quickman and well he was once my enemy but looks like he's now on the other side," said Megaman.

"Wow watch it Megaman I am not so sure about all the team talk at the moment," said Quickman.

"Oh sorry anyway how's your op Dave," asked Megaman.

"I have a new op now a day," said Quickman.

"Oh who," asked Quickman.

Slashman looked at this new comer he did not like the look of him, first it was his mood acting like only he matted, then his look blades on his under arms and then the cold glare he fixed them with ever if he had show to be more of a friend then an enemy.

"Slash? What's up," asked Roll.

"Nothing I…never mind see you guys later," said Slashman and logged out,

Slashman logging out,

"What's up with Slashman?" asked Gilde,

"Who knows that Slashman I guess," said Roll.

**

* * *

**

Return of a Friend or Foe

* * *

"You failed," said the shadow and shot a Cloudman. "I asked you to do one thing and you come back with nothing."

"I told you my darkloids would have done a much better job," said Bass.

"My darkloids Bass because all the darkloids are mind," said the shadow. "But maybe you are right Dragonman I leave the crest collection to you from now on."

"Yes master," said Dragonman.

"Sir we have some news two new crest carriers have been found," said Demonman.

"What who are there," said Bass.

"Unknown at this time," said Demonman.

"Well you better find them a quick," said Bass.

Suddenly a laser shot in front of Bass.

"I command the darkloids here Bass and I also command you," said the shadow.

"Yes sama," said Bass.

* * *

"So your Quickman's new op," said Lan now standing over from Chad.

"That's right and you must be Lan," said Chad.

"Yeah and this is Blue Maylu Dex Yai and Jasmine," said Lan.

"Yeah and this is Anna," Chad said pointing to the girl who had just joined them.

In the cyber world.

"Hi guys mine name is Ciel Quickman's soon to be girl friend right Quickman," said Ciel.

Quickman payed no noticed to her what so ever.

"Well if we will be working together guess I should show you something," said Quickman he showed his hand and on it was the Crest of Duo.

"So that means your part of Duo's busting team as well," said the net naivs showing there crests.

* * *

Later that night.

Maylu stood with Blue on top of net savoir HQ looking at the sky it looked so quite with out Duo in the sky.

Maylu sighed. "I wouldn't if it will ever stop."

"What do you mean," asked Blue.

"We fight and fight but it never seems to do anything," said Maylu.

"But we have too unless we fail and the world becomes a waste land," said Blue.

"So what World 3 Grave Darkloids Duo I can't do this anymore it does nothing but cause more pain," said Maylu.

"No it doesn't," said Blue.

"But Blue.." said Maylu.

"It done more then you know," said Blue he took Maylu's hand and held it tightly. "If this had not happened I would never know how imported you are to me,"

"Blue I…I wish I could say what was in my heart," said Maylu.

"You don't have to Maylu I already know," said Blue.

"Then I will fight if that is what it takes to make sure we have a tomorrow," said Maylu and put her head on Blues shoulder.

"We will win Maylu," said Blue.

"Well if his is not a happy screen I don't know what is," said a girl's voice.

Maylu and Blue turned around to see a girl net navi standing there.

"Who are you," said Blue.

"I am Lumine," said the girl net navi.

"Lum..ine," said Maylu.

"I was made from the crest of duo that Dark Megaman once took from your friends," said Lumine.

"So then….why do you need the rest," Asked Maylu.

"Like all darkloids I wish to become more then a net navi with the crest of duo I can bring net navis to life in the real world," said Lumine.

"In the real world," said Blue.

"Yes there will be no need for D-area or D-chips," said Lumine. "Now are you going to do it the easy way are the hard way."

"You want the crest you will have to take it from my cold dead hand," said Blue.

"That can be Dragonman," said Lumine.

Suddenly Dragonman appear in the real world.

"How," said Blue.

"Did I forget to say I can make D-chips for any net navi," said Lumine.

"I will leave you to destroy them Dragonman," said Lumine and disappear.

Dragonman got ready and started to power up his fire attack.

"Mr Famous we need a D-area around the building now!" said Maylu.

"Famous just Famous," he said but the d-area appear.

"Synchro chip slot in," said Maylu and Blue together.

The new cross fusion started to take place because of the new PET's.

First Roll's body amour formed around Maylu's body then her gloves and boots her helmet appear and then her hair became long and her cross fusion was complete.

Blue's cross fusion started and first Slashman's gloves appeared then his boots the amour clicked on and the helmet the sword appear in his hand and the cross fusion was complete.

"Ok Dragonman it's go time," said R Slashman.

"Indeed it is," said a other 3 voices.

Demonman, Beastman and Cosmoman appeared.

"Oh can't you guys just die," said R Roll.

"Hehe attack," said Demonman.

"Dragon blast Jumping claw Cosmo ring Demon fire," said the darkloids.

R Slashman and R Roll avoid it just in time.

"Oh yeah take this," said R Slashman. "Battle chip lock on gun." A gun appear in his hand and he locked on to Dragonman and shot but missed.

"Mt turn," said R Roll. "Battle chip Hero sword," said R Roll she sent the wave of power but no good it missed the darkloids too.

"Hehehehe your powers are no good on us," said Beastman.

"Give up while you can," said Demoman.

"Not likely," said R Roll.

* * *

"I am telling you no way," said Zero who was fighting with Fistman.

"Oh come now Zero join us while you still have the chance," said Fistman his huge fist beening blocked by Zero's saber.

"If you knew me you would be shaking in your boots right now," said Zero he slashed a Fistman.

"I would never join a gang of psychos like you," said Zero.

"Oh really then you will be deleted," said a voice and Bass appear.

"Dark aura," said bass and hit Zero in the black.

"GGRRR you coward," said Zero.

"Aw to bad Zero is all ganged up on," said Bass.

The shadow watched from his base and smiled. "Heh bye bye," he said.

* * *

Megaman jumped to avoid Flashman neo light.

"Can't you guys just stay down," said Megaman.

"Not while I want to delete you," said Flashman.

"Forget about me," said a voice. "Shadow blade," and a shadow sword cut Flashman arm.

"What Shadowman," said Megaman.

"Yeah sorry I am late had a problem getting back here," said Shadowman.

"Miyabi," said Lan.

"Hello Lan Hikrai," said Miyabi.

"Say goodbye again Zero," said Bass.

"Quick boomerang," said a voice quickman appear knock Bass," to the floor.

"Grr you will pay for that," said Bass.

* * *

R Roll and R Slashman's hit points where getting take away like water from a pile.

"You had all you can take," said Demoman.

"Ha to get the crest you need the navis first right," said R Slashman.

"So," said Cosmoman.

"Ha talk about dim," said R Roll. "Cross out," said R Roll and returned to Maylu and so did Blue.

"Darn it," said Cosmoman and disappear with the others to the cyber world.

Slashman and Roll ran in to Quickman and Zero on the way and it was not long before Megaman and Shadowman also met up.

"Let's put an end to this," said Megaman.

"Right Chad does it," said Quickman.

"Ok battle chip bamboo sword in and download," said Chad.

Quickman ran forward and cut right in to Fistman.

Fistman logging out.

"Battle chip shot gun in and download," said Blue.

"Battle chip v-gun in and download," said Maylu.

Slashman and roll fried at the other darkloids.

Beastman logging out.

Demonman logging out.

Dragonman logging out.

Cosmoman logging out.

"Your turn," said Zero and Shadowman together.

"Shadow blade Z saber," said Zero and Shadowman and slashed Flashman.

Flashman logging out.

Bass stood alone.

"Just try it Megaman," said Bass.

"Battle chip crust sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman slashed a Bass missing.

"Ha take this Dark arua," said Bass he fired but hit Slashman.

"Say good bye to your brother Megaman," said Bass.

"Oh no you don't wind wheel," said Quickman blowing Bass over.

"Grr you fool," said Bass.

"Take this," said Megaman and slashed right in to Bass.

"AARRRGGGHHH," he yelled.

Bass logging out.

"Oh yeah we rule," said Quickman he walked over to Slashman and helped him up.

"Well," he said.

"Your not going to let me live this down are you," said Slashman with a smile on his face.

"Nope," said Quickman.

He turned before a girl navi jumped on him it was Ciel.

"That was great Quick," said Ciel.

"Hehe," said Quickman.

"Hey Megaman he a net savoir because the navi hunters could use some one like him," said Zero.

"Nah you're to late Zero he one of us," said Megaman.

"Well at less we have one member back welcome back Shadowman," said Zero.

"Good to be back," said Shadowman.

* * *

"You all failed I can not believe this," said the shadow.

"I told you not to sent failer after them you should make new navis," said Lumine.

Cloudman Blizzardman and Swallowman looked on from the background there did not like this new darkloid she was planning something.

* * *

Megaman what going on the other navi have be stolen.

Protoman whets us to join a team.

Let's do it Megaman.

Next time on Megaman Nt warrior overload

Team Protoman.

You together with me let's cross fusion!


	5. Epsiode 3 Pt1 BN5 saga

Ok this is it guys this is where we jump in to the plot so let's get right on with this fan fic follows the Team Protoman storyline however it is a mix of game and Anime so it does not follow it complete oh and the song is the Rockman EXE Axess song

_

* * *

At the beginning, the bell echos to let you know__That it's just a matter of change__From a terrible yesterday__It's all right, since you're here next to me __I'm not alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage_

_This sullen sky dazzles so __It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun __I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes__This cross holds the deepness of our bond__The future and the present join together with this puzzle__Our hearts are connected for our dream _

_I'll become the proof _

**

* * *

**

Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

**Episode 3 **

The year 19XX cyber society was also completed two scientists are working late in a sci lab.

"We have done what we can now it is up to the next generation to finish," said one of them.

"Yes?" said the other.

"Our offspring will certainly complete what we've started," said the first one again.

"Yes let us hope so..." said the other.

* * *

Years late in the 21st century a cyber net work keeps the world safe from all cyber threats.

"...ke up Lan ...come on wake up Lan," said a net navi from his PET making it ring has loud as he could.

"Mmmm I am trying to sleep..." said a boy who's name was Lan Hikrai.

"Lan you can't fall asleep now you have not finished your homework yet," said the navi again.

Lan finaly opened his eyes and waked up and yawned. "Oh morning Megaman," said Lan in a sleepily voice.

"Don't morning me Lan everytime you start your homework you fall asleep," said Megaman.

Lan was paying no noticed he just looked around the room to see that Blue was no where to seen and that his PET was also gone.

"Hey where did Blue go?" asked Lan.

"He leaved hours ago to go meet Chaud his dads company and Blaze quest games have a joined project going on at the moment," said Megaman. "But back on subject Lan you always fall asleep when doing your home work."

"Come on Megaman it's better then falling a sleep in class," said Lan. "Hey how about we jump on the net that will rev me up."

"Er..ok but just for a bit once we jack out it's home work time OK," said Megaman who was trying his hardest to make his op do this home work.

"Yeah sure sure Jack i..." started Lan.

Suddenly a voice came in to his room.

"Lan could you come here for a second," said Mrs Hikrai.

"Aw man just as I was about to jack in," said Lan. "Coming."

Lan walked down out of his room and went to see want his mum wanted.

"Hey Mum what is it," asked Lan.

"I was wonder if you could do something for me," said Mrs Hikrai.

"Sure what?" asked Lan.

"My Friends Navi is asking for a recipe and I can not send it to her can you and Megman give it to her you can find her in ACDC area 1," said Mrs Hikrai.

"Ok then lets go Megaman," said Lan already on the way up in to his room.

"Roger jack in me," said Megaman.

"JACK IN MEGAMAN!" said Lan he pulled the plug out and pushed it in to the computer. "POWER UP," he said Megaman flew in to the computer and landed on Lan's web page.

"Lan you really have to be careful about downloading things," said Megaman.

"Why?" asked Lan.

"Because you have a group of Metools in here," said Megaman.

"Ah yeah virus busting time," said Lan. "Lan what about the job your mum wanted you to do?" said Megaman.

"That can wait it time to do bust some virus," said Lan.

"Ok just download me the chips," said Megaman.

"Right here we go Battle chip cyber sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman's arm became a sword and he jumped forward deleting two of the metools like there where nothing.

"Battle chip shot gun in and download," said Lan downloading an other chip Megaman's sword disappear and was replace with a shot gun buster he fired at the Metools and hit a other two.

"Lan lets get rid of the rest in one shot," said Megaman.

"Right here we go Battle chip black hole in and download," said Lan .

A black hole appear and sucked all the metools in.

"Yeah that's the way Megaman," said Lan.

**

* * *

**

Team Protoman To The Rescue

* * *

Megaman finally arrival in ACDC area one and started to look for Lan's mums friends navi.

"Man it busy today hey isn't that," said Megaman he looked over and saw Roll Quickman and Slashman.

"Hey guys how are you I did not expect to see you here Slashman," said Megaman.

"Well as much as I would love to have Protoman sit and look in to space for the hole meeting I would rather be with Roll," said Slashman.

"Yeah we are going shopping for a bit," said Roll.

"Hey Slashman if you die can I have your sword," said Quickman.

"Shut up," said Slashman.

"Well have fun guys," said Megaman and headed off.

"We will," said Roll and cling around Slashman's neck taking her feet off the ground so Slashman had to hold her hole weight up by his neck.

"Your lucky Slashman you have a girl," said Quickman who was once again never noticed that Ciel did like him but Slashman was about to have some fun with that.

"Yeah I know it's great," said Slashman.

Megaman walked for a few more moment before he met Lan's mums friends navi and give her the recipe.

"Thanks you must be Megaman I have hear a lot about you well I best be off," said the navi and jacked out.

"Ok Lan we have done your job for mum lets get back to your home work," said Megaman.

"What are you kidding that was for mum now it my turn to play on the net," said Lan.

Megaman sighed. "But Lan," started Megaman before he got a Email.

"Hey it's from your dad let's see Lan get everyone together and come to the Sci lab I have something to show you," said Megaman reading the email.

"Wow Dad must want to show us something really cool I am guess everyone means Anna Maylu Dex Yai Jasmine Chaud Blue and Chad," said Lan.

"Lan are you forgetting we can not invite Blue Chaud and Jasmine" said Megaman, "Medi told me Jasmine will be out of town for a while and Blue and Chaud are at that meeting."

"Oh yeah well let's invite Maylu Dex Yai Anna and Chad then," said Lan.

"Right I sent them a Email to meet us outside Sci lab," said Megaman.

* * *

Later out side Sci lab.

"Hey Lan I thought we where going to Sci lab not net savoir HQ," said Chad a bit clueless.

Anna signed. "Chad Sci lab is net savoir HQ," said Anna.

"Oh.." said Chad.

Maylu and Yai let out a giggle that Chad had failed to noticed that fact.

"Well lets go in," said Dex's.

Meanwhile on the street just outside Sci lab a black car was parked and a familiar voice was herded.

"The time is now start the mission," said the voice.

When Lan and the other got to Dr Hikari Lab he greet them all.

"So what is it you wanted to show us," said Chad.

Anna elbow him, "Chad don't be so rude."

"No no that's ok the thing I have to show you is really good I found it while looking at some old files," said Dr Hikari.

Dr Hikari turned to his computer but then hit his hand on the keys.

"Oh boy got to love Sci lab locks you can not do a thing with out ID cards Lan could you get my card for me it's in my Desk," said Dr Hikari.

"Sure," said Lan he walked over to the desk followed by Chad.

"Which part of you desk is it in," asked Chad.

"The big draw in the middle," said Dr Hikari.

"Ok," said Lan and kept looking.

Suddenly alarms started to go off.

"Warring warring a group of Navi's have take over Sci lab computer and hey…who…are.yo….aarrghhh," the voice was cut off.

"That's own que lets jack in," said Anna acting like she was suddenly the command of the net savoirs.

Suddenly a small ball rolls in.

"Huh? What this," said Yai.

"What the…?" said Dr Hikari suddenly gas was coming out and all of the group fell asleep.

Lan and Chad where behind a wall unseen but where still knocked out and some men walked in to the room.

They where wearing black uniforms and had gas masks on there face it worked sir said one and Dr Regal walked in to the room.

"Ah Dr Hikari…take him away," said Regal.

"Yes sir," said one guard and picked him up and walked out Regal walked over to the screen.

"I thank you for your help," said Regal to the navi on the screen it was Cosmoman.

"You are welcome Dr Regal but what about the deal," said Cosmoman.

"Yes yes D…" started Regal but was cut off by Cosmoman.

"My master does not wish for his name to be said in case some one is listening in," said Cosmoman.

"Ok then the darkloids will get there Dark Chips," said Dr Regal and Cosmoman logged out.

"Stupid naivs," said Regal.

"Sir what about there PETs," said one of the men.

"Take them with out them there will be helpless," said Dr Regal.

The guards took Maylu's Dex's Yai's and Anna's PET.

"Hm to bad Lan, Chaud, Chad and Blue are not here oh well with out there friends there are helpless too," said Dr Regal.

The guards followed by Regal walked out and did not even see Lan and Chad.

* * *

"Lumine what is the status on your D-chips," asked the shadow.

"I need the Dark chips to make them more powerful master," said Lumine.

Cosmoman logged in. "Master the dark chips are on there way," he said.

"Good Lumine start your project," said the shadow.

"Yes master," said Lumine.

* * *

Later.

"Lan Lan come on dude wake up," said a voice.

Lan opened his eyes to see him mum and Blue standing over him.

"Lan your wake I have be worried sick you have been asleep for three days," said Lan's mum.

"Three days," said Lan shocked. "Is Dad ok?" asked Lan.

"Lan I am sorry by the time me and Chaud got there he was taken," said Blue.

"By who?" asked Lan.

"We don't know," said Blue.

"Well Lan you stay in Bed," said his Mum and left.

"We have to save my Dad," said Lan after his mum had gone.

"On it," said Blue he had Slashman on the net and was looking for clues.

"Thanks Blue," said Lan. "What happened to the others."

"There already woke up," said Megaman.

"Oh I see," said Lan.

"What the hell!" came Slashman's voice.

He looked around the net it was all black and looked like it had become night but apart from net city it's never night anywhere else.

"Things have really changed lets hurry," said Slashman before he jumped in time to see a dark navi fire at him.

"This area belongs to the Darkloid kid get lost," said the dark navi.

"How about no," said Slashman he took out his sword and cut the navi in two deleting him.

"What!" yelled the navi before beening deleted.

"Looks like we know now who is behind all of this Lan I am going to meet the others and help them get some rest," said Blue and ran out.

"You heard him Lan wait what are you doing," said Megaman.

Lan got out of bed picked up his PET and climbed down the drain pile to out side.

"We are going to Sci lab to stop the invades I have a feeling there are still there," said Lan.

"Wow just got a email and it's talking about Sci lab invades looks like you where right Lan," said Megaman.

"Ok lets go," said Lan.

* * *

Lan made it to Sci lab no trouble no one was around and Lan jacked in to the main computer and worked his way to the main system data bank.

"Weird everything is fine," said Megaman.

Suddenly Lan heard a voice.

"Nice work Megaman you to Lan," said the voice.

A light shot from the sky and then standing there was Protoman.

"What are you doing he Protoman oh wait yeah on a net savoir mission right?" said Megaman.

Protoman walked forward and slashed at Megaman.

"What are you doing," said Megaman.

"Deleting you that's what," said Protoman.

"Listen Protoman what is Chaud playing at," said Lan.

"Lan it's no good we will have to fight," said Megaman.

"Right lets do it Megaman," said Lan.

"Ok lets go," said Megaman.

Protoman ran at Megaman using his sword to slash at him he landed hit after hit on Megaman he was no match for Protoman but then Protoman made a big mistaken he lowed his sword. Megaman had one chance he rasie his buster and landed a hit on Protoman's crest Protoman was forced back.

"Well done Megaman you passed," said Protoman.

"Passed?" asked Lan.

"Chaud will give you the full story please go to the inter most room," said Protoman and he jacked out.

Protoman logging out.

"Ok that was mad ok Lan let's do want he said," said Megaman.

Megaman Logging out.

* * *

Lan walked out of the room and in to the inter most room it was a small room but had a few big screens and computers in and there behind the desk at the back of the room was Chaud.

"Chaud what are you doing here the net navi that broken in to Sci lab was that," asked Lan.

"Heh...let me explain you have seen the net right?" said Chaud.

"Yeah..." said Lan.

"Well we have decide to form a team of net navis to combat the people who made the net like that and you have passed so you are the frist memeber," said Chaud.

"But Chaud I can't be...and what about the others," said Lan.

"Don't you want to save your Dad," said Chaud.

Lan thought for a moment.

"Yes ok Chaud I am in," said Lan.

"Then welcome to Protoman's anti darkloid cops," said Chaud.

To be contuied...

* * *

Lan we are part of a Team

That great who are we fighting Megaman

Looks like it's Blizzardman

Oh not him again

Hey look Slashman joined the team

Next time on Megaman Nt warrior Overload

Mission one cold war

You together with me lets cross fusion


	6. Episode 3 Pt2 BN5 saga

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload **

**Episode3**

The next day after Lan had joined the team.

"Ok Megaman today we are going to fight Darkloids hope I am ready," said Lan as he got up and walked down in to the living room.

"Good morning Lan I am sorry to tell you the bad news but me and the other Net saviors have had no luck finding your father and I checked up with Zero the Navi hunters are doing there best as well," said Blue.

"Yeah thanks Blue," said Lan who tried to look worried as to not let Blue know that he was on a team to fight the Darkloids.

* * *

"Well I better get going and find out what's happing a Net savoir HQ," said Blue he picked up his PET and walked off.

Mission one Cold War.

* * *

Bass flew down a data stream on the net he had been ordered to find out what Regal's plan was. He to was wanting to know which is why he followed the order he landed in Regal's super computer and his cloak blow out behind him as the data stream closed.

"Regal what are you up too," said Bass he walked over to the main bit of the computer but it was empty there was no cyber block no computer banks not even a program.

"What but this is not possible how can this computer run," said Bass.

Bass held up his hand formed a ball of power and ram it in to the ground then a few feet away a huge monster can out of the ground it had red spikes from down it back to it's head and chains held it down in the ground Bass smiled.

"So Regal thinks he can use this to run the world and then no doubt destroy the darkloids, We will see about that," said Bass he raised his arms and fired his Darkness aura it hit the beast but when the dust cleared it was un hurt.

"What but that's impossible," said Bass.

The beast roared and flew forward and picked up Bass, Bass yelled in pain and could fell his data starting to fall apart on the spot.

"No I will not let you delete me not until I have what I want," said Bass.

Bass logging out.

The beast roared and disappear back in to the ground as Bass flew back along the data stream he started to think he need more power and he remember one time he had the power to do anything it was time to have that power again and to do that he needed Megaman.

* * *

Lan was sitting at ACDC game center in the back room his net savoir pass had allow him to go in with out any trouble.

Megaman sighed he was bored and he would of loved to tell Slashman and let him follow them suddenly the PET beeped and Chaud appear on it.

"What's up Chaud is it time," asked Lan.

"Yes I have sent Protoman to ACDC area 2 thats the first place we need to start there is a Darkloid sign there," said Chaud.

"Ok then here we go JACK IN MEGAMAN POWER UP," said Lan he plugged Megaman in and Megaman headed to the path for ACDC area 2 when he got there he saw Protoman waiting for him.

"Ok Megaman it's time we showed the darkloids who there are dealing with," said Protoman.

"Ok lets go," said Megaman then he noticed a big black door blocking the path. "I will open that Mega buster," said Megaman he fired but it had no affect.

"How do we open it," said Megaman.

Protoman walked forward and slashed it.

"It's open now go," said Protoman and he walked forward in to the main part of ACDC area 2.

"Ok Lan here we go," said Megaman.

"So Regal as made some kind of beast?" said the shadow.

"Yes and it is greatly powerfull," said Bass.

"And you think you have a way to beat it," said Cosmoman.

"I think so but I need your complete trust in it," said Bass.

"Very well this once because we both do not wish to be deleted," said the shadow.

Bass walked off and Lumine walked after him.

"Your planning something aren't you Bass?" said Lumine.

"Shut up Lumine are you will be my target," said Bass.

"No no I wish to help you as you know I can let you appear in the real world with out the aid of a dimensional area," said Lumine.

Bass smiled, "Very well then."

The shadow watched this.

"Well well Bass does have a really powerful will and now it seems so does Lumine," said the shadow.

Suddenly a screen appear.

"Yes Blizzardman," asked the Shadow.

"Protoman and Megaman are here shall I delete them," asked Blizzardman.

"Yes," said the shadow.

* * *

"Ok Megaman you see what has happened to this area," said Protoman.

Megaman looked around and was horrified the whole area was black black air black floor even the cyber blocks where black and then he noticed it a horrible demon like dog virus standing right by a dark hole.

"What happened here," said Megaman.

"It's what the darkloids do to the area there take over," said Protoman.

"Right you are whoosh," came a voice.

Megaman and Protoman looked over to see Blizzardman.

"Blizzardman your going to pay for this," said Megaman.

"If you can get to me that is," said Blizzardman.

Suddenly a wind started to pick up Megaman was picked up off his feet and the garbed by Protoman who rammed his sword in to the ground.

"What's happening," said Chaud.

"We don't know we think the dark hole is pulling us in," said Protoman.

"Oh yeah I don't think so Battle chip shotgun in and download," said Lan.

A Shot gun appeared on Megaman's arm.

"Blast it Megaman," said Lan.

"Right," said Megaman he fired in to the dark hole and out came a other demon dog virus but the hole stopped anyway.

"Nice work Megaman now let get them virus out of the way," said Protoman.

He dashed forward his sword raised.

"Battle chip Step sword in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman used the speed from the chip and cut one of the virus in half the other virus shot fire a Protoman which he avoid.

"Battle chip Cannon in and download," came Lan voice Megaman fired at the dog virus but it just rebound off it shell.

"Megaman aim for it head it's the only weak part," said Protoman.

"Right Lan give me a more powerful one," said Megaman.

"Right Battle chip Mega cannon in and download," said Lan.

Megaman fired hitting the dog right between the eyes and it exploded.

"Whoosh not bad," said Blizzardman more virus appeared.

"Oh boy this does not look good," said Chaud.

'"Battle chip wide sword in and download," said Lan.

"Battle chip custom sword in and download," said Chaud.

The two navis raised there sword and ran in to the virus delete one after a other.

"Is there any end to them," said Megaman.

"Wait," said Protoman one of the virus had a dark chip in it's hand.

"Lan hit that virus," said Protoman pointing at a sword virus.

"Right," said Megaman he ran forward jumped and sliced right in to the sword virus deleting it.

The virus all disappear leaving only Blizzardman.

"Listen up Blizzardman we are Team Protoman we are here to stop you," said Protoman.

"Whoosh you really think you can stop my masters," said Blizzardman.

"Who are you working for anyway," said Protoman.

"That is none of your business snow rolling," said Blizzardman sending a huge ball of snow at them.

Megaman and Protoman jumped over it and Protoman slice it up with his sword.

"Hehe snow rolling force," said Blizzardman now sending a group of huge snow balls.

Megaman and Protoman did not have time to avoid them and where knock over by them and Megaman was cover in them.

"MEGAMAN," said Protoman he was about to run over when Blizzardman flew at him and slashed at him with his aqua sword Protoman blocked it but could feel that Blizzardman was a lot more powerful then he should be, Then he noticed why as he saw the dark chips aura form around him.

"Megaman Megaman can you hear me," yelled Lan.

"Lan…I…can….quick…send….me…a..fire….chip," said Megaman.

"Ok heat shot in and download," said Lan.

"Say good bye," said Blizzardman.

'I don't think so," said Megaman who came up and fired the heat shot a Blizzardman and freed him self at the same time.

"Chaud NOW," said Protoman.

"Right battle chip Liberation sword in and download," said Chaud.

A glowing blade of all other colors appear on Protoman he ran forward and slashed Blizzardman he yelled and then was deleted.

Blizzardman deleted.

The area returned to normal.

"Well done Megaman we Liberation ACDC area 2," said Protoman.

"Protoman what was that sword," said Megaman surprised at how powerful it was.

"It's a chip that Blaze quest made for these missions," said Chaud. "You will get one soon and so will any other members on the team."

"I will contact in time for the next mission," said Protoman and jacked out.

"Lan lets jack out too," said Megaman.

"Ok," said Lan and Megaman jacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr Regal's base.

"So there put the net saviors on the hunt huh?" said Dr Regal. "Little do there know that taking over the net is just part of the plan,"

A guard walks in.

"Dr Regal it is ready," said the guard.

"Ah good," said Dr Regal and he walked out.

* * *

Several days passed since The Darkloids claim the net in this age the net controls all and it is now a real threat.

"First own PETs get taken then school get called off," said Yai while standing in the park with Lan Blue Chad Maylu Dex and Anna.

"Yeah there is nothing to do anymore," said Dex.

"I can not believe there is nothing I can do to help Roll the more I think about it the more worried I get about it," said Maylu.

"Poor Maylu," said Lan to him self.

"Hey don't worry about it you forget me Lan and Chad still have Megaman Slashman and Quickman," said Blue. "We will find them and I am sure the other net saviors are trying hard to along with Zero and Colonel with the Navi hunters."

"Yeah I just open Ciel and the others are alright," said Anna.

"Don't worry Gutsman will protected Roll and Ciel for you," said Dex.

"And Gilde is with them too," said Yai.

"Yeah I guess so," said Maylu.

"Come on guys lets go somewhere to get your mind off it," said Chad.

"Ok I know how about a island just for us," said Yai.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," said Blue.

"Ok lets go," said Yai.

"What now!" said Dex.

"Of course now it a great day meet at the train in a few hours," said Yai.

"Ok," there all said and got to there house and got ready later Chad Dex Lan and Blue stood a waited.

"God what takes girls so long," said Chad.

"Tell me about it," said Blue. "By the way Lan you are quite lately what's up."

"Huh? Oh nothing….nothing at all," said Lan.

"Yeah ok right" said Chad knowing he was not telling the truth but dropped the subject.

"Ok we are ready to go," said Yai as she Maylu and Anna walked up to them.

"Right lets go," said Lan.

* * *

2 hours later.

"Wow this place is great," said Maylu when she got out of the boat wearing her swim suit. "Hey Blue come out here and look at it."

Blue came out and tried to avoid looking at her she looked really beautiful and Blue knew if he looked at her he would feel him self fall apart and looked like Chad was having the same problem with Anna if he had noticed yet that Anna liked him or not was unsure.

The gang enjoyed the day have fun swinging and catching fish but Lan did not catch any so had to go and look for wood to cook them later Lan got a call from Chaud.

"It's me," said Chaud. "I need you to go to Oran Area and meet Protoman we have to stop the Darkloids there are planning attack on ACDC."

"Ok Chaud I am on my way," said Lan he picked up some wood and took it back to the others.

"Hey guys while you cook them I am going for a walk," said Lan and headed off to a old jack in pole on the island Blue watched him.

"Ok Lan lets see what you are hiding," he said.

* * *

Lan jacked Megaman in and Megaman headed off to meet Protoman.

"Hey Protoman," said Megaman.

"Hey ok here we are this is the next area to save but look the Darkloids have set up guns we have to take them out lets go," said Protoman.

There walked forward then the guns started to fire Protoman and Megaman had no time to move there where going to be deleted until.

"SLASHMAN sword spin," said a voice.

Slashman shot in to the net stood facing the guns and spined his sword all the shots where blocked.

"Now," said Slashman.

"Right step sword," said Protoman and destroy the guns.

"Hey Slashman what are you," said Megaman.

"Well looks like you have been keeping this quite so if you still wish to keep it quite I will be joining this team too," said Slashman.

"Protoman?" asked Megaman.

"Of course you may join Slashman that move of yours may come in useful lets go we have a net to save," said Protoman.

"Right," said Megaman and Slashman together.

To be continued…..

* * *

Megaman what happen to Sci lad it's got gas all over.

Lan the Darkloids are attack Sci lab .

We have to do something.

Maybe Quickman can help us.

Next time on Megaman NT Warrior Overload.

Speed Demon.

You together with me lets CROSS FUSION.


	7. Episode 3 Pt3 BN5 saga

**Megaman NT Warrior Overload**

**Episode 3**

"So tell me when did this all start?" Slashman asked Megaman on there way to the next mission.

"About a day ago we are trying to free all taken areas and then go and stop the Darkloids all for once," said Megaman.

"Yes there have been nothing but trouble for us but your not really he to sop them are you Slashman?" said Protoman.

"Yes and no the only way I can save Roll is to team up with you and seeing as you are going after the Darkloids aswell if we help each other veryone wins," said Slashman.

"Ok well just remember this is not a easy mission here we are," said Protoman.

The team looked around the area it was coverd in Darkness.

* * *

Speed Demon

* * *

"Thats the one in command," said Protoman.

Over at the other side was Swallowman.

"Oh great with his flying attack we could get hit at anytime," said Megaman.

"Don't worry with my sword spin attack I can guard you from attacks," said Slashman.

"Ok then lets go," said Protoman.

"Right," said Megaman and Slashman together.

The 3 of them ran forward and it was not long before the viurs saw them and started to attack.

"Battle chip z-saber in and download," said Blue.

Slashman pulled out a z-saber and sent waves of green power at the virus cutting them apart.

"Heh easy," said Slashman.

"Mega buster," said Megaman hitting the virus dead ceneter deleting them. "Lan give me a other weapon."

"Right," said Lan. "Battle chip Samurai Sword in and download."

Megaman ram his sword in to the virus and deleted more.

Protoman meanwhile was looking for the dark hole or rather dark holes as there where two of them.

"Megaman you go for that dark hole," said Protoman pointing at a dark hole that was across from him.

"Right Slashman will you be ok here," said Megaman.

"Yeah go for it," said Slashman.

"Ok," said Megaman and headed for the darkhole.

Protoman walked over to this dark hole and the guard dog virus jumped out.

"Battle chip v-gun in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman fired the v-gun at the dog virus it exploed in a bust of data.

"Now for the hole," said Protoman he formed his sword and ram it in and the hole disappeard.

Megaman got to his hole and like wise a dog virus appear and shot fire at him.

"Battle chip area steel wide sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman Area steel behind the dog and deleted him then destory the dark hole.

The virus that Slashman was still fightin disappear and Swallowman was now by him self.

"So you deleted the virus well look like you now have to fight me," said Swallowman.

"Bring it on air head," said Slashman.

Swallowman flew forward Slashman pulled out his sword and spined around blocking the attack Swallowm however did not give up and tryed again.

"Darn it he's attacking to fast if I lower my sword he will hit us," said Slashman.

"I have a idea Slashman when I saw lower your sword and me and Megaman will get him," said Protoman.

"Ok hope you know what your doing," said Slashman.

"Battle chip Liberation sword in and download," said Lan and Chaud together.

The swords appear on there arms.

"Ok now Slashman," said Protoman.

Slashman lowerd his sword and jumped out of the way Swallowman had no time to react as the to blades of the liberation swords flew forward cutting a cross in to his chest he yelled and then disappear in a cloud of data.

Swallowman deleted.

The area returned to normal and all the navi give a sigh of relif.

"Wow talk about your hard missions," said Slashman.

"Hehe thanks for your help bro," said Megaman.

Suddenly Megaman and Slashmans icons glowed and then a chip appear out of Lan's PET Slash Soul.

"Hey want do you know looks like own soul joined too," said Megaman.

"Well it's about time," said Slashman.

"Well we free the net of the Darkloids this time but there are many more mission to come," said Protoman. "I will contact when the next one comes" and then he jacked out.

"Well we should jack out to own friends will be waiting for us," said Megaman.

"Yeah lets go," said Slashman.

There logged out and then just as there did a other navi appear Lumine walked over to the pile of data on the ground and picked it up and then disappeard.

* * *

Dr Regal sat in his chair and looked at Dr Hikrai contact to a shocker.

"There is a team of Navis going around freeing the net maybe you should tell me all you know now," said Dr Regal.

"I already told you I don't know anything," said Dr Hikrai.

"Then maybe this will bring it all back to you," said Dr Regal and shocked him.

"I will ask again in one hour for youe sake you better remember Cloudman," said Dr Regal.

"Yes," said Cloudman in a not so firendly tone it was clear he did not want to work with Regal.

"Them navis will come for you soon remember attack Megaman the most," said Regal.

"Yes sir," said Cloudman and then disappeard.

"Megaman to bad we must delete you," said Regal.

* * *

Back at ACDC.

"Well Yai that was a real tirp," said Maylu.

"Yeah next time how about we go to a island where Dex and not chuck my PET in to the water," said Chad.

"I could of died," said Quickman from his still wet PET.

"Was not my falut you annoyed me," said Dex.

Lan and Blue did say anthing there thought it better to stay and and there already had a lot on there mind anyway like what would happend in the next mission.

"You to seem really quite now," said Maylu to Blue and Lan.

"Heh we are just wipe after the tirp," Blue lied.

"Yeah we should head home for some rest," Lan lied.

"Well ok cya guys," said Anna as Blue and Lan walked home.

As there walked home Blue truned to face Lan.

"Hey Lan you thinking about Dr Hikrai," said Blue.

"Yeah I want to save him so much but there is still along time to go before we find the darkloid base," said Lan.

"Don't worry I know we will find him and save the others net navis," said Blue.

"Yeah guess your right," said Lan and there walked in to there house and sat down on the sofa to watch the TV just then there got a phone call.

"Hey guys it's from Chaud," said Megaman.

"Already this is to much," said Lan.

He picked it up and Chaud voice came over.

"The next mission is in Sci lab and I need you and Slashman to check it out but you will need to get there from Net City access from the Sci lab computers have been locked and I don't want anyone else jacking in from the mission ceneter are we may as well invite the Darkloids around for tea" the phone when dead.

"Chaud as no jokes in him does he," said Blue.

"Not unless there insults as well come on lets go to own room and jack in," said Lan.

There walked in to there room and jack in and sent there navis to Net City and then headed for Sci lab.

"Hey Megaman Slashman," said a voice.

Megaman and Slashman looked over to see Quickman along with Zero.

"Oh hey guys whats up," said Slashman.

"I just came from the Sci lab computer it's coverd in clouds and some of the clouds are made by dark power Quickman was just one his way there to see if he could get past them now that you guys are here I need to ask a faver," said Zero.

"What is it?" asked Megaman.

"Will you check it out and then report back for me I would go my self with Colonel Bubbleman and Shadowman but we have to may promble with the Darkloids already," said Zero.

"Ok lets go," said Megaman.

Slashman whisper to Megaman. "This fits in great with own mission."

Megaman Slashman and Quickman headed off to sci lab only to find that Zero was right and when Megaman and Slashman checked the path to the next area the Darkloids had it was impossble to get past the clouds made by dark power.

"Ok lets try this," said Megaman he fired at them but no good.

"Steel sword," said Slashman but his sword did nothing.

suddenly Protoman appeard.

"Well looks like our weapons are no good," said Protoman.

"Yeah how do we get past this thing," said Megaman.

"Yeah this is not what I want to do but Quickman we need to talk," said Protoman.

Protoman told him all about the team and verything.

"Well ok then you have got me but I want you to understand somthing," said Quickman.

"And what is that?" asked Slashman.

"When we find the guy who kidnap Ciel he is mine," said Quickman.

Megaman and Slashman took a look at each other and Protoman just pay no notceid to it.

"Ok but 1st we need to get in to Sci lab and do the mission," said Protoman.

"Right be back in a flash," said Quickman he raN forward and right past the clouds.

"Wow," said Slashman.

"Quick boomrang," came Quickman's voices.

"Nice work Quickman," said Chad.

The clouds disappear.

Protoman Megaman and Slashman walked over to where Quickman was.

"Ok lets do it guys," said Protoman and there all walked in to Sci lab.

When there walk in there see that the area is even more guarded then before.

"Great Barriers," said Protoman.

"We need a key to open them right?" said Quickman.

"Yeah but it must be in here and to get there we have get past all the virus and dark hole 1st," said Slashman.

"No we don't," said Quickman he dashed off and was back with the key.

"Hey what do you know you are useful for somthing," said Slashman.

"Heh," said Quickman.

"Ok lets get rid of the Virus now before we go on do you see somthing about the virus in this area," said Protoman.

"Yeah the guard virus are diffend colors," said Megaman.

"And there are bird like virus now," said Slashman.

"Yes looks like play time is over for the darkloids there are senting more powerful virus now," said Protoman.

"Well we are not going to do anything standing here lets go," said Quickman.

"Right," said the others and got there weapons ready.

Cloudman looked at them coming and send a dark cloud in to the sky with out them noticed.

"Go destory them and get rid of Megaman," said Cloudman the Virus truned to face the navis and ran at them.

"Here there come sonic boom," said Protoman senting a wave of power at them deleted 6 of them.

"Battle chip spread gun in and download," said Lan.

Megaman fired as deleted a other group.

"Battle chip Bamboo sword in and download," said Chad.

Quickman ran forward and cut some more virus up.

"Battle chip step sword in and download," said Blue.

Slashman pulled out his sword and dashed forward cutting more virus up.

Suddenly three dark navis appear each with a sword there dashed at Protoman Megaman and Slashman force them each to guard them self and fight the dark navi.

"Quickman go comptele the mission you may need this," said Protoman and chucked him some data a chip came out of Chad PET liberation sword.

"Right Quickman go for it," said Chad.

"Right," Quickman dashed past the virus hit them as he pasted and deleted them all he opened up the barriers and ran in to the where the dark holes where Slashman Protoman and Megaman joined him after deleteding the dark navis the 4 dark holes opened up and then the guard virus appear.

"One for each of us," said Slashman.

Protoman ran forward and deleted one before it had a chance to wake up and then destory the dark hole  
Quickman deleted his with a quick boomrang and the did the same to the dark hole Megaman fired his Megabuster it deleted the gaurd virus and the dark hole in one shot Slashman slashed the virus and the hole and then there whre gone.

"Well look who is al by there self," said Megaman.

The Navis had there weapons ready and faced Cloudman.

"Hoho think you have me do you," said Cloudman "Elec storm."

Slashman blocked it.

"Not this time Cloudman," said Slashman.

"All together," came Chauds voice.

"Battle chip liberation sword in and download," there all said.

Megaman Protoman Slashman and Quickman ran forward rasied there sowrd and slashed Cloudman 4 times he yelled and then was deleted.

The area retrunend to normal suddenly Lumine appear.

"You beat a other one I see I will be taking his data now," said Lumine.

"Oh yeah," said Protoman.

"Yes by the way," she said and then the dark cloud came down on top of Megaman and flew off with him.

"No Megaman," said Slashman.

Lumine picked up Cloudmans data and disappear.

"Megaman speak to me," said Lan at his PET then the words appear.

"Not Found."

"MEGAMAN," yelled Lan.

To Be Conutied...

* * *

Lan I will be your navi for a while

You Protoman why

It does not matter we need to contuied on with the mission but we need fire power to save Megaman

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Naplamman's vow

You together with me lets CROSS FUSION


	8. Episode 3 Pt4 BN5 Saga

**Megaman NT Warrior Overload**

**Episode 3**

Megaman lay knock out on a table 4 other navis stood in a cell looking over at him.

"We have to get out of here and save him," said one who was a pink navi.

"Roll we can not do anything with out battle chips I feel bad about it to but we are helpless," said a other girl navi with long blonde hair and wearing a pink top.

"Gutsman will break out," said a big ape like navi.

"No Gutsman you will be deleted your self," said a other navi who was Glide.

Suddenly other navis logged in all of them dark navis.

One of them walked over to the cage and looked at Roll Ciel Gutsman and Glide.

"Surpise surpise looks like we got one of your friends," said the Dark navi.

"You let him go you creep," said Roll.

"Oh dear we can not have you talking like that Beastman," said the dark navi.

Beastman looked in.

"I think your master may like this girl take her away maybe she could make a good Darkloid," said the dark navi.

Beastman smiled and then taunted Roll. "You saved Slashman but who's going to save you," he opend the caged and garb Rol.l

"Let go of me you freak," said Roll.

Beastman logging out.

Roll logging out.

"Roll! darn it," said Ciel.

"Oh don't worry you will see her again I am sure Beastman's master will like a few other darkloids later on," said the dark navi.

"Ok let get on with his," said one of the darknavi.

Regal appear on the screen.

"Is Megaman ready yet," said Regal.

"He will be soon master," said the dark navi.

"Good good," said Regal and disappeared.

The dark navis trun around and then got ready to use a dark chip on him suddenly the shadow logged in and blasted all the dark naivs and deleted them he then truned to face Gutsman Ciel and Glide and blasted them to knock them out but there where not deleted.

"Well well if it's not Megaman," said the shadow. "Time I think we got back together."

Suddenly the shadow trun in to a dark power shadow and flew in to Megaman's body Megaman then got up but now his body was a icy blue color and his eyes where red.

"MWAHAHAHAHAH," he laughed no one noticed Bass watching from the shadows cursing that he was to late.

* * *

Naplamman's vow.

* * *

"Mega..man wait…mega..man ow," said Lan when he fell out of bed.

"Lan you have to stop doing that," said Blue who had woke up when Lan had fell out of bed.

"Sorry Blue it's just……" Lan trained off.

"I know I am have to go call if you need anything ok," said Blue and walked off with Slashman.

* * *

"Any luck Zero," asked Quickman.

"None we have be unble to find Lan's dad or Megaman or the others," said Zero.

"Man the Darkloids have sure done it this time," said Quickman.

"Well we will keep looking for them I have my new op's looking for them," said Zero.

"Well thanks I will check in again later," said Quickman and logged out.

* * *

Mr Famous waited till there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Mr Famous.

"So what up Famous," asked the man that came in it was Nenji.

"We have a mission for you," said Famous.

* * *

Lan sat in his room he never notcied how lonely it was with out Megaman.

"Mega..man," said Lan.

Flash back

"I am your net Navi Megaman program by your day," said Megaman.

"So you will always be there to help me no matter what?" asked Lan.

"You got it," said Megaman.

End flash back

Suddenly Lan phone rang.

"Oh Megaman would of told me it my phone," said Lan.

He picked up his PET and then stopped.

"Wait a second how do I work tihs darn thing," said Lan.

He pushed a button the words delete battle chip data came up.

"What no not that maybe this one," said Lan he pushed a other and music blasted out full volume.

"ARGH my ears," said Lan he pushed a other and the phone stopped ringing and so did the music.

"Stupid thing oh wait I have a message," said Lan.

He replayed the message lucky he knew how to do that.

"It me Chaud meet me at the dock near Sci lab I need to talk to you," said Chaud and the messaged ended.

"Ok then," said Lan and walked out.

* * *

"Ok Chaud I am here what is it," said Lan.

"You look bad oh well no supise with Megaman gone," said Chaud.

"Get to the point," said Lan.

"Ok I asked you here to talk about the mission," said Chaud.

"Mission! Megaman as been kidnapped and you talking about a mission!" said Lan.

"I have a other navi for you," said Chaud.

"You expect me to use a other navi," said Lan.

BAM Lan punch Chaud.

"This is all your falut if I never joined your team Megaman would still be here keep your team to your self I quit," said Lan.

Chaud got back up and said. "fine but if you change your mine come to Sci lab mission center by the way the mission was more of a recuse mission,"

Lan stopped. "A Recuse mission," said Lan.

"Yes to recuse Megaman," said Chaud.

"Chaud I..." said Lan.

"It's fine but are you in?" asked Chaud.

"Yes," said Lan.

"Ok give me your PET," said Chaud.

Chaud pluged a chip in to Lan's PET then handed it back.

"I will need that Navi back after the mission after he get Megaman back ok?" said Chaud.

"Ok...but Chaud are you..." said Lan when he looked at his PET.

Chaud nodded.

"Ok ready Protoman," asked Lan.

"Ready," said Protoman.

"Ok Lan before you go I need you to check out the area for the next mission it's end area 2 you can get there from the link on the sci lab computer go there now and report back," said Chaud.

"Ok lets go Protoman," said Lan.

"Ok." said Protoman,

* * *

Later at end area 2

"Lan the area is clear no darkloids or anything," said Protoman.

"Ok good jack out now," said Lan.

"Wait somthing is coming I can feel it," said Protoman.

"Hehe ah Protoman nothing gets past you does it," said a voice.

"Show your self," said Protoman.

A Dark hold opened a Dark Megaman walked out.

"Megaman," said Lan.

"I am Dark Megaman and I am leader of the Darkloids there for you shall not past here," said Dark Megaman.

"Megaman this is no time to joke pal," said Lan.

"A joke it is not," said Dark Megaman.

"If your on the other side then I have no promble destory you then," said Protoman.

"Protoman wait," said Lan.

"Lan we can not let this good he is a Darkloid now," said Protoman.

"He's right Lan," said Dark Megaman. "You can not go soft when fighting the Darkloids...argh what?" Dark Megaman garbed his head.

"Proto...man...d...destory...me...b...before...he...t...takes...c...control," said Dark Megaman.

"gah...darn it...I...knock...you...out...stay...out...of...it," said Dark Megaman.

"Lan now is our chance," said Protoman.

"I...I can't," said Lan.

Suddenly Beastman and Flashman jack in.

"DarkMega leave this to us," said Flashman.

"Yes get rid of them," said Dark Megaman and logged out.

"Darn it," said Lan. "Protoman log out there is point in fighting them there may hurt you and you can not go on a mission hurt."

"Ok but I don't like it," said Protoman and logged out.

* * *

"I see ok thats a promble," said Chaud.

"Yeah I need to ask you with I can talk Slashman and Quickman along with Zero to help get past the other navis that are in end area," said Lan.

"There 3 great navis but even if we had Megaman with us we still be out number and getting the navi hunters invold with just make Megaman the number one emery," said Chaud.

"But...Zero...wouldn't," said Lan.

"Zero would delete him Lan Zero is a navi hunter and his job is to keep the net safe from the Darkloids there for Megaman would be his emery," said Chaud.

"Ok," said Lan.

"Right now we have a other promble the luxury liner the Queen is about to leave port on the trip there will be a showing of a new computer program I need you to get on boat and make sure no one steals it," said Chaud.

"Wait a second how do I get on the boat," said Lan.

"You need to go see some one who is high up in the buiseness world who would have a invite," said Chaud.

"Er...I know right I get on the boat Chaud," said Lan and ran off.

* * *

"You want to give you the invite," said Blue who had just got the invite for the boat in the post.

"Yeah please," said Lan.

"Why do you need it," asked Chad.

"It for a mission," said Lan.

"And again why did Chaud not tell us," said Blue.

"Because it Lan's mission," said Protoman.

"Well ok then but it just because I don't feel like seeing my parents and ..." Blue sudders.

"I am not going to ask," said Lan and took the inivte.

* * *

Later that day.

Lan walked on to the ship that was at the docks.

"Wow what a ship," said Lan.

"Remember Lan we are on a mission," said Protoman.

"Yeah yeah well lets go on," said Lan.

Lan walked on to the ship and when to the main deck to see a net battle mahicne and of all the people to meet he saw Nenji on it.

"Nenji?" said Lan.

"Oh Lan the net savoir said I would have back up I guess you are that back up," said Nenji.

"Well the party is starting we better get ready for it," said Nenji.

"Welcome one and all we are ready to show you the new computer program," said the man who was standing on the stage.

Suddenly the light when off and then came back on Lan looked around Nenji was gone and so was the computer program.

"Protoman what happended," said Lan.

"I saw some one take the program he headed for the command deck we better get there now," said Protoman.

"Right I will jack you in while I head for it," said Lan he walked over to a jack in port on the wall.

"Jack in Meg...er Protoman power up," said Lan.

Protoman landed in the cyber world it was coverd in fog.

"Whats going on," said Protoman.

Suddenly virus appeard and headed for him.

"Proto sword," said Protoman and slashed the virus deleting them easy he then hear a voice and ran over to it to see Naplamman.

"Naplamman whats going on," said Protoman.

"Some kind of navi he can just the fog to disappear," said Naplamman.

"What...it...could...be," said Protoman.

"Oh but it is," said a voice.

A Navi jumpped out of the fog he looked likw he was made of the fog it self the red eyes glowed from behind the fog amour that seemed to cover him.

"Fogman," said Protoman.

Lan ran in to the command room to see Nenji.

"Nenji whats happending," said Lan.

"Lan he stolen the program," said Nenji.

A man stood at the controls to the ship and turned around.

"Ah Lan nice to see you again," said the man.

"Carl," said Lan.

"Thats right and now I have this," holds up a synchro chip.

"Oh no," said Lan.

Suddenly a D-area appeared.

"Your in for it now Synchro chip slot in cross fusion," said Carl and light formed around him.

"Oh yeah Synchro chip slot it cross fusion," said Nenji a light formed around him.

R Fogman appear he was wearing a black navi suit with fog flowing around him and Carl face looked back at them from behind Fogman's fog amour.

Nenji cross fuse took place frist his gloves then his boots his icon appear which pull the rest of the amour on him his helmet was next his cannons then appear on his shoulders and the cross fuse was comtpele.

"Lets go," said R Naplamman.

"fog sword," said R Fogman and jumped a R Naplamman who blasted him with a fire bomb.

"Batte chip mega cannon," said R Naplamman one of the cannons power up and fired a meag cannon blast a R fogman who was hit and chucked acroos the room.

"Grr Fog cover," said R Fogman and coverd the room in fog.

"Naplam cannon," said R Naplamman and fired and hit R Fogman.

He crossed out and was beat. "Grr I will be back," he jumped out the window of the boat and was gone.

R Naplamman crossed out and smiled when the area disappear well we got the program back.

"Yeah you and Naplamman have a lot of power," said Lan.

"Lan are you thinking what I am," said Protoman.

"Your right Nenji we need your help," said Lan.

Later back at the docks.

"So you need my help to get Megaman back," said Naplamman.

"Yes what is your answer," said Protoman.

"I am in I have a vow to Megaman to for fill," siad Naplamman.

"Ok let's go to mission center," said Lan.

* * *

Protoman with Naplamman will we be able to save Megaman.

We should Lan but don't let your guard down.

I wouldn't I am ready.

Ok one thing Lan.

Yeah what Protoman.

Can I stop doing these previews now.

Your no fun Protoman.

next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload.

The Dark and the light.

You togeter with me lets Cross Fusion.


	9. Episode 3 Pt5 BN5 Saga

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 3**

Protoman ran over to the path where Dark Megaman had appear last time he was hoping he would appear again hoping there could have Megaman back before there need to go on the mission but he knew the chances of that where low.

"Lan I just want you to know even if I don't seem like it I to want Megaman back safely," said Protoman.

"I know you do Protoman but I do see your point of view but as his op and firend I have to at less try to save him," said Lan.

"Well here we are," said Protoman. "Come on show your self you really think I would walk on thinking no one was guarding this area."

Suddenly eight Dark Navis jack in.

"Hehe you never learn do you do you think we will go easy on you because your alone," said the lead Dark Navi.

Protoman cracked a smile, "Napalmman your up."

Napalmman appear right in front of him.

"Tsk don't start bossing me around I am not taking to many orders you know." said Naplamman/

"You couldn't win so you brought back up so what there is one more of you, you will still lose" said he lead Dark Navi.

"Hah! we will see Nenijro blast them away," said Nenji.

"NAPALMMAN!" yelled Napalmman and fires 10 rounds of Napalmman bombs at the Dark Navis.

"AAARGGGHHH," yelled the eight dark navis and where deleted.

"Thats is it! oh come on give me a challage," said Napalmman.

"There will be more powerful ones later," said Protoman.

"YAHOOO," yelled Napalmman and ran forward.

"Lan no time to sit around," said Protoman.

"Right lets go Protoman," said Lan .

When Protoman and Napalmman got to the next area there looked around.

"Hey wheres our team mates," said Napalmman.

Slashman and Quickman jack in and appear next to them.

"Sorry we are late Slashman was beening slow again," said Quickman.

Slashman pay no notcied to Quickman's comment he then looked and saw Napalmman.

"Hey it Nenjiro," said Slashman.

"NAPALMMAN!" He yelled.

Quickman laughted, "Never gets old."

"Ok you two stay on guard the boss of this area is hard," said Protoman.

"If you saying that then it must be..." said Quickman there all looked over and saw him Megaman stood at the other end of the area.

"Ready to enter a world of pain are we Hee hee," laughted Dark Megaman.

* * *

The Dark and The Light.

* * *

Lan looked at the screen in front of him.

"Mega...man," said Lan.

"Don't worry Lan we will get him back for you right Blue?" said Slashman.

"Of course," said Blue.

"Yeah we still need him back so I can have a rematch," said Quickman.

"Is that all you think about," said Chad.

"Let start blasting stuff," said Napalmman.

"Ok Lan we are ready it could be hard like I think you are all control us from other places," said Protoman.

"Yeah we not together," said Lan.

"Ok we need to know what you are plaing on mistake and we are done for." said Protoman,

"Ok ready guys," said Lan.

"Ready," there all said.

Protoman form his sword, "Lets go."

"Right Battle chip step sword in and download," said Lan.

Protoman dashed forward hit a few metools and deleting them.

Slashman jumped in to the air and got ready for Blue to download a chip.

"Battle chip Mega cannon in and download," said Blue.

Slashman fired the Mega cannon hitting a few other virus that where work there way towards them.

"Battle chip bamboo sword in and download," said Chad.

Quickman formed the sword and used his speed to dash past the virus and finally found the key for the barriar that was guarding Dark Megaman from them.

"Hey found the key but I can not get to barriar there to many darkholes around it," said Quickman.

"Leave that to me Napalmman gun," said Napalmman and started to blast at them holes.

suddenly virus dogs and virus birds came out.

Slashman broken from his fight with a sword virus and ran forward,

"Battle chip heat shot in and download." said Blue.

"Heat shot," said Slashman and fired setting the area a light where the virus where.

"Battle chip flame sword in and download," said Lan.

Protoman used the flame sword to fan the flame making them burn more.

"Battle chip Heat side in and battleload," said Chad.

Quickman fired making a other wall of fire.

"Battle chip Napalm bomb in and download,"

Napalmman set the bombs on to the fire while made a huge exploed and the virus along with the dark holes where gone.

Quickman pushs the key in to he barrier and it was gone.

"Oh think you have me do you." said Dark Megaman, "Mega buster."

Slashman avoid the shots and the other also did.

"Oh thats it," said Slashman.

"Battle chip sword cross in and download," said Blue.

Two longsword appear on Slashman's arms he ran forward and slashed Dark Megaman.

"This is for your own good brother." said Slashman,

Battle chip Liberation sword in and download." said Chad and Lan together,

Protoman and Quickman dashed forward and ram there sword right in to Dark Megaman.

"What noooo," said Dark Megaman the area returned to normal.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHH," yelled Dark Megaman a dark shadow formed around him and then dissappered.

"Megaman..." said Lan.

Megaman got up. "I am back Lan thanks," he said.

He then passed out.

"He will be ok I guess you should tansfer him back now Lan," said Slashman.

"Right...done," said Lan.

Megaman disappear back in to the PET.

"I own you all apology I should of shut Megaman down it's just lucky we was able to fight his way back there as leader I shold of be tougher..." said Protoman.

"Well no harm done," said Quickman.

"All well and ends well Blue boy is a lot more powerful then I give him credit for," said Napalmman.

"Oh don't tell me your going soft Napalmman," said Slashman.

"I never go soft," said Napalmman holding his cannon up in the air in protest.

"Well lets go we all need some rest," said Protoman.

All the navis jack out.

* * *

At the Darkloid network HQ.

The Shadow falls to the ground.

"No NO NO!" yells the shadow he should not of been able to do that.

"Megaman to powerfull for you is he," said Bass.

"Shut it Bass," said the Shadow.

"Ha I expected more from Dark Megaman!" said Bass.

The shadow raised up off the ground his amour a ice blue color and his eyes red.

"Megaman will pay you better be careful Megaman after all Darkness is forever," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

At Regals base.

"Darn Megaman and his friends I need to get that report from Dr Hikrai and soon," said Regal.

"Dr Regal," said a voice.

"Yes what is it Cosmoman," said Dr Regal.

"My master Dark Megaman said I should come I have a plan for you," said Cosmoman.

"Yes and what is that," said Regal.

"Why not destory the navi team from with in." said Cosmoman,

"Interesting," said Dr Regal.

* * *

Several days have passed since MegaMan came back...Having received a call from Chaud, Lan arrives at SciLab MissionCtrl...

"Hello all I guess you all already know each other it a good thing we all knew each other before we formed the team that way we can work together better," said Chaud.

"So way did you bring us here," asked Lan.

"Well lets see you all know each other so I thought why not get a other team member we all know come in," said Chaud.

The door open and a man with white hair wearing a long green coat walked in.

"You all know Command of the 13th net unit of Sharo's army," said Chaud.

"Laika," said Lan.

"Searchman your joining the team," said Megaman.

"Yes," said Searchman.

"Not one for words is he," said Quickman.

"Nope not at all," said Napalmman.

"Well nice to have a new team member anyway," said Slashman.

"Anyway the reason I called you here is we are going on the mission right away," said Chaud.

"What," said Lan.

"But don't we need to recon frist," said Chad.

"No I already did that it safe to get there," said Laika.

"So what area is it anyway," asked Nenji.

"It's end area 4," said Chaud.

Chad sighs. "Didn't we just do a end area a few days ago,"

"Well lets get going," said Blue.

"Jack in Megaman," said Lan.

"Slashman," said Blue.

"Quickman," said Chad.

"Protoman," said Chaud,

"Nenjiro," said Nenji "NAPALMMAN."

"Searchman," said Laika.

"Power up" there all said and the navi shot in to the net right out side end area 4 however the path was blocked by a door.

"Hm can you open that Searchman," said Protoman.

"Yes but it will take some time," said Searchman.

"Ok get started," said Protoman.

"Wait Searchman we got a call from Sharo", said Laika.

"Searchman whats going on," said Megaman.

"Me and Laika where on a trail of a Darkloid Navi we have picked up his trail and must catch him sorry but opening this door will have to wait," said Searchman.

"Ok we knew that was the deal," said Protoman "Meet back here tomorow." Protoman jacked out.

"Cya guys," said Searchman and jacked out.

"Ptff all this way and we have to go back I have other things to do you know," said Slashman.

"Searchman and Laika sure like to mess us around don't there," said Quickman.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO! I need to blow stuff up," said Napalmman.

The 3 of them jacked out.

"Well Lan we may as well jack out too," said Megaman.

"Yeah jack out Megaman," said Lan.

* * *

"God I am bored," said Lan.

"Well while we are here at Sci lab how about he go check out your dads computer," said Megaman.

There where sitting in the Sci Lab cafe the others where off doing other things.

"Hey Lan isn't that Laika over there I thought we was supose to be after a Darkloid," said Megaman.

Lan looked over to the coffe mahince and there he was he soon left.

"I wouder what Laika was doing here," said Lan.

"I don't know lets go check your dad computer anyway," said Megaman.

When Lan and Megaman got to Dr Hikrai lab Laika was there.

"Laika? what are you doing here," asked Lan.

"Oh Lan hello I heared that your dad wanted to show you somthing and I think I from it it's some text data," said Laika.

"Really read it," said Lan.

"It says to my son don't forget about Gow," said Laika.

"Gow?" said Lan.

"Yes but excurse me I must be off," said Laika.

"Lan I think I know what that is your dad once had a dog named Gow," said Megaman.

"Really I never knew," said Lan.

"Yeah what is weird is he told me if I ever heard that name I have to go to ACDC arena 3 and eneter a code," said Megaman.

"Weird well lets go," said Lan.

* * *

Later in ACDC area 3.

"Ok this is the place Lan," said Megaman.

"Right eneter the code," said Lan.

Megaman put the code in and a door appeared.

"Wow Lan should I go in," said Megaman.

"Yeah but becareful," said Lan.

"Ok," said Megaman.

Megaman walked in and stood shocked he was standing in what looked like ACDC town in the real world.

"Lan am I," said Megaman.

A women ran up to Megaman and looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't it great Dr Hikrai as two boys Lan and Hub," said the women.

"Megaman this must of been when I was born," said Lan.

"If that is true then," said Megaman he looked at the text data.

"Lan this data it is a letter to your dad from his dad which mean Gow must be here," said Megaman.

"Lets look for him Megaman," said Lan.

"Ok," said Megaman suddenly he looked behind him to see Lan house and heard a sound. "Lan some one else is coming,"

"Get out of view," said Lan .

"Ok." said Megaman he ran behind the house and saw a dog which must be Gow.

Suddenly Searchman came out and looked around Megaman walked out.

"Hey Searchman," said Megaman.

Suddenly Searchman pointed his scopegun at him.

"Hold it right there Megaman I am going to delete you for Dr Regal," said Searchman.

"What?" said Megaman.

To Be Contuied...

* * *

Lan Searchman thinks we are part of the Darkloids

It was a trick Megaman lets find the fakers

Medi is back too

Wow looks like we have a good chance now

Next Time on Megaman NT warrior overload

Undernet mission

You together with me lets crossfusion


	10. Episode 3 Pt 6 BN5 Saga

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 3**

Searchman aimed his scopegun right a Megaman Megaman looked back in shock.

"Searchman Laika what are you doing we are team mates we have been for 1 and a half years now why have you switch sides," said Megaman.

"I we switch sides because we no longer wanted to be all goody goody like you and your friends or which reminds me your two little friend Quickman and Slashman are about to meet with a little promble," said Searchman.

"What! Lan tanrsfer me to net city quick," said Megaman.

"Right," said Lan and sent Megaman to net city.

* * *

UnderNet Mission

* * *

"So it was nothing," said Zero. 

"Nope nothing at all," said Quickman.

Slashman and Quickman where reporting back to Zero about what had happended at Sci lab.

"Well that's good news," said Zero.

"Ah word from the others about Gutsman Glide Ciel and...Roll," asked Slashman.

Quickman and Zero could tell he was really worryed about Roll and really could not blame him for it.

"No...sorry but we are trying Shadowman and Colonel have been out 24 hours a day looking for anything that could lead us to he Darkloids base," said Zero.

"Ok thanks," said Slashman and he and Quickman walked off and started to head back to the server.

"I hope we find them soon," said Slashman.

"You must really be worryed about Roll," said Quickman.

"Of course are you not worryed about Ciel," said Slashman who unlike Quickman had noticed that Ciel liked him.

"Kinda," said Quickman once again failing to noticed what was right in front of his eyes.

"Worryed about your girlfriends are we or I am sure you will meet them soon," said a voice.

Quickman and Slashman turned to see Lumine Beastman and Flashman standing there.

"Oh what do you guys wanted can't you see we don't have time for this right now," said Slashman.

"Now now is that anyway to talk to a lady," said Lumine.

"Oh your walking a thin line," said Quickman.

"Really Beastman Flashman take them out," said Lumine.

"Jumping claw," said Beastman sending his claws at them.

"Neo light," said Flashman sending a blast of light at them.

Quickman and Slashman jumped to avoid the attacks.

"Hehe you guys are losing your touch," said Slashman. "I will take the beast you take lightblub."

"Right." said Quickman.

Slashman took out his steel sword and ran at Beastman he slashed down and his sword was blocked by Beastman's claw.

"I have goten stonger then you remember Slashman," said Beastman and used his other claw to punch him sending him backways.

"Ow what the..." said Slashman.

Quickman was avoiding the blasts of light from flashman using his speed but was then Flashman garbed him and chucked him over to where Slashman was.

"How did he do that," said Quickman.

Suddenly wires tied around them and stopped them from moving.

"Aw what a pitty ready for the end," said Lumine.

Beastman and Flashman started to move in suddenly pruple light shot in front of them and Megaman appear he cut Slashman and Quickman free and then ram his sword in to Beastman and Flashman.

Flashman logging out.

Beastman logging out.

Lumine looked at them.

"You where lucky this time," said Lumine and logged out.

* * *

"Agrh can you fools do anything right," said Dark Megaman. 

A screen appear. "Cosmoman you better not fail me," said Dark Megaman.

"I will not," said Cosmoman.

* * *

Late that night while the others where asleep Searchman had tracked down the dark navi he was looking for. 

"I found you now the fun is over," said Searchman.

Suddenly Megaman appeared and shot at Searchman then he and the dark navi logged out.

"What the Megaman," said Laika.

* * *

"What part of the Darkloids are you sure," said Chaud. 

"Yeah he told us him self and he also said he was working for Dr Regal," said Lan.

"I see this is bad," said Chaud. "And Dr Regal makes it worst,"

Lan was telling Chaud about Searchman and Laika turning on them suddenly alrams started to go off.

"What the..." said Chaud he ran over to the computer "Someone as got in to the mission computer it's Searchman.

"All right Megaman lets take him down," said Lan.

"Right," said Megaman.

"Jack in Megaman power up," Lan.

Megaman appear in the computer.

"Ok Searchman stop right there," said Megaman.

Searchman turned around.

"Megaman how could you trun on us," said Searchman.

"What?...your the one that trun on us," said Megaman.

"No you are," said Searchman.

Suddenly a other Megaman and Searchman appeard.

"Whats going on here you two are supose to be fighting each other...ah...oosp" said the fake Megaman.

"So you two tryed to trun us on each other," said Megaman.

"Yes and it would of worked if stupid here had not appeard," said the fake Searchman.

"Oh thats it," said Searchman he truend around and shot them deleteing them.

"Megaman I am sorry about this it seems the Darkloids are samrter then we think," said Searchman.

"Yeah say now it all sorted out can you open that door for us," said Megaman.

"Yes lets go there now," said Searchman.

* * *

Later at the door way to the next mission. 

Searchman Protoman Slashman Quickman Naplamman and Megaman are wait for the door to open.

"Ok 1...2...3 done," said Searchman and the door way opened.

"Ok Lets go but frist Quickman I need you to say behind," said Protoman.

"What why you think I am weak," said Quickman.

"No we need someone to guard and your the best man for the job," said Protoman.

"Ok then fine you guys go and kick that Darkloids cyber butt," said Quickman.

The other walk in and noticed somthing werid.

"This is not right," said Megaman.

"I don't get it why are there no Dark Holes," said Lan.

"Thats why," said Blue and the navis looked to see the Darkloid.

"It's..." said Searchman.

It was Cosmoman.

"Welcome Team Protoman let see how you made it this far," he said.

Suddenly a Amry of Virus logged in.

"Oh boy this ain't good," said Naplamman.

"We have no chocie we have to get past them," said Protoman.

The Virus started to run at the team and there all pulled out there weapons and started to delete them all.

"Oh yes I also have somthing to show you," said Cosmoman suddenly at dog appear next to Cosmoman.

"What the how did you get Gow," said Megaman.

"Whoos it was I," said a voice and then Blizzardman logged in. "This dog hold data for regal."

"What the Blizzardman," said Protoman.

"And us to," said a other two voices.

Swallowman and Cloudman logged in.

"Oh man this gets worse," said Slashman.

"We all came back to beat you," said Cloudman.

The virus disappear and the Darkloids flew at the team suddenly a flash off light hit the ground the other coverd there eyes and then there saw the Darkloids all log out Megaman opened his eyes just in time to see the shadow of a navi turn around and then log out he looked familer.

* * *

Later after there had all recoverd from the shock of all most been deleted. 

"Well I don;t know what happend but the net is back to nomral all that is left is the under net," said Protoman.

"Lets do this then," said Quickman who had rejoined.

"Ready when you are," said Naplamman.

"We must not be go-ho about this we can not walk in to the undernet with a nod," said Searchman.

"Ha that you told Nenjiro," said Slashman.

"NAPLAMMAN," said Naplamman.

"Well that door is not going to open anyway," said Protoman.

"Guess not well looks like we will have to fall back for now," said Slashman and there all logged out.

* * *

Later at ACDC. 

Blue Chad Anna and Maylu stood.

"Ok guys be trueful with us," said Maylu.

"What do you mean," said Blue.

"We hear about this team of Navi going around free the net are you guys part of it," said Anna.

Chad and Blue looked at them. "Yeah we are and so is Lan and Chaud," said Blue.

"Blue what the hell are you doing," said Chad.

"There at less have a right to know," said Blue.

"And we don't," said a voice Dex and Yai came out.

"How long have you been listening," said Chad.

"We hear it all," said Yai.

"You are foolish," said said Maylu.

"You two are always going off to places we can't and we can't do anything about it," said Anna.

"Look guys we are do this for you in the frist place if Regal takes over it's game over for all of us," said Blue.

"Yeah he's right for once," said Slashman.

"We must do somthing we can;t sit by and watch as Regal takes over and we must get Roll Gutsman Glide and Ciel back," said Quickman.

"Well you guys just be careful ok," said Maylu.

"We will," said Blue.

"And we will get the others back," said Chad.

* * *

Later at Lan's house. 

There was a knock on the door when Lan opened it a girl came in.

"Lan I am so happy to see you again," said the girl who hugged Lan tightly.

"Ja...jasmine," said Lan.

* * *

"Undernet?" said Jasmine. 

Lan and Blue had told her about what was going on.

"Yeah that where the last mission is," said Lan.

"Then you are taking me," said Medi from her PET.

"No way we can't," said Megaman.

"Come on guys you need a other team member," said Medi.

* * *

"No way," said Chaud. 

"Why," said Lan.

"Because Jasmine and Medi maybe net savoirs but the team we have now is fine we don't need them," said Chaud.

Suddenly alram started again.

"Not again," said Lan.

"Someone is trying to get in to the under net come on lets go," said Chaud.

* * *

Protoman and Megaman headed for the door to the undernet and when there got there Medi was at the door. 

"Stop right there Medi what in hells name do you think your doing," said Protoman.

"I am going to prove that you need me," said Medi.

"Ho oh she is a brave little girl," said a voice and Cloudman appear. "Now to destory her."

Cloudman flew at her going to delete her but then Protoman jumped in front and he yelled in pain and was gone.

* * *

"I have called you all here to tell you some bad news," said Chaud. 

The team had came to the mission center.

"Protoman is no more," said Chaud.

"What!" there all said.

"Well thats it then we are do for we have no leader," said Blue.

"We still have one," said Chuad he looked at Lan.

"Yes Lan you I picked you for the team because you showed that if anything happend you could lead us," said Chaud.

"Ok I will," said Lan.

"Good Lan I will leave it for you to lead us tomorow we will need all the rest we can get," said Chaud.

* * *

The next day. 

Lan woke early and jack Megaman in.

"Ok Megaman head for the Undernet we are meet the others there," said Lan.

"Ok where Slashman and Blue," said Megaman.

"There are at Chad house," said Lan.

* * *

Megaman worked his way to the next path way that would lead them to the mission suddenly someone was there it was Medi again. 

"Medi what I told you please leave," said Megaman.

"No Mega please let me fight with you," said Medi she ran forward and hugged him.

"But Medi...I..." Megaman was cut off .

"Let her come," said a voice.

Slashman Quickman Searchman and Naplamman logged in.

"She came all this way to help and she maybe able to help more then we know," said Slashman.

"Your the leader but I think you should listen to us this time," said Quickman.

"Ok then Medi you better be careful," said Megaman.

"Ok then guys Slashman will you guard for us," said Megaman.

"Are you asking or is it a order," said Slashman.

"A Order," said Slashman.

"Ok then I will," said Slashman.

"Ok then the rest of us lets go," said Megaman.

The other navi walked in.

When there got there once again there was no dark hole and then there saw him at the end of the area there was Dark Protoman.

"HAHAHAHA come to face your end," said Dark Protoman.

"HMHMHM yes I knew making Protoman Dark who help us," said Dark Megaman.

"Now what do we do we can't hurt Protoman," said Megaman.

"We don't need to," said Medi she stood in front and shot her heal pluse at him.

"AAAAEEEGGGHHHH what are you doing," said Dark Protoman.

"What are you doing Medi," said Megaman.

"I told her to do it," said a voice.

Suddenly Colonel logged in.

"Colonel?" said Megaman.

"You saved us before," said Slashman.

"Yes now listen Medi is driveing the Dark soul out of Protoman when I say attack," said Colone.l

Suddenly the dark soul came out of Protoman and Colonel slashed with his sword.

"NOW," said Colonel.

The other attack the Dark soul and it disappear.

"Protoman are you ok," said Searchman.

"I think so but never mind that guys it time I know where the Darkloid and Regal are," said Protoman.

To Be contuied...

* * *

Lan this is it the final battle 

With the rest of the team we will do it Megaman

What the Bass is helping

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior overload

Return of MegaCrossBass


	11. Episode 3 Fianl Part Bn5 Saga

**Megaman NT Warrior Overload **

**Episode 3 **

Team Protoman sat and looked at the screen. 

"This is where the base is," said Chaud.

"Is Regal there two," said La.n

"Yes and the Darkloids as you can see it is not just a base it a lab to be more to the point it's a Darkchip lab," said Chaud.

"Darkchip!" said Blue.

"Yes we have a big problem Protoman," Chaud said to his navi.

The screen changed to show a picture of the earth and suddenly the earth was covered in a black cloud.

"If we don't suddenly down the lab in a few days earth will be over run with darkness," said Chaud.

"Well what are we sitting around for," said Chad.

"Yeah I say we go now," said Nenji.

"I agree," said Laika.

"We are net saviours and this is what we do," said Jasmine.

**

* * *

Return of MegaCrossBass.**

* * *

"Well well Dr Hikrai your son is coming with his little cheer leaders to help you," said Regal.

"Grh Lan," said Dr Hikrai.

"Well there will not get far Dark Megaman," said Regal.

"Yes Regal," said Dark Megaman from the screen behind him.

"You know what to do," said Regal.

"Already on It," said Dark Megaman and disappears.

"Hehe foolish human just you wait," said Dark Megaman. "Bass with have to be ready for his plan."

* * *

Lan Blue Chad Chaud Nenji Laika and Jasmine sat and waited for the copper that would fly them to Regal's HQ.

"Ok remember if we fail we all lose," said Chaud.

"Chaud I did what you asked Zero will meet us there but we can't get hold of Colonel Miyabi or Shadowman," said Blue.

"Then Zero will have to be enough," said Chaud.

The chopper landed and the team get on it took off and disappear behind the hills.

Dex Yai Maylu and Anna watched it go from there house.

"Be careful guys," said Maylu.

"We know you can do it," said Anna.

"Your stronger then I could ever be," said Dex.

"Come back to us safety," said Yai.

* * *

The chopper landed and the group out.

"Ok Protoman informed me that there is only one jack in port in Regal's main computer that will be your jack in Lan the rest of us will find somewhere else to go in," said Chaud.

"OK," said Lan.

The team walked in and where surprise there met no guards and made it to Regal's front room.

"Hey over here," said Blue.

He was holding Anna's Maylu's Dex's and Yai's PET's.

"Well at less we got there PET's," said Lan.

"Yeah," said Chaud. "Ok Lan the main computer room is in there," Chaud pointed to a door way.

"Right," said Lan and walked in.

When Lan walked in he saw his father.

"Dad," said Lan and ran over to him.

"Lan stop him," said Dr Hikrai.

"Oh no one can stop me now," said Dr Regal. "Hello Lan."

"Dr Regal!" said Lan.

"Yes and now behold my ultimate cyber creature Nebula Gold," said Regal he slotted a CD in to the computer and the monster Bass had saw was projected out of the computer.

"You have 3 hours before the world is covered in Darkness," said Regal.

"How Chaud said a few days," said Lan.

"I told Protoman lies," said Regal.

"No choice Jack in Megaman power up," said Lan and jacked him in Megaman landed on a platform suddenly Blizzardman Swallowman Cosmoman and Cloudman appear around him.

"Your done for now Megaman," said Cosmoman.

"Lan!" said Megaman.

The Darkloids started to move in then.

"Steel Sword,"

"Guts Punch,"

"Naplam bomb,"

"Proto sword,"

All the other navi appear even Gutsman Ciel and Glide but no Roll.

"Go Megaman we will handle them," said Protoman.

"Thanks," said Megaman and ran to the top of the platform and then he saw it the monster looked at him fear showed in Megaman's face but he stood his ground suddenly a other navi appear Bass he garb Megaman by his icon.

"Megaman lets take this thing down together," said Bass.

Megaman nodded and put his hand on Bass Icon.

"CROSS SOUL," said Bass and Megaman together a light form around them and then it happened Megaman and Bass crossed together and a new navi was in there place it had Bass gold amour on but Megaman's navi suit and Icon and finally Bass Helmet.

"What this," said Regal.

MegacrossBass just sat there for a moment the shot forward and in to Nebula gold.

"No what is going on," said Regal

MegacrossBass chucked shadow wheel at Nebula gold then shot a beam of light and dark at it destoryed it there unfused Bass and Megaman where weaked by he fusing together so there could not fight anymore but then there hear it a roar of rage and Nebula Gold reappear.

"No this can't be," said Bass.

"It can but look," said a voice.

Zero rushed forward and cut right in to Nebula it fell apart showing the core.

"Megaman here," said Zero.

He pulled off his Navi Icon and gave to Megaman.

"Zero but why," said Megaman.

"Lan will see why in a second."

Lan's PET glowed and the word Zero data ready appear on the screen.

"Oh right it's a other form change," said Lan. "Here we go Megaman Zero form."

A light formed around Megaman and the form change took places His Helmet changed to a Zero style one his buster disappear and was replace with a Z-saber his hair became blonde and when long down his back and his amour became a dark red.

"Megaman Zero style," said Megaman Zero.

He ran forward and slashed the core five times cutting it with light fast moves then it exploed the dust cleared and only the navi where left.

"No No NOOOOOO," yelled Regal he push a button and his chair took off from the ground he escaped but Nebula Gold was gone.

* * *

Later that day back at ACDC.

"Well Team Protoman mission was a victory so I guess now…" started Chaud.

"Don't even think about It," said Lan.

"Yeah you can't break up this team now," said Blue.

"And we are not going to let you," said Chad.

"I agree," said Mr Famous. "I say we make this team Protoman the elite team and of course you would not mine have a few extra members on the team," said Mr Famous.

"Chaud lets do it," said Protoman.

"Aw come on you turned on me to Protoman," said Chaud.

The whole team laughed it was finally over.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Dark Megaman watch the reply.

"Bass and fuse with Megaman then why can't I…..Bass I will find a way to make your power mine," said Dark Megaman.

"Maybe we should follow the other plan first," said a girls voices.

"Yes of course," said Dark Megaman and smiled at the girl standing in he shadows.

* * *

"I am glad your all back but what about Roll," said Maylu.

"I am sorry Maylu I could fine her," said Blue.

"Hey Maylu she not gone," said Slashman.

"How do you know," said Maylu.

"Because I have half of her soul and if she was gone I could feel it we will fine her," said Slashman.

"Thank you," said Maylu.

To Be continued….

* * *

Yahoo at last a relax moment

That right Lan you need one to or maybe not

Gah Darkloids again we never get a moment to relax

It weird the Darkloids say there have someone we know and we have to save her

One thing Megaman

What

Let me eat my curry first

Lan

Next Time one Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Love Hurts

You together with me lets Cross Fusion.


	12. Episode 4 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
Episode 4  
**  
The darkness slipped in to even part of the network like a messages then with a flash on light the network was replaced by the Darkloid throne room .

Dark Megaman looked at his Darkloids a look of complete anger on his face.

"So my Darkloids do you mind telling me why you all fail, first your excurse for Darkloids Bass make a joke out of us then these two fools. Flashman and Beastman fail then my Darkloids fail as well," said Dark Megaman.

"Sir it not how fault it there friendship," said Demonman.

"Darkloids to do not have friendship or did you forget while on the topic of that Bass mind telling us how you are able to fuse with Megaman," asked Dark Megaman.

"I did what was best for the Darkloids but we are finally free from Regal there for I think I should have thanks," said Bass.

"Yeah right like that will ever happened," said a girls voice.

"Watch it Lumine," said Bass.

"I am not Lumine," said the girl and shot electric at Bass that miss him by a cm.

"Ah own newest Darkloid I trust you all know Empress," said Dark Megaman.

And sure it was Empress she walked in and looked like Roll apart from the nails face and boots and now she also had a blood red cloak down her black the other Darkloid back away from her Lumine most of all was not enjoying her presents.

"So Empress is your plan ready," said Dark Megaman.

"Ready anytime Slashman is going to join us or face deletetion," said Empress and disappeared.

"Good but I have my own plan," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

Love Hurts.

* * *

"I was worried," said Quickman.

"You WHERE!" said Ciel a little shocked for words.

"Yeah I mean come on you're my closed friend…" said Quickman let his voice tail off.

"Oh…." Said Ciel a little disappointed that in the word friend.

"But I have noticed what you want to be and so do I," said Quickman smiling.

"You d..do!" said Ciel and jumped on Quickman and kissed him and he kissed back.

"Hey please you know public displays have there place," said Megaman.

"GGGRRR one of these day Megaman the rematch we have will not be so friendly," said Quickman.

"Well as much as we don't mind you to finally getting together we do have someone a little down in the dumps with the whole love thing at he moment and you two would do well to remember that or do you want him to get more depressed," said Medi.

Slashman sat away from the others.

"Poor guy," said Medi.,

"Someone should go and cheer him up," said Ciel looking sideways at Megaman who failed to noticed again so Ciel gave him a painful nudge and pushed him forward with a "get over that and cheer him up."

"Hey Bro," said Megaman.

"Oh hey Mega," said Slashman.

"Listen don't worry Slash when you where a Darkloid Roll sometimes thought we would never get you back……Er not that I mean…..we will not get Roll back we….will…it's…just…er," said Megaman and started to step away.

"Heh boys have zero cheering up skills huh Medi," said Jasmine.

"I agree with you 100," said Medi crossing her arms and looking at Megaman with one eye.

"Yeah looks like as usually we will have to help you out," said Ciel doing the same.

Ciel and Medi walked over to Slashman.

"Hey Slashman," said Ciel.

"Hey…" said Slashman is a down toned voice.

"Listen we will get Roll back and don't worry we know how much she risked her life for you and don't you feel like you need to do the same for her," said Medi.

"Yeah you two are right," said Slashman cheering up a bit.

"Yeah how come on Yai and Glide are leave soon there will want to say goodbye to you," said Ciel.

Megaman and Quickman looked on in awe.

"We will never under stand girl will we Megaman," said Quickman.

"Never," said Megaman.

* * *

"Well we will cya Yai," said Lan.

"Yeah I see you guys some time you will not get rid of me easy," said Yai.

"No luck huh," said Chad on a joking voice.

"Well have a safe trip," said Maylu.

"By the way where is Chaud," said Yai.

"He sents his goodbyes and told me to tell you he will Email you soon," said Lan.

"Should of know he would not be coming to see me off guess he is holding down a big deal for Blaze Quest games," said Yai.

She waved good bye and walked off to get on the plane.

* * *

Lan Blue Maylu Anna Jasmine and Chad walked in to number one curry after getting back from the air port.

"Ah Lan lad time for the firely rematch," said Mr Match.

"No thanks," said Lan.

"Yes Mr Match it is not all about the net battle this place gives you curry that fouces the mind and body," said Yahoot who was weird hanging from the roof when the group notcied this there almost jump out of there chairs incase he fell on them before he got down and when behind the counter.

"So will it be the usal," asked Yahoot.

"Yes please," said Lan.

"Coming up," said a familer voice and Dex walked in with some curry.

"Dex you working here again," said Chad.

"Yes I am me and Dingo both are," said Dex.

"But your still going to help us out on the net right and Dingo your still a member od the cross fusion team," said Blue.

"Oh yeah don't worry about that we will still help," said Dingo.

* * *

Later that day Blue and Lan had been called to Sci lab by Dr Hikrai there net navis where to meet a other new navi.

"Hey Dad," said Lan as he walked in to his office.

"Ah Lan Blue there you are will you please Jack Megaman and Slashman in to this computer," said Dr Hikrai.

"Ok Jack in Megaman," said Lan.

"Slashman," said Blue.

"Power up," there said togeter and Megaman and Slashman appear on the net at the other end of the net was a girl net navi she was a pretty girl she had long choclate colored hair going down her back she was wearing a red and green navi dress and a flat hat on her head and clear blue eyes.

Megaman Slashman meet your sister came Dr Hikrai voice.

"WHAT?" said Megaman and Slashman togeter and there mouth just hung open.

Iris let out a small giggle before walking over to them.

"Hello," she said Megaman and Slashman just stood there before Iris got bored and gave them both a hard kick in the kneel.

"Ouch," there both said.

"Ok let's start again Hello," said Iris.

"Hello," said Slashman. "You know I was prefect happy before I started to get family,"

"So your our sister navi," said Megaman.

"Yep and I will be helping Lan dad out here in Sci lab and also on the net at Navi Hunter HQ," said Iris.

* * *

"So this is your sister," said Zero looking at Iris.

"Yeah this is her alright," said Megaman.

Slashman was trying to show Iris around Net Hunter HQ but she seem to be rooted to the spot and had her eyes fixed on Zero as if she was a some kind of night watch and Zero was a break in.

"Well ok but I am only let her help around here if she does not get in the way of the tarining we do here," said Zero.

"I don't think that will be a promble," said Megaman

who looked over at Iris and saw that Iris was blushing madly while looking at Zero.

* * *

Mewhile.

Dark Megaman appear on a computer at the net battle center.

"Time to darw them out," said Dark Megaman.

He formed his Mega Buster and started to fire at radom systems and sure ehought Megaman and Slashman appear along with Zero.

"What do you want Dark Megaman," said Megaman.

"Oh just this," said Dark Megaman he fired at Slashman knocking him back ways when he landed a weird type of fire wall came up and blocked him off from Megaman and Zero.

"What are you up too?" said Megaman.

"Realx he will not be hurt to much," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

Slashman looked around.

"Great cut off," said Slashman looking at the fire wall he looked around the bit of the net he was in was dark almost looking like midnight had come ealry.

"Hello Slashman," said a voice.

Slashman truned to see a familer pink navi come out of the shadows.

"Roll is that you?" said Slashman.

"Nope I am not Roll I am Empress," said Empress.

"Oh thats sick you used Roll's body to confuse me," said Slashman readying his sword.

"Is that what you think," said Empress.

"Well yeah because for one thing you think because you look like Roll I am not going to delete you," said Slashman.

Empress formed a sword. "Well come on then,"

"Blue you with me?" asked Slashman.

No answer came.

"Well looks like it just you and me," said Slashman.

Empress smiled and ran at Slashman and tryed to slash him but had her attack blocked by Slashman's sword Slashman then tryed to counter attack but missed Empress tryed attack but missed Slashman started to ntocied that this navi who ever she was was not trying at all he slashed at her and hit her right in the chest then it happend a scream escape her mouth and she looked at Slashman with the same eyes Roll did.

"Oh my god," said Slashman.

"Slashman please delete me quick," said Roll.

"Roll whats going on," said Slashman.

"When I was taken the Darkloid truned me in to the Dark me Empress Roll I can not fight her forever take this chance and delete me," said Roll.

"I can't," said Slashman he droped his sword then Empress stood up and logged out the fire way disappear and Dark Megaman also logged out Zero and Megaman walked over to Slashman.

"Slashman you ok," said Megaman.

"It's Roll...she...one...of...them," said Slashman.

To Be contuied...


	13. Episode 4 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
Episode 4  
**

"What Roll…is," said Maylu shocked.

The Group sat at Net Savoir HQ Miyabi Laika Nenji Dingo Yuriko and Charlie had also came at the request of Mr Famous to hear about this.

Blue closed his fist. "I am sorry Maylu,"

"But it can't be how could she have become Empress," said Maylu.

"The Dark Chips remember Slashman and Protoman have both became Darkloids because of them so it only normal that if Roll had them used on her she would become Empress," said Chaud.

"So now what we are down one cross fusion member and also one net savoir," said Dingo.

"Well we are not going to stand by and let them get away with it are we," said Lan.

"Yeah we have to get Roll back right Slashman?" said Blue.

Slashman did not answer  
Blue looked at the hologram of his friend standing still on the table.

"Slashman?" asked Blue.

"Huh oh sorry yeah whatever," said Slashman.

* * *

**Love Hurts.**

* * *

"Ehehehehe great work today Empress beat it was fun toying with Slashman's mind," said Dark Megaman.

"Yeah great fun," said Empress.

"I don't see why she gets all the groly," said Lumine who stood with the other Darkloids.

"Could it be that you are been replaced at Dark Megaman's side," said Blizzardman.

"Shut up," said Lumine .

"Well Empress what is the next stage of your plan," said Dark Megaman.

"The next stage is to get a old Darkloid back," said Empress.

"Who?" said Beastman.

"Your former command Slashman will no doubt not thinking clearly so there for I will darw him in to battle then take make him a Darkloid but I need a Darkchip for this," said Empress.

"Then here you go," said Dark Megaman and passed her a Darkchip.

"That you my lord," said Empress who bowed and disappeared.

"Ehehehehe Bass getting rid of Regal for us was great now we can have free regin," said Dark Megaman.

Suddenly the screen came alight the Darkloids looked at it Regal was on the screen.

"Dr Regal but how you died," said Dark Megaman.

"No I escape that base and have set up a new hide out," said Regal.

"Sir tell us and I will send the Darkloids to bring you to a other of your bases," said Dark Megaman.

"No I have got a better idea the place I am at now will act for the better for all of us I will contact you again soon," said Regal as the screen disappeard.

"What does he mean," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

Slashman reasted his back on a lightpost at net city thinking he had told Blue he wanted to be left alone for a while he needed to think he wanted to find where the Darkloids would be he was going to go to there base and delete all of them if that is what it took to get Roll back.

"Whats wrong with you puk," said a voice.

"Huh," said Slashman. "Oh it's you Bubbleman."

"You look upset how about you take one of my Bubbleman bottle caps puk," said Bubbleman.

"Er...thanks but no I need to find out where the Darkloids base was," said Slashman.

"I know where puk," said Bubbleman.

"You do?" said Slashaman.

"Puk I was once a great and feared Darkloid," said Bubbleman.

Slashman sweatdropped.

"Well can you show me," said Slashman.

"Yes here," said Bubbleman and handed him a map.

"That will take you to them," said Bubbleman.

"Thanks Bubbleman," said Slashman.

"BUBBLEMAN GET BACK HERE NOW," said a annoyed female voice.

Bubbleman took off runing then Iris pasted by Slashman.

"When I find Bubbleman he better have a good reason for not showing up at Zero's meeting," said Iris.

* * *

"Slashman your insane you can not just going runing in to he Darkloid base and once more I don't know why your telling me this," said Ciel.

"I am telling you because I needed to tell someone who I could trust," said Slashman.

"Oh well that makes me feel better," said Ciel with srcasme in her voice. "Listen you can trust the other Megman Quickman Medi there are all wanting to help you."

"I know that but this is somthing I want to do on my own," siad Slashman.

"Why?...I don't understand," said Ciel.

"There is a good chance I may not be coming back," said Slashman and logged out.

Ciel looked at the spot where Slashman had been.

"You can trust me Slashman to do what needs to be done," siad Ciel.

"What? is he crazy," said Megaman.

"That does not sound like Slashman at all," said Medi.

"Yeah your right you sure Ciel," said Quickman.

"Yeah he told me him self we have to go now," said Ciel.

Ciel had just told Lan Maylu Blue Anna Chaud and Jasmine what Slashman had told her.

"Why would he not tell me?" said Blue.

"Good question lets ask him that when we find him," said Lan.

* * *

Outside the data link to the Darkloid net work.

"This is it," said Slashman he touched the firewall hoping his Darkloid ID key program was still working his hand passed right in to it.

"Here we go I am coming for you Roll," said Slashman.

"Slashman," yelled a voice.

Slashman looked around to see Megaman Medi Quickman and Ciel.

"Heh," he said and turned back around and was about to pass the fire wall when a pruple laser shot in front of him.

"Megaman I am warning you don't try to stop me," said Slashman.

He tryed again this time a quick boomrang stopped him again he tried a Ciel blast stopped him then the last time a Medi capluse stopped him.

"Fine you asked for it," said Slashman he pulled out his sword and ran at Megaman.

"Battle chip longsword in and donwload," said Lan.

Megaman parry with Slashman each moved matched by the other but it was clear who the better swordsman was.

"Megaman let me go or I will delete you," said Slashman.

"No I can't let you run off to your own deletion," said Megaman.

"Fine I am sorry Megaman," said Slashman he kicked Megaman in the leg making him fall to the ground he was about to delete Megaman when he decide not to and jumped in to the Firewall.

"No darn it," said Quickman.

"Well well what do we have here," said a voice.

Cosmoman appear along with a few silme creaters that Regal made.

"Oh boy this is not good," said Ciel.

* * *

Slashman walked around the Darkloid HQ he remember all of his time with the Darkloids he hated all of it.

"So you have come," said Empress she walked out from behind Dark Megaman's thone.

Slashman pulled out his sword.

"You catch me off guard last time not this time," said Slashman.

"There there...we don't have to fight I have a deal for you why not become a Darkloid that way we can be together again," said Empress.

"Thats true but your not Roll your nothing but a virus is Roll's body which I will delete," said Slashman.

"Fine fine you made your choice," said Empress.

Empress got out her whip and fired lighting at Slashman Slashman avoid it and blocked with his sword Empress then tried her whip she rap it around Slashman and pulled him to the ground she kicked him while on the ground Slashman kicked her over and got back on his feet and pointed his sword at Empress but Empress was back on her feet before he knew what was happend.

"Oh come no Slashman your heart not in this is it," said Empress she formed her sword while there still where fighting Slashman started to cry he started remember all his times with Roll.

The first time there had kissed.

The time at the theme park.

The time she saved him from the Darkloids.

The time there had fighted side by side in the N1 team grandprix.

Tears ran down Slashman's face but Empress showed no feeling at all Slashman's soul was srceam at him to stop yet he kept fighting but he could feel him self losing his gird on his sword and then his sword flew out of his hand and laned harmless away Empress Roll grind evil and Slashman fell to the ground.

"It's over Slashman and your fate has been sealed you have be betaryed by Roll and now you will become a Darklid by her hand," said Empress she pushed her hand on to his icon and then the darkchip appear the dark power start to fill Slashman body and he did not fight it he saw no reason to anymore it was over for him.

"Megaman Ciel Medi Quickman and the others I am sorry," said Slashman.

Suddenly Dark Megaman appear and stucked all the dark power out of Slashman with a dark ord.

"I will take that thank you," said Dark Megman.

Mewhile in Slashman's soul.

Slashman stood in darkness then a light showed a girl navi Roll.

"Hello Slashman," she said.

"Roll I am sorry I failed you," said Slashman.

Roll smiled.

"No you didn't how could you fail me when I am right here," said Roll and placed a hand on Slashman chest.

"That right Slashman you have part of my soul from that time we soul unison now it time you did the same give me part of your soul," said Roll.

Slashman opened his eyes and garb Empress Icon.

"What," she said.

"You may look like Roll Empress but I know how to pull her out a force soul unison," said Slashamn.

"No I can not soul unsion wih you," said Empress.

"Yeah that what I thought once too," said Slashman.

Empress srceam and so did Slashman.

* * *

"Mega buster," said Megaman fireing at the silme creaters but it was not doing any good.

Medi and Ciel where fight them to but get bits of silme stuck on them.

"Yuck this is disgusting," said Ciel trying to remove some silme out of her hair.

"Chad we need help and quick we can not keep fight these things," said Quickman taking a other one down with his quick boomrang.

* * *

Blue and Maylu looked hopeless at there PET's Roll was a Darkloid and there was no answer from Slashman there was nothing there could do suddenly both ther PET's started to glow.

* * *

Slashman kept a old of Empress Icon suddenly a light started to glow.

* * *

"Soul unsion," said Blue and Maylu together.

* * *

The light glowed more and then Roll appear wearing a Blue navi suit and a sword in her hand.

"Soul unsion Slashsoul," said Roll.

"No it can't be," said Dark Megaman.

"ROLL STEEL SWORD," said Roll and slashed Dark Megaman.

"Cya around Dark Megaman," said Roll and logged out.

"No NOOOOOO," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

Megaman and the other where trap by the silme creaters.

"Goodbye Megaman," said Cosmoman.

"Slash throw," said a voice and sword flew at the creater destory them then one hit Cosmoman and he logged out and Roll appear in front of them.

"Hi miss me," said said.

* * *

"It great your back Roll," said Megaman.

"Yeah at less we did not have to go in to a full war with the Darkloids," said Gyroman.

"It's nice to be back and Slashman," said Roll.

Slashman started to back away. "Don't do any thing you will er...reget," said Slashman.

"Oh I am not going to reget this," said Roll.

She garb Slashman and kisses him.

"Thank you Slashman," said Roll.

Slashman blushed.

The other where dieing to laught but stopped them selfs this time Slashman had been he one to save Roll and now he not only had her soul she had his soul.

* * *

Megaman where are you and Slashman

We are stuck in Beyondard Lan

Beyondard how and who's that with you

It's Trill what Slashman can Beastout too

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Beast out chaos

You together with me Cross Fusion.


	14. Episode 5 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload **

**Episode 5 **

Slashman smiled and slashed the incoming virus cutting it in too.

"That all you got Beastman," said Slashman he jumped and slashs at Beastman making him log out.

Megaman Slashman Quickman and Ciel had been attacked by the Darkloids while in net city.

Quickman jumped to avoid Cosmoman's Cosmo rings with out even breaking a sweat and then chucked a quick boomrang at him making him log out.

Ciel jumped in to the air and Anna downloaded a sword chip it appear on her arm and she cut in to Blizzardman so he logged out.

Megaman faced Demonman and was jumoing over his Demon flash attacks and then hit him dead center with a shot from his Mega cannon whuch logged hm out.

"Heh there will never learn will they," said Megaman.

* * *

**Beastout Chaos**.

* * *

In Net city watching from above where 4 navis who had only been seen before one of them was sitting down resting his back on the wall of the door way to the staris well and he was spining a gun around on one finger.

"Geeze this is boreding I don't see why we need to watch them and who may you guys the boss of me," said the Navi.

A other Navi who was green and had a wing type design on his helmet and what looked like wings on his back looked over at him.

"It is possble there will lead us to Zero Axl there for we most watch them Zero is in command of the Navi hunters and if we wish to forfill the mission we must join up with the navi hunters," said the navi.

"Yeah well I don't care about that stupid mission Harpuia I just what to see the great Protoman," said a girl navi.

"Please don't make me sick Leivathan," said a heavy amoured navi with a huge blaster on one arm and red all over.

"Well is Fefnir jeouls that Leivathan as the hots for Protoman," said Axl now thorw his gun in the air and catching it with one hand.

"Shut up Axl," said Leivathan.

"Heh I am just saying what we can all see now are we going to get to the fun part or do we sit here and die of old age frist," said Axl.

* * *

Roll sat at navi hunter HQ watching Iris go about her dutys she seem a rather pretty navi unfoughtly Slashman had been talking about her a lot and this was not make Roll any happyer just what was it that there was bewteen her and Slashman.

"Can I help you Roll," said a familer voice and Roll looked up to see Zero.

"No I am fine," said Roll.

"Ok I find that unlikely seeing as most people don't make visits to Navu Hunter HQ unless there are here for a reason," said Zero.

"Oh it just I was watch that girl," said Roll looking at Iris.

"Oh her yeah she started to work here and few days ago," said Zero.

Iris suddenly notcied Zero was looking at her she blushed and waved happy at Zero she went even redder and then ran at top speed out of the room.

"Looks like some on knows somthing she is not telling," said Roll knowing why Iris had gone red let Zero seemed to be acting like Megaman and had not noticed and got back to work.

The doors opened and in walked Slashman Megaman Quickman and Ciel still pretty happy about there victory.

"Oh yeah we showed them Darkloids who where boss," said Ciel.

"Yeah we rule," said Quickman.

Iris walked back in to the run and saw Slashman and in a second she had ran over and jumped on him hugging him tighly around the neck.

"Slashman your ok well of course you are I knew you be ok," said Iris.

"Hey Iris clam down take it easy," said Slashman.

Roll looked shocked and got up and looked mad.

"DO YOU MIND LETTING GO OF MY BOY FIREND," she yelled at Iris.

Iris looked confused. "But I am his sister," said Iris.

"Oh I am sorry...hehe," said Roll and noticed half the navis in the HQ had turned to look at her.

Suddenly the doors open yet again and 4 navis walked in and walked over to the navi behind the desk the lead navi who was Axl looked at her and slimed.

"Ok miss here is the thing we are here to sign up and be great navi hunters and am already a great navi but that is besides the point," said Axl.

"Is that so how come I have never hear of you," said he navi behind the desk.

Axl got black lined and started to darw lines on the ground.

"Juat act like we have never meet him before," said Harpuia.

Zero walked in and also drop his Z saber.

"Your them..navis that help guard net city," said Zero.

"Thats right and now we are here to join up full time," said Axl.

"And you are?" said Zero making Axl go blacklined again.

"No one loves me," said Axl.

* * *

"4 navis you never saw before," said Blue.

"Yeah there seem pretty weird," said Slashman.

"Yeah well that Axl did anyway," said Roll.

"Yeah there names where Axl Harpuia Leivathan and Fefnir," said Ciel.

"Well at less there friendly," said Chad.

"Yeah for once there are not some new psycho we have to fight," said Anna.

Mrs Mari walked in to the class room.

"Ok class PET's away and work books at we are starting with history today," she said.

The class moan History was the most boreding class of all she stiwch on the computer black board and a picture appear suddenly Lan Blue Chad Anna Maylu all looked shocked there on the picture where the two great beasts Falzer and Greiga.

"Er Mrs Mari," said Lan hold up his hand.

She looked over "Lan...? are you asking a question," she said. "Ok class it's dooms day veryone under the desks."

Lan put his hand down "But Mrs Mari who are there," said Lan pointing at the board.

"Oh there are the two gods of darkness it is said that if there raise again the world could be come a destoryed wasteland if the world is already under threat," said Mrs Mari.

"Oh god if that is true the world is already under threat," said Blue.

"Yeah," said Chad.

* * *

"I am sure it was nothing look things like that are normal in the history of the net and we beat them last time didn't we," said Chaud.

"That still does not make it anyless of a promble you know that the gate could easy be opened again," said Lan.

Lan Blue Maylu Anna and Chad had came to meet Chaud at Net savoir HQ.

Suddenly alarms started to go off.

"Some navi as broke in to the net savoir computer," said Chaud.

"Never a realxing moment huh ok let go Jack in Megaman," said Lan.

"Quickman."

"Protoman."

"Ciel."

"Slashman."

"Roll."

"Power up," there all said togehter and there navi shot in to the net and before there had even landed there had traget the navi and started to attack.

"Roll arrow," Siad Roll and her arrow hit the navi.

"Ciel Blaster," said Ciel blasting the navi.

"Steel Sword." "Proto Sword," said Slashman and Protoman and both slashed the navi.

"Mega buster," said Megaman hit the navi one last time.

The dust cleared and the team looked and then notcied it was a mistaken to attack.

"Ow what kind of welcome was that," said the navi it was Axl.

"Oosp," said Slashman.

"Oosp is that all you got to say oosp oh I feel much better now...not," said Axl rubing his head.

Zero then logged in.

"Axl you fool I told you to use the password," said Zero.

"What password?" said Axl.

"The password Iris put in to your system," said Zero.

"Oh yeah that the thing is I didn't go and get it," said Axl.

Zero sweatdorp.

"Sorry about this guys," said Zero.

"Anyway why are you here," said Protoman.

"Well we where hoping you could all come to Navi hunter HQ I think you will be supise at how good Axl and his team mates are even if Axl did almost destory the HQ," said Zero.

"I told you that cyber dog was looking at me funny," said Axl.

* * *

"Thunder flash," said Harpuia shooting lighting at a few traning virus deleteing them.

"Wow that was a nice shot," said Slashman.

"Axl gun," said Axl deleteing a few more.

"Wow that was even better," said Megaman.

"Leviathan wave", said Leviathan who sent a wave from her staff.

"Wow a basic aqua tower type attack," said Roll.

"Fefnif shot," said Fefnif and blasted the last few.

"Not bad," said Protoman.

"Yeah there pretty good," said Quickman.

"Yeah looks like there will be a huge help is battles to come," said Ciel.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Zero.

Leivathan looked over and noticed Protoman suddenly she ran over and hugged him like she was trying to choke him to death.

"Oh yay your Protoman I am a really big fan your so powerful and so..." said Leivathan going on and on.

"Oh looks like thats my rep gone," said Protoman when the other navis in the HQ where looking at him.

Suddenly alarms started to go off around the HQ.

"Huh what the a navi is attacking the HQ," said Zero.

"Is it a Darkloid," asked Ciel.

"No it's it can't be Needleman," said Zero.

"What that Yukrio Navi what the hell is she doing," said Slashman.

"Who cares let start blasting him," said Axl spining his gun around.

"Sha sha sha sha sha come out come out where ever you are," said Needleman.

"Your wish is coming ture," said Megaman.

"Battle chip long sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman's arm became the long sword and Megaman jumped at Needleman but he blocked it with his needle like arm.

"Battle chip shot gun in and download," said Blue.

Slashman fired the shot gun and hit Needleman who suddenly garbed his icon it glowed and then became a Falzer Icon.

"What but thats," said Zero.

"Thats right oh and Slashman Megaman your going for a ride," said Z Needleman.

Suddnely a hole opend and Megaman and Slashman found them self getting pulled in along with Z Needleman.

"Slashman no," said Blue.

"Megaman," said Lan.

"Protoman get them," said Chaud.

Protoman jumped up to try and garb them but Z Needleman fired at him knock him down.

"Sha sha sha sha sha you will need you power for when the great beast come," said Z Needleman and then disappear and the hole closed.

* * *

Ok to clear things up about the Z Needleman

In Megaman Beast that are thing called Zoanroids the Zoanroids are net navis that come from Beyondard a network that is a internet beast world it will become clear next chapter.


	15. Episode 5 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Epsiode 5**

Slashman opened his eyes and rubed his head.

"Ow what was that," he said he looked around he was in the midden of no where.

"Great," he said he looked beside him and saw Megaman.

"Hey bro come on wake up," said Slashman and started to shake him.

Megaman goarn and then sat up.

"Huh? where are we?" said Megaman.

"Beats me," said Slashman. "It weird it looks like we are in the cyber world if you look at the sky but the ground looks like we are in the real world."

"Well lets get a move on we have to see if we can find away back to net city," said Megaman.

**

* * *

Beast Out Chaos**

* * *

Lan Chad Anna Jasmine Maylu Blue Chaud Miyabi Yuikro Charlie Laika Nenji and Pride all ran in to net savoir HQ Mr Famous was supise to see them all there and then there told him what had happend.

"A Zoanoroid are you sure?" said Mr Famous.

"Yes we are sure how many times do we have to tell you," said Blue half yelling at Mr Famous.

"Clam down Blue," said Maylu.

"No I will not Slashman is god knows where and I will not lose him again I have once almost lost him to the Darkloid tiwce and I am not about to let it happend again," said Blue this time half yelling at Maylu and then became quite after he notecid who he had yelled at.

"It's ok Blue I understand," said Maylu and hugged him.

"I have a fair idea where your navi at by the way," said a voice.

Lan and the other looked over to a man standing in the door way to a other room and there all gasped in shock Barrel was standing there.

"Barrel-sama? is that you" said Lan.

"Yes it is," said Barrel.

"But how? I don't get it," said Chaud.

"Remember when the Darkloids changed time," said Barrel.

Lan thought he remember Shademan coming back and then change time so the Darkloids ruled.

"Yeah..." said Lan.

"Well there made to futhers and one of them I come from but I am up to speed and know everthing which reminds me," said Barrel he pushed a button on his Pet and Colonel appeard.

"Barrel-sama," said Colonel.

"It's good to see you old friend," said Barrel.

"So where are Megaman and Slashman anyway?" asked Blue.

"There in Beyondard," said Barrel.

"But that means," said Chad.

"Greiga and Falzer are on there way here," said Chaud.

"Which also means that the Zoanoroids will be around aswell," said Anna.

"Ok I think you should all get ready because if you don't we will be unready for a attack," said Mr Famous.

"Er Mr Famous," said Anna.

"It's just Famous," said Mr Famous.

"I know but...er...can...me and Chad have a Synchro chip?" said Anna.

"I am sorry but I can not let you have one," said mr Famous. "We are unsure if your bodys can take the power yet," and he walked out.

"Don't worry guys we will need your help incase any Zoanoroids get here," said Laika.

"Yeah I will call Dingo and tell him what is going on and meet you back here," said Laika.

Suuddenly the ground started to shake and then as if by magic Dimesional Conveters appear out of the ground but there where huge each one was the size of Regal's tower and then the area appear around the hole world.

"Laika call Dingo now I have a feeling the city is about to have a few unexpect guess come on lets get going," said Chaud.

And everone apart from Lan Chad Anna and Blue ran out.

* * *

"Ok that is I can not move a other sept," said Slashman who fell to his kneels.

"I know," said Megaman who fell beside him this is going on forever.

"Well what do we have here," said a voice suddenly Coloenl and Zero appear in front of Slashman and Megaman.

"Oh boy Zero Colonel are we glad to see you," said Slashman.

"Don't know why you would be MWHAHAHAHA," said Zero.

Suddenly Zero's arms became bigger his hands became claws his feet also became claws and blades where fixed on his arms Colonel's hands became blades his feet like birds claws and he got wings on his back.

"Time to delete you for Falzer," said Colonel.

Megaman suddenly notcied Zero and Colonels Navi icon where Falzer icons.

"Slashman there Zonaroids," said Megaman.

"What?" said Slashman.

Zero and Colonel jumped at them with there blades.

* * *

In Dentech city people where running for there lives as Zoanoroids attacked the city buildings few down as the Zoanoroids kept attack.

One girl was runing away from a Z Needleman but then she fell over Z Needleman rasied his Needle cannon ready to fire when suddenly.

"Synchro chip slot in Cross Fusion," said a Voice Dingo had arravil and had got Laika's call he crossed with Tomhawkman and used his Towhawk swing on Z Needleman he then became a copyroid and exploed soon R Roll turned up to help out.

In other parts of the city the other cross fusion memebers where doing there best.

"Synchro chip slot in Cross Fusion," said Miyabi Yuikro and Jasime.

There crossed with there navi and jumped at a group of Zoanoroids.

"Shadow blade," said R Shadowman slasheding a few apart.

"Needle cannon," said R Needleman blasting a few more.

"Medi capslue," said R Medi hit a few more.

At the net battle center.

"Synchro chip slot in cross fuison," said Chaud and Nenji.

Chaud and Nenji cross fuse with there navi and started to slash and blast the other Zoanoroids.

Laika and Pride had return to kingland to stop the invasion there and other net savoir groups where doing the same Lan Blue Chad and Anna watch them on the screen helpless.

"Man this sucks I wish we could do somthing," said Chad he turned to watch a other screen and saw R Colonel holding off the Zoanoroids out side Sci lab by him self.

R Colonel where cut them up suddenly a weird fog form around him then suddenly a Zoanoroid appear behind Colonel and was cut in half by a fog sword.

"There is only on person I know that has a navi like that," said Lan.

And sure there he was Carl cross fusioned with Fogman but he was helping out.

"Barrel can you hold out here I have a gift for Chad and Anna," said R Fogman.

"Go for it," said R Colonel. "Srcew diver," he said blasting some Zoanoroids away making a clear path for him.

R Fogman ran in to the Sci lab and saw Chad Anna Lan and Blue.

"Oh great what are you two doing here should you be out there saving the world," said R Fogman to Lan and Blue.

"Take that back you Baka," said Blue.

"Never mind I don;t have time to inslut you here," he said and chucked somthing at Anna and Chad there both catched and looked at it Synchro chips.

"What but how..." said Chad.

"Does it matter now come on we need your help," said R Fogman and ran back out to help Colonel.

"Ok Anna lets go to the city I am sure Chaud and Nenji need own help at the net battle center," said Chad.

"Ok," said Anna.

Later when Chad and Anna arraviled.

"Ok let do it," said Chad.

"Synchro chip slot in Cross fusion," there both said.

Quickman's boots and gloves formed on to Chad the his helmet appear and the V shot out from the sides the front and back amour appear and so did the navi suit the blades on his arms appear and the Cross fusion was comptele.

Ciels boots and gloves appear on Anna then her black body suit followed by her pink top her hat then formed on Anna's head making her hair go in to the same style as Ciel's and the Cross fusion was comptele.

"Your right this rocks," said R Quickman. "Quickboomrang," he said and chucked one deleteing a Zoanoroid that was behind R Protoman.

"Huh Anna Chad that you," said R Protoman.

R Ciel blasted a few Zoanoroids. "Yeah it's us all right," said R Ciel.

Suddenly the Zoanroids in the area disappear it was the same at Sci lab in the other area the Zoanoroids contuied there attack but at the Net battle center the sky clouded over and the it appear Falzer cam out of the sky and landed on the roof and let out a loud sreacm.

At Sci lab the ground shaked and Greiga came out from under it and let out a roar.

* * *

Slashman and Megaman ran for there lives there was no way there could beat Z Zero and Z Colonel suddenly Megaman felt something like a voice was calling out to him.

"Slashman over here," said Megaman he turned left and ran onways Slashman followed after there got over a hill there found a destory city Megaman ran down the hill and in to a builing Slashman followed there watched as the to Zoanoroids past by.

"Phew talk about close," said Slashman.

"Megaman Slashman," said a happy voice suddenly a small kid like navi wearing a yellow navi siut and a blank white icon appear.

"Trill?" said Megaman.

Trill started to talk happy about how much he had missed Megaman and how he knew about Slashman it took a while to clam him down.

"So anyway Trill do you know how we can get out off here," said Slashman.

"You will take me with you right," said Trill.

"Of course we will," said Megaman.

"Ok then I will show you," said Trill.

"To late I am sorry," said Z Zero who had found then.

"Oh no," said Trill suddenly his Icon started to glow then it appear.

Megaman and Slashman roared in pain as Megaman got claws and became G Megaman and Slashman got wings and became F Slashman there had both beasted out.

G Megaman jumped at Z Zero and started to Slash him he then jumped off and F Slashman rip some more slash in him with a drive attack with his bird like claws which deleted him suddenly a hole open that Trill was sucked in to along with G Megaman and F Slashman.

* * *

"Sonic boom," said R Protoman hitting Falzer but no good.

"Quick boomrang," said R Quickman still no good.

"Ciel Blaster," said R Ciel. "What nothing is working on him."

Suddenly a hole opened and F Slashman appear and ramed in to Falzer making him mad Falzer took off and F Slashman followed ram him again and knock him to the gorund with deleted him then F Slashman changed back to normal and reappear in his PET.

At Sci lab G Megaman appear and jumped at Greiga and rip him apart appear with his claw before jump right in to him and deleteing him then Megaman reappear in this PET.

The d-area disappear and so did the towers.

* * *

Later that day after Slashman and Megaman where fixed.

"Your saying that both Megaman and Slashman can beastout," said Mr Famous.

"Yeah we saw it," said Lan he and blue had watch it on the screen.

"It must be because there brothers," said Mr Famous.

"Yeah but now we have a big promble if Trill is here," said Chaud who could see Trill sitting on a table with the other navis. "That means the Zoanoroid will be after him again."

"Then there is only on thing to do defend them," said a voice and Carl walked in.

"Carl?" said Lan.

"Allow me to join and fight with you after all I do have the Cross fusion and I want to use it for the right thing," said Carl.

"Welcome to the team Carl," said Mr Famous.

* * *

Your kidding Megaman why are some many people reappear

I don't know Lan but Iris is back and who ever this other girl is I don't know

Hey I don't care who she is and if she knows Blue she can not just walk in to the house

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warroir Overload Past Prombles

You together with me lets Cross Fusion


	16. Episode 6 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 6**

A few weeks ago during the battle network 5 saga.

A young girl who looked about the same age as Blue sat looking out the window of the ship she was one she was there by the request of Blue's Mum and Dad there was a big partly on the ship and Blue had been invited unfourthly. He was not there and this low class kid called Lan had used his invite to get on the ship. The girl did not know how this kid had tricked Blue to sign over his invite to him but it annoyed this girl.

"Come on you can not sit and look in to space all day," said a light blue net navi with long red hair coming from her helmet her navi suit was a quite normal design it was tight on her body and was light blue till it got to her waist, and it be came dark blue then light blue down her legs her navi icon was to blue wave lines on a yellow back ground.

"I know Watery I just thought he would be here how could he do this to me," said the girl.

"Don't worry about it remember Sakura we are moving to the same town in a few weeks," said Watery.

"So what I wanted to see him now I am sure he is missing the hell out of me," said Sakura.

* * *

Past Problems

* * *

Present Day. 

"Blue...Blue...fine we will do this the hard way than," said Slashman he took a breath and shouted at the top of his voice.

"BLUE!"

Blue scream shot out of bed almost hitting the roof and then landing on the ground with a bone breaking crunch.

"Ouchy," said Blue. "Slashman what was the point of that I told you to wake me up by calling my name."

"I tried that and I did wake you up but you said 5 more minutes and then that became 5 hours," said Slashman.

"What ever," said Blue he got dressed and picked up his PET it was Saturday so no school which was lucky he was so god darn tied after hearing Trill giggle all night long he got down stairs and saw Lan sitting watch TV with his Dad.

"Good morning Mr Hikrai didn't know you where home," said Blue.

"Came home late last night," said Dr Hikrai.

"Ah I see no wonder I didn't hear you," said Blue.

"How could you when you and Lan where net battling all night," said Dr Hikrai.

"He got you there Blue," said Slashman.

There heard a knock on the door.

Lan got up and opened it.

"Oh hey Maylu come on in," said Lan.

"Hey Mr Hikrai hello Mrs Hikrai Hi Lan," she smiled and then turned to Blue. "Hi Blue," she hugged him tightly Blue and Maylu had hardly had any time together so what little time there did have Maylu had promise she would stay with Blue.

"Hey Maylu," said Blue.

* * *

In The Cyber world. 

"Hey Roll how's it going," asked Megaman.

"Oh it going fine how about you two?" asked Rol.l

"Well it been kind of time taking looking after Trill," said Slashman.

"Yeah I know that you have not be over to see me for a week now," said Roll who looked a bit annoyed.

"I am sorry," said Slashman lowing his head.

"That's ok I see you had your hands full," said Roll.

Trill walked over and started to pull on Slashman's arm.

"What is it Trill," asked Slashman.

"You where taking me to Sci lab to meet Iris today," said Trill.

"Oh yeah sorry to cut the visit short Roll I see you later and make it up to you," said Slashman then logged out with Trill.

"Oh well guess I should be going," said Roll.

"Er...Roll before you go I have got some bad news for ya," said Megaman.

"What is it?" said Roll.

"Well Trill seems to see you and Medi has his mothers," said Megaman.

"WHAT!" said Roll shocked.

"Hey it not my fault he see me and Slashman as his fathers," said Megaman.

Roll however at this point was not listen she had stars in her eyes and had her hands pressed over her heart.

"Aw wow that is so unexpected that Slashman is already training for our little one," said Roll.

"Er...Roll I don't think that's it," said Megaman.

Roll still was not listen. "I knew one day he would start but not this soon," said Roll again still in dream mode.

"Oh boy this could take a while," said Megaman.

* * *

At Net City. 

"Ok your under arrest for attacking by standers and destroy the city," said Zero point his Z sabre at a Zoanoroid navi.

"Can we please skip to the bit where we fill him full of holes," said Axl who was spin his guns around his fingers.

"This is that bit," sighed Zero.

"Yay," said Axl and started to firer at the Zoanoroid the Zoanoroid was not doing so well while Axl fried round after round at him he was going to get hit sooner or late but then the Zoanoroid moved and stood next to a barrel of flamble stuff.

"Now what you going to do big bad navi hunter you can not hit me," said the Zoanoroid.

"Danm it," said Zero.

"Oh yeah," said Axl and fired which hit the barrel deleting the Zoanoroid and made Axl and Zero fly back ways in to a wall.

"Ouchy," said Axl.

Zero got up and picked up Axl.

"Next time Axl listen to me," said Zero and dropped him.

"Hey wait a second don't I get a ride back to HQ," said Axl who watch Zero get on to a navi transport.

"No find your own way back," said Zero and took off.

"Oh real nice I NEVER GET ANY BREAKS AROUND HERE," yelled Axl.

* * *

Zero sat in his office talking to Dr Hikrai. 

"Yeah Zoanoroid attacks are a daily thing latterly Axl Hapiua Leviathan and Fernif are doing there best to keep the attacks under control and Shadowman and Colonel along with Miyabi and Barrel are doing what there can with Net Savoir and Navi Hunter duty there are really over worked," said Zero.

"Well I could lay them off the Cross Fusion team if you wish," said Dr Hikrai.

"No need Colonel and Shadowman are needed more by the Cross Fusion team then here on the net," said Zero.

"Ok then Zero but if you do need some backup just call," said Dr Hikrai.

Zero turned off the screen and Colonel walked in.

"Zoanoroid attacks getting you down Zero," said Colonel.

"You bet when I formed the Navi Hunters it was not to fight Zoanoroids," said Zero.

* * *

Meanwhile else where in the real world. 

A girl with long brown hair a pink top with a white caller and a white skirt green eyes and a butterfly in her hair walked alone.

"I must find someone anyone," she said.

Suddenly the girl hear foot falls behind her she started to run and ducked behind some dust bins a shadow passed by and the girl came out from behind suddenly she hear more foot falls and voices a girls and a boys.

"Chad I told you we should of just gone the normal way," said the girls voice.

"Anna I am sorry ok I thought it was a short cut," said the boy.

"Well lets just hope we are not late to see Maylu off," said the girl.

The girl stepped out in front of the Chad and Anna and there looked at her.

"Please help me," said Iris.

"Who are you?" asked Chad.

"Please hel……" Iris passed out Chad catch her before she fell.

Anna looked at her. "She does not look well."

"Yeah let take her to Net Savoir HQ it closer," said Chad.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark place on the net a statue of Greiga towered above the ground and a cloaked navi logged in and bowed and started to take is a weird echo type voice. 

"Master I am here," said the navi.

The statue let out a roar.

"Megaman but sir I have a better idea it seem to me Megaman relies on his friends would it be best to remove his friends," said the Navi.

The statue roared again.

"Yes sir," said the navi and logged out.

* * *

"What...but why?" asked Blue. 

"It only for a while," said Maylu.

"I know but why did you not tell me till now," said Blue.

"I was worryed how you would react," said Maylu.

"Well I guess it ok I mean your not a thing that belongs to me," said Blue.

"I knew you would understand," said Maylu and kissed Blue.

"Well I bet get going," said Maylu and hugged Blue once more and walked off.

"Cya...Maylu," said Blue.

Blue was about to leave when he left someone jump on him and then he heard a voice he wish he did not have to hear again.

"Long time no see Bluey," said a Girl.

"Sakura..." said Blue in a down tone voice.

"Yep me and Watery have moved he to be with you and Slashman," said Sakura.

"Look Sakura I don't want to be with you I have a girlfriend," said Blue.

* * *

In the Cyber world. 

"Get off me," said Slashman trying to pull his arm free from Watery.

"Oh stop joking around Slashy," said Watery.

"Get off me I am not joking," said Slashman.

"Oh come now I know you missed me," said Watery.

"Like hell I did," said Slashman and logged out.

* * *

Later on the net. 

"I am telling you Megaman, Roll and Maylu could not have picked a worst time to go away," said Slashman.

"If you don't like this girl just tell her to leave you alone," said Medi.

"You don't think I have tryed that it's impossble to get that across to her," said Slashman.

Suddenly the link from Gutsman Pet started to glow and Watery appear.

"What the...how did she get in from Gutsman's link," said Megaman.

"Oh did I forget to say her op can hack places," said Slashman. "Time to do somthing extmre," Slashman got down on his kneels in front of Medi and begged her to act like his girl friend.

"Hey there Slashy...who is she," said Watery who looked at Medi who had her arms around Slashman.

"She's my girl friends Medi," said Slashman who suddered at them words.

"Really..." said Watery in a nasty tone.

"YES REALLY," yelled Medi playing her part well.

"Fine then I challage you to a net battle the winner get Slashman," said Watery.

"Thats mad," said Megaman.

"Oh what is Medi scaryed," said Watery.

"No Mega is just saying how crazy that is now place leave your not suopose to be here." said Medi.

"Fine but I will get him soon," said Watery and disappear.

"Phew...thanks Medi," said Slashman.

"Yeah just don't expect me to do it all the time and why did you sudder when you said I was your girlfriend," asked Medi.

"Er...let not talk about that," said Slashman.

* * *

Later that day the net savoirs had got a call from Mr Famous and had all came to net savoir HQ. 

"Glad you could all make it we have someone you may know," said Barrel who had already been there.

"Who?" asked Lan.

"Well take a look for your self," said Barrel.

There eneter the medic room and there lieing on a bed was Iris.

"But how did she..?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know me and Anna just found her in the street," said Chad.

"Well we know what this means...how is she," asked Laika.

Iris.EXE appear on the screen with Trill. "She's ok but she will need to rest for now."

"I hope she will be up soon," said Trill.

Iris.EXE hugged Trill. "Don't worry she will be fine,"

"Well we need to a sign someone to look after her and protech her," said Chaud.

"I will do it," said Carl.

"Yeah let us do it," said a misty voice.

The navis turned to face Fogman this was the frist time there had ever heard him say anything.

"I don't know what I was expect for your voice but that was not it," said Shadowman.

"Well your not looking after her," said Yuikro.

"I think I know I am a signing you Blue," said Chaud .

"Me..oh come on I have two girls to deal with already," said Blue.

"Look on the birght," said Slashman.

"What bright," said Blue.

* * *

Yeah ok it was not that good but it was a filler chapter next chapter we get the frist real Zoanoroid fight. 


	17. Episode 6 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 6**

Blue sat and looked at Iris he had to adimt she was pretty her long hair seemed to fit her head prefectly and she had opened her eyes for a beilf moment before and he could see that there where emelard green unfouthly any feelings he may have for her could never happend he loved Maylu and only her in fact Blue did not know why he suddenly had feelings for her he didn't even know Iris.

* * *

Past Prombles.

* * *

Quickman jumped to avoid a Zoanoroids sword swing.

"Just my luck I am minding my own buisness and then I get attacked," said Quickman.

"If you call insulting someone because there wear a cloak minding your own buisness," said Ciel with a hint of disimprovedment.

"He started it," said Quickman still avoiding the Zoanoroids sword attacks.

"Baby," said Ciel who watch him from the side lines.

"You could help you know," came Chad voice.

"Fine," came Anna voice.

Ciel formed her blaster and shot the Zoanoroid in the back Quickman then fromed his Bamboo sword that Chad had download and deleted the Zoanoroid.

Above them a form of a dark color navi he grined evily and then disappear and moments later reappeard in front the idol of Gregia the navi bowed and than it roared.

"I am Zoanoroid Darkman your second in the war," said the navi.

The idol roared again.

"The Navis are stong but we shall delete them," said Z Darkman.

* * *

Iris moaned and opened her eyes.

"Your wake," said Blue who was near by.

"Huh?...who," said Iris.

"Blue," said Blue.

"Blue where," asked Iris.

"Your a net savoir HQ," said Blue.

"Huh?...TRILL!" she suddenly yelled.

"Wow clam down," said Blue who placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back on to the bed as she sat up.

"I need to find Lan and Trill and warn them," said Iris.

"There will be time for that later right noe just relax," said Blue.

Slashman appear on his shoulder Iris suddenly yelled in fear.

"Oh well thats nice," said Slashman.

"A Zoanoroid," she said and pointed at Slashman.

"No I am not I am Blue's navi," said Slashman.

"No your a Zoanoroid just because you are in human form does not fool me," said Iris.

"Take a look at the crest will you," said Slashman.

Iris looked and then bowed her head. "Sorry," she said.

Suddenly alrams started to go off.

"You come with me," said Blue and took hold of Iris hand and pulled her with him to the command room.

Mr Famous was typing fast on the keyboard.

"Whats happing," asked Blue.

"A Zoanoroid as got in to the computer I need you to get in and fight him," said Mr Famous.

"What about the others," said Blue.

"There are on other mission the Zoanoroid threat as picked up and grow more," said Mr Famous.

"Ok," said Blue.

"Jack in Slashman pow..." started Blue and then notcied that the jack in port was a infor red port and not a pulg.

"Oh," blushed Blue. "Ok again,"

"Jack in Slashman transmisson," said Blue.

Slashman appear on the net and was meet by a blast of fire Slashman jumped to avoid it.

"Ah at last you shown up," said a cloaked navi he thorw it off and it was Heatman.

"I am Z Heatman of Gregia and you are doomed," said Z Heatman.

"Really like to see you try to delete me," said Slashman.

"Oh I will," said Z Heatman.

Suddenly Megaman Quickman Protoman Ciel and oddly Leivathan appeard then Gutsman and Tomhawkman appeared.

"What the...how did you guys get here," said Slashman.

"The other Zoanoroids where set to keep us away from each other," said Tomhawkman.

"Let get rid of this Zoanoroid," said Protoman.

"Oh no you don't," said a voice suddenly Z Darkman appeared.

"You again," said Megaman.

"Hahahaha fire wall," said Z Darkman and a wall of fire blocked the other navis off from Slashman and Z Heatman.

"You will fight me and my army," said Z Darkman.

Suddenly life virus appeared.

"Oh boy this don't look good," said Ciel.

"Let worry about that later he have to get past them anyway," said Quickman.

"Battle chip Speard gun in and download," said Chad.

Quickman formed his Speard gun and fired it in to the army deleting a few of them.

"Well ok that god rid of a few of them at less," said Quickman.

"Battle chip Long sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman formed his long sword and jumping in slashing at the virus.

"Battle chip Z Sabre," said Chaud.

Protoman started to attack with the Z sabre sending waves of green power at the virus.

"Battle chip Heat shot in and download," said Anna.

Ciel started to fire at the virus with her Heat shot.

"Battle chip v gun in and download," said Dingo.

Tomhawkman formed the v gun and shot a few of the virus.

Leivathan at the moment was slashing tham with her staff or using her wave again to hit them with water.

Gutsman was punching the virus knocking them back in to each other.

"Lets hope Slashman can hold out till we find away to break the firer wall," said Chad.

* * *

Z Heatman laughed as Slashman looked at the fire wall.

"Cut off from your firends to bad and it's about to get worst," said Z Heatman.

Suddenly fire shot out from the ground and the hole area was set a light Slashman put his hands up to shield his self from the heat that was now filling the area.

"Oh really smrat you turn the area in to a fire because you can not beat me fair," said Slashman.

"Yeah thats right I am a Zoanoroid and we do not fight fair," said Heatman.

"Ok then lets go," said Slashman.

"Battle chip Aqua sword in and download," said Blue.

Slashman formed his Aqua sword and get ready.

Z Heatman fired a blast of fire at Slashman but he was able to break it with his aqua sword he then jumped at Z Heatman and slashed him Z Heatman hurt but then sent flame towers at Slashman he jumped to avoid them but then found him self in the path of a on coming Fire bomb it hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Wait a second the Zoanoroid have never been that powerful," said Slashman.

"Haha," laughted Z Heatman. "Well to bad you will never find out want gives us the power," he aimed a newly form heatshot at Slashman and was just about to fire and then.

"Aqua blaster," said a voice.

Shots of water hit Z Heatman then Watery jumped and appear in front of Slashman.

"Hey there Slashy looked like you needed some help," she said.

"What the," said Slashman. "Watery get the hell out of here," Slashman got to his feet.

"But you need me to help you," said Watery.

"No get going I don't need you," said Slashman.

* * *

"Quick boomrang," said Quickman deleteing the last life virus.

"It just you and us now Zona Darkman," said Megaman.

"Hehhee Dark wave," said Z Darkman knock all of them over apart from Leivathan who had jumped.

"What," said Z Darkman.

Leivathan pointed her staff at Z Darkman and hit him with it knocking him to the ground.

"Gr," said Z Darkman. "Dark hand."

Suddenly a hole opened next to Leivathan and took hold of her and started to crush her but then it was destory and Protoman had slahed it aparted.

"You pay for that," said Protoman.

"Battle chip Bamboo sword in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman dashed at Z Darkman and Slashed him five times from each side.

Megaman and the others then got back up.

"Mega Buster," said Megaman hitting Z Darkman.

"Tomhawk swing."

"Guts punch."

"Quick boomrang."

"Ciel Blaster."

The attacks hit Z Darkman and he logged out.

"Come on lets get this fire wall down," said Protoman who was helping Leivathan to her feet who was blushing like mad.

* * *

Z Heatman justed his Flame towers again this time ethier Watery or Slashman could avoid them and there both got hit.

"Hehe you two are weak I could beat you with my eyes closed," said Z Heatman. "However your not my traget girl so I will allow you to live."

Z Heatman grabed Slashman and then a fire ring appear around them Slashman started to cough.

"It a few second it will all be over you will be filled with the smoke from the cyber fire and then you will pass out then I will delete you," said Z Heatman.

Slashman was still cough but was able to say.

"Yeah...you wish," said Slashman.

Watery tryed to put out the fire ring but her Water Blaster was doing nothing.

"Danm it what do I do," said Watery.

Suddenly a other voice was heard.

"Aqua tower," said the voice.

A wave of water put out the fire ring and a pink navi appear.

"Hey there Slashman you miss me," said Roll.

Slashman looked up and smiled.

"Heh more then you know now lets delete with Zoanroid," said Slashman.

The fire wall at the ohter side broken down and the others came in.

"Did we miss anything," asked Megaman.,

"Nope your just in time," said Roll.

Z Heatman. "Oh so you think ganging up on me will make it easy thing again Burn," Z Heatman sent a wave of fire at them that Roll put out with a Aqua tower.

"Megaman buster," said Megman blasting Z Heatman.

"Steel sword," said Slashman who slashed Z Heatman again.

"Oh you will pay for that and I will start with her," said Z Heatman. This time he garb Roll and tarped her in a fire ring.

"Hehe time for you to cough pink," said Z Heatman Roll coverd her mouth as she started to cough.

"Hehehe it all over," said Z Heatman.

Slashman tryed to get in to the fire ring but was burned as soon as he got closes.

Watery looked at the ring nothing could get past it she had to do somthing suddenly her icon started to glow and so did Slashman's.

Suddenly Slashman and Watert joined together a light glowed when the light disappear Slashman's navi suit was now a lighter Blue and he had Watery Aqua Blaster on his arm he fired it at the fire ring and it disappear Z Heatman looked around.

"What," said Z Heatman.

"Battle chip aqua shot in and download," said Blue.

"Aqua shot," said Slashman he fired it at Z Heatman he yelled in pained and then it happend.

Z Heatman deleted.

Slashman turned back to the normal and Watery soul chip came out of Blue's PET.

Iris watched "Frienhship," she said quitely.

Watery reappear just in time to see Slashman helping Roll back up.

"You ok Roll," asked Slashman.

"I am fine," said Roll and hit Slashman.

"Hey what was that for," said Slashman.

"You know how dare you have her soul going behind my back while I was away have you," said Roll.

"No thats not..." started Slashman.

The other looked on. "I think we better go," said Quickman and there all logged out.

"Hey oh great," said Slashman.

"Well looks like we all know who Slashman likes better," said Watery.

"Yes," said Roll. "ME," she yelled.

"Yeah..." started Slashman then Watery cut across him.

"No he loves me," said Watery.

"Slashman?" asked Roll.

"Well I..." started Slashman.

"See Roll he likes me," said Watery.

"And you adimt it," said Roll.

"WILL YOU TWO LET ME FINISH," yelled Slashman.

* * *

"Megaman whats happending"

"Some new navis called Slave Navis showed up and said there work for the net breaks"

"Who are the net breaks?"

"I don't Lan but we have a new emerny"

"A other one..."

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

The Net Breaks

You together with me let CROSS FUSION!


	18. Episode 7 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior  
Overload  
Episode 7 **

A Army of weird Navi's stood on the net there where light blue with white bits on there amour there heads where round with one big red orb on there face and each had a buster.

A voice came out from a loud speaker.

"You are the Navis of the net breakers you are to bring the net under our control and destroys all who stand against us," said the voice.

The Navi's all stood still there did not talk there did not move it was like there where made of stone.

The voice talked again.

"Now you will see the emery you are to defend," said the voice.

A Screen came on and showed Megaman the navis all pointed there guns at the screen and fired breaking the screen is to a million bits.

* * *

The Net Breakers.

* * *

Blue almost hit the roof.

"WHATYOUFORREALCROSSFUSIONCAMP!" Blue so fast it sound like all one word.

"Yes that's right in 2 days time we are going to Cross Fusion camp," said Mr Famous to the net savoirs.

"Yahoo," said Blue punching the air. "At last some time to relax."

The other all sweat drop. "Err….yeah he's over joy," said Maylu.

"Where is the off button," said Jasmine.

"I don't think he has one," said Anna .

Blue stopped in the middle of a joy dance and thought for a second.

"Wait we have school," said Blue.

"All taken care of you will be laid off for a few days," said Dr Hikrai.

"How?" asked Lan.

"No need to thank me," said Iris.EXE smiling.  
"He he I always knew she would be trouble," said Slashman joking.

"Hey I want to go as well you know," said Iris.EXE.

"Yeah let me guess we still have the invites right," said Charlie counting off how many girls he was going to take with him.

"Yes but you may only invite one person if anyone," said Mr Famous.

"Oh…" said Charlie.

"Well I know who I am inviting," said Blue.

"Who?" asked Maylu

Blue turned to Iris.

"How about it?" asked Blue.

Iris looked behind her.

"Me?" she asked pointing at her self.

"Yeah of course," said Blue.

Iris almost jumped for joy and hugged Blue which made Maylu Jealous.  
"This is going to be great it been ages from the last time there," said Dingo.

"Yeah what did we do last time oh that's right we when in to that ghost house on the cliff," said Nenji.

A small argh was heard from Megaman's PET as he hid his self off screen.

"Well this time we hope you all come," said Mr Famous.

"Well I will be there this time I have nothing to do," said Chaud.

"I should be needed in Shrao but it's time I showed I am a good member of this team," said Laika.

"I will be there," said Miyabi who seemed to be looking at Lan is a killing way.

"Same here," said Yuriko who had not show up last time.

"Well I guess I should come," said Carl.

"What about you Barrel," asked Chaud who then took a drink from someone who handed him one. "Thanks," he said then noticed that everyone else was standing in front of him.

"Huh?" said Chaud and looked to the side and almost jumped in shock Anetta was standing next to him.

"How did you get in here," said Chaud .

"The door was open and I have not saw you guys from after Duo was beat," said Anetta.

Chad suddenly got a evil idea.

"Hey Anetta we are going to Cross Fusion camp it's a "training" camp for Cross Fusion members. But we are allow to invite someone so how about it you want to come," said Chad.

"Sure I would love too," said Anetta.

All the other covered there mouths trying there hardest not to laugh at the look of pure horror that had appear on Chaud's face.

Barrel smiled a little at the joke then said. "Yeah guess I will come along as it stands I should not even be alive now."

* * *

Later that day at school.

Lan and the group where talking about how it would be great to miss a few days of school at Cross Fusion camp the net Navis where also looking forward to it.

"Oh yeah this is going to be great," said Slashman.

"Trill come too?" asked Trill he had been wondering for a while.

Medi smiled. "Of course your coming sweetie."

"Yaaay," said Trill.

Slashman whispered to Megaman. "You know I am starting to think we may be in trouble if this keeps up."

Megaman just nodded.

From a dark shadow in the school server a navi watched.

"Are you sure," said the navi he seemed to have parts of all the other navis on his and seemed like he was a mix of all navis ever made.

"Yes Copyman if we can trick Megaman is to beleive his firends have left him for dead then he will be alone later," said a other navi who had a dome head his hands and feet also had a dome type stlye and his arms and legs where wide.

"It will be done Domeman," said Copyman.

He closed his eyes in to he form of Roll and got ready for sign to start.

"Well what shall we do seeing as break is almost over," said Blue.

Suddenly all there PET's beeped.

"Lan there is a attack on the school server no wait make that two attacks," said Megaman.

"Where," said Lan.

"One of the attacks is in the class room area and the other in the Sci lab room a huge force is there," said Megaman.

"Ok guys can you take on the huge force," Lan asked Blue Maylu Jasmine Chad Anna and Dex.

"Leave it us," said Chad with a tumbs up and there ran off to the Sci lab room while Lan and Megaman headed for the Class room.

Copyman now is Roll's from was justing his Roll arrow attack to destory the system when Megaman logged in.

"What the Roll?" asked Megaman.

"Ah hello Megaman or should that be Megaloser," said C Roll. (C Navi NameCopyman in someone else from.)

"Roll what?" asked Megaman.

"You fool you left us to fight huge force and you knew full well that we would fail," said C Roll.

"Roll thats not true and what about the others?" asked Megaman.

"There still fighting fighting for you and why so there can be deleted," said C Roll. "Well I have decide that I am going to destory this school."

Megaman formed his buster and ponited it at C Roll.

"Oh going to shot me go on," said C Roll.

Megaman aimed his buster but could.

"Didn't think so Slave Navis deal with him," said C Roll.

A force of blue navis with the red ords appear and pointed there busters at Megaman.

"Lan give me a battle chip we have to end this quick," said Megaman.

"Got it whats got in to Roll," said Lan.

* * *

"Steel sword," said Slashman cutting right in to a few Slave Navis.

"Who are these guys," said Quickman dashing past a few with his Bamboo sword on one arm.

"I have no idea but there good fighters," said Ciel blastering a few that keeped avoiding her shots.

"Roll arrow," said Roll and shot at a Slave navi deleting it then one knocked her to the ground it pointed it buster at her then suddenly.

"Tomhawk swing," said a voice.

The Slave navi knock away by the wind made by the Tomhawk swing.

Tomhawkman had joined the battle.

"Phew thanks Tomhawkman," said Roll.

"No promble," said Tomhawkman.

* * *

Megaman had his hands full with the slave navis he was doing his best to fight them off but there where so many he hit a few then got hit by the others and then he hit them and more appear and hit him it was a never ending clirce.

"Come on I have not got all day," said C Roll watching the battle the others where having.

* * *

Roll jumped to avoid a slave navis fire and then used Aqua tower to take him out.

"Heh got ya," said Roll.

Suddenly a other slave navi appear and ramed his buster in to her back it send a shock in to her body she screamed.

"Guts punch," said Gutsman punch the slave navi away and deleting it then all there other disappeared.

"Gutsman...thanks," said Roll.

"Guts guts no promble," said Gutsman.

"You ok Roll that looked like a bad shock," said Ciel.

"Yeah Maylu you sould log me out," said Roll.

"Ok," came Maylu voice.

Nothing happeneded.

"Maylu?" asked Roll.

"Somthing is wrong I can not log you out," said Maylu.

"What?" said Roll. "So what do I do."

"Well untill we work out what is wrong maybe you could go to Sci lab and stay there we will contact you if we need you ok," said Anna.

"Yeah Anna right Roll," said Maylu.

"Ok Maylu," said Roll and logged out to Sci lab.

Roll logging out.

* * *

C Roll smlied then logged out along with the slave navis.

"What was that all about," said Megaman.

* * *

Mewhile on the net is a shadow network

Domeman sat and watched all this

"One down six to go," he said.

To Be contuied...


	19. Episode 7 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
Episode 7 **

Megaman logged on to Sci Lab Network to go see Roll By what Maylu had told him Roll could not return to her PET so she had to stay here Megaman was going to force her what in hell she was thinking by attack the school network the other day.

"Hey Mega how's it……" Roll was cut off when Megaman garbed her shoulder.

"What the hell where you thinking!" said Megaman.

"About what what are you talking about?" asked Roll.

"About attacking the school server you attacked it and sent a force of slave navi's after me," said Megaman.

"What that's mad why in the Undernet's names would I do that?" said Roll. "And you mind letting me go I am starting to lose feeling in my shoulder."

Megaman let her go and looked at her.

"So your saying you didn't," said Megaman.

"No she didn't I did," said a voice.

Megaman turned to see Medi.

"What?" said Megaman shocked and confused at the same time .

"I sent them to delete you," said Medi.

"Why?…why would you do that," said Megaman.

"Because you would of got in the way," said Medi .

"But you…you…" said Megaman.

"What said I loved you..oh please don't make me sick," said Medi.

"Medi what the hells gotten in to you," said Roll.

Medi formed a Medi capsule and chucked it at them Megaman and Roll where able to avoid it.

"I have to get out of here and lead her away I can not fight her here," said Megaman.

Megaman logged out and Medi followed.

* * *

The Net Breaks.

* * *

"Steel sword."

"Quick Boomerang."

"Z Sabre."

Axl gun."

Slashman, Quickman, Zero, and Axl. Had been in net city when there where attacked by Slave navis also there had hear Medi was in trouble and was trying to find her.

"Where are all these things coming from," said Zero.

"I have no idea but we can not keep going like this," said Quickman.

"You need a exit ok then," said Axl.

Axl aimed and shot at a group of slave navis.

"Go for it," said Zero.

"Right," said Slashman. "This way Quickman."

Slashman and and Quickman ran off to find Medi and Zero and Axl made quick work of the slave naivs then suddenly a white laser shot at them and there just avoid it.

"What the?" said Zero.

"HAHAHAHA so nice to see you again Zero," said a Navi with green aoumr and a cannon on his shoulder.

"VILE!" said Zero.

Axl looked at him confused.

"He was once my friend till he turned on me he's a Virus Navi and a wanted Crimnal," said Zero.

"I wish I could stay and play boys but I have more imported things to do," said Vile and disappeared.

* * *

Medi was having her own promble.s

"Where are all the naivs coming from there all around me," said Medi.

Suddenly two of them garbed her from behind and then there got slashed aparted Medi looked to see Slashman and Quickman and she jumped on Slashman.

"Oh thank you thank you," said Medi.

"Not now Medi this is none the time or the place," said Slashman. "I please don't do that."

Domeman watch all of it from the shadows.

"So her friends showed but good 3 birds with one stone Copyman I am senting you some help," said Domeman.

* * *

C Medi landed in a network that controled nothing at all it was just a small network that some people could use to battle a few cyber blocks where around the place.

"Oh Megaman where are you," said C Medi.

"Right here," said Megaman he jumped out behind her and fired his buster and missed yet C Medi then notcied he had been meaning to miss.

"Oh whats wrong you can not hurt me can you," said C Medi.

Megaman pointed his buster at her but knew it was true he could not hurt Medi he loved her and nothing would change that. Suddenly a sword and boomrang hit him sending his face frist on to the ground he looked up to see Slashman and Quickman standing over him Medi placed a hand on Megaman's head and he fell knocked out.

* * *

Slashman, Quickman. and Medi got hit by the slave navis and landed on the ground while there lied there the slave naivs shocked them with there busters like there did will Roll and just like Roll when Chad Blue and Jasmine tryed to log them out there where unable too.

* * *

Later at Lan's house.

"Megaman are you sure," asked Lan as Blue and Iris stood behind him.

"Yeah I don't know what got in to them but there attacked me," said Megaman.

"Somthing is wrong here," said Blue.

"You think someone could be copeid the net navis," said Iris.

"If thats the case then..." started Blue he then smiled picked up his now emetpy PET and walked out.

* * *

Later at Sci lab.

"What?" asked Carl, Lakia, Barrel Pride, Dingo, Nenji, Chaud, Anna and Charlie.

"You hear me leave me alone I don't need any of you," said Lan.

"Lan have you lost it we are a team," said Chaud.

"Yeah at team that attacks Megaman when his back is turned I will handle things on my own from now on," said Lan and walked out of the room.

Domeman had watched from a nearby cam.

"It time for the final part of the plan Master we did what you said," said Domeman.

"Well Domeman I will take it from here," said Vile.

* * *

Lan sat in number one curry eating.

"So what up with you lad," asked Mr Match.

"Nothing," said Lan.

"Hey Lan ya knoe we can tell somthing is wrong with ya," said Mr Match.

In the curry shop server.

"You don't seem your firely self today Megaman," said Fireman.

"Yeah your usally full of chat," said Elecman.

"Listen guys I am just really down today ok," said Megaman.

"Haha and it about to get worst," said a voice.

Suddenly Vile appear again.

"Who are you," said Megaman.

"The names Vile not that you will live long ehought for it to matter," said Vile he pointed his cannon and fired it the other navis jump out of the way.

"Lan tell the world 3 memebers we are under attack by a powerful navi named Vile," said Megaman.

"Did you say Vile," said Lan.

"Yeah why." said Megaman.

"Zero once told me about him becareful he is no normal Navi." said Lan.

"Ok Fireman burn him." said Mr Match.

"Drive him nuts Wackoyman." said Maddy.

"Give him a real shock Elecman," said Count Zap.

"Make his disappear Magicman," said Yahoot.

Vile flew over them and fired white laser at them which there all where just able to avoid Vile was a great marksmen.

Megaman fomred his Buster and fired at Vile but it just rebound off him.

"HAHA fool you can not hurt me," said Vile.

"Oh yeah guys all together with your most powerfull attack," said Megaman.

"Gotya Battle chip Mega cannon in and download," said Lan.

"Battle chip Thunder cloud in and download," said Count Zap.

"Battle chip Flame tower in and download," said Mr Match.

"Battle chip Aqua tower in and download," said Maddy.

"Battle chip Magic fire in and dowload," said Yahoot.

All the attack raced forward and hit Vile when the dusted clear he was still standing not a mark on him.

"Hmmhmm take this Vile cannon," said Vile he fired his cannon and the blasts homed in on each of the navis the world 3 navis got hit dead center and had to logout Megaman was able to avoid it but got cilped on the side.

"Now what will you do Megaman," siad Vile.

"Oh just this," said Megaman he clicked his finger and Quickman Roll Medi Ciel Slashman Protoman and Gutsman logged in.

"What but how I saw you, you thought your friends had give up on you," said Vile.

"Yeah well you feel for the trick lets get him guys," said Lan.

"Right there," All said.

Quickman jumped a Vile kicking him and then sending a Quick Boomerang his way it hit him which send him toward Slashman Slashman slashed right down Vile back with his steel sword Medi chucked two Medi capluse at Vile which exploed on him knocking him to the ground Roll sent a aqu tower his way and then Ciel blasted him Gutsman landed a pucnh oh him and then he was slashed by Protoman.

"You dare trick me," said Vile.

"Lan program advnace," said Megaman.

"Right here we go Sword Wide Sword Long Sword battle chips in and download," said Lan.

Megaman fromed the huge Dream sword.

"It's over Vile," said Megaman.

"No NNNOOO it can not end like this," said Vile.

"DREAM SWORD!" said Megaman.

He sent the wave of power at Vile He yelled in pain and logged out.

Vile logging out.

* * *

Later at Net Savoir HQ Chaud and Lan was with Dr Hikari looked at the data on Vile that there had got from the battle.

"This is weird looking at this Vile could of only be made by Wily," said Dr Hikrai.

"But Wily does not do this it anymore," said Lan.

"Then it can only be one other person," said Dr Hikrai.

Lan looked at Chaud. "Regal," there both said.

So Regal was still out there and at that moment Regal was sitting on a chair smiling plotting his next plan.

* * *

"No Battles No Zoanroids just time to have fun"

"Yeah Lan but.."

"No Megaman I am not going to fight anyone we are at Cross Fusion camp"

"Er Lan Jasmine as somthing imported to tell you"

"Oh...er right what about"

"Lan you really are clueless"

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload Cross Fusion Camp

You togethet with me lets CROSS FUSIONS!


	20. Epsiode 8 only one part

**WANING WHAT FOLLOWS IN 20 PAGES OF RAMDOM CRAZYNESS YOUR IQ WILL DROP BY 300 AFTER READING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**

* * *

**

Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

**Episode 8**

Lan had to side step as about five suit case came down the stairs followed by Iris.

"Iris we are only going away for two weeks," said Lan.

"I know but still it helps to back a lot of things," said Iris.

"How are you going to carry all that," said Lan.

"Oh thanks for offering to carry them," said Iris.

"Wait...I didn't oh nevermind," said Lan.

"Ok lets go guys it time for Cross Fusion camp," said Blue.

* * *

Cross Fuison Get Away.

* * *

On a Island away from Den tech city.

"Yahoo at last Cross Fusion camp," said Maylu .

"Hey this place is grea,t" said Anna. "Don't you think Chad...Chad?" said Anna looking around for him.

Suddenly she saw him up in to the water with Lan Dingo and Blue.

"Oh great there can not stay fouces for a few seconds," said Anna.

* * *

On the net.

"Ah Cross Fusion camp server," said Megaman.

"Heh did not know there would be a server here for us," said Quickman.

"Hey we like to have fun aswell you know," said Fogman.

"Yeah but we will get bored soon," said Quickman.

"Fight me!" said Fireman who had just appear.

"No Fireman...wait a second Fireman?" said Quickman.

"What are you doing here," asked Slashman.

"We came here to rule the curry shop for you guys on the other side of the island while we are here," said Elecman.

"Ok great er...is Wackoyman around?" said Roll.

"Yeah unfounthly," said Gutsman who had also turned up with Magicman and Elecman.

"Oh great that means Maddy is here," said Roll.

"What wrong with that?" asked Medi.

"You don't want to know believe me," said Roll.

"Let just hope she stay away from Maylu then," said Ciel.

* * *

But unfouthly that did not happend.

"Well look who it is the 20 point girl is here with her 20 point friends," said Maddy seeing Maylu.

Maylu suddenly got a firey arua around her.

"What did you just call me," said Maylu.

"A 20 point girl because that is what you are," said Maddy.

"OH YEAH WELL YOUR A OLD HAG," Yelled Maylu.

"I AM ONLY 23 YEAR OLD YOU 20 PONIT SLUT," Yelled Maddy.

"I AM NOT A SLUT AT LESS I CAN GET A BOY FRIEND," Yelled Maylu.

"HOW DARE YOU I HAD A BOY FRIEND," Yelled Maddy.

"OH YEAH WHAT HAPPENDED FIND OUT HOW UGLY YOU WHERE," Yelled Maylu.

Lighting shot from there eyes looking at each other.

"I get the feeling we should stay out of this," said Count Zap.

"Yeah and if there turn around we will run for it," said Mr Match.

"WELL BLUE YOU GOING TO STICK UP FOR ME OR NOT," Yelled Maylu.

The other ran off leaveing Blue by him self.

Blue sweatdropped and looked out of the page at you.

"I think this may be a good time for you to see what is happending else where," said Blue.

* * *

Meanwhile just by the sea.

Lan was standing with Jasmine talking unwear that he was beening watched.

"Hehe I have you now," said a shadow man from behind a tree the man pulled out a kinfe ready him self and then jumped out from behind the three he heard for Lan who ducked.

"Hey a 20 note," said Lan.

The man when flying over him and landed in the sea.

"Oh wait it only a newpaper bit," said Lan standing back up.

The man sat up out of the sea and it was Miyabi.

"NO not again," said Miyabi dirpping wet.

* * *

"My op is a failler," said Shadowman.

"We know that you don't have to tell us," said Quickman.

"Yeah we notcied," said Iris.EXE.

Suddnely a red blur jumped over the top of there head and stopped in a cool pose.

"Zero is in the house," said Zero.

"Oh nice appears," said Ciel.

"Heh well I love to make a good appears," said Zero.

Suddenly Iris.EXE jumpped on Zero.

"Yay Zero," said Iris.EXE hugging him.

"Wow take it easy Iris you mind getting off me," Zero.

"I think Zero is failling to notcied something," said Protoman to Megaman.

"And what about you and Leivathan," said Megaman.

"I don't like Leivathan," said Protoman.

"Right sure you dont," said Quickman.

* * *

Chaud was swining in the sea with Lan Chad and Dingo.

"Man I love this place," said Chaud.

"Yeah I bet you love that Anetta is here as well," said Chad.

"Thats got nothing to do with it," said Chaud.

"Oh yeah hey AN..." said Chad but Chaud coverd his mouth.

"Quite it you fool," said Chaud.

* * *

"Hey remember last time we where here," asked Knightman.

"You mean the time Megaman was beening a coward and hiding from the goshts," said Gyroman.

Megaman suddenly started to hide behind a cyber rock at the word goshts.

"Yeah man Blue boy sure is a coward when it comes to gosht," said Naplamman.

"Yeah no kidding," said Tomhawkman.

"Let give him a scare," said Fogman and whisper something in Trill's ear.

Trill giggled and walked off.

"What did you tell him," asked Leivathan.

"Oh you will see," said Fogman.

"Did I hear right your planing to scare my brother?" asked Iris.EXE.

"Yeah so what," asked Tomhawkman.

"Oh nothing just making sure I don't miss the fun," said Iris.EXE.

Trill pulled on a Demon mask and poked Megaman he took one look and ran around the server yelling his head off in fear and he ran in to Slashman knocking him over .

"Ouch that hurt," said Slashman.

Moment later Megaman hit a cyber tree which fell on top of Slashman.

"That...hurt...more," said Slashman.

He push the tree off him and pulled out his sword and chase after Megaman.

"Just wait till I catch you I will give you somthing to run about," said Slashman.

* * *

Charlie sat with a group of girls on one of the table by the canbins for the camp memebers to sleep in.

"Er Charlie I thought you where only suppose to invite one girl," said Nenji.

"I did only invite one," said Charlie.

"Then who are all these girls," said Nenji.

Charlie pointed over at the sea where a huge robot was.

"Oh.." said Nenji "Eh what that doing here."

"Guess someone invited her," said Charlie.

* * *

Chad and Blue where sitting away from Maylu Anna and Maddy who where still agure after Maddy had called Anna a 20 point girl and then insluted there net battle skills.

"See I told you we where save over here," said Blue.

"Kinda feel bad," said Chad.

"If you want to be over there while Anna is mad be my guess," said Blue.

Chad thought for a second. "Ah good point."

"Shouldn't you guys be sticking up for you girlfriends," said a voice.

Chad and Blue turned there heads and had to cover there eyes of the glow from the sun on the person head.

"YAI...oh what are you doing here," said Chad.

"Lan invite me," said Yai.

"Oh great," said Blue.

* * *

"Miss Yai was a little unhappy there she was not getting told till Lan invite her," said Gilde.

"Let me guess she was yelling about it and how it was unfair," said Slashman.

"Yes," said Gilde.

"Thats why Blue does not like her I guess," said Slashman.

* * *

"Ok so thats Yai Anetta the ex world 3 memebers anyone else that is not a Cross Fusion memeber or a navi hunter going to show up," said Lan.

Suddenly Yahoot pop out of the sand.

"It is good to have many friends," said Yahoot.

Lan Blue and Chad almost fell over.

"What the hell how does he do things like that," said Blue.

"Yogo is the path to many skills," said Yahoot.

"Riight...ook," said Chad.

* * *

"I don't mean to be a bored but shouldn't there be doing some traning," said Mr Famous.

"Nah Famous let them relax," said Mr Hikrai.

"But the hole point of this camp was for traning," said Mr Famous.

"Was not the point of this trip," said Mr Hikrai.

Later at the curry shop.

Mr Famous had his face down on the counter.

"I hate my life," said Mr Famous. "Hey hurry it up with the curry."

"Curry is art," said Yahoot.

"Ooohhhh," said Mr Famous and put his head back down on the conuter.

* * *

"So Protoman you like it here," said Leivathan.

"Yeah it nice he for one every imported reason," said Protoman.

"Oh and whats that," said Leivathan smiling sweetly at him.

"Well it's because your..." started Protoman before we was cut off by a other voice.

"I burn your hair off," said Fireman.

"Bring it on fire boy," said Zero. "I will take you all one."

The other world 3 navis backed away.

"No thanks I would rather not be deleted," said Elceman.

"I have suddenly lost my hearing," said Wackoyman.

"I am stonge but not stupid," said Magicman.

"No not again," said Protoman once again was so close to telling Leviathan his feelings for her.

"Ah man that must suck for Protoman," said Quickman.

"Yeah man I feel sorry for him," said Ciel pulling her arms around Quickman.

Quickman hugged her back. "Hey Slashman couldn't you help him."

"Why him," asked Roll who was next to Slashman.

"Well he would have the best chance with beening the most like Protoman and well Megaman is just dumb," said Quickman.

"Fine I will try," said Slashman.

5 mins later.

"So how did it go," asked Quickman.

Slashman walked back with about 5 slash marks on his back.

"Don't ask," said Slashman before falling over and on to he ground.

"Guess I should heal him," said Roll and started to heal him.

"Ouch that had to hurt," said Medi who was walking pass.

"Yeah it did the frist time and then the other 4 times," said Slashman.

"Roll shall I heal him?" asked Medi.

"Yes please," said Roll.

Medi healed Slashman and then walked off to find Megaman.

"I am healed," said Slashman.

Roll then hugged him really tight.

"My bones...are...crushed.." said Slashman.

"Don't even think about it Ciel," said Quickman.

"Aw," said Ciel.

* * *

Blue and Chad where have a bit of a promble meanwhile.

"No please," said Blue. "Yeah let us live," said Chad.

"Geeze stop complaining," said Maylu who was draging but.

"Yeah this way we get away from Maddy and get to have some time with you guys," said Anna who was draging Chad.

"Hey wait a second you hear that?" said Maylu.

There listen and hear Laika Voice and then Prides voice.

"Thank you Laika for helping fight for Cream Land," said Pride.

"Of course Pride the Cross Fusion team was formed to protech the world form cyber world threats," said Laika.

Pride reached over and took Laika hand.

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Maylu.

She Blue Anna and Chad where hideing from view above them suddenly a small rock fell off and hit Laika on the head.

"Hey!" said Laika and looked up and saw them.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT," yelled Laika as He Maylu Chad and Anna ran for it.

* * *

"SO you worked for world 3 hmmm..." said Barrel looking at the ex world 3 member.

"Er...yeah hehhe..." laughed Maddy nerves.

"And you are sure you DON'T NOW!" said Barrel.

"No...no of course not..." said Mr Match really starting to get scared of Barrel.

"Good good because you do know I would have to LOCK YOU UP AND THORW AWAY THE KEY," said Barrel.

"Ok ok I give up yes I swear I stolen the pen from the post office," said Count Zap getting on his kneels.

* * *

"Chaud!" came Yai's voice.

"Hey Chaud you around here," came Anetta's voice.

"Why are you hideing Chuad," said Protoman.

"Shh," said Chaud.

"Pstt Anetta," came a voice for her PET.

"Huh?" said Anetta looking at it.

On the PET was Leivathan. "He is behind that rock," she said.

Anetta looked to see a really big rock and behind it she could see some of Chaud hair poking out she walked around the rock and found her self clinging on to Yai there both jumped back in shock and notcied Chaud had got away.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID," yelled Yai.

"WHAT I DID," yelled Anetta.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Anna and Maylu had sucsse to drag Chad and Blue away and was now sitting with them watching the sunset a bit away from them stood Jasmine.

She sighed. "Whats keeping him," said Jasmine.

Finally Lan turned up.

"Hey Jasmine whats up Megaman said you needed to see me?" said Lan.

"Yes I did I wanted to give you somthing," said Jasmine putting her hands together and holoding them down her front.

"Oh...whats that?" said Lan.

Jasmine suddenly pulled Lan over and kisses him his eyes shot open and he kisses back the tow realx before breaking the kiss Jasmine had finally show Lan how she felt and Lan felt the same.

* * *

Days later night of the last day.

Fireworks filled the sky that Nenji had fired on the net the navis watched as well.

"Wow great work on the fire works Nenjiro," said Quickman.

"Naplamman!" yelled Naplamman and set the server on fire that was put out by Roll aqua tower again.

"NEVER gets old," said Ciel Megaman Medi Roll and Slashman together.

* * *

The group when to sleep that night and next day Miyabi tryed to kill Lan again but failed before there left for Den tech city hoping it would be a while before and Darkloid or Zonaoroid attacks.

* * *

"Megaman is it just me or is Roll acting werid later"

"She is acting really werid today it like she is not her self"

"What DarkMegaman is saying we kidnapped Empress"

Next time On Megaman Nt Warrior Overload Darkloids have feelings?  
You together with me Cross Fusion.


	21. Episode 9 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 9**

Dark Megaman sat on his thone and looked at the screen Zoanoroids Net Breakers no one had been able to defend Megaman or his friends and no word had come from Regal of where or what he was doing Dark Megaman pointed his buster at the screen and shot it to bits.

"Empress," said Dark Megaman.

Empress walked forward her blood red cape waveing in the wind.

"Yes Dark Mega," she asked in a sweet like tone.

"How do you feel about trying a new life for a while," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

Darkloids Have Feelings.

* * *

"No..No and no," said Iris.

"Oh come on just this once," asked Lan.

"No I am not going to help you hide from Jasmine when she get mad that you did not show up for your date which should be any moment..." started Iris.

The door bust open and Jasmine stormed in.

"Now," said Iris.

"LAN!" said Jasmine and garb him in a choke hold.

"I will leave you two alone," said Iris and walked up staris to her Blue and Lan's room.

"Hey Blue whats up?" she asked when she walked in.

"Oh nothing just virus busting," said Blue.

"Oh yeah slice and die," said Slashman cutting down a other metool.

"Oh I see..." said Iris and signed.

Trill appered on her shoulder he had decide to stay with her inside her PET. "What wrong Iris."

"Oh I am just bored that all," said Iris.

"What to play Iris," asked Trill smileing.

"Not now Trill why don't you go back with Megaman and Medi I am sure there will play with you," said Iris.

"Ok," said Trill and logged out to Megaman's PET.

"Hey Iris I know your bored but remember he Zoanoroids are after you and Trill," said Blue.

"I know but with you protech me I don't see why that is a promble I mean your really powerful and a great fighter," said Iris.

Blue blushed. "Er...thanks but still I can not be tat good at it."

* * *

"Ok Roll once you get back from Navi Hunter HQ don't forget I will not be here," said Maylu.

"Ok Maylu," said Roll and logged in to net city it was her turn to check up with the Navi Hunter today so she headed for Navi Hunter HQ to see if Zero had anything to report however she was been watched by someone a shadow followed her in the allyways and watch her enter Navi Hunter HQ and waited for her to come out.

In side Navi Hunter HQ.

"Ok Iris you know what to do," said Zero.

"Ok Zero I will get right on it," said Iris takeing notes on soem jobs she had to do for the navi hunters.

"Ok good work Iris," said Zero.

Iris suddenly when red and dashed out of the room knocking in to Bubbleman as she when.

"Hey watch it puku," said Bubbleman.

"Hey Zero whats up," asked Roll as she walked in.

"Ah Roll how are you well nothing to report about form Axl starting a fire the other day wish he would watch where he was aiming them guns," said Zero.

"Ow...watch it will you my back still got burn marks on it," said Leviathan which a Medic navi was checking her for any other wounds amd Roll also notiecd Protoman was near by watching to she if she was ok.

"Well then guess I will be gonig then," said Roll and walked out side she just turn the corror when Harpuia was sent flying backways.

"Ouch there a good shot," said Harpuia.

"Harpuia? whats happending," asked Roll.

"Thats was happending," said Harpuia pointing at Cosmoman who was fireing Cosmoman blasters at them.

"Oh great," said Roll.

"Hey Roll, Harpuia if you two are done I could use some help." said Fefnir who was blasting the in coming rings.

"Harpuia I have a idea follow my lead ok," said Roll.

"Ok but it better be a good idea," said Harpuia.

Roll jumped a bove Cosmoman and kicked a water pile it then cover him in water.

"Now attack," said Roll.

"Right THUNDER FLASH," said Harpuia crossing his blades and senting lighting at Cosmoman.

Cosmoman logging out.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the shadows, behind Roll and pulled her in. Then a second later someone who looked just like her, came out of the shadows and grined evily, and then logged out.

"Hey she did not even say goodbye," said Fefnir inraged.

* * *

Roll appear back on her PET and saw Maylu come back in upset she grined evily and then said.

"Whats wrong Maylu?"

"Oh it just that the piano thecher said I was not good ehought to play in the summer show," said Maylu.

"Oh...I am sorry," said Roll and did feel a pin of sadness for Maylu.

"Yeah well it's ok Roll did Zero have anything to report," asked Maylu.

"No nothing," said Roll.

"Ok then I need to go see Anna talk to you later," said Maylu and left.

Roll girned evily and became Empress Roll hehe it already started.

* * *

"Prefect phase one comptele your lucky it was part of the plan Cosmoman," said Dark Megaman aiming his buster at him.

"My my what a good trick," said a voice two other naivs came out of the shadows one was wearing a black navi suit and had a ice blue helmet like Dark Megaman and a red X on a black back ground the other had long wild white hair and had red amour.

"Ah meet my two new commands," said Dark Megaman.

"No commands," said Bass.

"Yes Darkloid Protoman and Dark Slashman," said Dark Megaman.

* * *

"Your kidding," said Quickman.

"Nope the N1 grand prix is coming back," said Slashman.

"Oh yeah I am going to enter and beat Megaman," said Quickman.

Blue and Chad sweatdorp.

"Yeah..sure you are," said Chad.

"IT WAS A LUCK I TELL YOU LUCK," yelled Quickman.

"Anyway I guessed I should check you do have more then a ten point battle ranting here right," said Slashman.

"Of course we fight everyday of the week," said Quickman.

"Er...only offcial battles count," said Slashman.

"Oh er...yeah I have more then ten," said Quickman.

Suddenly a beeping was hear.

"Chad Blue can you hear me?" said Mr Famous from the PET.

"Oh hey Mr Famous," said Blue.

"It Famous just Famous," said Mr Famous. "Anyway I just got a call from a bus driver his bus is out of control and you need to stop it."

"Are you mad how can we get on to a speeding bus," said Chad.

Suddenly a helicorp appear above them and a rope lander was thorw down.

"Hey going my way," said Chaud.

* * *

Blue Chad and Chaud got ready to jump on to the bus there ready them self and just landed on the edge there climbed in the window and found the jack in port.

"Jack in," there all said.

"Slashman."

"Quickman."

"Protoman."

"TARNSMISSION," there all said as the navis shot in to the net.

Protoman Slashman and Quickman landed on the bus computer.

"Wow talk about going out of control these Virus where all over," said Quickman looking at the huge army of Virus.

"That there are my master wish you deleted," said a voice.

And then Vile appeared.

"Oh no," said Slashman.

Vile pointed his cannon at them and was about to fire when suddenly.

"Fin cutter."

"Boomrang bone."

"Wood tower."

"Maga ball."

The four attacks hit Vile and Shakeman Skullman Woodman and oddy Magnetman appeard.

"You get the virus we will take him," said Magnetman.

"Ok lets go," said Quickman.

Later after the Virus where gone and Vile had been beat and logged out Protoman Quickman and Slashman meet with Shakeman Woodman Skullman and Magnetman.

"Hey long time no see really suprise to see you again Magnetman," said Protoman.

"Tesla hear the CF team may need help so here we are," said Magnetman.

"And we are here again because of the rise in attacks laterly," said Shakeman.

"Well we need to go meet you later," said Woodman and then there all logged out.

* * *

Empress walked with the others in net city she had contact Dark Megaman and he had give her orders to fit in with them and not doing anythig yet.

"You ok Roll you seem lost today," said Slashman.

"Oh...I am fine Slashy don't worry," said Empress sounding like Roll.

"Ok you just same off today," said Slashman.

Suddenly virus appear followed my Blizzardman.

"Whoos I am going to delete you whoos," said Blizzardman.

Slashman and Quickman started to laughted.

"What so funny whoos," said Blizzardman.

"Oh just you going whoos whoos all the time," said Quickman.

"Delete them," said Blizzardman.

The virus started to attack but there where no match for the team no one notcied but Empress was beating them easy with out touching them she then walked over to Blizzardman.

"Sorry got to make this look real," said Empress she copy Roll's Heart Flash attack which made Blizzardman log out.

Blizzardman logging out.

The others finsihed off the virus and ran over to Roll.

"Wow nice work Roll you beat Blizzardman," said Megaman.

"That was great," said Ciel.

Empress suddenly felt a pin of was it...friendship.

"Heh thanks guys," said Empress and then thought There as to be a Roll fine then I will be that Roll.

To Be Conutied...


	22. Episode 9 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 9**

Empress lay in Maylu's PET that night a started to think about what she had felt like was this really what Roll's life was like she had never thought about a life like it she had felt Friendship and had felt sad for Maylu.

"Well if this is it then I have decide I am going to be Roll from now on," said Empress.

* * *

Darkloids have Feelings

* * *

Roll lay knocked out on a throne she awoke with a bad head when she opened her eyes she had to blink to make sure there where open. 

"Where am I?" she tried to get up only to fine a rope kept her tied on to the throne.

"Ah you're awake," said a voice.

Roll looked to see Lumine.

"Oh I so do not need this now," said Roll.

"Well well you should be a little nicer," said Lumine.

"Why decide not to turn me in to a Darkloid this time finally noticed we don't fall in to darkness easy," said Roll with a tone of rage in her voice.

"My my are we mad that we not only turned your lovely Slashy is to a Darkloid but then turned you in to one as well," said Lumine.

"You shut up no one talks about Slashman that way and no one annoys me and lives," said Roll wishing her hand where free.

"Well I most of press a button don't worry Roll I don't think your friends will miss you in fact I think the new you is doing a good job of tricking them," said Lumine she made a screen appear and showed her Empress roll acting like her.

"What but how she was deleted or at less sealed," said Roll.

"Really she was slip from you and now look at her however I will help you escape for a small favorite," said Lumine.

"What you think I would trust the Darkloids," said Roll.

"Now now be careful who you call Darkloids I am no ones puppet," said a other voice as Bass walked in.

"Oh what the all might Bass and Lumine and not stand up to Dark Megaman oh my heart bleeds for you….or at less it would if I had a heart for Darkloids," said Roll.

Bass slapped Roll across the face.

"Oh that's it let me out of this rope and I will show you what real pain is," said Roll.

* * *

The Next Day. 

Blue Maylu Lan Anna and Chad had the day off school half term and where at the park.

"You ok Maylu you seem really far away today," said Blue.

"Well it's just…..as roll been acting weird lately," said Maylu.

"I don't think so Slashman you saw anything weird about Roll," said Blue however at that moment. Empress had kisses Slashman to stop him from answering incase it tipped them off.

"Guess not," said Chad when no answer came.

"Hey Maylu I am sure the other navis would of noticed and told us," said Anna.

"Guess your right still I am not sure," said Maylu.

In the cyber world.

Empress smiled when Slashman kisses her back sure he thought she was Roll but that did not matter Empress felt like she had Roll's life now and nothing could ruin that.

Dark Megaman looked at the screen with a look of disgust on his face.

"It really disgust me how far Empress is going to make this plan work Fistman go break up this happy moment," said Dark Megaman.

Quickman looked at Slashman and Roll and sighed.

"What's up Quickman," asked Ciel. "You jealous."

"J..jealous no way," said Quickman.

"Oh really," said Ciel and kisses him as well.

Suddenly a shock make the ground move and all the navis looked to see Fistman.

"What do you want?" asked Megaman aiming his buster at him.

"Your Crests now I have no time to fool around hand over the Crests of Duo," said Fistman.

"Listen I don't know why you want the crest there no use to anyone right now Duo is not here," said Slashman.

"I am bored now," said Fistman and jumped at him his glowing fist raise there jumped and his fist made a hole in the ground.

* * *

Roll watched this she had to do something she had to escape she then noticed Beastman was the one standing guard over her. 

"Hey Beastman pen brain," said Roll.

Beastman turned and glare at her.

"What did you call me," said Beastman.

"Never mind I was only going to ask if you would cut these ropes but then of course you must be to weak to do that," said Roll.

"Oh yeah," said Beastman he raised his claw and cut Roll free.

"Thanks," said Roll and shot Beastman with her Roll arrow and then took off running.

Beastman groaned then passed out.

* * *

Slashman slashed at Fistman with his sword but he blocked it with his fist Empress watched waiting for a opening she need to be careful of using attacks if she used her own in eye view she would be catch out she did not noticed the form of Shadowman watching her from behind a cyber tree. 

"Ok lets she who you are," said Shadowman.

"Battle chip Spear gun in an download," said Lan.

Megaman fired the Spear gun which made a hit on Fistman.

"Good at lest we know blaster chips work," said Megaman.

"If that's the case the here we go," said Blue "PROGRAM ADVANCE HI-CANNON HYPER DOWNLOAD!" yelled Blue.

"Giga cannon," said Slashman.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE CANNON HI-CANNON MEGA CANNON DOWNLOAD," yelled Chad.

"Zeta cannon," said Quickman.

Empress smiled and got ready the second there fire the Program advances there would be no way there would see her elce attack.

Quickman and Slashman fired there attacks at Fistman and Empress shot elce at Fistman and he logged out.

Fistman logging out.

"Hm interesting," said Shadowman and logged out as well and reappear on Dark Miyabi PET.

"Well," asked Dark Miyabi.

"Sending my report to Navi Hunter HQ as we speak," said Shadowman.

* * *

Zero looked at Shadowman's report and then at other reports. 

"No doubt about it that navi is not Roll," said Zero.

* * *

Roll ran in the Darkloid Network. 

"Come on I know the link is here some where," said Roll and then she saw it the link to the place in Net city she was took from she ran in to it and appear in net city only to have Axl point a gun at her.

"What the Roll ok I am either dreaming or you are a fake," said Axl.

"Or you're a dumb ass," said Roll.

"Well that clears that up," said Axl putting his gun away.

* * *

"I knew she was a fake," said Iris.EXE. 

"Only problem now is how do we get the Net Saviors to come here with out rising questions," said Harpiua.

"Well I have a plan," said Shadowman. "Bubbleman you feel like reliving your Darkloid days for a while."

"I am the great Darkloid," said Bubbleman.

* * *

Iris looked at them. 

"Your crazy I can not tell them Bubbleman is going mad who would believe it," said Iris who was talking to Zero at Net Saviors HQ.

"Iris we need you to do this," said Zero. "It's the only way to get the real Roll back and to get rid of the faker."

"Ok fine but you better be right about this I don't like lying," said Iris.

Just then Blue Maylu Lan Chad and Anna came in to the room.

"Guys guys it bad," said Iris doing a great job of acting.

"What is it," asked Lan.

"It Bubbleman he got crazy and is attacking net city," said Iris.

The other sweat dropped. "Oh not again," said Chad.

"Let do it," said Lan sighing.

"Jack in."

"Slashman."

"Megaman."

"Roll."

"Ciel."

"Quickman."

"POWER UP!" said the team and there navi shot in to net city there saw Bubbleman firing random blasts at the building and all attacked him.

"PUKU!" yelled Bubbleman as he when flying.

"Was that it," said Slashman.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

There all looked around to see Roll.

Quickman and Slashman looked from one to the other and then question marks appear above there heads.

"SOMEONE MIND TELLING US WHAT IS GOING ON!" There both yelled.

"Well it was fun for a while," said Empress.

She clicked her fingers her hand got nails her shoes turned to boots she got a evil looking face got a devil like tall coming out behind her and then a blood red cloak.

"Empress! Oh god I think I am going to be sick," said Slashman.

"So you escape I see," said Empress.

"That right now you will pay for tricking my friends Maylu your with me right," asked Roll.

"Right Roll," came Maylu's voice.

"I can not believe you rely on a operator," said Empress she pulled out her sword and ran at Roll.

"Battle chip sword in and download," said Maylu.

Roll changed her arm in to a sword and got in to a dead lock with Empress.

"Not bad but your not going to take this away from me," said Empress.

"Was not yours to start with," said Roll.

There jumped away from each other empress fired elce at Roll who avoid it easy Maylu then down loaded Hero sword and Roll sent the shockwave at her it hit Empress who flew back ways.

"Roll arrow," said Roll and fired it at Empress and hit her dead center.

"NOOOO I had it all," said Empress.

Empress logging out.

Roll turned to the others and winked.

"Hey guys I am back in town," said Roll.

* * *

Empress reappear in the Darkloid Network and the forms of Dark Slashman and Darkloid Protoman appeared. 

"Well look who's back," said Dark Slashman.

"What do you want," said Empress.

"Well know fine well what you where doing you enjoyed Roll's life and wanted it for your self" said Darkloid Protoman.

"So what," said Empress.

* * *

"So we want in," said Dark Slashman. 

Megaman what's going on why is Zero attacking us.

Lan he says he is the Zero virus and it was easy to trick us was he tricking us all this time.

Danm it Megaman he is going after Iris.EXE.

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Zero's Betrayal.

You together with me Cross fusion.


	23. Episode 10 Pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 10 **

The Zero Virus a virus that once rained terror on the net was reborn in to a navi. In the years that followed he returned to help Megaman and his friends. He formed the Navi Hunters and kept peace on the net. However that was about the change for the worst for virus' never die.

**

* * *

**

Zero's Betrayal

* * *

Zero walked in to the sun light of Net City even if the sun light was not real it was real enough for him. He hear foot falls behind him and knew who it was before she even got close.

"Yes Iris?" he asked.

Iris.EXE stopped and smiled and also blushed.

"Er…well I have done my report for today I was going to ask….if..I could..have the rest of the day off," said Iris.EXE.

"Sure you can there nothing else to be done around here it's been quite lately," said Zero.

"Thanks er…you can drop by Sci lab if you need me," said Iris.EXE and blushed again and logged out.

Zero smiled he had know of Iris' feeling for him for a while and he was starting to get ready to show him how he felt, and when he did he was sure it would be a shock. Zero walked off and down in to the streets of net city.

* * *

Dr Hikrai ran the scanner over Roll checking none of her data was broken. In anyway and it came up clear 5 times.

"Well Maylu Roll is fine no problems at all," said Dr Hikrai and handed her back her PET and Roll appear on her shoulder.

"Hey Roll are you ok?" asked Maylu.

"I am better then ok I am great," said Roll.

"Ok what do you say Roll," said Maylu.

Roll bowed. "Thank you Dr Hikrai," said Roll.

"It was no problem," said Dr Hikrai and he left the room just as Blue came in from the main door way.

"Oh hey there Blue what's up," asked Maylu because Blue looked tried.

"A Zoanoroid attacked the power station I was the only net savoir who could get there in time to fight is so I had to go at it alone," said Blue.

"It can not have been that hard," said Maylu.

"It was a Z Cosmoman you have any idea how hard the real one of him is," said Blue.

"Well no," said Maylu.

"Trust me you don't want to know," said Blue.

* * *

Megaman walked along the net city street with Medi and Trill, Trill had been getting bored inside Iris' PET. So Megaman and Medi had offered to take him out to net city, for the day Megaman had been against the idea but he changed his mine after Medi kissed him.

"Megaman what's that," said Trill pointing to a big building a few feet.

"Oh that's the net arena," said Megaman.

"That where Mega won most of his free battles," said Medi.

"Megaman in stronger," said Trill.

"Hehe yeah," said Megaman.

Medi sweat dropped. "When he is not been dim that is."

Suddenly a voice came over the net.

"Megaman your not going to believe this beast virus are attacking," came Lan's voice.

"Medi back to your PETs we need to cross fuse quick," said Jasmine.

Megaman and Medi logged back to there PET's while Trill returned to Iris' PET.

"Ready Lan," said Megaman.

"Lets do it Jasmine," said Medi.

"Ok here we go," said Lan. "Mr Famous Dimensional area."

"It's just Famous Dimensional Area go."

The Dimensional area appeared.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION," said Lan and Jasmine together.

A light formed around them and the cross fusion started.

1st Megaman's boots appear on Lan then his gloves the logo appear and placed it self on Lan's chest it then formed Megaman's body suit the helmet then appear and the cross fusion was complete.

Jasmine cross fusion started at the same time 1st Medi's boots then her navi suit then her gloves and her helmet appear and a eye guard appear over Jasmine eyes and the cross fusion was complete.

The light disappear and R Megaman and R Medi ran over to a building in the street where Beast virus that looked a lot like the life virus where coming out from and firing lasers at the other building,

"Mega Buster" said R Megaman and hit a few virus' delete them,

"Medi capsule" said R Medi and chucked a row of capsule at a group of virus' delete them,

"Man there is a lot of them Mr Famous we are going to need help soon," said R Megaman.

"Help is on the way Maylu and Blue are here I am sending them now," said Mr Famous.

"Right tell them to hurry," said R Megaman. "Battle chip wide blade." The wide blade appear on R Megaman's army and he slashed a group of virus' apart and deleted them.

"Battle chip Hi-Cannon," said R Medi and fired her Hi-Cannon at some incoming virus' deleting them as well.

The virus' started to in circle R Megaman and R Medi and in moment there were stuck in a circle of virus'.

"Looks like this is it," said R Megaman.

Suddenly a light shot down from the sky and the beast virus' moved a size.

R Megaman and R Medi looked on to see who it was he looked familiar.

"Z…..Zero?" asked R Medi.

The navi that stood before them looked like Zero but he looked a bit differerent for one thing his faces was covered by a mask below his helmet. His eyes where yellow his armor was different also his shoulders where pointed. His arms where black with red bangs around them his helmet was also more pointed then before. His hair was more wild also and he was breathing heavy as he looked at them. He held his arm out and it formed in to a Z saber type blade and he swung it at them, and waves of colored light came at them hit them sending them back in to a building then they heard a cold voice come from Zero a voice unlike his own.

"No I am not the idiot Zero you know I am the real Zero haha how easy it was to trick you all this time," said Zero he pointed his blade a R Megaman before a blast headed for him he blocked it with his blade and looked over at R Medi who had a Mega-Cannon on her arm.

"You really thought I was unready for that pitiful attack," said Zero and ramed at her and slashed her making her cross out.

"Jasmine!" said R Megaman.

"She got off easy your not going to be so lucky," said Zero and pointed his blade at Megaman again. He kept turning it over as if wondering how best to use it he was clearly enjoying having R Megaman on the ground like this.

"Well it appears my time is up good bye," said Zero.

He raised his blade just before a wave of green power came from behind him Zero turned and blocked the attack R Slashman was there holding a Z-saber.

"Using the cheap chip version I see," said Zero.

"Who are you," said R Roll.

"I am Zero of course you idiot," said Zero.

"What but you not Zero you look nothing like him," said R Slashman.

"Let me tell you a little story about the Zero Virus," said Zero.

"I was once a powerful virus who infect navis making them go crazy and destroy the net I sent chaos across the net then I was beat I returned to do it again only this time I plan to destroy this world first and with the help of the Beasts Greiga and Falzer I will be able to do it with out trying."

"Your mad and I don't believe you are really Zero if you where then Mr Famous would of got a call from the Navi Hunters," said R Roll.

"Well why don't you check that out if you live." said Zero. "In fact this time I will let you live you have been fun to fight cya next time," Zero held his blade in front of him and disappear.

The d-area disappear and there all crossed out Blue ran over to Jasmine while Maylu check to see if Lan was ok there where fine but there all had the same question was that really Zero.

* * *

The Cross Fusion Member walked in to Net savoir HQ and stood in the main room as Barrel walked over to the desk.

"Welcome Cross Fusion Team I have grave news to inform you on it appear one of own greatness allies as betrayal us and now we must be ready to fight him," said Barrel.

A picture of Colonel appear on the big screen.

"It is has we feared no one as hear from Zero he was last seen in down town net city Axl lead a team and came back with no news on Zero's location we can only say that was Zero who attacked Dentech city," said Colonel.

Chaud walked up and took Barrels place.

"This is why we called you here Zero also talked about Greiga and Falzer you all know about the attack from Beyondard that happened a while ago well it seems like Zero wish's for a replay of that," said Chaud.

Chad looked up at Chaud. "You sure it was Zero it does not sound like him."

"We are aware that Zero as been a great ally to us over the years but we have to take action now and fight him he has show to be a enemy one which we can not just over look." said Chaud.

Barrel took Chaud's place again.

"We have used the time we have had to work on a plan the navi who will fight Zero are Megaman Slashman Quickman and Protoman," said Barrel.

There pictures appear on the screen.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Nenji.

"We are to hold the line so to speak we know Zero will attack and he is going to attack with a army of virus," said Barrel.

Mr Famous took Barrel place.

"You where all given the power to cross fuse now you must use that power for the good of all DenTech city will most likely be destroy if we fail," said Mr Famous.

Carl got up and put his hand over his chest. "I will use my cross fuse to help in anyway I can."

Miyabi followed suit. "I am with you."

Laika was next. "I am a net savoir and we are here to fight for the world."

Nenji stood up. "We are ready as well right Nenjiro."

"NAPLAMMAN." yelled Naplamman.

Pride stood up. "For Kingland and Dentech city".

Yuriko was next. "I am here aswell."

Charlie stood up. "Me and Gyroman are with you."

Tesla got up as well. "Zero will not beat us."

Dingo was last to stand up. "I to am with you."

"Then it done then we are all here to fight for Dentech city." said Lan.

"Just one thing." said Anna.

"What is it?" asked Chaud.

"Do we know where Zero is now." said Anna.

"We do not so we must remain on alert." said Mr Famous.

* * *

Zero stood in front of Greiga's statue it roar and the Greiga broken out of it and looked at Zero, Zero formed him blade and jumped forward slashing in to Greiga and he fell to the ground Zero held out his hand and Greiga turn in to a orb Zero picked it up and looked at it in his other had was a second orb which had Falzer inside.

"Just wait Megaman because soon the plan you have put together will fall apart and you will lose someone really close to you," Zero smiled evilly. under his mask and walked out of the room which once held the Greiga Statue a navi appear soon after Z Darkman but now his Icon was replace with a red Z Zero was in control of the Zoanoroids.

To Be Continued…..


	24. Episode 10 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 10 **

It had been a week and a half now from Zero's Betrayal, and no word had come from the Navi Hunters or Net Savoir about it. Some people started to think someone was hiding informtion from them Blue had been the frist to jump at this by contacting Axl and tell him to tell him all he knew. Axl had been so shocked by this he ended up tell Blue his life story. Which is not what Blue wanted, Iris.EXE had got the worst of this she was not only worryed sick about Zero. But was alos haveing more work to do with out Zero the Navi Hunter where looking to her and Axl for everything. Axl was not ready to be the leader yet and Iris.EXE had work with Sci lab so she was having a hard time of it.

"Any word yet," asked Iris.EXE when Slashman came to see her.

"Sorry Iris none," said Slashman placeing a hand of her shoulder. "Don't worry sis I am sure we will find out whats going on soon."

"I hope so," said Iris.EXE almost in tears.

**

* * *

**

Zero's Betrayal

* * *

Zero stood on top of a building in net city and smiled it was today we would set in to play his plan the plan to do what he started all that time ago the plan that he had been working on for all that time but he was not going to stop frist he was going to give Megaman and his stupid brother Slashman the shock of there lives.

In Dentech city it was a nomral day suddenly vines started to appear coming from the ground and out of buildings tieing them self around post buildings and cars lucky Miyabi and Laika where in the area a d-area formed around them.

"Lets go Miyabi," said Laika.

"Right," said Miyabi.

"Synchro chip slot in Cross Fusion."

The light form around them and then faded as the cross fusion was comptele the vines started to head for them R Shadowman slashed them apart while R Searchman fired at them this his scope gun.

Virus' appear and started to attack R Shadowman and R Searchman.

Else where.

Other D-area had appeared and more virus and vines had attacked.

R Tomhawkman and R Protoman where fighting off virus in the center of town.

R Roll and R Ciel had also been attacked at the shopping center.

R Slashman and R Quickman where at the net battle center when there had been attacked.

R Kinghtman and R Needleman where at Sci lab fighting back the virus'.

R Fogman R Colonel R Naplamman R Gryoman R Medi and R Magnetman where fighting virus' at a factory.

* * *

Mr Famous and Dr Hikrai watched this from the screen in Sci lab.

"Zero's inavison as begun," said Mr Famous.

"Cross fusion Memebers do whatever you can to protech the area you are in," said Dr Hikrai.

* * *

Zero slashed the Navi out of his way.

"Foolish weaklines stay out of my way," said Zero as the Navi Hunters attacked him in Net City a gun shot headed for Zero and he blocked with his sword .

"Ah it's Axl," said Zero.

Axl stood faceing Zero," Ok Zero I order you to give up now" said Axl thinking oh my god I am starting to sound like Zero.

"And what are you going to do talk me to death," said Zero he ran at Axl with his Z saber on his arm Axl jumped out of the way and hoverd in the air and blasted a Zero, Zero not even breaking a sweat to avoid Axl's attackes.

"That it time to get hard Battle chip Break gun," said Axl his gun formed in to a big gun and he fired a break bullet at Zero the dust cleared and Zero was still standing unhurt.

"What was that it was not a attack was it," said Zero.

"Danm it Dr Hikrai if you can hear me I need some help and quick," said Axl.

* * *

"Chad Blue Lan Chaud leave the area you are in a plug in to net city Axl is fighting Zero," said Dr Hikrai.

"What about the area's that are under attack," said R Slashman.

"We are setting re deploying the other Cross Fusion memeber get to net city," said Mr Famous.

"Right," said R Protoman.

"Do you think there can do it Dr Hikrai," asked Iris.

"I hope so but in case Trill I need you help," said Dr Hikrai.

Trill looked confused. "Huh?" said Trill pointing at him self.

* * *

Axl hit the ground with a bone break sound.

"Well good bye Axl you never could match up to me," said Zero and pointed his blade at Axl.

"Oh yeah copy shot!" said Axl and the shot hit Zero Axl got up and his gun disappear and was replaced with a Z Saber and his body armour turn red.

"Oh how dare you try to be a cheap knock off," said Zero he got ready to sent waves of power at Axl till a shot of pruple laser hit him and he turned around to see Megaman Protoman Quickman and Slashman.

"Oh the power rangers have show up," said Zero.

"Lan Axl just gave me a idea," said Megaman.

"But that sucks up your power." said Lan.

"I know but he have to try it," said Megaman.

"Ok then FORM CHANGE!" said Lan.

"FORM CHANGE!" said Megaman.

"Megaman Zero form," said Lan.

Megaman's hair became blonde and long his armour became red he formed a saber and the form change was comptele.

"Hey not a bad idea," said Quickman.

"Soul Unison Zero soul slot in," said Chad.

Quickman active his Zero soul while Blue and Chaud downloaded Z saber chips to Protoman and Slashman.

"Oh so you think copying me will win this battle," said Zero he spinned around sending colored waves of power them all knocking them over.

There all got back to there feet and all jump at Zero swing there Saber at him Zero blocked them all with easy.

"Time for my plan," said Zero.

He held up the orbs that had Falzer and Greiga the orbs shot in to the air suddenly a rip opened in the rid was the real word and internet lines now appear across it's sky.

"I will be going now I don't want to be around when Grelzar gets here," said Zero and disappear.

"You guys better get going," said Axl.

"Right lets go," said Megaman The navis logged out and with in min's had met up with the other CF memeber and cross fusioned again.

The Virus' started to attack them R Needleman jumped in to the air and fired Needles at them R Naplamman fired his cannons at them R Shadowman jumped in to the midden of the group delete them with his Shadow blade R Medi unless a group of Medi canpluses suddenly blasts of blue light started hitting them.

"Face the power of a Darkloid," said Bubbleman who was appear to appear in the real world because of the mixing of worlds.

Suddenlt a roar was heard and Grelzar appear from the sky it roar and the CF memeber stood there ground.

"GO!" said R Megaman. "Mega buster!"

"Shadow blade."

"Quick boomerang."

"Steel sword."

"Needle cannon."

"Gryo cutter."

"Tomhawk swing."

"Srecw diver."

"Magaball."

"Fire bomb."

"Sonic boom."

"Ciel Blaster."

"King ball."

"Medi Caspluse."

"Fog blade."

"Roll Arrow."

All the attack hit Grelzar but no mark appear it roar sending a shock way R Megaman was just missed but the other got hit and forced to cross out.

"Trill you know what to do," said Trill.

"Yes..but," said Trill.

"It ok Trill," said Iris.

Trill logged in to Lan's PET while he was in Cross fusion a blinding light formed and both Beastout started the two Beast out mixed together to form GF Megaman. It was great he han the power of both cyber beast he flew at super sonic speed in to Grelzar and hit him Grelzar opened fire GF Megaman sucked up the power and fired it back ten time the forces. He then picked up the Cyber beast and thorw it in to the air he powered up and shot in to him riping it apart. He flew back down and uncrossed Lan stood gasping he looked at the other ans smiled the internet lines disappear the rip closed and the other ran over to Lan.

* * *

Zero smiled and watched Iris.EXE working alone in Nani Hunter HQ he walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Iris," said Zero.

"Zero it's you," said Iris.EXE she ran foward and hugged him suddenly she flew a pain and gasped she looked down and saw Zero saber in her Zero pulled his saber out and Iris.EXE fell to the ground.

"Ze...ro...why," said Iris.EXE.

Iris.EXE Deteled.

Zero logged out.

* * *

Later that day the Navi's meet on the net to say there fianl goodbye to Iris.EXE Slashman and Megaman where taking in hard and there vowed even if Zero was there firend he was no longer and he would feel this own bloody hell.

* * *

Megaman Vile is back with his army

Yes Lan and he says it time we found out who is really in command

Is that who we think it is...

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
The Net Breakers True leader

To the Cyber jungle TRANSMISSION!


	25. Episode 11 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
Episode 11**

Vile sat on his throne looking at his army of slave navi's Domeman and Copyman stood behind his throne.

"Stupid all of you you had Megaman out number and you failed even with me there you still blow it," said Vile. "But now come your realise by DEATH!"

Vile aimed his cannon at them and deleted all of them.

"My my someone as a tempter it seems," said a Voice.

"Show your self no dares enter the Net Breaker HQ," said Vile.

"And I say I go where I want to go," said the navi he walked out of the shadows and Vile frozen with fear.

"Z….Zero!" said Vile.

"Yes Zero your new ally and from now on," said Zero.

* * *

The Net Breakers True Leader.

* * *

Lan Maylu Dex and Blue where walking around Den tech city.

"Heh it been a while from the last time it was just us four together," said Maylu.

"Yeah just like old times," said Dex.

"Yeah while all the things that have gone on you would think the good old days are gone but there still here it seems," said Lan.

"I agree but hey who would of thought we would be able to spend time like this with out all the others Chad Iris Anna and the others," said Blue.

Slashman appear on his shoulder.

"Hey come on stop complaining there not that bad," said Slashman.

Megaman appear on Lan shoulder.

"Oh I don't know Quickman say I beat him with a fluke can some times get annoying," said Megaman.

Roll then appear on Maylu shoulder.

"Yeah but Ciel ok I like her she really good to talk to give me a break from taking to you boys all the time and I don't have to listen to you talk about Net battles all the time Slashman," said Roll.

Gutsman then appeared.

"Slashman will be beat by Gutsman," said Gutsman.

"Yeah well I will not hold my breath for that day," said Slashman.

There kept walking when suddenly vines started to appear out of the ground.

"Oh no not again," said Lan.

Then it happened Zero appear in front of them.

"Well look what we have here I thought I would let my new friends meet you," said Zero he raise his arm and then about six groups of slave navis appear.

"Oh boy this does not look good," said Dex.

"Oh and before I forget Darkman," said Zero.

A dark hole opened beside him and Z Darkman floated out but now his icon was differed the star was gone and replaced with a red Z on a black background.

"I thought you may like to know I am now in command of the Zoanoroids," said Zero.

"Mr Famous we need a dimensional area here," said Lan.

"No Mr…." Started Famous.

"NOW DANM YOU NOW!" yelled Lan.

"Ah…got ya dimensional area GO!" said Mr Famous and press the button.

The Dimensional dish moved to face where Lan and the other where and fired the dimensional beam to make a dimensional area.

"SYNCHOR CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION!" said Lan Maylu and Blue together a light formed around them and there all cross fused.

"All right Zero we are ready for you this time," said R Megaman.  
"Ok then you and me," said Zero and formed his Z saber on his arm he floated at R Megaman with great speed.

"Battle chip long blade," said R Megaman the long blade appear on his arm and he crossed his sword with Zero going in to a dead lock.

Meanwhile R Slashman and R Roll where deal with the slave navis while Z Darkman floated above them firing killer beams at them.

"Hahaha killer beams," said Z Darkman firing a other R Slashman had to jump back ways to garb R Roll and jump to safety with her.

"Talk about close," said R Roll. "I felt that beam rush past me thanks."

"No problem but he can not keep this up we need a plan," said R Slashman.

"Yeah hopeful we can come up with one soon." said R Roll,

"ARRRGHH HELP HELP!" yelled a voice.

Dex ran pass with a Slave navi chasing him with a huge hammer.

R Slashman and R Roll sweat drop.

"Battle Chip shotgun," said R Slashman and fired delete the slave navi.

"Phew," said Dex.

"Leave the battle to the Cross Fusion members ok Dex," said R Slashman.

R Megaman smashed his long blade on Zero's z saber Zero was not even trying to block his attack no matter what R Megaman did his attack was blocked.

"I hoped for move of a challenge but I see your just as weak as he said," said Zero.

"Who are you talking about," said R Megaman.

"Someone you know really well and who is just dieing to meet you but he wish to wait a while first," said Zero he broken the dead lock and sent R Megaman flying with a single swing of his saber he then pointed it just under his throat.

"Unfrouthly he's not going to get to meet you," Zero raised his saber and then.

"Quick Boomerang," said a voice.

Zero was hit and knock back but stay on his feet.

"Sorry Zero but I don't think killing Lan is on your to do list today," said R Quickman.

"Oh you just had to do a anime style appears didn't you," said R Slashman deleting the last slave navi.

Zero looked around and decide it was time to leave.

"Well you did better this time but your not going to be able to fight forever," said Zero and logged and along with Darkman.

* * *

At Net Savoir HQ.

"Weird really weird," Chaud.

"So Zero attacked you but then left without even trying?" asked Chad.

"Yeah it like he did not care," said Blue.

"Maybe that means whatever happend is not comptele," said Iris.

"Wishful thinking I would say," said Lan.

"More bad news," said Mr Famous who walked in.

"What's that," said Barrel.

"Your not going to like this but..." said Mr Famous.

Later all the Cross Fusion memebers came and all had a sad look on there face.

"DIS...DISBAND!" said Laika.

"Why...it makes no sense if anything we need us all ...to protech the world," said Pirde.

"I am sorry but this comes from hight power the me or Mr Famous," said Dr Hikrai.

"So whats going to happend," asked Chaud.

"Well some of you will remain here there are

Blue Dingo Lan Chaud Chad Anna Maylu and Jasmine," said Dr Hikrai.

"The rest of you are free to do what you wish but you may not stay with the other CF memeber not offical anyway," said Mr Famous.

At the words not offical all the CF memember smiled.

* * *

Later at Net Breaker HQ.

"Why did you not finsih them off?" asked Vile.

"I saw no need to but don't worry there not going to be able to run forever," said Zero.

Suddenly the screen behind Vile's thore came on and Dr Regal appear on it.

"Vile report," said Regal.

"Master Regal we have some news for you," said Vile steping a side to allow Zero to see Regal.

"Zero...what is the meaning of this," said Regal.

"I am not Zero I am the Zero Virus," said Regal.

"Zero Virus...so you have returned to your nomral form," said Regal.

"Yes and now I serve the net breaks," said Zero.

"Prefect Vile what is the word from the field," said Regal.

"We are wining he now have command over the Zoanroids as well," said Vile.

"Prefect I will leave now and contiue to check in oh and if Dark Megaman or his Darklloids get in the way destory them," said Regal and disappear.

"What a fool," said Zero and smiled to him self. "Vile I need a word with you."

* * *

Later at number one curry.

"FIGHT ME!" said Mr Match.

"Why?" asked Lan.

"I will beat you one day," said Mr Match.

"Yeah when hell get forzen over maybe," said Blue.

Anna suddenly banged her hand down on the desk. "This sucks."

"Whats up Anna?" asked Chad.

"It's the fact that the CF team had to disband and what the hell a hight power was it not Dr Hikrai and Mr Famous who came up with the idea for the CF team," said Anna.

"Now that you say that it does make some sense shouldn't there be the ones that decide if we should disband or not," said Dingo.

"No good going on about it now Laika and Pride would be half way back to Shrao by now and who knows where the others are," said Maylu.

Suddenly the PET's started to beep Lan looked to see Megaman firing his Megabuster.

"Whats going on Megaman," asked Lan supirsed.

"Lan vines started to appear and then a group of slave navis appear we need help and fast," said Megaman.

"Right lets go," said Lan.

"We will help ut aswell," said Mr Match. "Jack in Fireman."

"Wackoyman."

"Elceman."

"Magicman."

"Powerup."

The ex world 3 navi shot in to the net and started to help in the battle with the slave navi.

Quickman used his quick boomerang and his speed to delete most of them Ciel fired her blaster and Megaman's shots joined up with her fire to make a double shot Slashman and Dingo useted there sword and Axe to do melee attacks and Roll fired her arrows while the ex world 3 navi did what there could along with Gutsman.

"Something is wrong," said Quickman.

"Your right," said Megaman .

"He is?" asked Ciel. "I think and I am to past out in shock."

"Ow burn," said Roll.

"Anyone else notcied that there is no reason to this attack," said Megaman.

"Wait yeah why attack the curry shop," said Slashman.

"Alright Yahoot who did you piss off now," said Tomhawkman.

Suddenly slime virus appeard and started to delete the slave navi.

"Ok am I see things or is Regals slime virus helping us out," said Fireman.

Suddnely one of them attacked Magicman.

"Looks like we have two enemry now," said Elecman.

"Oh right looks like it may be fun," said Slashman he jumped in to the group and slashed in to the Slave navis and he slime virus.

Megaman blasted them out of the way with a fell buster shot deleteing them from the shadows Darkman watched.

"Hehe Regal is not going to be happy now he knows we betray him," said Darkman "But now for my plan" he waited till he got a clear shot and then hit Roll with his eye beams.

"Hehe that is not she will lead me right to Net Savoir HQ," said Darkman.

"I am getting sick of this Battle chip Hi-cannon hyper download program advnce giga cannon," said Lan.

Megaman formed the cannon and destory all the virus and slave navis.

* * *

Net Breaker HQ.

Zero smiled. "Good now Regal thinks we betray him and if all goes to plan Regal will think that Vile is working with the net savoirs all is going to plan HAHAHAHA."

To Be contuied...


	26. Episode 11 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 11**

Blue looked at Lan "Ok let me get this right you when the Jasmines."

"Yeah," said Lan.

"Then you two decide to get something to eat so she when to cook something," said Blue .

"That's right," said Lan.

"Ok I am lost already please tell me you did not say her cooking was bad," said Blue.

Lan had a black eye. "Blue it was terrible."

"Lan you don't tell your girl friend that there can not cook how may times do I have to tell you," said Blue.

Slashman tried to stop a laugh. "Welcome to a other episode of Lan's stupid life."

Megaman had to laugh at that too.

"Well maybe it for the better," said Blue.

"How," asked Lan.

"This way you can tell her you have gone blind so you can say you can not see her," said Blue.

"Ha ha ha," said Lan.

Iris giggled from behind him.

* * *

The Net Breakers True Leader.

* * *

Chaud stood out side the net battle dome.

"In a few days this will be where the N1 grand Prix will once again be held," said a Tv reporter and now for a few words from a old time contest who was battle of the N1 team grand Prix winners last time Chaud Blaze."

Chaud walked in front of the Tv cam.

"If there is one thing I have learn by fighting in these tourments it's that you have to always remember it just a game. and you can have no fun if you don't have friends..." Chaud stopped a second thinking about Lan and his other friends. He never thought he would have some many friends if any at all "...But you must always do your best."

"Thank you," said the Tv reporter.

Chaud walked off and he saw a girl and boy standing just by the gate.

"Hey look it's Chaud," said Chad.

"Oh hey Chaud what you doing here," asked Anna.

"Was here for a news report and you?" he asked.

"Well we came to check out then battle dome this will be the frist time the N1 grand Prix is held here in Den Tech and not on a island," said Chad.

"Yeah well I hope you can get past at least the 1st round it will be a shame for you to fall before you start," said Chaud.

"What...hey that was a inslut wasn't it," said Chad.

"Take your time to figure it out," said Chaud and walked off.

"Geeze what a jerk," said Chad.

"Now now Chaud we do not get mad at other Cross Fusion members or friends," said Anna.

"And when did Chaud become our friend," said Chad.

Anna thought for a second. "Good point," she said.

* * *

Maylu had to hold on to a tree to stop her self from falling over from laughing .

"Lan told Jasmine she could not cook," said Maylu.

"Yeah well you know that's Lan," said Blue.

"Yeah and he never does know when to keep his mouth shut," said Dingo who was with them.

"By the way Dingo why are you here shouldn't you be at the curry shop," asked Blue.

"Nah Dex and Yahoot give me the day off with all the attacks lately there thought it better I be off to help with the fight," said Dingo.

Suddenly there PET's beep.

"Speak of the devil," said Blue and answer his PET.

"Blue Maylu Dingo we need you to plug in and head to Net Savoir HQ now," said Mr Famous.

"On own way," said Blue.

"Jack in Slashman."

"Tomhawkman."

"Roll."

"Transmission." There all said together and the navi shot in to the net and cyber linked to Net savoir HQ when there got there the net was benign attacked by Beastsized Virus.

"There are so many of them," said Roll.

"We can not worry about the numbers right now," said Slashman he pulled out his sword and dashed forward cut past a few deleting them.

"Tomhawk swing." Tomhawkman blow half the group in to the air and Roll started to fire her Roll arrow deleting them.

* * *

"Hehehehe." Zero watched from the Net Breaks HQ. "It's time."

* * *

Vile flew in a data stream with a group of Slave Navis Zero had told him from a computer that he needed to take control of but some Beastsized Virus needed to be deleted frist. When Vile shot in to the net work he did not noticed it was Net Savoir HQ he looked and saw the Beastsized Virus and then saw Slashman Roll and Tomhawkman.

"What the…oh never mind destroy anything that moves," said Vile.

The Slave Navis started to attack the virus Slashman slashed in to a virus and saw the slave navis fighting the virus.

"Huh? What is going on." said Slashman.

* * *

"Prefect now for the next part of the plan," said Zero he called Regal.

"Dr Regal I have some bad news look at this," said Zero he showed Regal the video fee of Vile and the Slave Navis fighting the virus with Slashman Roll and Tomhawkman.

"It seems Vile as gone AWOL on us," said Zero.

"Grrr that traitor I will deal with this," said Dr Rega.l

Zero turn off the screen.

* * *

"Hehehe with Regal and Vile against each other it's only a matter of time before he shows him self again," said Zero.

Megaman Protoman Gutsman Medi Ciel and Quickman appear in the Net Savoir computer and joined in to the on going battle just as Blue Maylu and Dingo came in to Net Savoir HQ and connected there PET's to the computer.

"About time you got here," said Chad.

"We had some problems ok," said Blue.

"Nevermind that give us some battle chips now we are getting beat," said Roll.

Her Slashman and Tomhawkman where stuck in a group of Virus while others where to busy fighting else where.

"Ok then Battle chip dark hole in and download," said Blue and sloted in the chip.

Slashman put his hands together and then raised them in to the air and fried a dark ord upwards it started to grow in to a black hole and stucked the navis in before closing.

"Close one," said Roll.

"We are not done yet," said Tomhawkman.

"Medi are you ready," said Jasmine.

"Ready," said Medi.

"Hi-cannon hyper download," said Jasmine sloting in the chip.

Medi formed the cannons and then joined them together.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE GIGA CANNON," she yelled and deleted a group of virus.

Megaman was jump all over the place avoid both Slave Navi shots and Virus blasts.

"This makes no sense," said Megaman.

Quickman and Megaman then stood back to back.

"Your right it like we are all trying to fight someone else," said Quickman thorw his quick boomerang deleteing a few more virus.

"Battle chip long blabe in and download," said Lan.

Megaman's buster became the long blade and he slashed some more virus.

Suddenly a tower appear above Megaman and Quickman.

"Megaman look out," said Quickman he jumped out of the way but the tower landed on Megaman.

Vile flew above and so ends Megaman Slave Navi's fire on that tower.

"What no," said Ciel she ran forward but the a slave garbed her and the other pointed there guns at the tower.

"MEGAMAN," yelled Lan suddenly his PET started to glow. "Huh? it's a form change oh yeah Megaman Zero form."

As the slave navi fired at the tower a light glowed from it and Megaman came out from the tower as it blow up in Megaman Zero form he ran at the Virus slashing them apart he then turn on the Slave navi in one swing of his Z sabre there where delete Vile was the only one left.

"Gr you win this time," said Vile and logged out Megaman deactvie his Zero form and fell to his kneels.

"That was close," said Megaman.

* * *

Vile walked back in to Net Breaker HQ.

"Zero Zero! where are you," yelled Vile.

Zero was no where to be found Vile sat down on his thore. "Now what Regal is agsant me Zero is gone."

Suddenly the screen came to life and a shadow man was on it.

"Yes a promble is it not Vile," said the man.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am," said Vile.

"You may call me prossfer and I think we can work well together HAHAHAHAHA." laughted the Prossfer.

* * *

Megaman wahts going on?

Lan some how Zero opened a rid to Beyondard

Oh not again now what

Blue Maylu Chad Anna and Chaud are here too we should try to find them

Wow we where saved again by the Beyondard Barrel and Colonel

looks like the Zoanoroids here are still under the command of Gregai and Falzer

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload Return to Beyondard

To the Cyber Jungle Transmission!


	27. Episode 12 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 12**

Iris looked at the sky she thought about Beyondard what it was like before Gregia and Falzer.

"It was so peace before the Zoanoroid war," said Iris to her self.

Trill appear on Iris shoulder.

"Trill is happy here," said Trill.

"I am happy here to Trill just worried about the promble we brought with us," said Iris.

**

* * *

Return to Beyondard**

* * *

Zero sat on a dark part of the net on a chair he had clamed this old disused part for him self and thought of a way of get rid of Megaman and his annoying friends he could easy beat them but some how there always escaped.

"Hm if only there was away to slip them up get rid of the leaders and then take out the follows," said Zero suddnely he got a idea he could not believe he had not thought of it yet.

"Megaman you and your friends are going on a trip," said Zero.

* * *

Chaud sat in a office with the blinds down so it was dark a woman walked in with a cup of tea.

"I thougth you could use a drink," said the woman.

"Thanks," said Chaud he picked up the cup and then opened the blinds he looked up at the sky and remember what the sky looked like in Beyondard.

"It so stangre that a place like that would exist," said Chaud to him self.

* * *

Lan, Blue, Chad, Anna and Maylu. Where at Sci lab now that there where no attacks going on Dr Hikrai had asked for Blue and Lan to plug Megaman and Slashman in to Sci lab computers. Because there was someone who wished to meet them Chad, Anna and Maylu. Wanted to see who it was so Dr Hikrai allow them to come the navis waited in the sci lab computer for about half a hour.

"I am getting bored," said Quickman tapping his foot.

"Oh be quite I am getting sick of hearing that even 5 mins," said Ciel.

Dr Hikrai voice came over the net. "She is on her way now."

"She?" asked Roll.

At that moment a navi logged in Slashman and Megaman stood shocked and so did the others standing there in front of them was Iris.EXE.

"Long time no see," she said smiling.

Megaman and Slashman ran over to her and hugged her.

"Sis wow I am glad your ok," said Megaman letting go of her.

"Same he we thought you where gone for sure," said Slashman and let go of her too.

"Heh you can not get rid of me," said Iris.EXE.

"I thought Iris was deleted," said Maylu.

"She was but I had a back up copied and a saved file of her memrios all I had to do was upload the memrios file in to her backup and then actvie her so she is excally like she was," said Dr Hikrai.

Roll looked on and smiled. "Mega and Slash seem happy she is back."

"Of course there do she is there sister," said Ciel.

"Well this was a wasted visit I thoguth we would meet some one cool," said Quickman suddenly he started to hop around holding his foot Iris.EXE and step on it.

"Oh so I am not good ehought for your time am I," she said annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shrao.

Laika had got a call about some weird reading from a factory and had gone to see what was happending. He walked around the factory there was no one there and nothing out of place.

"Hm this is weird," said Laika suddenly Beastsized Virus appeared and started to rip the factory apart.

"Oh great Sci Lab Dimensional Area," said Laika in to his com link.

A d-area appear over the factroy and Laika pulled out his synchro chip.

"Synchro chip slot in CrossFusion," said Laika a light glowed around him and then disappear as the cross fusion was comptele.

"Scope gun," said Laika and started to fire at the virus.

* * *

Back at Sci lab a Sci lab worker came in to the room where Dr Hikrai was in.

"Dr Hikrai a d-area appear in Shrao," said the worker.

The other looked around confused and headed for the main room.

* * *

R Searchman fired at the virus and used his stalight ray to take out a few at a time suddenly the rest of the virus disappear and just before there did Laika saw something moving in the shadow's. He was not sure but it looked like a navi with a Falzer icon but he decide it was nothing after he looked around and found nothing.

"So who do you think it was," asked Dr Hikrai when Laika reported in.

"Well I don't think it was Zero does not seem like his styel," said Laika.

"Hm keep us infored if anything else happends," said Dr Hikrai.

"Yes." said Laika and the transmission ended.

* * *

"IRIS YOU LITTLE BRAT COME HERE YOU," yelled Axl who like Megaman and Slashman was happy to see her again.

"I take it your glad to see me," said Iris.EXE.

"You bet I am oh god Iris you have no idea how hard it's been for me having to be the leader here," said Axl.

"Well I am back to help you out now," said Iris.EXE.

"Well it good to have you back Iris," said Leviathan.

"Yeah now I can do more blasting and not get tied down with paper work," said Fenif.

"I am pleased to see you again," said Harpiua.

Megaman and Slashman smlied a each other. "Looks like we where not the only ones that missed her," said Slashman.

"Yeah," said Megaman.

* * *

Zero slashed at Z Darkman. "Do you take me for a fool you think I would not notcied that Zoanroid attack in Shrao."

"No please sir look at the recording," said Z Darkman.

Zero pulled up a screen and watched he saw the Zoanorid in the shadows and saw the Falzer Icon.

"Hm fine I will let you live for now but there is no time to waste I have to start my plan now," said Zero he pulled up a other screen which showed the loctions of Lan Blue Chaud Maylu Anna and Iris.

"Prefect hm this factory as not been used so I will set my trap there," said Zero and logged out leaveing Z Darkman with a look of fear.

* * *

Blue and Malyu had been walking past the old factory when vines started to come out of the ground.

"What the?" said Blue.

Zero the appear on the roof of the factory.

"Well whats this the love birds on a nice peaceful walk I see to bad it must come to a end," said Zero he held out his arm and his hand and low arm transformed in to his Z Saber.

"Oh no," said Maylu and garbed her PET. "Mr Famous dimensional area."

"No Mr...MAYLU!" said Mr Famous supirsed it was her calling.

"JUST DO IT WILL YOU," yelled Maylu.

"Ok...dimensional area go," Mr Famous pushed the button and the dish's on top of Sci lab shot there beams outways that meet over the factory to form the dome of the Dimensional area.

"Hehe prefect," said Zero he was to busy looking at the area that he did not notcied that Maylu and Blue had disappear from below him.

"What where did there go," said Zero he suddenly hear a sound from behind him he disappear just as a arrow hit where he had been standing a second ago.

R Roll and R Slashman where stand a few feet away.

"Damn he must of hear us," said R Slashman suddenly R Slashman was garbed from behind and Zero held him up by his head R Roll point her bow at him.

"Let him go Zero," said R Roll.

"This is you change shoot and stp me but Blue with also get hit do you have what it takes to pull the tigger," said Zero.

R Roll kept her bow pointed at Zero and grined her teeth.

"Arrghh do it Maylu," said R Slashman.

R Roll closed one eye to aim but could fire.

"Well do it then," said Zero and turned R Slashman around to face R Roll.

"Do it fire," said R Slashman.

R Roll stood there like she was fixed and then lowed her bow and bowed her head.

"Hahahahah your weak," said Zero.

Suddenly a pruple laser hit him in the back followed by a sword swing then a boomrang and finally a other laser Zero dorp R Slashman and saw that R Megaman R Protoman R Quickman and R Ciel had come to the recurse.

"Ah prefect now my friends your going for a ride," said Zero he held his sword hight in the sky and moved it in a slashing movent suddenly as if the sky it self had been cut a glowing rip opened.

"What is that?" said R Megaman.

"Your going to Beyondard oh and don't think I forget her," said Zero and pointed to a girl stand just out side the d-area. Iris, Zero walked over and put his hand out side the d-area like it was not there, and pulled her in a wind suddnely started to pick up and the group got pulled off there feet, and started to get pulled in to the hole. As there eneterd it there hear a other girl yell in fear. R Slashman looked down to see the girl known as Sakura getting pulled in as well. She must have been in the D-area as well as the last one enter the rip it closed Zero smiled he had done it with out them the earth was his.

To Be Contuied...


	28. Episode 12 Pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 12**

* * *

Beyondard a world where the real and cyber world meet and now a group of people are about to find out that things here are not what there seem and one person will soon find out a secrcet hidden from him for many years.

* * *

Return to Beyondard

* * *

Blue opened his eye to see a pair of green eyes looking back at him.

"Oh thank god your awake," said Iris.

Blue sat up "Iris...where are we..." started Blue then suddenly he saw Trill standing smile at him it almost made him jump out of his skin.

"WHAT THE!" said Blue he had never saw Trill in the real world before.

"We are in Beyondard," said Iris with a fake smile she did not want to be here yet she found Blues reacting funny.

* * *

Chad rubed his head. "I hate my life,"

"You said it," said a girl voice.

Chad looked over to see Sakura.

"Oh great I had to get stuck with you," said Chad.

"And what is so bad about getting stuck with me," said Sakura.

"Try to flrit with me and maybe you find out bitch," said Chad.

* * *

"Well Lan this is a other fine mess you got us in to," said Maylu.

"It not my fault Zero decide to send us here," I know but blame you makes me feel so much better.

"Haha funny Maylu," said Lan his voice full are sacasm.

* * *

"No I refuse to move a step if that mean I have to step more then 2 hours with you," said Anna crossing her arms and looking like she had be gluped to the ground.

"Is Anna always like this," asked Protoman to Ciel.

"Don't look at me she does not get it from me," said Ciel waveing her hands in protest.

* * *

Iris and Blue walked for what felt like hours and met no one not ever a travel.

"I think we are going in circles Blue," said Iris.

"How can you tell," said Blue.

"I am sure I saw that rock 5 hours ago," said Iris.

"Iris we are in a desernt there are rocks all over," said Blue.

"Trill tried," said Trill.

Blue picked Trill up and put him on his back. "There you ok now Trill."

Trill smiled. "Yep."

"So where are we trying to head to then." asked Iris.

Slashman hologram appear. "I don't know but I know where we are not going. WE ARE NOT GOING NEAR THAT FAKERS VILLIAGE HE SOULD DIE IN COLD DATD," yelled Slashman.

Iris thought for a second. "Faker?"

Iris suddnely had a flash back she was runing and made it to the dimensional lab.

"You can't hide for long I am going to Slash you up girl," said a voice.

Suddenly someone took hold of Iris had a girl with pick hair and wearing a lab cloth no name to go with her but Iris knew she could trust her suddnely a claw made a garb for Iris missed but the voice was hear again.

"You can't run from Slashman for ever."

"Iris Iris yo earth to Iris," said Blue.

Iris looked at him. "Oh sorry what was it."

"You phase out you ok," said Blue .

"Yeah just thinking," said Iris.

Iris thought a lot then maybe Blue Slashman was not the one that had chase her from Beyondard.

* * *

Anna had finally decide it was try to move and she and Chaud had been lucky to find a train station.

"Well this was luck," said Anna.

"Yeah and if I am right then..." started Chaud.

"Well if it not me old friend Chaud," said a voice.

Anna and Chaud looked around to see a man in a train drive suit Chaud smile at him.

"Hi Kurogane long time no see," said Chaud.

"You know him?" asked Anna.

"Yeah meet him the last time I was here," said Chaud.

"You to look like you need something to eat let go to my house Chargeman put the train away ok," said Kurogane.

Suddenly the tarin next to them look like it came to life witch made Anna jump on to Chaud.

"Er...Anna will you let go before I lose all feeling in my body your cutting off my blood," said Chaud.

Anna pused her self off Chaud. "I was not sraced not one bit."

* * *

"No no no good away creeping," said Sakura as she ran away from some bug type Virus.

"Let me guess she not a fan of bugs," said Chad.

"Does not look it," said Quickman.

"Sigh may as well save her," said Chad.

"Do we have to I am enjoying watch her and Watery run around," said Quickman.

"We may as well but let leave her for a few more hours," said Chad.

"What the hell do you mean a fun more hours SAVE ME," said Sakura running around like the road runner at this point.

Chad grined I don;t know this is fun Sakura's head got big anime stlye. "SAVE ME DANM YOU."

"Ok then Quickman Transmission," said Chad.

Quickman appear and deleted the virus with ease and then Chad return him to his PET to safe time.

"I could of do that you know," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah next time you get your self out if it then," said Chad.

"What ever," said Sakura suddenly some people in cloaks ponit guns at them and Sakura jumped behind Chad.

"kau gan te ho ba," said one of then men.

"Ho to ja kt hj," said a other.

"You get all that Watery," asked Quickman.

"Yep all of it," said Watery.

"Ok then Chad Sakura we are turn on a translater," said Quickman.

"Who are you," said one of the men.

"We are friends of Lan," said Sakura.

"No she is a annoying girl I am a friend of Lan," said Chad.

"Ah" said one of the men and walked forward. "Good we have been told to look for you and take you to the train station a other 2 of your group are already there," said the man.

* * *

Lan dorp to his feet.

"I can't walk anymore I am to tried too," said Lan.

"Lan you had a reast 5 hour ago then you had a other rest 2 mins ago and we have only be walking for a other min," said Maylu who at this pont was getting annoyed with Lan.

"Geeze you think after all this time there could get along a bit better," said Megaman.

"What that suppose to mean," said Roll.

"Nothing...nothing," said Megaman.

Suddnely a train pulled up and a man looked out.

"Hey you two Lan and Maylu right?" asked the man.

"Yeah that us," said Maylu.

The man smiled. "Hop in we will take you to meet your friends."

"Really you found the others," said Lan.

* * *

Blue Trill and Iris mean while had found the train station.

"Finally a city," said Blue.

"Sigh it a train station," said Iris.

"It look like a city ok it easy to mistake it!" said Blue.

Iris giggled she loved ponit out the errors in Blues judgement and she could tell he found it funny as well.

There walked in and Blue was almost knock off his feet my Maylu who and ran over and pulled her arms around him.

"Blue thank god please never leave me with Lan again," said Maylu.

The group all meet and had some food at Kurogane house and then decide to head off for the Dimensional lab.

"Ok so you know the way right," said Iris.

"Er..." said Lan.

"Sigh follow me then," said Iris.

Suddnely a storm started and then a bird like scream was hear and there all looked shocked as Falzer flew out the sky and flew above them.

"How he was destory," said Chaud.

"He must of returned before he was destroy comptele," said Lan.

"Less talking more fighting," said Blue.

There all held out there PET "TRNASMISSION," there all said and ther navi appear.

Megaman Ciel Watery Quickman and Roll fired at Falzer while Protoman and Slashman tried to slash at him when he came in to drive at them but it was no good none of there attack made a mark suddenly a green beam ripped it way across to land sapce and hit Falzer.

"Who?" said Quickman and looked over to see Colonel and Barrel.

"Hello my old friends," said Barrel.

"Must be this world Barrel and Colonel," said Iris.

The fight contuied but still it was no good.

"Battle chip long blade in and download," said Lan.

Megaman arrm became a long sword and he tried to attack Falzer but miss then Falzer roar at Megaman send a wave of power at him it hit Megaman and Quickman headed toward Megaman to try and save him but to late a other wave hit them both.

"Megaman!"said Lan.

"Quickman!" said Chad.

Suddenly a light form on the spot there had been a second ago the dust cleared and there stood Megaman wear Quickmans amour.

"Soul unsion Quick soul," said Megaman.

"Quick..." said Chad.

"...Soul" said Lan.

Megaman ran at top speed Falzer was unable to keep up Megaman ran around Falzer making a dust whirlwind that blow Falzer high in to the air Megaman jumped up in to the air.

"QUICK BOOMRANG," said Megaman a 100 quick boomrangs hit Falzer it roar in pain and flew off as fast at it could.

Megaman landed back on the ground and unfuse with Quickman.

"About time we worked together," said Quickman.

"Yeah," said Megaman.

* * *

Later that day.

"So your heading for the Dimensional lab," said Barrel.

"Yeah thats the only way to get home," said Lan.

"Ok then I say come with you," said Barrel.

* * *

"Megaman while we are in Beyondard was going on in our world."

"Lan Falzer Greiga and Zero Zoanroids are attack but the CF team are fighting them back."

Next Time On Megaman Nt Warrior Overload.

Zoanroids Mass Invasion.

To the Cyber jungle Transmission!


	29. Episode 13 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 13**

The CF team sat in Sci lab main room as there watched the record of Lan Blue Maylu Chad Iris Anna Chaud and Sakura getting sent to Beyondard.

"I am sure you all knows what this means," said Barrel.

"It means we are going to be up to our eyes in Zoanoroids any second now," said Carl.

"Oh great way to cheer us up Carl," said Jasmine.

"We do have one thing going for us," said Barrel he press a button and the screen now showed the Time displacement lab. "Dr Hikrai and Mr Famous are currtly working on edit the Time Tunnels loction system."

"So what we just going to sit here and wait for the Zoanoroids to come knocking?" asked Carl.

"No we are going to sit here wait for the Zoanroids to show up then go kick there ass Cross Fusion stlye," said Jasmine "Right Medi."

Medi nodded. "Yep while Megaman is away we have to prove that we can do what he can."

Barrel smiled at Jasmine her and Medi loltay to Lan and Megaman had the making of a good leader. "Anyway Miyabi and Carl I have a secrcet assignment for you two."

The other members looked at him.

"I suggest the rest of you go and take your place in Den Tech city we are about to have a war on our hands," said Barrel.

There all left and from a near by computer Zero had watched the only thing and he grin to him self. "More then you know Barrel."

* * *

Zoanoroids Mass Invasion

* * *

Barrel Miyabi and Carl walked in to a other room at the table sat a man wear a brow jacket that looked like it had seen better days and had one eye coverd with what looked like a looking glass.

"Ah I see you are still working with them," said the man to Carl and Miyabi.

"Wily-Sama," said Carl.

"Yes however I am not here to cause troble," said Wily.

"Why are you here," asked Miyabi.

"To give you all something for some people I have been watching closely it seems you are in need of a few more soilders," said Wily.

"Yeah so?" asked Carl.

"Here," he said and chucked them a can of Wily juice Barrel opened it to see 3 Synchro chips.

"Now lets get down to who the new soilders are," said Wily

* * *

"I can't walk anymore," said Blue falling face frist on to the sand.

"We have only be going for 5 hours," said Iris.

"5 hours is to long," said Lan.

"2 min's is to long for you Lan," said Sakura.

"I am with them let take a break," said Chad.

"Fine ok," said Maylu and sat down on a near by rock. "Boys..."

"At last I can live for a while longer," said Blue and Iris giggled at him.

Trill looked around. "It hot here."

"Well glad someone is enjoying the heat," said Anna find she had no more water left. "Hey Chaud give me your water."

"No," said Chaud.

"Give me it before I beat you senseless," said Anna getting ready to pucnh Chaud.

"As much as I would love to see that here just take my water," said Chad.

"Aw you soilp my fun," said Anna.

Sakura looked in to the sky. "This heat in going to play hack with my makeup," she said.

"Oh fouces on something else other then your looks for 5 seconds," said Blue.

"What like you Blue," said Sakura with a flirt tone.

"Back off bitch," said Maylu.

After a few hours of rest the group started to walk again and finaly saw a city.

"At last somewhere to rest," said Lan.

"We have only been going for 2 hours," said Anna.

"It's no use he will just not listen," said Iris.

Chaud walked forward and then suddenly yelled as he disappear the other ran over to see him at the bottom of a hole.

"Chaud you seem to be at the bottom of a really deep hole...send us a post card when you reach china," said Iris.

"Hahah I supose your not going to help me out," said Chaud.

"Do you hear something Blue?" asked Lan.

"Nope not a thing," said Blue.

"Yeah must be the wind," said Chad.

Suddenly a rubble was hear and Chaud was shot in to the air out of then hole and in to a other deeper hole.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Chaud before something large came out from under him lift him in to the air.

"Hello my old friend," said a huge net navi it was Dustman.

And second later a drill came out of the ground and Groundman stood next to them.

"Hello again," said Groundman.

* * *

"Ok now start the attack," said Zero to his Zoanoroid followers.

There all disappear and made ready to appear in the real world Z Darkman appear next to Zero.

"Sir shall I ready the Virus for the attack on Net City," he asked.

"Yes we will crush them on both playing feids them stupid Navi Hunters are no match for us," said Zero.

* * *

"No..no...NO! For the last time Axl I am not going to lead anyteam I am not a fighter," said Iris.EXE who was agure with Axl.

"I know that but you will not have any fighting to do," said Axl.

"I have my hands full with paper work ok so leave me be," said Iris.EXE.

Suddenly alrams started to sound.

"Alert Alert Net City is under attack all net navi jack out and all Navi Hunter prepear for battle this is not a drill," said the voice of Aila a Navi Hunter Oparater.

* * *

As this happened in Net City Zoanroids started to appear all around Den Tech city Falzer Navis Greiga Navis and Zero's Navis started to attack and not only did here attack the city but also started to fight each other.

Yukiro had come under attack while at Number one curry and had cross fused and was fighting Zoanroid vesion of her own navis.

"Needle Cannon," said R Needleman blasting Z Needleman.

* * *

Else where is den tech city.

"SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN! CROSS FUSION," said Pirde Jasmine and Laika together and started to fight a group of Zoanroid and virus.

"Scope Gun," said R Serachman blaster a few of the virus back as R Medi send a furry of Medi Caspule at the two Zoanroids to keep them a bay along with Pride and her kingdom crusher.

Not to far away Dingo and Charile and Telas where also cross fused and fight a army of Zoanroid Darkloids.

"Tomahawk swing," said R Tomahawkman sending Zoanroids in to the air.

"Maga ball," said Telas hit them with balls of enegy.

"Gryo cutter," sadi R Gryoman slashing them as it past them.

* * *

Elsewhere.

R Shadowman jumped up a building before finaly making it in from a open window and looked at a 19 year old that was in the room.

"Hello I trust you know who I am," said R Shadowman.

"Your one of them net savoirs." said the 19 year old he was wearing a army like jacket and pants and had dog tags around his neck.

"Yes and I bring you a gift," said R Shadowman he chucked a chip at him it was a synchro chip.

"You mean," asked the 19 year old.

"Yes and there is no time to lost by the way name?" he asked.

"Matt," said the 19 year old.

"Let go Matt," said R Shadowman and jumped out the window.

Matt looked down at the chip in his hands then at his PET "Well Firewold scan it.

His PET beeped and then a voice sokpe from it "No doubt about it it's the real thing," said his Navi he was a wolf type navi wearing a black jumpsuit with orange stripes right up the side. The boots and gloves (which are clawed slightly) are bulky and colored black with light-grey lining his wolf Tail comes out the back of his jump suit.

Matt looked at the chip again. "Well he is goes." He said "SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSION!" said Matt a light formed around him and the cross fusion started when the light disappeared it was complete and the cross fusion was very impress The body is a black jumpsuit with orange stripes right up the side and into his chest-symbol. The boots and gloves (which are clawed slightly) are bulky and colored black with light-grey lining. The helmet is shaped like a black angular wolf's head with orange eyes. The helmet covers Matt's eyes and a black mouthpiece covers his nose and mouth. His buster is a large cannon (like a TankCannon) that takes up his entire arm, but can be turned on or off at will. He also has a brown-rag cape that drapes over his shoulders and behind him, with the bottom edge of it singed black. The cape can transform to a cloak to surround his body or even be removed entirely. Also, there is a large dark-brown pony-tail that sticks out from the back of the helmet, like Zero's.

Matt looked at him self "Wow Firewolf you ok buddy,"

Firewolf voice was hear in Matt head. "Yeah I am fine and my power levels seem to have got higher."

"Lets go," said R Firwolf he jumped out of the window to land on the ground with R Shadowman.

"Ok let see what you have got," said R Shadowman slashing some virus.

"Ok then here we go," said R Firewolf.

R Firewolf got in to wolf like pose and dash forward and held out his claws which catch alight and slashed in to the virus delete them with one lighing fast move he then jumped in to the air.

"Battle chip Mega Cannon," said R Firewolf one of his arms became a Mega cannon he charge it up and unleash the blast on a group of virus delete them.

"Not bad I must say," said R Shadowman.

"You not saw anything yet," said R Firewolf.

* * *

A few blocks away.

A 13 year old kid that was 5'9" with brown hair, wearing jeans, and a short sleeved shirt. Was runing away from a Z Beastman.

"Raaaaggg get back here you," said Z Beastman.

"You wish," said the kid and chucked a stone over his shoulder at him.

It just made Z Beastman mad and he jumped at the kid suddenly a blur shot past him and he exploed in a blast of data and R Colonel stood in front of the Kid.

"Hello Brian," he said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Brian.

"No time just this it called a Synchor chip," said R Colonel and past him it and ran off to fight some virus that where in coming.

"Oh my god is he serious he wants us to be able to do Cross Fusion," said a voice from Brian PET.

Brian looked down at his PET at his navi his navi was a Human navi, 5'10" with blond hair and a purple stripe through his hair, this navi's uniform is teal with a stripe black coming from the sides. The gloves and boots are also balck.

"Guess so er...guess we could back out," asked Brian.

"It will be fine lets do it," said Brix.

"Ok if you say so SYNCHRO CHIP SLOT IN CROSS FUSIONS!" said Brian.

As the ligth appear and disappear Brian cross fuse was a blazing display Brian was now wear a teal navi uniform with a black stirpe coming from the sides and a puprle stripe thought his brown hair.

"Wow cool," said Brian.

"Let go help that guy who saved us," said Brix voice in his head.

"Right," said R Brix and ran off in to the group of Vrius with R Colonel Brix stood with his back to R Colonel and pulled out his sword and swing it at the virus he slice right in to some of them delete them and the other got blow backways from the force.

* * *

Meanwhile at Den Tech net battle center.

Zoanoroids teared in to the walls like there where made out of paper the people who where unlucky ehought to be inside it when the Zoanorids attacked where still there.

One of them was a 15 year old boy who was Tall, with brown hair and amber/hazel eyes. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt with a coat of arms embriodered on one shoulder and a blue V-shape under under the collar, as well as dark blue jeans, black/red shoes and a leather bracelet with a metal stud decipiting his navi's symbol.

"Well this is not going to well," he said.

"Plug me in I will get us out," said a voice from his PET.

"Not now Fenrir it's not that easy," said the boy to his navi who was a Basic humanoid Navi. He wears the standard Navi jumpsuit, with a black/dark blue color scheme. He's been modified to include some basic armor on the shoulders and chest, as well as an improved helmet.

"Look we have to do something Mikael," said Fenrir.

Suddnely Fog coverd the net battle center and Mikael felt his arm beening garb and pulled out when the fog was clear we was gone he was not outside with R Fogman.

"Don't worry kid I am a friend and here is something I think you will enjoy," said R Fogman and passed him a Synchro chip.

"This is a...synchro chip," said Mikael

"Yes I trust you know how to use it" said R Fogman.

"Yeah I do," said Mikael.

"Then cross fuse and hurry," said R Fogman.

"Ok here we go sychron chip slot in CROSS FUSION," said Mikael the cross fusion light form around him and then disappear as the cross fusion was comptele Mikael cross fusion was a slight to behold He had Fenrir jump suit on and the basic amour was now improved to be high tech amour the helmet had grow a bit and got more spikes added to it.

"Wow Fenrir you seeing this," asked Mikael.

"Yeah I am," said Fenrir.

R Fogman and R Fenrir ran back in to the Net batlte center and started to attack the Zoanroids.

"Ok lets go Aerial Strike," said R Fenrir jump in to the air and point his buster and fired at the Zoanoroids who where shocked then slice by R Fogman's fog blade.

"Not bad let do it," said R Fogman.

* * *

"The battle for earth has started," said Wily watching from Sci lab.

* * *

Axl fired at the in coming virus with his guns blast them back while Harpiua Leviathan and Fenir where trying to stop the Zoanoroid commands getting closer.

"Oh boy we could really use Zero right about now," said Axl.

"Ask and you say get," said a voice Zero appear behind Axl and slashed him with his Z saber.

"Damn it," said Axl as he was push back by the force of the attack.

"Looks like it over for you," Zero grin point his saber at Axl and then a rain of buster shots hit him.

"What?" said Axl he looked to see a group of Slave Navis coming towards him. "Oh dear" suddenly the navis walked right past him and started to fire at the Zoanoroids.

"Huh?" said Axl even more confused.

"Oh get rid of that stupid look will you," said Vile who landed beside him.

"Vile what are you up to?" said Axl.

"At the moment helping you out now your friends need to get out there and fight I will handle Zero," said Vile .

Axl looked at him. "You for real?"

One of Vile red eyes growed from under his helmet and Axl smiled back at him. "Ok" he said and ran off to help Vile looked back at Zero.

"Lets go friend," said Vile.

* * *

Else where on the net.

Dark Megaman Empress Dark Slashman and Darkloid Protoman where fighting other Zoanoroids

"So tell me again why are we doing this," asked Empress.

"There is no point if the net is destory," said Dark Megaman.

The full force of the invasion had place emenies on the side of good it would not last for long however but hopeful it will last just long ehought to save the world.

To Be Contuied...

Ok let me just say this

Matt, Firewolf, Brix, Brian, Mikael and Fenrir do not belong to me there belong to member at The Chaos Network http/s15. I have been give permission to add them to the fic I did not steal them

Big Thanks to them and Chad who allow me to use there characters


	30. Episode 13 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 13**

Groundman's drill came out of the ground followed by Dustman who had Blue, Lan, Sakura, Maylu, Iris, Trill, Anna, Chad, Chaud, and Beyondard Barrel oh his shoulder.

"There you go that make your journy a little easy we got you past the hard parts," said Groundman.

"Yeah good luck," said Dustman and then there disappear and there time in Beyondard was up.

There kept on walking Iris and Blue in the lead Blue was keeping up his duty to guard Iris and decide to push the question.

"Blue am I...am I..." said Iris finding it hard.

"What?" asked Blue.

"Am I a hardship to you," she asked.

Blue smiled and placed a hard on her shoulder. "Don't be silly your no hardship," said Blue.

Iris fet her face burn with redness when Blue placed his hand on her.

Maylu sighed and Anna looked over at her "Whats up?" she asked.

"Oh it just Iris her and Blue seem close to each other and I can not believe I am saying this closer then I am," said Maylu.

Anna had to cover her mouth to stop laughting. "Oh please Maylu Blue loves you and only you," said Anna.

Maylu smiled feeling better, "Heh thanks Anna."

**

* * *

Zoanroid Mass Invasion**

* * *

"This is not going so well," said R Brix as he R Firewolf and R Fenrir where back up in a building.

"Oh I show you wants not going well and that is..." said R Firewolf forming a Mega cannon and blasting the Zoanoroids out of exsit. "The Zoanoroids life expectest."

R Brix sweatdorp. "You make me feel like I am in a anime."

R Firewolf looked at him. "And thats a bad thing."

"Nevermind that Zoanoroids at 12 clock," said R Fenrir.

"Then lets put them to bed," said R Brix Battle chip Long blade," he said forming the blade and swing it at them slice them in to tiny bits deleteing them.

"Battle chip Z saber," said R Firewolf sending waves of green power at the Zoanoroids delete them in a second.

"Battle chip Black hole," said R Fenrir making a hole appear sucking the Zoanoroids in.

"Well thats that," said R Fenrir dust his hands off suddenly there all hear a voice in there heads it was Barrel.

"You 3 we need you to come to Sci lab he have held back the Zoanoroids for now but it's not just the real world under attack.

* * *

Axl blasted the Zoanoroids hitting a few Slave Navi aswell.

"Take it easy Axl your not make life easy," said Vile standing back to back with him.

"Sorry force of habbit," said Axl.

Harpiua slashed in to some of Zero Zoanoroids then turned around and did the same to some of the Falzer ones. He was in the middle of a group. "Hey Leviathan some help," he said.

Leviathan sasmh her staff in to the ground make a wave of water appear which picked up the Zoanoroids delete them and leaveing Harpiua wet. He sighed before going back in to battle

"Oosp looks like you all wet," giggled Leviathan.

Suddenly Leviathan saw a saber head for her she blocked with her staff and saw Zero faceing her.

"Ah Leviathan I never did like you," said Zero who was slow focre Leviathan down on her kneels,

"Grrrrr taitor," said Leviathan.

"No I am the leader here you are a taitor," said Zero.

Suddenly Zero got a Mega buster shot in his back while course him to get knock back a bit Leviathan looked over and was shocked to see Dark Megaman.

"You all know what to do," said Dark Megaman the Darkloids who where with him speard out and started to rip the Zoanoroids apart.

Vile looked over to see them. "This team just keeps getting weirder," said Vile.

"No Kidding," said Axl.

"If only there was some way we could sort out the mix and beat the Virus then move on to the Zoanroids," said Vile.

"Elec storm," said Cloudman who had been flying near by suddenly clouds picked up the Zoanoroids and make a wall to cut the Zoanoroids off from the virus.

"It's done," said Cloudman.

* * *

Back in Sci lab.

"Man there all over," said Jasmine watching the attack in net city.

"Well I am not going to just stand here," said Brian.

"The kids got the right idea," said Mr Famous "all of you jack in."

Matt looked over at him. "Are you sure m...mr famous."

"Please no Mr just Famous and yes I am sure," said Mr Famous.

"Ok let do it Jack in Colonel."

"Medi."

"Tomahawkman."

"Gryoman."

"Magtenman."

"Kinghtman."

"Fogman."

"Shadowman."

"Needleman."

"Nenjro," said Nenji. "Naplamman," yelled Naplamman

"Searchman."

Suddenly other voices where hear.

"Fireman."

"Elecman."

"Magicman."

"Wackoyman."

There all looked to see the world 3 memebers.

"Glide."

"Gutsman."

"Iceman."

Also Yai Dex and Toyu had shown up there all smiled at each other and together there yelled.

"Firewolf."

"Brix."

"Fenrir."

"TRANSMISSION."

The navi shot in to net city and with in mins had joined with the Navi Hunters the Darkloids and the Net Breakers to help with the battle there was no way the Zoanoroids where going to win this war.

* * *

Back in Beyondard.

Blue, Beyondard Barrel, Maylu, Lan, Chaud, Sakura, Chad, Iris, Trill and Anna had come to rest in the fosert.

"Are you sure this is a good idea I have a bad feeling about this place," said Lan.

"Lan if we get attack we will just fight them off like always," said Chaud.

Suddenly a roar was heard and there all looked up to see the huge form of a wolf Greiga.

"Fight that you must be kidding," said Blue.

"Ok fight later run for it now!" said Sakura and there took off Beyondard Barrel however did not move.

"Colonel Transmission," he said Colonel appear in Beyondard and pulled out his sword going to toward Greiga.

"Barrel come on," said Lan.

"Ok get clear I will hold him off," said Beyondard Barrel.

"Barrel!" yelled Lan before Blue and Chad started to pull him away.

* * *

"Fire tower," said Fireman punch the ground sending flaming towers at the Virus.

"I sure hope we can get rid of these Virus before that cloud wall dissappers," said Colonel.

"Swallow cutter," said Swallowman delete more virus. "It will hold we are Darkloids not navi that denpend on ops."

"Mega Buster," said Dark Megaman blasting the virus "Bass get over here and help out,"

Bass looked at him with a annoy look but pulled out his gospel cannon and started to blast beams of light in ramdom areas. "Why are Lumine and the dark souls not here."

"We have to much trouble with out them getting in the way," said Dark Megaman.

Dark Slashman, Darkloid Protoman, Empress and Lumine watched from the Darkloid net work.

"Get in the way huh," said Empress closing her fists.

Firewolf Brix and Fenrir had taken up the front line beside the cloud wall to stopped virus regroup.

"This wall better not go down," said Fenrir as he slashed the virus up use a long sword suddenly a Zoanoroid flew out of the clouds and jumped on Firewolf and slashed at him breaking a hole in him and data started to run out.

"Arrrgghhh," yelled Firewolf and raise his claw slashing a hole in the Zoanoroids body then something weird happened. The Zoanoroids data mixed with Firewolfs data and a light filled the area delete the Zoanoroid and half of the still growing virus army no one could see what had happened to Firewolf because of the light when the lighted faded a roar was heard all the navis looked around to see Firewolf now wear Greiga stlye amour.

"Firewolf?" asked Matt.

Mr Famous quickly scraned him. "It seems the data from the Zoanoroid as give Firewolf the Beastout form of Greiga.

"What so Firewolf as the powers of Greiga now?" said Matt.

"Yes it seems so," said Mr Famous.

"Oh right Firewolf you hear me buddy," said Matt.

"Yeah shall we put the powers to the test," said G Firewolf.

"Yeah do it," said Matt.

"Right Greiga Cannon," said G Firewolf and fired it wipe out more virus.

Brix smiled. "Now thats a weapon."

"Yeah where do we get one," said Fenrir.

"Less chat more delete." said Fenir blasting away with his huge blaster.

Brix looked around. "Yeah yeah," suddenly a virus was knock in to him and he flew right in to Colonel and then right in to the line of fire of Bass' Gospel cannon.

"No Brix," yelled Brian.

"Coloenl!" yelled Barrel.

Suddenly Brian PET started to glow and the other looked around Jasmine was the frist to speak.

"S...soul unsion," said Jasmine.

When the dust cleared Brix was now wear Colonel stlye amour and had his sword on one arm and Colonels on the other Colonel was also unhurt.

"Wow," said Brian.

Brix along with Colonel jumped right back in to the fight and had clear out 20 virus with one swing of there swords.

"Now that is power," said Brian.

Fenrir looked over at Firewolf with his Beastout and Brix with his soul unsion. "Man some people have all the luck."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Naplamman who was near by suddenly the cloud wall broken down and the Zoanoroids ran in to the battle and hit Naplamman and he slowly started to become data.

"No," said Fenrir and ran over to him when he reach him light hit him and Naplamman was healed and Fenrir now had Naplamman stlye amour and Naplamman cannons on his shoulders.

"Wow we have soul unsion aswell," said Mikael.

"No I have soul unsion," said Fenrir and unleash a furry of bombs at the zoanoroids.

Barrel smiled. "With people like them we may just win this war."

* * *

Lan, Chad, Anna, Maylu, Chaud, Sakura Trill, Iris, and Blue. Made it out of the fosert and a second later Colonel was knock out of the air to land by them Barrel following.

"This is bad," said Barrel.

"Ok we have no choice," said Lan. "Let go Megaman."

"Slashman."

"Watery."

"Roll."

"Ciel."

"Quickman."

"Protoman."

"TRANSMISSION," there all said the Navi jumped out of there PET and stood in front of Greiga.

"PROGRAM ADVCNECE," said all of the ops to together.

All the ops powerd up Elemental sword Dream sword and Hyper Buster hen unleash the attack on Greiga.

Greiga roar and disappeard.

"Phew that was close," said Sakura.

"Nah this stuff happends all the time," said Chad.

"Heh well we may as well conuite on we still have a long way to go," said Lan.

* * *

Lan the others in the real world have stopped the invasion but we need to get back there because Zero is on a rampage.

We have more promble Megaman Beyondard Slashman is attacking Slashman.

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload.

Slashman Vs Slashman.

To the Cyber Jungle Transmission.

((I know it did not seem like I enjoy doing this one but I did I hope you guys at the Chaos Network like it I am trying to give your Characters as much time as I can for coming in at the half way mark it's kind hard but I sure hope you are enjoying it))


	31. Episode 14 pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 14**

A Cloaked navi bow in front of Greiga.

"Yes sir I understand."

Greiga let out a low roar.

"Yes Iris and the Synchronizer will be ours," said the navi and disappear.

**

* * *

Slashman Vs Slashman**

* * *

As the group keep on the roar to the DA lab there could not help but wonder how long with would take them to get there and there kept hoping that everyone back home was safe or at less the ones who where sarmt did unfoutlhy Lan was not.

"I need something to eat before I die," Lan cried.

"Lan shut the hell up before I make you," said Blue who had just about had ehought if it.

"Yeah it getting old real fast," said Sakura.

"Oh believe me this happends all the time when you hang out with us lucky after this is over you can go back to beening a annoying girl who we never see," said Maylu.

"I second that," said Anna.

Beyondard Barrel was keeping quite he would rather not get in the middle of this arugement that the kids seemed to have.

"You know maybe we just stop and keep going," said Chaud.

"My god for once you said something that would be a good idea," said Chad.

Iris sighed and looked over at Trill who seem to find all of this funny.

"Guess it could be worst we could be still in the middle of no where with nothing but sand all over," said Blue.

"Yeah now we are in the middle of no where with nothing but Tree's all over," said Iris.

"Ok I see your point," said Blue.

"Maybe we just climb one and see what we could see," said Sakura.

"Yeah thanks for the offer now get up there," said Maylu.

Sakura sighed. "Ok," she got half way up the tree before she fell off srceam about some kind of giant bug at the top.

"Not that I see my ops ponit but she may be more sacred of bugs then she is of Falzer and Greiga," said Watery.

"And your not," said Quickman.

"Oh no Greiga and Falzer are much more sracy," said Watery.

"Oh really...Hey look it a giant bug virus!" said Slashman.

"Argh," said Watery and jumped behind Megaman to hide then she notcied it was a trick.

"That was mean Slashy," said Watery.

"Frist don't call me that and second I have to have some fun," said Slashman.

Roll giggled. "Yeah that was fun to see her reaction."

Watery puffed out her checks. "Hpmh meanie."

"I will look up the tree," said Blue he climb up and then came back down. "Ok let see if I climb up that tree and saw nothing but trees then that means." said Blue.

"I know where this is going," said Chad.

"Where lost," said Blue.

The others did a anime fall.

"I knew it," said Chad.

"You know I do know my way you could just follow me," said Beyondard Barrel.

"Why didn't you just tell us that," asked Sakura.

"I have been saying to follow him for the last 5 hours," said Iris.

"Fine fine let just go," said Chad.

"Now hold on whats the rush," came a voice.

Suddenly a laser shot past them and just missed. "Who," said Lan.

Z Searchman came down from the tree's and pointed his scopegun at him.

"I have been orderd by Falzer to detele you and talk Iris and the Synchronizer," said Z Searchman.

Iris took tight ahold of Trill.

"My name is Trill," said Trill

"I will handle this," said Maylu step forward and talking out her PET.

"Count me in as well," said Chaud. "Protoman Transmission."

Protoman appear and active his Proto sword.

"Roll Transmission," said Maylu.

Roll appear and formed her Roll arrow.

"Come on then," said Z Searchman.

Protoman waste no time he jump right at Z Searchman and swing his Proto sword at him but Z Searchman used his scope gun to block him. Protoman jumped back ways Z Searchman was about to fire but was suddenly hit by a Roll arrow.

"You suddenly really watch what your foes are doing," said Roll.

"Oh yeah," said Z Searchman.

"Yeah," said a voice behind him and he turn just in time to see Protoman's sword slash his side.

"Arrgghh damn you Zoan Ray," said Z Searchman a ray shot from the sky but Roll and Protoman had no trouble avoid it.

"Let end this," said Protoman.

"Right with you," said Roll.  
"Battle chip Hero in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman form the Hero Sword and sent a wave of power at Z Searchman followe by a other Roll arrow from Roll but Z Search was still standing.

"Again," said Maylu but then out of no where kinfes shot right in to Z Searchman's back and he disappear in a cloud of data.

Chaud and Maylu returned Roll and Protoman to the PETS and looked around for who had chucked the kinfes then out from the trees came a Beast looking Navi with long arms that ended in claws and was green all over.

"S...Slashman," said Lan.

"WHAT!" said Blue a little shocked at the facted a other navi had his navis name.

"Hello Lan it been a while," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Yeah it has thanks for the save back there," said Lan.

"Ahem you mind telling me what his name is again," said Blue.

"It's Slashman," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Oh thats it," came a voice and Slashman appear outside his PET.

"And you are?" asked Beyondard Slashman.

"I am Slashman you faker now dorp the act and tell us your real name," said Slashman.

"It's Slashman your the faker buddy," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Am not."

Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO."

Slashman and Beyondard Slashman looked in to each others eyes spraks flying bewteen them and the others just sweatdorpped.

* * *

"Ok so let me get this right" said Axl looking at the Darkloids and Vile with his Slave Navis

"We don't like each other and this is not going to last for long is it," said Axl.

"Corrcet we are not here for you or your friends because saving the world gives us a warm fuzzy feeling," said Vile.

"Yeah you back to fight over after this is over," said Dark Megaman point his buster at him.

"Lower the buster Dark Mega we are on the same side for now," said Axl.

"Don't remind me just the thought of it make me what to throw up," said Dark Megaman.

Iris stood off to one side with Bubbleman Firewolf Brix and Fenrir.

"Ok so let me gets this right these guys are the emeies right," said Brix.

"Yes," said Iris.

"And now there suddenly what to work with us," said Firewolf.

"That about right Puku," said Bubbleman.

"I say we delete them while there good and close," said Fenrir.

"Bad idea be a good boy and stay qutie," said Iris.

"Who died and made you mom," said Fenrir.

Iris ramed her foot down on his. "Shut it now."

"So are we going to stand here all day or go and fight," said Vile.

"As of this moment there is no trouble," said Axl.

Suddenly alrams started to go off and a screen came on showing Zero with a group of Zoanroids attacking.

"Me and my big mouth," said Axl.

"Lets get out there and delete him then," said Fenrir.

Axl Firwolf Fenrir Brix The Darkloids and Vile headed out to keep up the fight.

* * *

Back in Beyondard.

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO."

Slashman and Beyondard Slashman where still aguring.

"I don't mean to be a darg but if we don't move soon we may become stautes," said Iris.

"BECOME STAUTES CAN THIS PLACE GET ANY WEIRDER," yelled Lan.

"It was a fiuger of speech Lan," said Maylu.

"Fine I know how we can sort this out," said Beyondard. Slashman.

"How?" asked Slashman.

"A duel you and your op Vs me," said Beyondard Slashman.

Slashman looked at him. "And?"

"The winner can do as he wishs the loser must leave along with his op and seening as I don't have a op that means you will lose," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Ok then," said Blue and Slashman together.

Maylu walked over to Blue. "Are you crazy what if you lose."

"I wil lnot lose," said Blue .

"Yeah me ethier," said Slashman.

"You better not," said Roll from her PET.

Slashman faced the Beyondard Slashman.

"Ready go," said Slashman and took out his sword and headed for Beyondard Slashman.

Beyondard Slashman jumped to avoid him and slash his claw down Slashman back.

"Argh lucky shot," said Slashman and swing his sword at Beyondard Slashman who was catch on his arm.

"No that was lucky," said Beyondard Slashman and jump at Slashman slash his claws Slashman gaurded with his sword block the claws but Beyondard Slashman speed was faster then his and a few slashs found there traget.

"That speed is impossble not even Quickman can move that fast," said Ciel.

"Please thats not speed Slashman can do this," said Quickman and then started to think. _"I hope."_

Beyondard Slashman jumped away from Slashman and started to spin and then spined at Slashman Slashman jumped at the last second to avoid him and then chuck his sword at the spining blur that was Beyondard Slashman bring him out of the spin and make him fal on to his face.

"Battle chip Long blade in and download," said Blue.

Slashman's arm form in to the Long blade and Slashman ran at Beyondard Slashman and rasied his sword but Beyondard Slashman rolled away from him Slashman picked up his Steel sword and jumped at Beyondard Slashman with both swords Beyondard Slashman avoid him again as the sword sliced in to a tree.

"That is impossble how is he doing that," said Lan.

"Come on Bro you can do it," said Megaman.

"Colonel do you think Slashman will win," asked Barrel.

"It looks like Beyondard Slashman as the upper hand" said Colonel.

Slashman looked around and could not see Beyondard Slashman anywhere.

"Where are you barsted," yelled Slashman.

"Take this," said Beyondard Slashman kinfes started to fly out of the tree's hitting Slashman all over rip his navi suit.

"SLASHMAN!" yelled Roll.

Slashman was finding it hard to stand and his vision was getting blur suddnely Beyondard Slashman came spining out of the tree's and hit Slashman his claw ripping in to him more he knocked him to the ground and Slashman was beat.

"You lose," said Beyondard Slashman.

"No," said Blue he lowed his head and then return Slashman to his PET and started to walk off.

"No," said Maylu and step in front of him. "Don't you dare walk away from us."

"But I lost" said Blue. "And there are the rules."

"So what," said Iris.

"So he is honrroing what he said good bye Blue seeya around," said Beyondard Slashman.

Chaud looked over at Beyondard Slashman. _"Something it not right about this."_

* * *

Zero slashed a Net Police navi delete him.

"Isn't there anyone who is a challage here," said Zero.

"Becareful what you wish for," said a voice.

Zero smiled and raise his saber to block a attack from Firewolf.

"I thought I asked for a challage," said Zero and swing his saber knocking Firewolf away.

"That this," said a other voice Brix jump at him with his Wind Blade rasied Zero step sideways and avoid Brix then hit him in his back.

"Please this is childs play," said Zero and rasied his saber ready to get rid of Firwolf and Brix but then had to spin around and use it to block an aerial stike from Fenrir but turn his back was a mistake as Firewolf and Brix got back up and attacked him in the back knock him over.

"Well what do you know this maybe fun," said Zero.

To Be contuied...


	32. Episode 14 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 13**

Blue walked for miles before finally giving up and falling flat on his face his cloak covering him.

"It no used we finaly got out of the froset but there are no citys and we will never find away home by our selfs we may as well just let the Zoanroids eat us," said Blue.

"Don't give up Blue we still have our Pride," said Slashman.

"And a lot of good that did in the last round," said Blue.

"Hey are you ok," said a voice Blue sat up and pulled his cloak off of his head to look at who the voice belonged too.

It was a women and she looked a lot like a cook.

"I am Phakchi Slashman's op."

* * *

Slashman Vs Slashman

Lan, Maylu, Iris, Trill, Chad, Anna, Chaud, Sakura and Beyondard Barrel where heading out of the fosert at last Beyondard Slashman had been transfer to Lan's PET and was now in a mini server that linked all the PET's together if there where close by.

Roll was still in a state of shock that Slashman had lost to this faker and it annoyed her that now there had to put up with him. But what annoyed her the most he was almost like a Slashman vesion of Empress trying to take his place.

"Well hey there," said Beyondard Slashman to Roll.

Roll looked over at him with a glare. "What do you want," she asked in a dry tone of voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend," said Beyondard Slashman that was a big mistaken Roll took out her arrow and pinned him to the wall and looked at him with a glare.

"Listen good because I am only going to say this once," said Roll holding her Roll arrow in a very evil looking way.

"You are not Slashman your nothing like Slashman and if you even get the small idea of trying to replace this part of his life. I will break every bone in your weak little body and then delete you then just to get the pont bring you back and delete you again do I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR."

"Yes..." said Beyondard Slashman.

"Good," said Roll and pulled the Roll arrow that was pinnig to the wall away and walked off.

Beyondard Slashman was breath a little heavy.

"What wrong you look a like you can't breath," said Megaman who was walking past.

"I am fine brother," said Beyondard Slashman then Megaman lost his head and picked him up pointing his buster at him. "I am not your brother," he said and dropped him and walked off.

Beyondard Slashman decide that he would talk to someone who was not that close to Slashman he looked over at Quickman and Ciel.

"Hey buddy hows it going," he said.

Quickman and Ciel did not answer.

"I asked hows it going," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Get lost freak," said Ciel.

"Hey I thought we where friends," said Beyondard Slashman.

"We are friends with the real Slashman and not a freak like you!" said Quickman.

* * *

"Ok all together," said Firewolf readying his claws.

"Ok let do this," said Brix.

"He's going down," said Fenrir.

Zero looked at them and grined as there all ran at him and unleash there attacks he just stood there and took it as the dust cleared he grin wider.

"My turn," said Zero he active his saber and then active a Long blade on his other arm and with speed that only Quickman could match slashed Firewolf Brix and Fenrir knock them to the ground.

"Damn had did he not get hurt by our attacks," said Firewolf .

"Your attacks are pityful if this is the best your ops can do then I feel sorry for them," said Zero.

Matt looked at his chips. "Guys what chips do you still have,"

Brian looked at his. "3 Hi-cannons."

"And I have Sword Wide Sword and Long Sword," said Mikael.

Matt grin. "Ok it Program advance time Battle chip Cannon Hi-Cannon Mega Cannon in and download."

Firewolf powerd up the Zeta cannon. "ZETA CANNON."

"Ok let go Hi-cannon hyper download," said Brian

Brix powerd up the Giga cannon. "GIGA CANNON."

"And last but not less Sword Wide Sword Long Sword download," said Mikael.

Fenrir powerd up the Dream sword. "DREAM SWORD."

There all unleash the 3 PA's on to Zero and a mass exploed took places the Darkloids Vile and Axl had been fighting near by when the exploed took place there where knock off there feet and the emeies where delete when the dust clear Zero was on one kneel.

"I am impress I will be back," said Zero and looged out.

* * *

Blue sat down in Phakchi house and looked at her a bit confused.

"I don't get it if your Slashman's op then why are you here," asked Blue.

"Well it happened a few weeks ago," said Phakchi. "I was out greating some fish to cook when my boat came under attack by Greiga Slashman tried to fight him off but he was no match then Greiga made him to a Zoanroid," said Phakchi.

Blue stood up so fast he knock the chair we was sitting Phakchi looked at him. "Whats up?"

"My friends there is trouble I need to go can you show me the way to go to get to the DA lads from the frosert," asked Blue.

"Yes I can come on," said Phakchi.

"Thanks," said Blue and followed her.

* * *

Watery sat in the server and watched Beyondard Slashman he gave her the creeps and did not know why there was just something about him that did not seem right.

"I see your thinking the same thing I am," said Protoman who was standing near by.

"Yeah your right I don't trust him he just seems like he is hiding something," said Watery.

"I didn't know you could sense things like that," said Protoman.

"Beleive me after trying to get Slashman for a few years you get to sense things from people and I can tell that Beyondard Slashman is not what he seems," said Watery.

"Yeah we have to keep a close eye on him or we could end up in a lot of trouble," said Protoman.

Lan, Maylu, Chad, Anna, Chaud, Sakura, Iris, Trill and Beyondard Barrel where just a small walk to the DA labs now and could just say see it.

"At last will not be long now," said Lan.

"Yeah..." started Maylu "But...what about Blue."

Chaud looked over at her and felt a small sting of sadness for her he close his fits but he could not stop him self he place his hand on Maylu shoulder.

"Maylu...I am sure Blue will be ok and will find people who can help him get back home as wel,l" said Chaud.

Maylu was shocked by this Chaud had never show so much as a hint that he even cared for anyone else yet here he was acting like a friend to her Chaud took his hand off her shoulder and kept on walking with the others.

"Um...thanks Chaud," said Maylu.

Chaud did not reply but smiled anyway.

Suddenly a boomrang that looked like sicssors flew at them there all dorp to the ground just in time to avoid it.

"Who's there," said Lan.

"Hehehe so you thought you could just walk in to Falzer's land as you pleased," said a voice.

"Oh no it's not it's..." started Chad

"Welcome to your doom," said a Navi who was red and white with sicssiors on his head it was Z Cutman.

"Let me out let me out I want to kill him," said Quickman .

"Heh how about I give you a few virus to battle," said Z Cutman he waved his hand a a army of Virus appear.

"Oh boy no choice Megaman," said Lan.

"Protoman," said Chaud.

"Cie,l" said Anna.

"Quickman," said Chad.

"Watery," said Sakura.

"Colonel," said Barrel.

"TRANSMISSON." there all said together and the navi shot out and when to work on the virus Quickman headed right for Z Cutman.

"Oh so you wanted to play with me do you," said Z Cutman battle chip Falzer blade.

Suddenly a sword appear on Z Cutman arm but the hite of the sword was Falzer head.

"Ok then swords it is then battle chip Z saber in and download," said Chad.

Quickman atcive the Z saber when the handle appear in his hand and swing it downways at Z Cutman would black it with the Falzer blade who then swing back at Quickman who parry with the Z Saber.

"Mega buster," said Megaman fireing at the Virus at came out him.

"Srewc diver," said Colonel sending waves of green lighting at the virus delete more then half a group each time.

Protoman was slashing past them runing around groups Watery was using her watery shot to delete them Ciel shot with Roll hit the virus with laser and arrows.

"There is way to many of them," said Megaman.

"You Lan quick send me out I can help," said Beyondard Slashman.

"Er ok Slashman transmission," said Lan. "That feels so weird to say."

Beyondard Slashman jumped in to the air and fired kinfes delete all the virus in one shot.

Quickman was have prombles with Z Cutman the Falzer blade seem to be taking the hits and getting the power from them suddenly it started to glow and Z Cutman swing it sending a Z saber wave at Quickman knock him back.

"Thanks for powering up my sword Quickman," said Z Cutman he grined evily and was about to swing it till he saw Roll suddenly he got hearts in his eyes.

"Oh my god it's Roll-chan looking pretty as always," said Z Cutman.

Roll looked at him and almost look like she was about to be sick.

"Oh this can not go on frist faker here," she said pointing over her shoulder at Beyondard Slashman.

"I don't get paid ehought for this," said Beyondard Slashman.

"And now you," said Roll she formed her Roll arrow and unleash a furry of arrows at him.

"Arrrghhhh god no ow ouch yaay oh aarrrghh," yelled Z Cutman and then exploed.

The other just sweatdorped. "Remind me never to make her mad," said Protoman.

"Yeah don't worry I will." said Megaman.

Beyondard Slashman looked over at the other now is my chacne he suddely ran at Megaman and slash him knock him over.

"Huh what the hell you doing," said Quickman.

"You fools." said Beyondard Slashman his crest suddenly became a Greiga crest.

"Your a zoanoroid," said Watery.

"I knew there was something wrong with him," said Protoman.

Quickman garb him. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOOD WELL TELL US!"

Megaman got back to his feet. "Well I am not going to let him get away," he point his buster but then he started to fade and so did the others.

"Oh dear looks like your time is up," said Z Slashman and the disappear and he grined at the ops.

"Long ago there where some net ops then Z Slashman killed them the end," he said.

"Sorry but I would like a other ending STEEL SWORD." said a voice and suddenly a familer sword flew right at Z Slashman and then suddenly Slashman,

"But that can only mean." said Lan he looked over and Blue was standing behind them.

"Battle chip Wide sword in and download," said Blue.

Slashman's arm became a wide sword.

"Oh yeah this time I am ready for you Zoanroid scum," said Slashman.

"Oh really let put that to the test," said Z Slashman.

"Fine by me time to show you who the real Slashman is," said Slashman he ran right at Z Slashman and jumped in to the air Z Slashman jumped up to you meet him and they cross in the air and scorce a hit on each other.

"Heh not bad sucm", said Slashman.

"Gr thats the last hit you will get," said Z Slashman.

There landed on the ground facing each other and Z Slashman ran at Slashman.

"Battle chip area steel," said Blue.

Slashman area steeled behind Z Slashman.

"Cya in the next life," said Slashman and slash right in to Z Slashman with the Steel sword and wide sword sending him on a one way trip to deletion.

Slashman disappear back in to him PET and drop on one kneel and then was knocked to the ground when Roll hugged him.

"I knew you would come back," said Roll.

"Heh nice to have you back bro," said Megaman.

"Well Blue welcome back." said Lan.

"you can't get rid of me Lan at the risk of sound like a after school cartoon friends till the end," said Blue.

"Ok then if all this is done lets get to that DA lab and back home," said Chad.

While we rest for thenight

* * *

we where catch in the midden of a Greiga and Falzer battle

Oh this is bad Megaman Blue and Iris are missing

I am sure there will be ok Lan

Yes but we have to find them and quick before the Griegas or Falzers do

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Iris Feelings

To The Cyber Jungle Transmisson!


	33. Episode 15 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Epsiode 15**

It was night in Beyondard and the group had reach the Da labs there all sat in the main room a quick look over the systems showed that iwas not in working order so there where going to be here a bit longer.

"Well it could have been worst at less he are not sleeping out," said Lan.

"Yeah I guess so," said Sakura.

"I am sure we will be sending you all on your way home soon," said Barrel.

Iris looked over at Blue and smiled she had still

not let him know how she felt and now the time was coming closer she feared she may never get to show him.

**

* * *

Iris Feelings**

* * *

Iris woke later that night and looked around her this placed looked so diffenrt from what she remember she suddnely heard a sound from behind and thought someone else must be up but then fear hit her as she notcied all the others where a sleep and no one had gone she quicklu but slow moved over to where Chad was and shaked him wake

"Chad Chad come on wake up please," said Iris.

Chad yawned. "Moring already."

Iris sighted. "Chad there is someone else in here with us," said Iris.

Chad looked at her. "Heh no kidding let see there is Blue, Lan, Anna... "Chad was cut off when Iris looked at him annoyed.

"Ok why did you wake me up," asked Chad.

"Like I said there is someone else in here," said Iris suddnely a banging sound was head Chad got up and walked over to a locker and hear the banging sound again.

"Chad?" asked Iris.

Chad opened the locker and a girl fell out and landed on top of him and just lay there looking at him.

The banging had woke up the others and Anna almost hit the roof.

"Hey you," said Anna the girl looked at her and got off Chad seem to notcied it was a mistaken.

Iris looked at this new girl she had pink hair and had a gentlyness about her and she seem really quite and Iris could not help thinking she knewn her.

"Er...sorry but who are you," Maylu asked the girl.

The girled at her as if she did not understand and then said. "Nyu?"

"Nyu thats a odd name my name is Maylu," said Maylu smiling.

"Nyu?" said the girl again.

"I don't think thats her name," said Blue.

"Barrel is she talking in Beyondard," asked Chaud.

"No I am hearding the same as you all are," said Barrel.

"Nyu nyu nyu," said he girl.

"Well we can't do much if we don't know what she is saying," said Sakura.

"Well until we find out who she is we will just have to call her Nyu," said Lan.

Iris spoke up. "I can understand her."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" said everyone.

"Nyu...nyu nyu," said Nyu.

"She says her name is Nyu and...she can't remember much," said Iris.

"That pretty void," said Lan.

"It hard to understand I think something most of happened to her and she can not really talk in real english," said Iris.

"Well lets get back to..." said Chaud suddnely Nyu got up when over to a computer and turn it on and the hole system came alive.

"How did she do that," said Blue.

Barrel looked at the computer. "She fixed the computer system."

"Really so we can go home?" asked Chad.

"Not yet but soon there is still abit more to do," said Barrel.

"Good I am dieing to get home," said Blue.

Suddenly a crashing sound made them all fall to the ground.

"It never rains but it chucks it down," said Chad.

Barrel turned on the out side view. "Oh man it Greiga and Falzer that have appear out side and we are catch in the middle of there battle.

"Well we can't just sit here let go," said Lan.

He Maylu and Chaud ran out there net navi where the only ones that had recharge Colonel, Slashman, Watery, Quickman and Ciel still needed time.

"Barrel are the labs dimesional guns working," asked Chad.

"Yes," said Barrel.

"Anna come on we better use them," said Chad and there ran off to the gun firing controls.

Blue griped his PET hard and looked in his pocket at his synchro chip.

"Slashman we have to help them and we have no choice," Blue.

"Ok but don't over do it," said Slashman in a worryed voice.

Blue sloted in his Synchro chip and cross fused when it was done red power started to shoot over him.

"Grrr man," said R Slashman.

"Blue you ok," asked Iris holding on to him.

"I am...fine," said R Slashman girning his theeth he ran out and saw Megaman and Roll fighting Greiga while Protoman face off Falzer he turn on his jet back and flew up to join Protoman.

"Battle chip Hero sword," said R Slashman form it and sending a wave of power at Falzer, Falzer srceam in rage when it hit him and turned his face toward R Slashman, and fired a wave at him R Slashman was so weak from the cross fuse which was caurse promble he had no time to avoid it he hit the ground. Near a cilff and Iris and Trill walked over to him Falzer fired again and send both him Iris and Trill off the edge.

* * *

"Battle chip sword in and download," said Matt.

Firewolf form the sword and slice right in to a few virus.

"If the Zoanoroid thought the virus could beat us there must of ran out of good navis to send after us," said Firewolf.

"I am in the mood to get this over quickly," said Brian. "Soul unison Colonel soul slot it."

Brix's amour change to the Colonel stlye amour and the two swords appear on his arms he dashed in to the virus and slash past them with both sword crossed.

"Man I love the soul unsion," siad Brix.

Fenrir smiled, "Soul unsion fine and all but I still like my normal skills."

"Battle chip Mega cannon in and download," said Mikael.

Fenrir form the cannon and fired a powerfull shot in to the middle of a group send them in to the air delete them.

Barrel come runing in to the room. "Matt, Brian, Mikael. We need you out side Sci lab with Miyabi we got virus on the way here."

* * *

Blue came to with a bad head and a painful arm.

"Oh thank god your alrigh,t" said Iris throw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Er...happy to...see you too." said Blue blushing a little.

"Oh sorry," said Iris and let go of him.

Trill walked over to Blue ."Blue ok now" he asked.

"I am fine Trill," said Blue.

Trill looked down in to Blue PET which was next to him "Dad fine as well!" said Trill.

"Blue you idiot you almost got us both killed," said Slashman.

"Sorry buddy but I had to do something," said Blue.

He looked around there where is some kind of old building.

"Where are we Iris," asked Blue .

"It was a old hotel before the Zoanoroids started this damn war lucky we landed next to it," said Iris.

"How are we still alive anyway," asked Blue.

"I slip us from Cross Fusion and flew us all to safed after we got blasted off the cliff," said Slashman. "Then I lost powe just as we got here."

"I see looks like it going to be a long walk back," said Blue.

"Ok but lets wait till moring less attacks that way," said Iris.

"Yeah well better get some..." Blue was cut off as Iris lay down on him her head resting on his chest.

"What...what you doing?" asked Blue a little shocked.

"If we lay like this then we can keep warm," said Iris her eyes closed and laying really close to him.

Blue looked down at her and gently pulled his arms around her and thought to him self. _"This is going to be the worst night of my life." _

* * *

"We have to find them," said Maylu almost in a painc.

There where all back in the DA lab after Greiga and Falzer had took there fight else where.

"It's Blue and Iris who cares!" said Chaud.

"I care Iris is my friend and Blue in my loved one," said Maylu.

"Well I help you look for them," said Anna.

"Yeah me aswell we better set off at sunrise," said Chad.

"Yeah the rest of us will stay here and help Nyu with fixing the lab," said Barrel.

"Good idea," said Lan.

And so at sun rise Chad Maylu and Anna took some water and food with them and may there way down the cilff to look for Blue Iris and Trill.

* * *

Blue woke up in the moring to see Iris and Trill where still asleep careful not to wake Iris as he moved her off him and cover her with his cloak. He waked out side to look around some time Beyondard looked almost peaceful then of course you saw the internet lines covering the sky and the Zoanroids and Beastsized Virus all over. But that was not trouble Blue at the moment what was trouble him was Iris he did not know why but he was starting to like her more and more and he was sure it was not as a friend. But he was with Maylu and loved her more then life it self why was he getting these feelings for Iris.

"Blue wake up," Blue hear Trill say he walked back in to see Iris had woke up.

"Good moring Blue," she said as he walked back in.

"Moring Iris," he said and sat down next to her Iris looked at him and knew something was wrong.

"Blue you don't look happy is something wrong?" she asked.

Blue thought for a second and wonder if he could tell her she seemed like she would be ok if he told her that he liked her but was still in love with Maylu. But then his train of thought was cut short when he felt someone lips press on his he opend his eyes and say Iris kissing him. Blue did not know why but he kissed her back and pulled his arms around her Iris at the same moment was wondering what made her does this she did not know why there broken a part and looked at each other Iris was the frist to talk.

"No I shouldn't of done that you must think I am a horrble person," said Iris covering her face with her hands.

Blue looked at her and tried to pull her hands off her face "Iris it's ok look I have something to tell you." Blue told her and Iris cheered up a bit.

"I know it the same for me I love you but Maylu...what about her," said Iris.

Blue thought for a second Maylu would not have to know about this but Blue knew she had aright to know and this made him think there was really nothing else for it.

"Iris I...I am going to break up with Maylu," said Blue.

Iris looked at him in shock "No...no don't don't break up with her just to go with me please don't," said Iris.

"It not just that...she has a right to know and well...if we do love each other," said Blue.

"I see...telling her is better then her find out some other way and yeah ok then I be your girl friend," said Iris and hugged Blue.

Blue smiled. "Ok but a lot less of that until we find the others," said Blue.

Iris let go of him. "Ok then."

Blue Iris and Trill walk out when suddenly a missle shot at them destory a rock in front of them.

"Ah look who I found," said a man in front of them it was Kurohige Diveman's op and he was standing next to him

"I had hear you where back with your friends," he said.

Blue looked at him he had not seem to notcied Iris or Tril then he saw why Iris and Trill where hide from view in the dark door way of the hotel Blue made a moved at them with his hand telling them to move back in to the hotel which there did.

"Yeah so what that got to do with you," said Blue.

Kurohige smiled. "I will be taking ya Navi boy you can make a good cabin boy for Wily."

"Please Wily is a computer program in this world and Slashman is not going any where Slashman Transmission," said Blue and Slashman appear in front of him pulling out his sword.

"Time to see if all pirate have wood legs," said Slashman with a grin.

"Diveman get him," said Kurohige.

Diveman jumped in to the sand and started to move under it.

"Ok then let see sand and it does not like water," said Blue and grin. "Battle chip aqua sword in and download."

Slashman's arm became a aqua sword and he smiled he knew what Blue had planed he push the sword in to the sand and it became wet and now there could see where Diveman was.

"You think that will work boy Diveman is a water navi that will not work," said Kurohige.

"No but this will," said Blue. "Battle chip Elco sword in and download."

Slashman's arm now became a elco sword he then push that in the ground and the water carryed the elcetic to Diveman who jumped out after getting shocked unfouthly he also fired missle with hit Slashman and he fell on the ground.

"Hehe to bad boy get him," said Kurohige.

Diveman started to walk towards Slashman and was hit with stones Blue looked behind him and slaped his fourhead Iris had started to chuck stones at him however this gave Blue time to tell Slashman to get back up Slashman kept on fighting Diveman while Blue and Iris ran back in to the in hotel.

"Got to say worst move you ever made," said Blue.

"Had to do something," said Iris.

"Throw stones at Diveman was not a good idea," said Blue.

There kept runing hoping the others would find them soon.

Slashman slashed at Diveman with his sword and then beat him by deleteing him comptele Kurohige ran off saying something about reavge. Slashman walked back in the hotel to find Blue and did not notced a Zoanoroid follow him

To Be contuied...


	34. Episode 15 Pt2

(sorry guys but for some reason I can't add Rules to his chatper so it may get confusing)

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Epsiode 15**

Anna Chad and Maylu made there way over the waste land on there way to find Blue Iris and Trill there where sure there had taken cover in a building or something and there had to find them soon if there did not find them by night fall it was going to get worst.

**Iris Feelings**

Iris looked at Blue in fear.

"I can't hear anything," said Iris.

"Shh," said Blue "listen" he hear foot step coming towards the room there had hidden in.

"Whos that?" asked Trill.

Iris took tight a hold of Trill with one had and garb hold of Blues arm with the other.

When the foot step reach them Blue sighed. "Oh Slashman are we glad it's you."

"There you are I was thinking you had done a runner and left me," said Slashman.

"Trill never leave dad," said Trill running over to Slashman and jumping on him.

"Hehe clam down Trill," said Slashman take hold of him.

Iris smiled at Slashman and moved closer to Blue who put a arm around her.

"I don't know about you Blue but I am glad I got lost with you and Trill and Slashman of course," said Iris.

"Heh I don't know if I am glad or not," said Blue joking around.

Slashman was about to return to his PET when suddenly a quick boomerang flew in to the room he let go of Trill and he ran back over to Iris and Blue and Z Quickman appear in the room.

"Well look who I found a Human a half net navi a other net navi and the Synchronizer," said Z Quickman.

"Trill!" said Trill

Slashman looked at him. "Blue are we going to risk it," asked Slashman.

"Yeah let do it," said Blue.

"What no," said Iris garb on to Blue.

"There no choice Iris I will be ok," said Blue.

Slashman return to him PET.

"Synchro chip slot in CROSS FUSNIOS!"

The cross fusion started and R Slashamn stood in the place of Blue once again the red light start to rod at his body again.

"Got to fight the pain Battle chip wide blade,"

R Slashman formed his arm in to a wide blade and ran at Z Quickman, Z Quickman form a flame sword and slashed at him block his blade swings and so there enter a dead lock.

"You can't hold out you many as well just give up," said Z Quickman smirking.

"You really don't know us that well then," said R Slashman.

"Oh really," said Z Quickman.

"Yeah Because we never give up we are far to stupid to do that," said R Slashman. "Battle chip Long blade."

R Slashman other arm became a long blade.

"Blue if your think what I am thinking you did load the navi chip right," said Slashman in Blue's head.

"It loaded but we have to do it quick I can not hold out much longer," said Blue.

R Slashman jumped away from Z Quickman.

"NOW NAVI CHIP PROTOMAN SLOT IN D-HERO MOVE," said R Slashman.

Suddenly a image of Protoman appear next to him there both charge up there attack and attacked Z Quickman with a charge Steel sword and a sonic boom R Slashman crossed out from using so much power there was nothing more there could do it was to much of a drain Iris ran over to Blue.

"Blue Blue you ok answer me!" said Iris.

"Oh dear," said Z Quickman he was still standing.

"Oh no," said Iris.

"Your coming with me Iris and the Synchronizer Greiga will be pleased," said Z Quickman walking towards them as he got right up to Blue. Blue kick him off his legs he stood up Pick up Trill put him on his shoulders and garb Iris and ran out of the hotel.

"You ok Blue..." said Iris and little shock at his quick out bust.

"Sorry if I sacred you but it had to be done," said Blue.

Lan yelled out in pain as he tipped over a wire and hit the ground.

Beyondard Barrel sighed at him. "Thats the fourth time Lan,"

"Lan as a problem it would seem when it comes to safety," said Sakura.

Megaman. Colonel. Protoman and Watery Holograms where standing on a table.

"Is Lan always like this," asked Watery.

"All the time," said Megaman.

"Sigh how does Slashman put up with him," said Watery.

"Nyu nyu!" yelled Nyu.

"Huh?" said Beyondard Barrel.

Nyu was pointing at the main screen that had come to live and a familer image was on it it was Dr Hikrai.

"Dad," said Lan.

"Lan we are glad we where able to reach you," said Dr Hikrai.

"How did you know we would be here," said Lan.

Mr Famous appear on the screen. "You know a lot of things when your Famous."

"Lan we have away to get you back if you start up the Dimensional area there we should be able to open you a rip to bring you back," said Dr Hikrai.

"Got ya we will right on it," said Sakura.

"I hope the others get back here soon," said Lan.

Blue and Iris ran as fast as possible.

"I am coming kids," came the voice of Z Quickman from behind them.

"It's just like he is playing with us," said Blue.

"Blue we can't just keep running," said Iris.

"And what do you say we do Slashman needs time to re charge and there is no way I am risking Cross Fusion again," said Blue.

Iris pulled her hand out of Blue's grid.

"What are you doing?" asked Blue.

"This," said Iris.

She lifted up her hand and a what looked like a white light formed a barrier between them and Z Quickman who there could now see coming towards them.

"Times up," said Z Quickman he ready his quick boomerang and chucked it however when it hit Iris' barrier it just dorped to the ground harmless however Iris seemed to get a feed back from the hit and started to look like she was find it hard to keep it up.

"Heh child's play," said Z Quickman and started to punch the barrier.

"Gggrrr can't...keep...it...up," said Iris then just before the barrier broken down a laser a boomerang and a arrow hit Z Quickman right in the back and he turned out to see Roll Ciel and Quickman.

"Oh look it my faker," said Quickman.

Chad Maylu and Anna walked up behind them.

"Hey Quickman how about we get rid of him," said Chad with a grin.

"My thoughts excallty," said Quickman.

Roll and Ciel ran over to Iris and Blue and help them get over to where Chad Maylu and Anna where Maylu hugged Blue but Blue hugged her back up uneasy it was not going to be easy to tell her.

"Well Quickman shall we start," said Chad.

"Yeah lets do this," said Quickman.

He jumped in to the air and throw a quick boomerang at Z Quickman who avoid it.

"What was that I have your speed to you know," said Z Quickman turning his head to face Quickman who just stood there suddenly he felt something hit him in the back and he crash to the ground and saw Quickman disappear.

"What!" said Z Quickman.

"Using my speed and made a past image of me it allow me to get behind you," said Quickman.

"Oh your going to pay for that," said Z Quickman.

He formed a Flame sword and ran at Quickman Quickman count with his blades on his arms for a while before he jumped back away from Z Quickman.

"Battle chip Aqua sword in and download," said Chad slotting the chip in.

Quickman formed his Aqua sword and swing it right on to Z Quickman Flame sword it started to hiss and then disappear.

"NO!" said Z Quickman.

"Didn't you know water puts out fire," said Quickman and kicked him in the gut making his take a few steps back he then jumped in to the air and started to move in a zing zang way leaving past image of him self behind so Z Quickman could not tell which was was real then just as he was about to move he felt the pain of the Aqua sword stab right in to his chest.

"AAARGGGHHH," said Z Quickman and exploded.

Later at the Dimensional Lab.

"Maylu this is not going to be easy to say," said Blue.

The two of them stood out side.

Maylu looked worried at him.

"What is it?" asked Maylu.

"When me and Iris where lost we er...kisses and well we..." Blue cut off.

Maylu looked at him her face a mix of shock and confusion.

"I see," said Maylu her voice was not mad in fact if anything her voice sounded let down. "Blue you go with Iris," she said.

"Huh?...But Maylu don't have anything to say," said Blue .

"No Blue listen I can't keep you from beening happy and...I don't want you to...feel like you let me down...so go be happy with Iris and...I will be happy...for you," said Maylu.

"I am sorry Maylu so so sorry it was not meant to be this way for us," said Blue.

"I know but...if you ever do...I am here," said Maylu.

"Thanks Maylu," said Blue he kisses her one last time and walked over to Iris and when back inside the lab.

"Hey Maylu don't worry," said Anna placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not sad Anna...it will just take so time," said Maylu.

Back in the real world

R Firewolf slice in to the virus chucking them in to the air where there where deleted.

"Man where are there all coming from," said R Firewolf turning around hitting a few more.

"I would love to know but right now we are just going to have to hold out," said R Fenrir blasting the Virus back.

"He can hold I sure of it we don't have any other choice anyway," said R Brix slashing them with his sword.

Suddenly the sky darked over and a rip opened.

"What is that?" said R Brix.

A ear sliping scream was hear that sounded like a bird and then a Navi in Falzer Beast out landed and let out a horrible roar then R Megaman holding Blue R Roll R Ciel and R Quickman holding Iris and Trill landed between him and the other 3 cross fusion memebers.

"We are back but not under the best of reasons," said R Megaman.

R Roll looked at the Navi. "Don't worry Slashman we get you out of that form," came Roll's voice.

F Slashman roar in to the sky and got ready for battle.

Megaman what happened why did Slashman Beast out and how did we get back

We have to go back a few hours to explain that Lan

What we are in the middle of a battle

Can't be help Lan

Aw Megaman

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

The Lost Hikrai

To the Cyber Jungle Transmission


	35. Episode 16 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Epsidoe 16 **

R Megaman R Roll R Quickman R Ciel R Firewolf R Brix and R Fenrir looked at the Navi standing in fornt of them Blue Iris and Trill who had return him self to Iris' PET where now in Sci lab.

"So thats Slashman," asked Dr Hikrai.

Blue just looked at him with a mad look on his face and did not answer Iris looked back at him worryed then turned to Dr Hikrai.

"Yeah thats Slashman," said Iris.

"Tell me what happened," said Dr Hikrai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lost Hikrai**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan plug the last cable in to the wall and the hole Dimensional Lab came to life.

"At last we can get back home," said Chad.

"Yeah about time too I don't want to spend a other second in this hell hole," said Blue.

"Now now Blue thats my home your talking about," said Iris joked around.

"Well once we are back home all will be well again thank god," said Maylu.

"Well not every," said a Voice and there turned to a screen and saw Dark Megaman.

"What do you want," said Lan.

"Now now don't be like that I am just giving you a head up," said Dark Megaman.

He disappear and the screen now showed the battle in Net City and the real world and then he re appear. "When you get back I suggest you get your ass in gear and help my Darkloids are doing there best and so is the Net Breakers but we are not going to hold out much longer."

He then disappear and the screen shut off .

"That was weird," said Lan.

Mr Famous then appear we will be ready in a few seconds to bring you back.

"Wait," said Iris.

Nyu was pulling at Iris' arm.

"Nyu nyu nyu?" said Nyu.

"What she asking?" said Sakura.

"She is asking if she can come with us," said Iris.

Mr Famous thought for a moment. "Ok then but someone will have to stay behind with her while we re chrage the dimensional tunnel to bring her back because we can only bring a total of 6 at a time."

"I will stay with her then," said Sakura.

"You sure?" asked Maylu.

"Yeah you guys are needed so you guys go back frist," said Sakura.

"Ok I will contact you when the time comes," said Mr Famous and the screen when off again.

"Well it going to be a long wai,t" said Chaud and sat down on a desk and press a button by mistake.

"Oosp," said Chaud a Hologram projecher started up and a image of a old man with a long white bread appeared it was Tadasi Hikrai Lan's grand father.

"Oh it just that old record," said Lan.

The record started to replay what it usally said but then it flicked and then it started to replay a new message.

"We found we where able to slip data of a net navi in to differnet Net navi's making then half net navi half human and half net navi so we discide to creater a other half net navi that would be brother two Colonel Iris and Trill."

"We have a brother?" said Iris.

"After the girl Iris was made we created the second one a Boy named Chad."

Chad stood shocked still Iris also stood still Trill and Colonel holograms who where on a near by table with the other navis also where shocked.

Anna broken the slients.

"Your...you...come of beyondard?" said Anna.

"No no that can't be true I mean we grow up together we are child hood friends,"

The recording contuied.

"We soon sent the boy Chad to a other world that Dr Wily called the world beyond and give him fake memrios to sheild him from remembering this world we had to do it for his safety because of the Zoanoroid war," said the hologram of Tadasi Hikrai.

"So all my memrios are fake?" said Chad.

The recording stopped.

"Chad..." said Anna.

Chad did not answer.

"Chad..." said Anna and then hugged him and kissed him.

Chad was shocked and then looked at her.

"Chad I don't care if them memrios are fake because I have them to my memrios most of some how got edit aswell so who cares if there fake there still our memrios," said Anna.

Chad smiled. "Thanks Anna," Chad turned to Iris and Trill "Guess this makes us family," he then turned to Blue. "Look after my sister or I will be after you Blue."

The other laughted then the record played again.

"After sending Chad to the world beyond we where able to see the kind of life there in this world the women my son marry had two sons one was Lan the other died at child birth and Lan died 2 year after...in the world beyond the other child lived and his name was...Blue."

Blue looked at Lan and Lan looked back at him.

"We are..." started Blue.

"...Brothers," ended Lan.

Slashman garb Megaman.

"Megaman why didn't you tell me this," said Slashman.

"I didn't know and by the look on Lan face etiher did he," said Megaman.

"This is stupid we would of know right?" said Blue.

"I don't know," said Lan.

The hologram kept going.

"In the computer is the family tree of this world hikrai family and the world beyonds Family tree and a edit vesion of it it was found that the Hikrais did not wish Blue to know that he was there son," said Tadasi Hikrai.

"I don't believe this," said Lan.

"Me nethier," said Blue.

The record ended and it was quite then the screen came on Mr Famous appear.

"Ok get ready we are bring some on you back we need one more of you to stay," said Mr Famous.

"I will," said Chaud.

"Ok then open the dimensional area!" said Mr Famous.

Beyondard Barrel started to open the Dimensional area.

"I wish we had more time but your world needs you good luck," said Beyondard Barrel.

The Dimensional area opened and Lan, Blue, Chad, Anna, Maylu, Iris and Trill started to be sent back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So wait how did Slashman Beast out and the other cross fusion," asked Dr Hikrai.

"We don't know," said Iris.

"WHY DID YOU..." Blue started to yell but his mouth was covered by Iris who gave him a Not-the-time look.

R Firewolf looked at the Falzer formed Navi who was Slashman.

"Whats going on," he asked.

R Roll looked over at him.

"You know about Beast out?" she asked.

"Yeah we know," answerd R Brix.

"Well we going to have to fight this one," said R Roll pointing at F Slashman.

"Your crazy you sure we can beat that thing we have saw the beast out power frist hand," said R Fenrir.

"We have to we have to beat it," said R Megaman.

F Slashman roar and dived at the group there all void him but just.

"Wow he is fast," said R Firewolf.

"Yeah watch out for his Falzer buster as well," said R Ciel.

"Ok then let match his speed," said R Quickman.

He dashed as fast as he could and jumped and swinged a punch at F Slashman who blocked it with his claw then slash R Quickman with it who fell to the floor and was forced to cross out.

"Ah what power," said Chad.

"Danm it ok then my turn," said R Firewolf Battle chip Area steel wide blade.

R Firewolf area steel above F Slashman and slahed him with the wide blade F Slashman then turned and formed a Falzer blade and started to sowrd fight with R Firewolf.

"Danm it he is skilled with a sword as well guys attack him now," said R Firewolf.

"Right hey Brian lets do it," said R Fenrir.

"Ok," said R Brix.

"PROGRAM ADANCVE," there both yelled.

"Hi-cannon hyper download," said R Brix.

"Sword Wide Sword Long Sword," said R Fenrir.

"Giga Cannon," said R Brix and fired it.

"Dream sword," said R Fenrir and swing it.

The attack raced at F Slashman who had his back turned to them at the last moment he turn around and the attacks hit R Firewolf who cross out and hit the ground next to Chad.

"Arrghhh god that hurt," said Matt.

"Danm it now what," said R Megaman.

Suddenly the dimensional area closed and F Slashman disappear and al the other crossed out.

To be contuied...


	36. Episode 16 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 16**

Lan Blue Chad Iris Maylu Anna Matt Brian Mikael and Now Chaud Sakura and Nyu as there had finally got them back to earth sat in the Sci Lab main room watching a screen which showed the fight with F Slashman.

"Well that did not go so well," said Brian.

"Yeah not well at all and now he escape off somewhere," said Mikael.

"Yeah it's a real promble what's with that Navi," said Matt.

"Hey leave him alone ok it's not his fault," said Blue .

"I did mean it like that," said Matt.

"Yeah clam down mate," said Brian.

"I will clam down when we stop sitting on our butts and go find Slashman," said Blue banging his fist on the desk.

Iris tap Blue on the back. "Don't worry Blue we will fine him," said Iris.

"After Axl report back it seems Slashman as gone in to hiding till day break," said Mr Famous.

"Great so all we have to do is wait for day break and then delete him," said Chaud.

"WHAT YOUR NOT GOING TO DELETE HIM," yelled Blue.

"I am doing what best for us deleteing him will make net city safe and will get rid of the promble," said Chaud.

"WHY YOU SON OF A..." said Blue and stood up and was almost in punching ranage before Lan held him back.

"No Blue that's not going to help anyone," said Lan.

"FINE BUT WE ARE NOT DELETEING HIM," yelled Blue.

"Pfft," said Chaud and crossed his arms.

"So what other option is there?" asked Sakura.

"Well the only way to beat a Beast out is with a Beast out," said Mr Famous.

"Well that no promble me and Quickman can do that," said Megaman who's Hologram stood in front on Lan in the table.

"Hold on a second you need a Beast out your taking me with you," said Firewolf.

"Ah yes Firewolf as got that power as well," said Mr Famous.

"Great well that give us a better chance of stoping him," said Quickman.

"With one promble we have to stop him from runing off," said Blue.

"Thats true I think I have a idea but fot that we ned someone else help," said Mr Famous.

Suddenly the light when out and a voice was hear.

"Never fear for Command Beef is he I have come from the planet Beef to fight for you," said Command Beef when the lights came back on.

"Hi Masa," said Chad.

"Argh what?" said Command Beef.

"Look we know it you," said Lan.

"No I am not Masa I am Beef," said Command Beef.

"Right sure you are," said Mikael. "Weirdo."

Later after there had worked out a plan there talk over to make sure everyone under stood.

"Ok we all clear Chaud has the right to go fight Slashman if that fails them Megaman Firewolf and Quickman will be waiting at the net arena meanwhile. Brix, Fenrir, Roll, Ciel and Watery will start to lead Slashman there once he is ther then you will all jack out and Sharkman will creater a force fleid around the arena. then Megaman Quickman and Firewolf withh Beast out using the Beast out button that Dr Hikrai will fit on to your PET's tonight," Mr Famous.

There all nodded showing there under stood.

"Ok then ger some sleep your going to need it," said Mr Famous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lost Hikrai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Blue sat alone in a room at Sci Lab and thought about wha the record had said in Beyondard.

"I don't understand this at all," said Lan.

"Me nethier why would Dr Hikrai...I mean dad give me up," said Blue suddenly a sound someone dorp sothing was hear in the door way Blue and Lan looked to see Dr Hikrai.

"You...you know?" said Dr Hikrai.

"Yes we found out in Beyondard," said Lan.

"I see and how do you feel," asked Dr Hikrai.

"Confused and agnry but I am willing to forgive if you tell me just one thing I don't care why you gave me up...but did you even want me?" asked Blue.

Dr Hikrai looked at Blue and for the frsit time Blue felt like it was his farther looking at him.

"Of course we did me and your morhter loved you just as much as we loved Lan," said Dr Hikrai.

Blue smiled. "Then all is forgiven Dad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Anna.

Her and Maylu had been pasting the room and where hiding out side the door.

"Heh yeah I am happy for Blue he now knows who his family was and why he never knew his second name," said Maylu.

"Makes me think is it a blessing or a curse," said Anna joking around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the night.

"Hey Blue," said Maylu when she walked in on him in his room alone.

"Hey Maylu whats up?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I think you should press that button on your PET you know that old button," said Maylu.

Blue pressed the Blue and like the last time Roll appears.

"Hey Blue listen me and Maylu talked and I want you to be my op tomorrow," said Roll.

"You sure about that?" asked Blue.

"We are sure," said Maylu.

"Yep we are," said Roll.

"Thanks Roll thanks Maylu," said Blue.

"Yeah welcome we are still friends," said Maylu and left and said so he could not hear. "Even is I stil wish we where more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you think Matt," asked Brian.

"Well we have to help them no matter what," said Matt.

"Oh course we do there did invite us in to the team," said Mikael.

"Then again it is a lot to deal with," said Matt.

"I think we should still help them I mean there looked out for usin net city," said Brian.

"Yeah your right," said Mikael.

"Then lets do it," said Matt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That moring in Net city the street where quite and all net navis had been jacked out and Navi Hunters had step a side suddenly a roar filled the sky and F Slashman started his rampage he flew in to builds he used his Falzer Buster to blast things he used his claws to break things there was nothing left of Slashman inside him he was nothing but a rampaging beast.

"AAARRRRHHHH," roar F Slashman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Undernet

"Well well this may be fun to watch," said Zero wataching F Slashman's rampage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not risking my life this time there on there own," said Vile who was watching from Net Breakers HQ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slashman..." said Empress watching in the Darkloid HQ.

"You better not be thinking of going to stop him Empress," said Dark Megaman pointing his buster at her.

"No...I am not," said Empress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it let go," said Lan. "Jack in Megaman."

"Quickman."

"Ciel."

"Roll."

"Firewolf."

"Brix."

"Fenrir."

"Protoman."

"Watery."

"TRANSMISSION." there all said and the net navi appear in net city.

"Ok Protoman go for it," said Chaud.

"Right," he formed his sword and ran to where F Slashman was when F Slashman saw him coming he form his sword and flew at him there entered a deadlock both showing no sign of backing out there borken apart and start to jump and fly at each other hit each other and then break off.

"Chaud this is no time to have a DBZ fight," said Chad.

"And this is also no time for a sacasm comment Battle chip Hero sword V2 in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman formed then sword and sent a wave at F Slashman who avoid it like it was moving slow he then flew at Protoman on fire Protoman jumps but felt his hair get a little burned.

"Chaud he is fast," said Protoman.

"Ok lets time this Navi chip Colonel slot in," said Chaud.

A image of Colonel appear and there both attack F Slashman but he still avoid the attack.

"Danm Sonic boom," said Protoman sending a sonic boom at him.

F Slashman head out his sword and hit the sonic boom back a Protoman knock him over.

"AAAARFFGGGG," roar F Slashman and flew right at Protoman his sword aiming for his crest but then Protoman logged out just in time.

Chaud sighed. "Ok it's all up to you guys now," said Chaud.

Roll, Ciel, Watery, Brix and Fenrir head over to where F Slashman was.

"Ok then here we go Aerial strike," said Fenrir firing a F Slashman the attack hit him but just got him mad.

"Ok forgive me Slashman Roll arrow," said Roll firing at him F Slashman avoid most of them but got hit by a few.

"Ciel Blaster charge shot," said Ciel and fired a Charge shot at F Slashman which knock him on to the ground.

Brix pulled out his wind blade and jump at F Slashman and slashed him right a cross the chest.

Watery then aim her water blaster at him and fired.

"AAAAARGGGGHHHH," roar F Slashman and flew at them.

"Ok tha got him in a mood," said Roll.

"Great lead him to the arena guys," said Mikaeal.

"Ok but there better be ready," said Fenrir.

"Yeah and fast," said Brix.

The navi jumped from buidling to building using air steel and any other chips that would help them her to the arena fast.

There got there in good time and past the door way where Quickman Megaman and Firewolf where and give them the tumbs up Megaman fired his bust in to the air.

Sharkeman was standing on a buidling and active a satlight dish which made a force fleid appear over the arena.

F Slashman looked at in it in supirse.

"NOW," said Dr Hikrai.

Megaman, Quickman and Firewolf jumped out of the door way and Lan Chad and Matt hit the Beast out buttons the beast out atcive and there attack F Slashman.

"Greiga claw," said G Firewolf slash him.

"Greiga fire," said G Megaman sending fire at him.

"Falzer sycths," said Beast out Quickman. (I don;t know why but the blade Beast out Quickman gets remind me of Falzers wing attack.)

F Slashman was sent flying back to the ground when he digged his bird like feet in to the ground to stop him self he formed his Falzer buster and fired at them. G Megaman and G Friewolf used there area steel power to get behind him and give him a double Greiga claw slash, and then Beast out Quickman give him on last slash of his blades and he fell to the ground knock out Iris then appear in the net in her net navi form and covered him in a light which turn him back to normal and Blue logged him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the day.

"Well I now that the Zoanoroid invsion is over and we have Lan, Chaud, Sakura, Blue, Anna, Chad ,Maylu, Iris and Trill back safely I would like to welcome our new members of the team so please welcome Matt, Mikaeal and Brian," said Barrel. "Will you fight with us?"

"You got it," said Matt.

"Yeah we are with you," said Brian.

"We are glad to help," said Mikaeal.

"Also I would like to welcome someone who prove she can help as well Sakura what do you say," said Barrel.

Sakura looked at him her eye wide and pinted at her self. "M...me!"

"Yes Blue asked for this apointed," said Barrel.

Sakura looked at him.

"You and Watery risked your lifes so you deserve this," said Blue.

"SURE I AM IN," yelled Sakura.

"Then congrats you are now aprt of the net savoirs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Regal smiled at the screens in front of him showing net navis known as Blademan, Blastman, Bettle and Rino.

"You all under stand what I need," said Regal.

The navi's nodded and then disappeared.

Regal smiled. "Lan enjoy your time while it lasts Heheh HAHAHA MWHAHAHAH."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan Zero is back again.

What why now.

We don't know he says he is trying to stop someone.

Well we can not let him rip apart the city world lets go Megaman.

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload Zero's Return.

To the Cyber Jungle Transmission!


	37. Episode 17 Pt1

Hey guys forget about the preview in the last episode I was half way doing that episode and found it did not fit in to the story line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 17**

Zero sat on his thone and cursed he was so close but now Lan, Blue, Chaud, Sakura, Iris, Trill, Chad and Anna. Where back he had been so close to getting rid of them

"Danm it," said Zero he sat up and slashed his Z saber in to his thone destory it.

"DARKMAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE," said Zero.

Darkman floated in. "Yes lord Zero," he asked.

Zero garb him and pinned him to a wall. "Your usefulness to me as ran out," said Zero he rasied his Z saber and stab Darkman in the creast and deleted him.

Darkman Deleted.

"Well guess it time I made a final move and this time I will destory them," said Zero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zero's Reason**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl sat in Zero's offcial at Navi Hunter HQ and looked at the paper work.

"Arrghh I can't do this," said Axl.

Iris.EXE who was sitting on a desk over from him giggled.

"Whats wrong Axl you can fight but paper work as you beat," she asked.

"I can fight Iris but that all I can do paper work is not my thing," said Axl.

"Ok Axl I will do the paper a work you just keep leading the Navi Hunters ok?" said Iris.EXE.

"Yeah thanks Iris," said Axl and walked out in to the main room of Navi Hunter HQ and looked around. He had never noitced how dun the place looked with out Zero around. Zero was there leader not him and he was in no way half the leader Zero was there all looked up to Zero and Axl was looked down on, Axl sighed.

"Something getting you down Axl," said a voice from beind him.

Axl turned to see Harpiua.

"Oh hey Harpiua yeah something is getting me down and the fact I can not lead you is making it worst," said Axl.

"Ah the old I am not Zero out look let me tell you something Axl," said Harpiua sounding like a old wise man and show it as well. "You are now the leader of the Navi hunters but you are not Zero and we don't want you to be. Zero is a great leader yes but he not here and you are you are the leader now."

Axl then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah what Harpy said," Axl looked over to see Leviathan and Fefnir.

"Thanks you guys," said Axl who seemed to get his nomral mood back as he took out his gun and started to spin it around his finger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok the test starts now," said Dr Hikari.

"Ok then Jack in Firewolf."

"Jack in Brix."

"Jack in Fenrir."

"Power up," said Matt, Brian and Mkiael all at the same time. Dr Hikari had asked them to come to Sci Lab to test them. He knew there had been given a trial by fire because of the Zoanoroid invsion. But he still wished to see there combat skills.

"Ok Firewolf lets show them how it's done," said Matt.

Firewolf grined. "Yeah I am going to Ace this test."

A few training navi's appear in front of him and he looked at them as if there had insluted him, "Thats all there got oh well," said Firewolf he dashed forward and slashed them with his claws.

"Ok now lets try this Battle chip Speader in and Download," said Matt sloting the chip in.

Firewolf took aim and fired the speader deleteing the last two training navi's.

Dr Hikari looked at the computer.

Training rateing 95.

"Aw man I missed 5" said Firewolf.

"95 that great," said Mikael. "Ok Fenrir it our turn."

"Ok I was getting bored," said Fenrir.

The training navi's re appear this time all of them had cannons aimed at Fenrir.

"Should be easy," said Fenrir.

The navi's started to fire but Fenrir avoid there shot like there where notning.

"Battle chip Mega Cannon in and download," said Mikael sloting in the chip.

Fenrir form the Mega cannnon and blasted a few of the navi's deleteing them and then form his nomral buster taking out the last two with prefect aim.

Fenrir also got 95.

"Ok let try to beat there rateing," said Brian.

"Yeah ok then lets do it," said Brix.

The Traning navi's appear once again and there all had sword

"Oh yeah sword fighting my kind of fight," said Brix he pulled out his wind blade and grined at the traning Navi's.

"Battle chip Long sword in and download," said Brian he pushed the chip in to the slot and Brix's other arm became a Long sword.

The Training Navi's came a Brix there sword's rasied Brxi swing his Wind blade at them knock a few of then back before deleteing a few more with his Long sword. Then he jump at the ones he had knock back and deteled them as well and he also got 95 ranting.

"Well do you three I can see you will all be a good help to us in battles to come," said Dr Hikari.

Later that day Blue, Chad, Chaud and Lan watched the recording on the main screen.

"There not half bad," said Chaud.

"Oh come on Chad there great," said Lan.

"Whatever," said Chaud.

The door behind them open a Blue was knocked to the ground.

"Oh wow I knew you would be here you came to watch me train oh thank you," said Sakura.

"Hello...Sakura," said Blue and started to think. "I knew I would reget this."

Dr Hikari and Blue headed out of the room to watch Sakura and Watery tarin and then Chaud spoke up.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" asked Chad.

"Do you think she will be able to handle this," said Chaud.

"I am more worryed about Blue living any longer she is going to crush him with hugs if she get in to the team," said Lan jokely.

"I don't think she should even be given the chance," said Chaud.

Chad smirked. "If it was up to you none of us would have got the chance."

Later Blue return with Sakura hanging off him.

"I take it she got in to the team then?" asked Chad.

"Yeah however," said Blue and then looked at Sakura so she would let go. "She can't do Cross Fusion."

"What why not?" asked Lan.

"I don't know I tried but me and Watery could'nt Cross fuse," said Sakura.

"I think Sakura has the promble Maylu once had so for now she will only be able to help on the net," said Dr Hikari.

On the net the navi's where talking to Watery.

"So how do you feel beening part of the team Watery?" asked Quickman.

"Great it means I can be near my Slashy all the time now," said Watery.

"Don't call me that and I am going with Roll," said Slashman.

"For now anyway," said Watery with a evil grind.

"I fear for you bro," said Megaman Watery then looked at him.

"Or maybe I should go with you Mega," said Watery with a flrity tone in her voice.

Slashman grined. "Oh I fear for you bro," said Slashman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

Lan and Blue got home and walked in to the living room and saw Iris talking with Nyu, and she seem to still not be able to talk nomral.

"Nyu nyu nyu," said Nyu.

"Yeah I know he is a jackass," said Iris he then saw Blue and Lan.

"Oh hey Blue," she walked over and hugged him. "Hi Lan."

"Hey Iris what's Nyu doing here," asked Blue.

"Well she telling me she got a job at Sci Lab and she is staying at Chad's for some reason Anna is ok with that, and she's telling me Chaud is a jackass." said Iris.

"I am starting to like her already," said Blue.

Nyu looked over at Lan and Blue and bowed.

"Nyu Back!" she said.

Lan and Blue almost dorp the bags that there where carrying and passes out in shock.

"What..what?" asked Lan.

Nyu moved her head to the side blushing back some of her long pink hair and smiled, "Welcome back," she said this time in full english.

"You...under stood that?" asked Iris.

"Clear as day as if she always talked like that," said Blue.

Nyu looked at them and smiled, "About freakying time," she said.

Iris looked her. "What did I tell you boys are dumb and Lan well he's the dumbest one and unfoughtly it runs in the family."

"Oh come on Iris I am not like Lan," said Blue.

"Yeah, yeah well that does not matter I am the one who is suffering here," said Iris hitting Blue a little play hit in the arm.

"Well ok Nyu now that you can talk and we can understand you anything you liked to say?" asked Lan.

"Not really but I would like to meet everyone I met it Beyondard again," said Nyu.

"Ok then I call them and fix a meeting place," said Slashman and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later a ACDC park.

"I am Nyu it's nice to meet you," said Nyu bowing to Sakura, Maylu, Chad and Anna.

Sakura looked puzzled and had to check her PET to make sure there was not translate program runing. "Ok how can we suddenly under stand her," she asked.

"We dont' know it just happened," said Lan.

"Thats werid at frist only Iris could and now we can," said Chad.

Nyu suddenly moved to look really closely at Chad, She was so close to him in fact any closer and there would be kissing.

"Er..." said Chad going red with embashment.

Nyu just keeped looking at him. "Hmmm?" she said to her self.

Anna's hands just started to close in to a fist, and she started to get a anime stlye angry mark on her head. "Ahem," she said breaking the slient Nyu moved away from Chad but it was not the sound of Anna that had made her move in fact Nyu seemed to hardly notcied Anna.

"Sorry for a second there I thought I knew you...must of been mistaken," said Nyu she then looked around. "Where's the jackass."

"He usal never turns up to places," said Maylu.

"Yeah real anti social," said Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero sat on his thore thinking about the battle he was about to have suddenly alrams started to go off he turn on a screen and his face turned in to a look of fear.

"No...no it can't be he can't escape not now not while I am so close," said Zero.

On the screen a red navi was blasting virus in to deleteing with a gun he jumped in to the air pulling out a chain rod, and whiped it at some other virus deleteing them he put the chain rod away and pulled out a familer looking saber, and slashed right pass the virus which got deleted a few seconds later he smriked deleteing anything that go in his path. He finally found a link to net city and jump in to it he appear in net city's down town area he looked up at the sky and walked out in to the street, He had a long blonde pony tail and had red amour and a Z was on each of his shoulders he smiled to him self.

"The real Zero is back watch out Virus Zero your going to pay," said Zero The Navi Hunter.

To Be Conitued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys did anyone see that coming be hosnet did anyone think that I had made Zero The navi Hunter and Virus Zero in to two diffenrt people who saw it coming be hosnet


	38. Episode 17 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 17**

Zero jumped up on to a building to get a better look he need to see where he was when he reached the top he gave a huge sigh.

"Oh that's great," said Zero.

He was miles away from Navi Hunter HQ and he was deep in the bad part of Net City.

"Well guess I better make a start," said Zero and he jumped off across the buildings memrios of the time he had been catch by Virus Zero started to flow back to him,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zero's Reason  **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero walked along the streets of net city unwear he was beening watched suddenly a wave of colored light shot out of the shadows Zero hear it coming and jumped out of the way aready pulling his Z saber out and pointing it at where it had come from out of the shadows step a other Navi with red amour almost like his yet his shoulders where wide and he hair more wild his helmet was different aswell.

"You...you but thats...impossble," said Zero he was looking at him self in Virus form.

"You...you should be gone," said Zero.

Virus Zero just stood there breathing he then formed a Z saber on his arm and swing it sending wave of power at Zero who blocked them.

"Your right I should be but I am not," said Virus Zero he jumped at Zero and entered a dead lock with his saber.

"After you where redesign as a Navi my program was cast out as a shapeless Phantom I slowly became aware of what I was and who I was and my form life it took me a while but I soon was about to rebuild my form and find you here and now I have found you I am going to do what I was made to do but frist get rid of you," said Virus Zero.

Suddnely Zero felt his amr getting weak.

"What...whats going on," said Zero.

Virus Zero smiled hahahah while we have been in this dead lock a virus entered your system it is shutting you down.

Zero tried his hardest but he felt the virus in side him and soon he could no longer stand and he fell to the ground.

He woke later tied to a cyber block in what looked like a undernet graveyard.

"Sorry about the view but I wsa at a lost for somewhere to hold you," said Virus Zero.

"What do you plan to do," said Zero.

"Replace you and destory your friends," said Virus Zero and he disappear.

end flash back

Zero stopped on top of a building he remembered it all it took many weeks of planing to escape and now he was finaly free he was going to take his reavge on Virus Zero's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blademan, Blastman, Rino, and Beetle, appear in a area of Sci Lab net.

"Well what do you know the clear code worked we have not set off the alrams," said Blademan.

"Of course it worked my op is a skilled code breaker," said Beetle.

"Your op many be good at breaking codes but I would rather break stuff," said Rino.

"Well be my guess you see that box over there break it open," said Blastman.

Rino got down in to a charge pose and ran right at the box his horn slamed right in to it break it open sending a data disk flying over to Beetle who picked it out of tha air and sloted in to a reader on his arm.

"Yep this is it all right and the data on the protype internet we need," said Beetle.

"Good I am getting bored I don't see why we all had to come here," said Blademan. "Mr Dickness we got the data."

"Good return to Regal's base," said a man who appear on a screen he was wearing a top hat and what looked like a business suit.

"You two Rino," said a other man who was next to him who like rino was tall and big he was wearing a sleeve top and black jens and he looked like he could break a steel bar in two.

"Yes sir Kai," said Rino.

"Blastman Beetle Regal's got a other job for you," said Mach's who is Blastmans op. (If you have played battle network 6 you know what he looks like.)

Beetle sighed. "Where to now," he asked.

A screen appear showing a hooded man who talked in a commanding voice.

"Navi Hunter data recover systems," said the man.

All 4 of the navi's logged out just as the alrams when off and Net police navi's appear to late to do anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumine and Bass sat in the Darkloid network and looked over at the Darksouls Shademan's Darkloids and Bass own Darkloids there notcied that a rip had grow bewteen the sides and it was working prefectly.

"So is it time?" asked Lumine.

"Not yet but soon soon it will be," said Bass smiling to him self.

Soon he will break away the chains that had kept him from betary Dark Megaman and he will do what he should of done in the frist place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Virus Zero walked backways and forways in his base he had to do it now there was nothing he could do he was not ready to attack yet but he had to do it now or his plan would fail.

"There is nothing for it I must attack now," said Virus Zero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad sat in his room trying to work out why his computer had suddenly blow up.

"Beat you been eat the wires again," Chad said to the little robot bird who was sitting on the table next to Quickman's hologram that had a small wire in it's mouth.

Chad sighed. "Guess I could ask if the others would give me some mony for a no one," said Chad suddenly he hear a knock on the door and when to open it Anna was there.

"Oh hey Anna whats up?" asked Chad.

"I need to ask you something," said Anna.

"What?" asked Chad.

"Help me get Blue back with Maylu," said Anna pretty up front and right to the point.

Chad looked like he was going to say ok but then cross his arms. "Sorry I can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna.

"Look Anna usally I would but Blue is going with Iris now and she is my sister and I don't want her to get up set then spent a month trying to clam her down," said Chad.

"Oh ok fine then I just do it my self," said Anna.

"What makes you think I won't stop you," said Chad.

Anna kissed him. "That," she said.

"Danm it," said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Slashman was in net city with Megaman.

"So what shall we do today," asked Slashman.

"How about we go to the net area it's been a while from the last fight we had," said Megaman.

"Oh so now you want to see who the better op is now," asked Slashman.

"What?" asked Megaman.

"Well we already know I am the better navi," said Slashman.

"Hey I can beat you anyday," said Megaman.

"Just keep tell your self that bro," said Slashman.

"I think your both weak," said a voice and suddenly wave of color light shot at them and there both avoid it and then Virus Zero appeared.

"Not you again," said Megaman.

"Ah always the same whats wrong finaly notcied you can't beat me," said Virus Zero.

Megaman formed his buster and Slashman pulled out his sword.

"Lets end this," said Slashman.

"Lan call the others we going to need some back up and soon," said Megaman.

"On it hold out till Quickman Ciel and Roll get there," said Lan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beetle and Blademan appear inside the Navi Hunter Data recover system.

"Ok then lets go," said Beetle.

Suddenly a buster shot hit the ground,

"I knew something was wrong here," said Fefnir who stood with Firewolf Brix and Fenrir.

"Look at them two it's the bug group," said Fenrir.

"Blademan can you handle them," asked Beetle.

"Sure just give me a start up," said Blademan.

Beetle aimed his arm cannon at the roof and fired making a block fall bewteen them and the data bank.

"What was the point of that you cut your self off," said Brix.

Beetle suddenly flew in to the air.

"Should of seen that coming," said Firewolf.

Beetle flew over the top of them and Blademan jumped at them.

Brix from his wind blade and blocked one of Blademan's blade like arms.

"Nice try," said Brix and slash back senting Blademan backways.

Firewolf jumped and his with his fire claw slash him with a fire slash and Fenrir fired Buster shots at him with Fefnir then Brix ended with a wind blade stirke.

"That got him," said Firewolf.

When the dust clear Blademan was unhurt.

"Your not do yet kids," said Blademan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Virus Zero slashed at Quickman missing him by a cm.

"Wow that was close," said Quickman then Virus Zero jump at him but got hit by a shot from Ciel.

"Oh man saved by a girl," said Quickman.

"Ahem what was that?" asked Ciel.

"I mean er...thanks," said Quickman.

Roll fired a Roll arrow at Virus Zero who blocked it then jumped at her but Slashman block him with his sword and Megaman fired.

"Ok that it Lord Of Chaos slot in," said Virus Zero a chip appear and then it became the form of a monster there never thought there would see again Neblua Grey it unleash attack knock them all to the ground and then disappear.

"It's over," said Virus Zero he raise his sword and swing it then it stopped.

"What no not now," said Virus Zero.

Standing in front of him was Zero.

"I think this fight it my fight," said Zero.

"You wish you never escaped," said Virus Zero.

"Really on by the way behind you," said Zero he seemed disappear and reappear behind Vrius Zero hitting him in the back with his Z saber.

"Danm it," said Virus Zero and turn send waves of power at him he avoid them use a area steel like speed.

"You never could beat me," said Zero and jumped slashing down Virus Zero front.

"Gah I beat you last time," said Virus Zero.

"Yeah but no one beats me a second time," said Zero.

He jumped at virus Zero there saber crossing hit each other spraks of green power flying all over the place Zero jumped over Virus Zero and cut his hair off.

"Oosp my bad but you needed a hair cut I guess," said Zero.

He headle up his Z saber it started to glow and he sent a wave of pure green power right at Virus Zero logging him out.

The other navis got up and saw Zero stand there and Megaman walked over to him.

"Zero..." said Megaman.

"Megaman..." said Zero.

There linked there arm in a cross.

"It's good to have you back Zero," said Megaman.

"You can't get rid of me for good," said Zero. "But I think I only have 7 lives left now."

"Zero your the man," said Quickman.

"Zero that you buddy!" said a voice.

Zero turned to see Axl. "Hey Axl long time no see."

"Alright Zero I knew you where still a good guy," said Axl.  
Suddenly a girl navi ran up to Zero and jumped on him.

"Zero it's really you oh thank god," said Iris.EXE.

"Hm I missed you two Iris," said Zero.

"You did?" said Iris.EXE.

"Iris...I love you," said Zero.

Iris.EXE also past out. "You...you oh ZERO!" said Iris.EXE and kissed him.

"Well all and ends well I guess," said Megaman.

"Seems that way," said Ciel.

"Good to have him back," said Slashman.

"Yeah," said Roll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beetle found what he was looking for. "Ah prefect the data on Neblua Gold Blademan lets go," he said and logged out.

"Right," said Blademan and looged out.

"Danm it," said Fenfir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night a party was held in Net City to welcome back Zero the Navi Hunters where all wearing gold navi suits to honrror his return Axl had been moved to second in command for holding the Navi Hunters together and Iris.EXE could not be happyer to have Zero back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan suddenly werid is going on

Beastman and Flashman attacked Net City but had old Darkloids with them

Dark Megaman is also attacking the net city and the Dark Soul seem to be fighting him whats going on

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Darkness Rises

In To The Cyber Jungle Transimission


	39. Episode 18 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 18**

Dark Megaman sat on his thore he was annoyed all plans to rid them self of Megaman and his annoy friends had failed and there got more alies by the day.

"Ok I have had it, it's time I take things in to my own hands." said Dark Megaman he stood up and aimed his buster at the sky.

"It's time for Darkness and Light to meet," said Dark Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness Rises**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er...Anna not that I am ungreatful but I fail to see how this will work," said Maylu she was wearing a long white and pink dress and Anna had called Blue asking if he would take Maylu to the theme park, to cheer her up.

"It like this Maylu, the second Blue see's you wearing that dress he will remember why he fell in love with you, and with fall for you all over again," said Anna.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Maylu.

"Heh I have done it a few times trying to get the hint over to Chad," said Anna.

Maylu sweatdorp.

"Ok now knock on the door and don't worry I will be right behind you just hiding out of eye view," said Anna and walked around the side of the house.

Maylu turned to knock on the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So talking Maylu to the theme park huh?" said Iris.

"Yeah I feel sorry for her so I am going to take her out to cheer up," said Blue.

Iris smiled. "Yeah I guess it was upsetting to her."

There hear a knock on the door.

"Well have a good time," said Iris and kisses Blue before he answerd the door when he answerd the door he felt him self go red. Maylu looked more beutful then he had ever saw her look.

"Hey Blue you ok," said Maylu smileing to her self knowing full well why he had a shocked look on his face.

"Er...yeah I am find come on lets go," said Blue and left with her to the theme park Anna hiding out of eye view following them.

"Hehe stage one comptele," said Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Darkloid network.

Dark Megaman had lefted and the other darkloids where sitting around doing nothing. Bass walked over to where Beastman and Flashman where.

"Hello Beastman, Flashman," said Bass.

The two looked over at him. "What do you want," said Flashman.

"I have a little well warning for you," said Bass.

"Warning?" asked Beastman.

"Haven't you noticed that Dark Megaman does not seem to hold the same repect for you that he does for his own Darkloids," said Bass.

Beastman looked at him."Grrrr he will pay."

"Hm interest you what to make Dark Megaman pay before he betary you," said Bass.

"He will know what ture Darkloids are," said Flashman.

"Hm interest come with me I have something you made find interesting," said Bass and logged out with Beastman and Flashman.

Lumine watched this and smiled. "Time for phase two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu and Blue had got to the theme park and where now going on some rides. Anna was watch from the shadows still and smileing it was going prefect until someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped in shock and turned to see Chad.

"Oh I wonder why Maylu and Blue where here," said Chad with a disproveing look on his face.

"Chad don't sarced me like that," said Anna she then looked at her PET. "Ciel why didn't you warn me there where around."

"Sorry Anna I think the tracker chip must be on the fizz," said Ciel.

"Tracker chip?" said Quickman.

"Yeah I placed a tracker chip on you so I would know where you where," said Ciel.

"Why?" asked Quickman.

"Got to keep Boyfriends on a short leash you know," said Ciel.

"Thats unfair," said Quickman.

"Hey I am not the only on Roll placed one on Slashman," said Ciel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Slashman sneezed.

"Got a cyber cold Slashman," asked Roll.

"No I am fine," said Slashman.

"Someone must be talking about you then," said Roll.

"It propbly Protoman inslut me to someone again. So is Blue falling for Maylu yet," asked Slashman.

Roll looked over on to the screen. "No unfouthly guess Anna has it all planned out," said Roll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero walked along the streets of net city oddly the part he was in was quite suddenly claws shot out of the shadows followed by a head.

"Barrier," said Zero guard him self the head hit the barrier and Zero got a good look at it. "Beastman," he said.

The claws and head when back in to the shadows and Beastman and Flashman came out.

"You two have got to be kidding me you think your going to stand a chance on beating me," said Zero readying his saber.

Flashman powerd up a Neo light and fired it at Zero who jumped over it and landed safety away.

"That the best you can do," said Zero.

Beastman jumped in to the air and dived at Zero with his claws but Zero blocked him with his saber

"I am getting bored," said Zero.

Suddnely a vines shot out at him but was slice a second later by a wind blade.

"Hey Zero looks like some darkloids are trying to gang up on you," said Brix.

Planetman and Videoman came out of the shadows.

"Looks that way you take garden boy and video head I take Beasty and ligt bulb," said Zero.

"Got it," said Brix he ran at Planetman and Videoman.

"Battle chip Flame sword in and download," came Brian voice.

"Oh yeah this will help," said Brix he slashed at Planetman with his flame sword.

Planetman yelled in pain and was knock out the way Brix turned on Videoman to cut his tape but his wind blade couldn't cut in to it.

"What?" said Brix.

"Heheh you should look more carefuly," said Videoman suddenly a dark arua form around him as he used a dark chip and he kicked Brix back ways who was then tied up by Planetman's vines.

"Danm," said Brix and started to slash the vines trying to free hims self.

Zero looked. "Crap," Zero turned on his com. "Hey if any of you other Navi hunters are net savoir can hear me we could use some help."

Beastman smashed his claw in to Zero head break the light that was on it.

"Aarrrggh," said Zero and was knock a few step back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the theme park Slashman, Roll, Ciel and Quickman had got the message.

"Oh prefect timeing," said Anna.

"Now now you get a other chance to break Iris and Blue up," said Chad.

"Not the time for jokes not when I am pissed ok," said Anna.

Chad decide not to agure the point.

"Jack in Ciel."

"Quickman."

"Tranmission," said Chad and Anna.

Maylu and Blue had just got off a boat ride and plug Slashman and Roll in as well.

Slashman appear in the net and cut Brix free. "You looked a little tied up there," said Slashman.

"Not the time," said Brix. "You think you can take Videoman."

"Oh no promble," said Slashman then off to the side he saw Beastman and Flashman and ran towards them.

"Hey what the oh great," said Brix.

Quickman jumped over. "I take out Videoman," said Quickman.

"And I help you with Planetman," said Ciel.

"Atless some people know what team work is," said Brix.

Roll was about to help Zero when a arrow hit the ground in front of her and Starman appear above her.

"What but where are you all coming from," said Roll.

"From the void of deleteion my dear," said Starman and started to fire stars at her.

Zero kept blocking Beastman's claw attacks then Beastman roar and fell back when he felt a pain in his back Slashman had stab his sword in him.

"Hey Slashman nice of you to..." started Zero before Slashman kicked Beastman making him fall on top of Zero.

"...Help," said Zero and pushed Beastman off him he then looked over and saw Slashman swing his sword with lighting fast speed at Flashman who was blocking with his blade arms.

"Wow Slashman must really hate them," said Zero.

Quickman jumped around Planetman with speed and tied him up with his own vines.

"Oosp looks like you will be tied you this afternoon," said Quickman and chucked a Quick Boomerang at him making him log out.

Roll jumped to avoid yet a other star. "Oh you are serious pissing me off," said Roll and fired a Roll arrow at the star Starman was riding which made him hit the Floor where Roll fired her Hearts at him which made him log out.

"Ok Brix try this," said Brian. "Battle chip aqau sword in and download."

"Ciel get ready," said Anna.

Ciel watched at Brix slashed at Videoman's tape making it unless.

"Battle chip Aqua tower in and download," said Anna Ciel sent the aqua tower forward and Videoman logged out.

Slashman was still fighting Flashman now Beastman had got back up.

"Flashman," he said.

Flashman nodded and kicked Slashman away and head off with Beastman, Slashman gave chase.

"You will not escape me this time," said Slashman.

Roll saw them head off and Zero was about to follow when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't bother Zero Slashman wants to do it alone."

"Why would he want to do a crazy thing like that," asked Brix who walked over with Ciel and Quickman.

"You wouldn't understand Brix you need to have darkness inside to understand fully," said Roll.

Slashman chased Beastman and Flashman down a lot of steert and finally got them in a dead end.

"Ah at last I am going to delete you for what you did to me," said Slashman readying his sword.

"CRUSH NOISE," said a voice and Slashman was knocked over and felt a foot press on his chest he looked up and saw the one person he hated more then Beastman and Flashman Shademan.

To be conutuied...


	40. Episode 18 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode18**

Shademan push his foot down on Slashman chest and Slashman garb it trying to push it off him but it was no good.

"Look how weak there made you Slashman there was a time you could of easy push me off by now," said Shademan.

"Gaarrhhh...Shademan...you...are...deleted," said Slashman.

"Yes I was but now I am back to talk my place as the rightful leader of the Darkloids but frist I must do away with my fomer alie," said Shademan.

"I wonder about tha,t" said a voice and suddenly Shadman was hit in the back by a powerfull bust of water which knock him over, and a second later Beastman and Flashman joined him.

"Sorry about the late save Slashman. Would of got here sooner if Sakura hurry up getting ready," said Watery who walked out from the shadows and picked Slashman up.

"Oh no you don't," said a voice and both Watery and Slashman where knock over by Shademan's noise crush attack. He then bent over in pain. "Danm that girl she was a little two powerful oh well," said Shademan he garb both Slashman and Watery and ease there memrios of seening him.

"Back to base zero now," said Shademan he Beastman and Flashman looged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness Rises**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shademan reappear in what he had called Base zero Starman, Videoman and Planetman where there standing behind them was Bass The whole area looked like a Grave yard Bass had told them it was a sercert area of the undernet not even the queen of the under net Serenade

knew about it.

"I see all did not go as planned," said Bass.

"Hahaha as if he could do anything righ,t" said a other voice and Vile step out from behind a grave stone with Domeman and Copyman.

"I fail to see the point of this little alliance," said a finger from the other end of the grave yard it was Virus Zero.

"Oh it quite easy to understand," said Bass.

"Just so you know once we see fit I am leave this alliance," said Vile.

"Yeah and we will not work with them for long," said Shademan.

"None will I for I am a solo act," said Virus Zero.

"Allow me to talk for a second will you," said Bass and unleash a wave of dark power knocking them all over. "Now listen good I did not darg you down he just so I could let someone see me bring Shademan back to the life I darg you down here to tell you about a little something that may prove interesting."

The others got back to there feet.

"Ok I am listening," said Vile.

"Good now it seems the great darkloid leader has lost faith in his followers," said Bass.

"You mean Dark Megaman," said Shademan.

"Yes still in his command are navis known as Lumine, Demonman, Dragonman and Fistman," said Bass "Lumine is working for me now the other 3 navis are my Darkloids, and soon will be again however there is something we must do frist. We must fool them in to thinking Dark Megaman wishs for there deletion and this is where you come in Vile you have a ally who can copy anyone,"

"Oh so your plan is to use Vile's personal slave I fail to see how this will help me," said Virus Zero.

"Your part in this Virus Zero will allow you a stirke at Zero," said Bass.

Virus Zero's eyes flashed. "Say no more I need nothing more."

Vile looked at Bass. "So I am to order Copyman to take the copy Dark Megaman and order your ex darkloids to do what?" said Vile.

"Order them to attack a net where you will be waiting when there appear attack them and then you Virus Zero will jump in to save them bringing them here," said Bass.

"As long as I get to delete Zero," said Virus Zero.

"Yes of course," said Bass and then started to think. "Fool he is so blinded by his quest for reavge he does not reliese he could leave now and attack Zero him self."

Vile smiled and knew what Bass was thinking. "I shall go and prepread my Slave Navi's," said Vile.

"No don't use the Slave Navi's after all we don't want them thinking of you as a emery but I suggest you look around you," said Bass.

Vile looked around the grave yard and smiled again. "I get you," said Vile.

"Now Shademan for your darkloids part in the plan Lumine will soon meet with a few other darkloids. However these ones are diffenrt," said Bass and he made a screen appear showing Empress Darkloid Protoman and Dark Slash.

"Interesting may I ask how he did that?" asked Shademan.

"None of us know Lumine is going to lets say give them ideas to go it alone so here is what I want your Darkloids to do," said Bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't remember who attacked," asked Blue .

"No like I said last thing I remember was catching up with Beastman and Flashman then it all goes blank," said Slashman.

Blue, Sakura, Maylu, Chad and Anna. Had came to Sci Lab to tell Dr Hikrai and Mr Famous about the Darkloids returning.

"Any way it's not about our lost of memroy it's about the Darkloids returing I was not around back then but there can't be good," said Watery.

"Yes them returing is not good at all," said Mr Famous.

"It worst then you think," said a voice and Laika walked in.

"Ah Laika what is it did you find out something," said Dr Hikrai.

"Yes and it is bad news files on past Darkloids have been deleted," said Laika.

"Danm this is bad," said Maylu.

"Ok I am going to have to issues order alret 1," said Barrel.

"What is that?" asked Blue.

"All Cross Fusion members and Navi Hunters are on 24 hour duty," said Barre.l

"Oh come on your kidding," said Chad.

"No this threat is something we can not wish away," said Barrel.

From a cam at the other end of the room Beetle watched.

"Heh interesting this information is to valueble for Regal," said Beetle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mach Kai Dickness and Mr X (guy in the hood he will be called X till he is reavled) sat around a table.

"Yes that is interesting," said Dickness.

"Hm yes Regal does not need to know but I think we should make him press one ways what data do we have so far," said X.

"Let me see," said Beetle. "We have the data on Greiga Falzer Alpha and Neblua Grey we still need Life Virus data."

Suddenly a screen appear and Regal was on it.

"It's time for you last mission after which you are free to leave," said Regal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Demonman Fistman and Dragonman appeared in a run down server.

"Are you sure Dragonman this looks nothing like a navi hunter server," said Fistman.

"Dark Megaman no lie," said Dragonman.

"Well he right about that," said Demonman.

Suddenly laser blasts flew at them and there avoid it.

"Ok show your self," said Fistman.

A few navis appeared and all of them had Darkloid crests.

"By order of Dark Megaman you are to be deleted," said one.

"The scum bag he betary us," said Demonman.

The navi's pointed there buster at Demonman Fistman and Dragonman then suddenly a blast of colored light slamed one in to a wall blow him up.

"Delete!" said a voice and Virus Zero appeared.

"Who are you?" said Fistman.

"Bass sent me here use this," said Virus Zero and past them a key code and there logged out.

"Ok Vile shows over," said Virus Zero.

Vile appear and deleted the navis.

"So Bass got his darkloids back," said Vile.

"Yep and my work in do give me order of leaveing to Bass and take care of your self," said Virus Zero and dissappeared.

Vile smiled and then also disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We vow to never betary you again Bass," said Fistman as him Demonman anf Dragonman bowed.

"Good see that you don't," said Bass. "Lumine."

Lumine came out Demonman also shot at her but he knew if Bass had called her she most be on there side.

"How is the plan going," said Bass.

"Good I gave the Dark souls your message and there have no idea about Beastman and Flashman's betaryal," said Lumine.

"Good Shademan are you ready," said Bass.

"Lets get on thing clear here once this is over and am leaving," siad Shademan.

"Of course" said Bass

Vile silmed. "I will be leave soon as well."

"Your clear to go any time you wish Vile you forfilled your end of the deal," said Bass.

Vile bowed or at less lowed his head a bit and logged out.

"It's all comeing together," said Bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Firewolf and Fenrir were in net city on duty.

"I don't see why we where picked to do this," said Fenrir.

"If we don't get some action soon I am going to die of boredom," said Firewolf.

"We are doing our job as part of the cross fusion team so put a sock in it," said Mikael.

"Anyway Mik what's the deal here why are we on duty," asked Matt.

"Who knows I think we are expect a attack or something," said Mikael.

"How right you are," said a voice.

Firewolf and Fenrir readyed them selfs. "Something is coimng," said Firewolf.

"Yeah and it's pure darkness," siad Fenrir.

"How right you are," said a girls voice and a whip shot out and tied it self around Fenrir.

"What the..." started Fenrir before he got about 50 volts shooting inside him.

Empress then appear and laughed. "Oh that looked like it hurt."

"Hold on Fenrir I wil cut that whip like it's nothing," said Firewolf and slashed at it with his claw before it was blocked by a sword "Who?" he looked to see Darkloid Protoman.

"Your not doing anything don't you agree Slashman," said Darkloid Protoman.

"Yeah I do," said Dark Slash who slashed Firewolf in the back.

"Arrghh danm," said Firewolf. "Ok thats a dirty trick and it deserves a really bad defeat Matt you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah I get you Beast out Greiga," said Matt and pushed the button a red coloum of light coverd Firewolf and he was now in Greiga Beast out.

"Ok I am going to get rid of that whip and the bitch holding it Soul Unsion Naplam soul slot in," said Mikael sloting in the chip Fenrir become his naplam soul form and blasted bombs at Empress who let go of thw hip to jump out the way.

"Danm you," said Empress Fenrir then turned and fired a Dark Slash with rapid fire.

"Lets see if you have the speed of the real Slashman," said Fenrir.

G Firewolf smiled Darkloid Protoman was looking around when Fenrir fire G Firewolf area steeled behind Dark Protoman and slamed his claw in to his back.

"Arrgghh you damn beast," said Darkloid Protoman.

"I talk you for notcieding," said G Firewolf.

"Don't get cocky Firewolf," said Matt.

Fenrir landed hit after hit on Dark Slash.

"Looks like you nothing like the real Slashman," said Fenrir.

"Stay alret Fenrir," said Mikael.

"Yeah yeah," said Fenrir.

Unfouthly for Firewolf and Fenrir there had forgot about Empress who fired elec blots at them. Knocking them on to the kneels then Darkloid Protoman and Dark Slash hit them with sword attacks.

"Aggrrhhh," they both yelled.

Suddnely a blinding flash of light hit the Dark souls and Flashman stood there with Beastman.

"Oh that sucks," said Matt.

"You know we didn't come to save you we have our own reasons," said Flashman.

Empress looked at Flashman. "Danm it Proto Slash lets get out of here Dark Mega most of found out," said Empress and there disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass smiled. "Hah prefect the Darkloids are now stip and now starts my true plan at last Dark Megaman you will pay for what you did to me," said Bass.

Shademan looked over. "Well it over now and now I will take my leave," said Shademan and he disappeared with his Darkloids.

"Why didn't you stop him," asked Lumine.

"He is no threat to me soon it will not matter anyway things and back to how there should be and soon we will be in command," said Bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Megaman fired his buster at Cosmoman, Blizzradman, Sawllowman and Cloudman.

"You fools you never told me there where planing now this is all I have left. You will all pay for your stupidness get out of my sight," he said and there all logged out and Dark Megaman looked up with fear on his face.

"Whats going on how have I lost control," said Dark Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Astroid Navi's made by Duo.

Only one betary Duo.

Naplamman betary him and joined us.

But can there really change.

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload

Vow of a Astroid Navi.

To The Cyber Jungle Transmission!


	41. Episode 19 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 19**

The darkness of space seem unsal quite laterly space always was quite however but not this qutie. Alone comet shot across the blackness searching out worlds that was a threat to life it self. Inside a life form knewn as Duo reasted all was quite to him then a alone voice yelled at him.

"DUO GIVE ME YOUR POWER," said the voice.

Duo groaned. "Earth is under threat again," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vow Of A Asteroid Navi**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass sat on a chain in the Undernet grave yard his forces where off in a other part of the net so he need not worry about them for now. A screen appear in front of Bass and a Navi in the shadows spoke up.

"Well?" he asked his voice sounded familer.

Bass looked up at him one eye open and his hand reasting on his fist.

"All is set so I aske can I go after Megaman now?"

"Hm I am not sure," said the Navi.

"I want my battle with him," said Bass.

"Ok then," said the navi and he walked out of the shadows it was Zero. "Have fun," the screen disappear and Bass smiled.

"Here I come Megaman," and he logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nenji walked in to net savoir HQ he had requested to meet the others he had something to tell them. When he got to the main room the others where there.

"Hey Nenji so what's up?" asked Blue.

"Well tomorrow there is going to be a fair and me and Nenjro are going to be setting off fire works," said Nenji.

"MY NAME IS NAPLAMMAN," yelled Naplamman heating up Nenji's PET making him past it from hand to hand.

"And you asked us all here why?" asked Carl.

Nenji smiled. "I wish to invite you all free."

Lan and Blue smiled. "That great we will come right Blue," said Lan.

"Sure will," said Blue.

Chad, Iris, Anna, Maylu, Nyu, Dingo. Also agreed and the others said there would get there if there could make it.

"Great I see you all there also dorp by today if you wish while we are setting up," said Nenji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blademan and Beetle stood in a abanded net server.

"I see no reason why I was sent along if this place is abanded," said Blademan.

"Be qutie will you," said Beetle who was typing commands in to a computer a data disk then appear and Beetle picked it up.

"Good the last part of the puzzle," said Beetle.

"Good because I am sick of working for Regal," said Blademan.

"I would not leave if I where you...or at less not yet," said Beetle.

"What do you mean?" asked Blademan.

"You will find out soon..." said Beetle and logged out with Blademan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass appeared in a abanded army base server.

"Time to darw him out," said Bass he placed his hands on the ground and the server came to life and he send off a data message to net savoir HQ ordering them to send Megaman to check all was well in the server.

"Once there get the message there will think this army base is up and runing when really it will be the battle ground for the final show down," said Bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan was about to leave net savoir HQ when the message came.

"Hm Lan before you go we have just got a message and a mission for you," said Mr Famous.

"Can't it wait," said Lan.

"No it can't unless you want tanks rampage in the city," said Mr Famous.

"Fine what is it?" asked Lan.

"You have to send Megaman to this server," said Mr Famous pointing at a map on the screen that showed a link from Sci lab to the army base sever. "Check the system over and delete any virus you find."

"Ok you ready Megaman?" asked Lan.

Megaman hologram appear on Lan's shoulder.

"Ready!" said Megaman.

"Ok then Jack in Megaman transmission." said Lan and Megaman shot in to the net appear in the army base server and looked around.

"That weird there is nothing here," said Megaman.

Suddenly a beam of light shot from the sky sending Megaman to the ground when the dust clear Bass stood there his cloak blowing in the wind.

"BASS!" yelled Lan.

"What is Bass doing there," said Mr Famous.

Megaman got to his feet. "Bass?..."

Bass jumped at Megaman. "Dark arm blade," said Bass pulling out his two sword and dived at Megaman his sword held out.

"Battle chip dream aura in and download," said Lan and sloting in the chip.

Bass's blades hit the arua and sent Bass back then the arua disappear.

"Bass what are you doing here," said Megaman.

Bass didn't say anything he just put always his blades and chucked ball of darkness at Megaman, Megaman jumped away from them to avoid them but got hit by the last one, and was send in to a cyber block which fell on top of him.

"Hpmh," said Bass then he hear a voice from under it.

"CHARGE SHOT," yelled the voice and Megaman shot out from under it.

"Ok nice work Megaman Battle chip long blade slot in," said Lan.

Megaman's arm became the hilt of a sword and the blade shot from it and Megaman jumped at Bass, Bass simrked and blocked Megaman with his hand. catching the blade of the sword before it hit him,

"Impossble," said Megaman his eyes wide with supirse.

"You should know I am not the same as before," said Bass the dark shadow of Neblua grey appear behind him.

Megaman pull his sword free from Bass hand and try for a other swing but Bass fired a other ball of darkness in to Megaman's gut knock him back in the dictory he had came. Because the attack was at point blank it deactvie Megaman's Long blade.

"Damn it," said Lan. "Ok try this Battle chip step sword in and download."

Megaman's arm form in to a wide sword and he dashed forward at Bass, Bass just smiled and as Megaman reach him he appear behind him and garb Megaman's shoulder and pick him off the ground.

"You are weak Megaman," said Bass.

"Argh," said Megaman he try to swing his sword back but couldn't.

Bass smiled and thorw Megaman across the net and the sword broken in half when he hit the ground.

"There got to be some way Megaman Program adanvce," said Lan.

Megaman got to his feet holding on to his side.

"Ok Program adavnce," said Megaman .

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword in and download." said Lan sloting in the 3 sword chips.

Megaman held his hand up in the air and formed the huge glowing blade.

"DREAM SWORD," said Megaman and swing it at Bass it hit Bass but when the dust cleared Bass was un hurt.

"No how is this possble," said Megaman.

"Hahahahaha," laughted Bass.

"Danm it ok this will work it has too," said Lan. "Soul Unsion Searchsoul slot in," said Lan.

Megaman was now wearing Searchman like amour and had the Searchman's scopegun on one arm he lock on to Bass and fired the scopegun the shot when right in to Bass' Icon and he disappear.

"Did we do it," said Megaman.

"HELLS ROLLING," yelled a voice and from behind Megaman two shadow wheels smash in to his back flip him over and force him to the ground again.

"I was expecting more could it be with out your ulitmate program you are powerless," said Bass.

Megaman got back up formed his buster and pointed it at Bass. "Mega buster," he said and fired shot after shot at Bass however Bass was moving with area steel like speed and none of his shots made contact. Bass then stoped and held out his hand stoping the shots in mid air and sending them back at Megaman blowing him off the ground.

"Aarrgggghhh," said Megaman flying up in to the air Bass flew up to meet him and kicked him back down. Megaman hit the ground with some much force it made a hole.

"MEGAMAN, MEGAMAN ANSWER ME ARE YOU OK," yelled Lan.

"Lan...Bass...he's...to...powerful," said Megaman.

"No...hang in there Megaman we can do this..." said Lan. "Battle chip full recover in and download."

The battle chip healed Megaman and he got out of the hole and looked at Bass standing there looking at him.

"Do you wish for deletetion Megaman," asked Bass.

"I will delete you," said Megaman.

Bass smiled. "Is that right."

Megaman eyes meet Bass' eyes the will to fight was there and the will to win or die trying was also there.

"Verywell if that is your wish," said Bass he took of his clock and chucked it away.

Megaman readyed him self.

Bass jumped on to a cyber block and point his hand at Megaman. "DARKNESS OVERLOAD," yelled Bass and fired a beam of dark power at Megaman.

Megaman stood there almost unable to move.

"MEGAMAN," yelled Lan he started to look at his chip and then picked one up.

"This is it this will save him," said Lan he slot in the chip just as the Darkness Overload hit him and there was no movement.

Bass smirked. "It's over...WHAT?"

A red light filled the area and roaring was hear and then G Megaman stood there.

"Beastout?" said Bass.

Bass form his blades again and jumped at G Megaman who area steel behind Bass and kicked him in the back.

"Megaman..." asked Lan Megaman seemed to be in uncontroled Beastout.

"This is not what I expected," said Bass he flew at Megaman his fist burning with darkpower G Megaman stood there and garb his fist and picked him up by it and thorw him over head.

"Oh so you finally found some guts did you," said Bass.

"AAARAGGGG," roared G Megaman and blowed fire at Bass.

Bass try to avoid it but got burn on the side of his body.

"Danm you," said Bass he turn both his arms in to busters and started to fire at G Megaman who avoid it with ease and got right up to Bass and slashing him with his claw. Bass crash to the ground then G Megaman roared again as red light form around him again this time when it disappear Megaman was in Falzer form.

Bass looked up. "Well at less I had my battle," he said.

F Megaman flew as high as he could on fire and then flew right down at Bass. A dust cloud rised from the spot and then when it cleared Megaman was normal and still standing.

"We did it Lan," said Megaman.

Lan smiled. "Yeah I will plug you out for a rest," and Megaman logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero sat in his office at Navi Hunter HQ when Bass logged in.

"So beat again huh?" said Zero .

"Yeah guess so," said Bass sighing but then smiled. "But on the bright side." Bass held out his hand and shaked Zero. "Glad to be part of the team."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

Lumine had watched the whole fight.

"Bass you idiot," she said she clicked her fingers and Demonman, Dragonman and Fistman appeared.

"What is it mitress Lumine," asked Demonman.

"Bass...is...gone," said Lumine.

"Bass-samam gone?" said Dragonman.

"Yes but we will not let this go," said Lumine.

She pulled up a screen. "Tomorow there is a fair here I have got word most of the net savoirs will be there and then we will strike and destory them," said Lumine.

To Be contuied...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear this up the title is Vow Of A Asteroid navi but because I am getting close to the end this is most a filler episode. Which is why I had a battle with Bass the next part of this chatper will be all about Nenji and Naplamman.


	42. Episode 19 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warroir Overload**

**Episode 19**

Blue sat in school almost a sleep he was in History of the net the most boreding class. How could you make something like the net so boreding something hit the back of his head shot him back to reilaty, he looked around and saw a paper ball on is desk he open it up and the words "Your going to die," was one it a second later a other one hit him he open it up and the words. "Watch your back" was on it Blue looked over to see some of the class looking evily at him.

"Great," said Blue putting his head down on the desk.

Iris looked over at him and nudge him. "Whats up Blue?"

Blue showned her the notes. "Your fan club is giving me death threats again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vow Of A Asteroid Navi**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net city was quite and nothing was going wrong it was day like these that may the Navi Hunters bored.

"I AM SO GOD DANM BORED," yelled Axl.

Some more then others.

"Axl will you shut the hell up," said Iris.EXE who had been hearing him yell that for the last 10 hours.

"I am so danm bored there nothing to do," said Axl.

"If you had listened once in a while to Zero you would know there are things to do," said Harpiua.

"Yeah paper work thanks but no thanks," said Axl.

"Well cyas I am leaving before I delete Axl for annoying me," said Leviathan.

"Oh lucky you getting a mission with Protoman," said Ax.l

"More like Protoman is the mission," said Fefnif.

Leviathan just gave Fefnif a nasty look and disappeared.

Suddenly alrams started to go off.

"A Zoanoroids as appear all Navi Hunters are to report," said a voice.

Zero walked.

"Axl your with me Harpiua Fefnif you handle things here," said Zero.

"Yes sir," said Harpiua.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Firewolf jumped and held his claws out towards a cloak navi who waited to the last second to pull out a dark blade and swing it at Firewolf, Firewolf was able to avoid the swing but had to cancel his attack .

"Danm he's toying with us," said Brix.

"Yeah well that will cost him," said Firewolf.

"HEHEHE you bugs don't stand a chance agasint me I am one of Gregia elite troops," said the cloaked Navi he held his hand in to the air and Zoanoroid troops appear and pointed there buster at Firewolf, Brix and Fenrir.

"Battle chip Barrier in and download," said Brain.

"Battle chip Wide sword step sword double download," said Mikeal.

"Battle chip Z Saber in and download," said Matt.

The barrier appear guarding all of them then Fenrir dash forward slashing the troops deleting them, and Firewolf joined in finseh them off with the Z Saber. Then Brix pulled out his wind blade and sent a wind cutter at the cloak navi when it hit how ever it only deleted the cloak and standing there was Bass.

"Oh crap," said Brix.

"Hehehe I had ehought of this DARKNESS OVER..." started Z Bass.

"...LOAD," said a other voice and Z Bass hit the ground and behind him stood the real Bass.

"If there is one thing I hate more then Slur it's fakes," said Bass.

Firewolf, Brix and Fenrir aimed there weapons at the two Bass'

"Bad idea," said Bass. "I am on your side now do as I say."

Bass jumped in to the air and fired dark balls. "Now attack," said Bass.

"Ok then Fire claw."

"Wind blade."

"Aerial strike."

Z Bass yelled and was deleted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Net Savoir HQ.

Zero had came with Bass after Matt Brain and Mikael had emailed the others.

"What so we are suppose to believe that," said Chaud.

"Oh for once in your life be understanding," said Chad.

"I know you where sotf but this is to much," said Chaud.

"Well I believe Bass," said Barrel.

"Fine but I say we take care," said Chaud.

"Tha fine by me but I do have a few requests 1. no butting in to my privite business. 2. I will not help out or take order unless it suits me. 3. don't come looking for me I will appear when I wish.

"That fine with us right guys," said Chad.

The others nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time and time for the fair.

Blue, Iris, Maylu, Chad, Anna and Lan had arrvial and where greeted at the enters by Nenji.

"Welcome glad to see you could make it," said Nenji.

"Yeah the others said there may dorp by later if there can." said Maylu.

On the net.

"Hey Naplamman you all set up?" asked Megaman.

"Ay did it early but Nenji complain that we did it to early," said Naplamman.

"No I did Nenjiro," came Nenji's voice.

"NAPLAMMAN!!!" yelled Naplamman heating up Nenji PET.

"Man that never gets old," said Roll.

The group enjoyed there time at the fair and it was soon time for the fire works so there all headed to where it would be early incase nenji needed any help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Demonman, Dragonman and Fistman appear on the fair's net and got ready.

"Ok let start this I will take over the net you guys attack the real world," said Demonman.

"Attack world," said Dragonman.

Lumine smiled watching from her base and clicked her fingers and Dimensional Converters pop out of the ground form a d area around the fair.

"Oh it had to happened now didn't it," said Anna.

"Well time to go to work," said Chad. "Iris you get somewhere safe."

"Right good luck guys," said Iris.

Blue, Lan, Chad, Maylu and Anna. Pulled out there Synchro chip and slot them in cross fusing with there navis then Dragonman and Fistman appear in the real world.

Nenji was about to join in when he notcied that the fire work laucher was infected and was locked on traget and the traget was the middle of the fair ground.

"No ok Naplamman we need to stop who ever is in there." said Nenji. "Jack in Nenjiro transmission."

"Baka Naplamman." said Naplamman as he landed in the net.

"Hey you stop," said Naplamman seening Demonman over by the controls.

"Who are you," said Demonman turning to face him spearing his wing out to there full leangth.

"I am..." started Naplamman.

"...Nenijro," said Nenji as he appear on a screen.

Naplamman started to gummble, "danm it."

"Nenijro..." said Demonman sweatdorping. "Oh well I get back to work."

"No you don't Naplam bomb," said Naplamman firing a bomb at him which Demonman flew in to the air to avoid it.

"Oh that is Demon Flash," said Demonman senting a wave of power at Naplamman who jumped and landed and stood looking at him.

"Try again," he said.

"Demon Flash," said Demonman sending a other wave this time however when Naplamman jumped a gun was in his place which fire and sent Demonman to the ground.

"Battle chip Long sword," said Nenji slotting the chip in.

Naplamman form the sword and slashed at Demonman who blocked with his defalut demon blade and there entered a dead lock.

"You damn Asteroid navi give up your more evil then me and you can't do any good," said Demonman.

"Your wrong I can," said Naplamman and slashed Demonman away and crashing in to the power block for the fire work luncher knock it out of place. Suddenly the cyber world turned red and the fire work mahinc started the count down.

"No danm you I am out of here," said Demonman.

meanwhile in the real world.

"We had orders let go Dragonman," said Fistman.

"Ok," said Dragonman he turned and hit the jack in port of the fire work mahinc. "Goodbye to your firend," and there both logged out.

back in the fire work mahinc.

"Nenjiro make your way to the jack out panel," said Nenji.

"No I have to stop it," said Naplamman.

"No your life come first," said Nenji.

"Sorry Nenij," said Naplamman and cut the conntion and walked over to the power block and started to try and push it back in to place when he started however raw power started to run on to him and started to hurt him.

"Gggrrrr even...if...I am...just...a Asteroid navi I can...do...some...good," said Naplamman pushing harder.

Naplamman saw Duo's asteroid in his eyes.

"I am...not...evil...there is good to me," said Naplamman.

He pushed harder but no good.

He saw the Asteroid again flashing before him,

"DUO GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!!!" yelled Naplamman.

And then he hear Duo's voice.

"I shall," it said.

Naplamman started to glow and with one last push he knock the power back in to place and then logged out and the count down stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fair.

"I am glad to see your alright Naplamman we where worryed about you for a while.

"Megaman it's worst then you think Duo...he's coming back,"

And at that moment Duo was return and soon the judgment would start again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman did you think Maylu and Blue would be always together.

I did Lan but now it seems like Blue is Happy with Iris.

Megaman Blue and Maylu have been catch by Regal's forces and Maylu is risking her life for Blue and Blue is doing the same we have to get there soon.

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Overload.

True Love.

To The Cyber jungle Transmission!!!!!


	43. Episode 20 Pt1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 20**

Many days had past now after Maylu and Blue had broken up now Blue was with Iris. Maylu was happy for him or at least looked happy on the outside but inside she was crying a river. Blue had notcied this and wish he could cheer her up but love has to be a two way thing and unfouthly just beening her friend did not seem to cut it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue got up on saturday moring and walked down in to the living room.

"Moring Mum Papa," said Blue still getting use to the fact that the Hikrai's where his real parents.

"Moring Blue you look tried you and Iris where not up to anything last night where you?" said Dr Hikrai.

"We sleep in differnet rooms and no we didn't because I won't." said Blue.

"I would feel bad if I didn't know your meaning," said Iris coming walking in.

Blue sat down gummble about how Dr Hikrai and Mrs Hikrai seem to catch him out with that joke and how Iris always seemed to walk in just at that moment.

"Lan still not up again," said Iris sitting down next to Blue brushing her hair.

"Well I think the hope of him getting up early on a saturday is even more less likely then it is on a normal day," said Blue.

"Oh he going to be up really later soon as School offcial ends Monday even if we are already off," said Iris.

A loud cry of protest was hear up staris with a burst of music.

"Guess Megaman got sick of waiting," said Slashman's hologram who was sitting on the table with Trill.

"Megaman is samrt," said Trill.

"I am going to over look what he said because he is only a kid," said Slashman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Regal sat in his lab which was covered with a Dimensional Area been a cyber space bean now he needed to stay inside the area or would end up beening sent back to the net. His forces stood it front of him Mach and Blastman, X and Beetle, Dickness and Blademan finally Kai and Rino.

"Well did you get it," asked Regal.

"Heh of course," said Beetle he walked over to a glass tube connceted to a computer and a sleeping form of a Life Virus appear. Next to it was a few more tubes one had Grelzar a other had Neblua Grey and the last had a something that was half formed the computer showed two procress bars one said Data transfer 80 done. The other said evolving 50 done.

"Well done while the little task is been comptele I have a little job for you we must keep the net savoirs busy and now there have Bass for back up we must also keep him busy. Who wants the honrror of taking on Bass," said Regal.

None of them looked like there wanted to but then Dickness step forward.

"Me and Blademan will," said Dickness.

"Very well I shall leave that to you the rest I suggest you capture some of the net savoirs and hold them hosnet till I give the order to realse them. That way the task will be comptele and then your job will be done and you shall be free to do as you wish," said Regal.

There all nodded and left.

Regal turned to look at the glass tubes he disappear and reappear in the tube wih the half formed thing inside.

"Time to star my evolving."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan, Blue, Maylu, Chad, Anna and Jasmine. Where at Scilab to meet with Barrel he said he had a mission for them what was so import that he had to summon them and order them not to tell the others was confusing all of them.

"Ok Barrel we are all here what is it," asked Chad.

"This..." said Barrel he turned on the screen and he showed Duo's Asteroid.

"DUO!!" there all said.

"Yes his asteroid was pick up last night heading this way and we pick up a other single a few hour ago leaving the Asteroid and it has arrvial here on earth we want you all to be on the look out for any asteroid navis or anything that could singel Duo's judgement. The reason I am asign you to this is there is no point in worrying the others without a reason for it. For all we know the thing Duo sent to earth maybe nothing," said Barrel.

"Ok we will do so," said Lan.

"Just remember we are all wide spear of later Laika and Pirde retrun home Chaud is over sea's with Charlie and Tesle, Yuriko and Miyabi have seemed to have disappear Carl is in hiding. Nenji had to go back to his home town for a while and Dingo is tied up at his work to do much." said Barrel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Blue and Maylu left Scilab the rest had stay behind to get some training in cross fusion in.

"You ok Maylu you seem quite," said Blue.

"I am fine," said Maylu. "If_ only you knewn that was a lie,"_ Maylu thought to her self.

"Look Maylu you don't have to hide it from me I know fine well what is wrong," said Blue.

"_Oh god no please don't let it be what I think it is,"_ Maylu thought to her self.

"Maylu don't go quite on me ok I know whats wrong," said Blue taking hold of her hands.

"Oh oh look at this," said Slashman to Roll.

Roll looked to see Maylu and Blue holding hands "Oh come on come on this is it"

"_Oh god he does know danm it come on Maylu think of something quick,"_ Maylu looked thought her mind the only thing she could think of was let him know how much she was hurting inside.

"Your..." started Blue.

"_No."_

"...Lonely" ended Blue.

Maylu felt like hitting her self Blue had missed the blinding truth.

"Yeah that's what it is Blue...lonely," said Maylu is a force truth tone.

Slashman and Roll did a anime fall.

"How stupid is your op Slashman," said Roll.

"Let just say he's been hanging around Lan to much," said Slashman.

"Ok Maylu listen you don't need to hide things from me ok and don't worry it hurts now but it will get better ok," said Blue.

"No it will get worst," said a voice and a Dimensional area appear and Beetle, Blastman and Rino appeared.

"Oh can't we have a few seconds of peace," said Maylu.

"Ok then lets just show them there mistake," said Blue.

"Synchro chips slot in CROSS FUSION!!!!" There both said.

"Battle chip cust sword," said R Slashman and jumped at Rino.

Rino just stood as the sword bounc off him.

"What was that I am may of cyber steel," said Rino.

"Yeah I know but I was just wait for her to get behind you," said R Slashman.

"Huh?" said Rino looking behind him.

R Roll was behind him and had a Zeta cannon ready.

"ZETA CANNON," said R Roll firing it at Rino making him log out.

"Oh the fool," said Beetle.

"If that your best then this battle will be over quick," said R Roll.

"Ok then time this BLAST HURRICANE," said Blastman sending a hurricane of fire at them.

"Battle chip auqa shot," said R Roll and fired it at the hurricane cancl the attack.

"BEETLE BLADES," said Beetle and his amour on his arms open to show small blades he flew at R Slashman.

"Battle chip Long sword Long blade double download," said R Slashman.

And used his two sword to parry Beetle.

"Ok pinky try this BLAST FIRE," said Blastman and fire balls started to rain down from the sky around R Roll she however was jumping around with great easy spining and twisting to avoid getting hit.

"Is that the best you can do Roll arrow," she form the Roll arrow and fired a furry at Blastman who was apper to block them with his Hurricane.

R Slashman slashed down with his long blade and side way with his long sword both attack blocked by Beetle.

"I thought you where better," said Beetle.

R Slashman grined and kick Beetle away. "I am," said R Slashman he jump in to the air and swinged at Beetle but suddenly Beetle turn and fire at R Slashman with his arm cannon forcing him to cross out and get knocked out.

"Blue!" said R Roll seening this.

"BLAST HURRICNAE," said Blastman using his attack again knocking R Roll to the ground cross her out as well also knocked out the d-area disappear and X and Mach walked over and put Maylu and Blue in a car that Kai was driving and there left with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan walked in and Iris almost knock him to the ground.

"Lan where have you been I have been trying to get hold of you Chad anyone but no answer," said Iris in a fit of worry.

"Wow slow down whats wrong with you," said Iris.

"Blue isn't back and you said he left 6 hours ago," said Iris.

"Ok your right that is cause to worry Blue would of called if he was coming home late," said Lan.

"We have to look for him," said Iris.

"Ok ok I go and get Matt Brain and Mikael to help you stay here is case he comes back."

"Ok then," said Iris and Lan left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue woke to the sound of dirping water he open his eyes and had to blink to make sure he was awake. He looked around at where he was a small dark room with two beds one he was on the other lay Maylu still alseep he looked out of the window that was in the door and saw that he was in want looked like a old under ground passway and water was dirp from the roof.

"Great just great," said Blue.

A groan was hear and Maylu woke.

"Blue...? where?" asked Maylu.

"Don't know but I am sure this is the doing of whoever Beetle, Rino and Blastman are working for."

Suddenly Dimensional Converters poped out of the ground and Regal appeared.

"Dr Regal," said Maylu.

Blue reached for his PET.

"Don't borther your PET's are out of your reach as are your synchro chips," said Regal pointing out side where there PET's where on a table.

"What do you want with us," said Blue.

"Oh nothing yet but your a good help to us," said Regal.

"What?" said Maylu.

"I told my team to catch some net savoir but this is better then I hoped for Maylu and Blue to of the net savoirs who's navis have darkness in there hearts," said Rega.l

"Why do you want that," said Blue.

"I have took he darkness from them and I will use it in my goal," said Regal and dissappear and the converters when back in to the ground.

"Ok then time to leave," said Blue.

He walked over to the the door and pick a chip out of his pocket and jammed it in to the lock and twsited it around the lock clicked open.

"How did you," said Maylu impressed.

"It helps to have a Ninja for a team mate," said Blue.

He and Maylu picked up there PET's and headed out trying to find there way out,

To Be contuied...


	44. Episode 20 Pt2

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload**

**Episode 20**

"Ok so Blue's got missing," Matt asked Lan.

"Yes," said Lan.

"And we have no idea where," said Brain.

"Yes," said Lan.

"And no idea where to look," said Mikael.

"Excatlly," said Lan.

"Oh this is going to be one of them days," said Brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Love**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Maylu walked along the passway for what felt like hours.

"You know Blue about before when you asked what was wrong," said Maylu.

"Yeah?" asked Blue still walking.

"Well I...was...I..." started Maylu before she felt. Something brush past her leg she looked down to see a rat and jumps on Blue almost knock him over.

"AAARRRGGHHH," yelled Maylu.

"You know if it's not Sakura with bugs it's you with rats," said Blue.

"I can't stand rats," said Maylu.

"Yeah listen...you mind getting off me," said Blue.

"Oh..." said Maylu and got off him even if Blue was just telling her to get off him, it felt more like he was telling her to get lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iris not that I am questioning you but don't you think your over reacting," said Chad looking at Iris as she walked back ways and forwards.

"Ok finshed Blue goes missing and now I fine Maylu is gone as well," said Iris.

"Well yeah there could just be out somewhere," said Chad.

"Lan is gone aswell," said Iris.

"It's been 10 mins," said Chad.

"Yeah Iris clam down I am sure eventhing is fine," said Nyu.

"Yeah I know Chad you go look for them," said Iris.

"Me...but why?" said Chad.

"Oh come on please do this for your sister," said Iris smiling cutely at him.

"Ok but please don't look at me like that," said Chad.

"Heh Anna and Iris can make you do anything it seems," said Nyu.

"I know I am parhtic," said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to...what?" asked Barrel, Chad and Anna had come to see him.

"I want you to give me and Anna offcial orders to look for Blue and Maylu," said Chad.

"Why do you need offcial orders?" asked Barrel.

"In case there is some place we not allow like say the bottom of a dark celler where no one can hear the yells of painful death," said Anna.

"Not helping Anna," said Chad.

"Fine ok then I will give you offcial orders but just this once," said Barrel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkloid HQ

Dark Megaman sat on his thore his eye close and his head resting on his hand.

"I am losting my control over the darkloids frist Beastman and Flashman. then Bass' Darkloids and then the dark souls all I have left are Blizzardman, Cosmoman, Swallowman and Cloudman." He said to him self suddenly he felt something some kind of wave of power he opened his eyes and brought up a screen the wave seemed to be some kind of dark power beening fused with something else,

"Hm interest I would what is happening," said Dark Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net Breakers HQ

"Yes sir I understand but I don't see why we can't just go right in to attack them," said Vile to the Prossfer.

"Yes however I have something else for you to look at," said the Prossfer and showed him the same wave of Dark power Dark Megaman had seen. "I wish for you find out where this wave is coming from and find out what is happeneding."

"Yes sir," said Vile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The undernet

Virus Zero stood in his base thinking of away to beat Zero when suddenly he felt it a wave of dark power like something he had never felt before.

"Where...where is that coming from," said Virus Zero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok no more I refuse to look any more," said Fenrir .

"What we can't stop now," said Megaman.

"We have been to 5 differnet server and been attacked by Virus in even one as much as I hate to give up I am with Fenrir," said Firewolf.

"I agree with them," said Brix.

"Come on guys we can't give up now," said Mikael.

"Look if Blue and Maylu where stupid ehought to get them self taken in the frist place let them selfs get out of it," said Fenrir.

"No we keep looking," said Matt.

"Yeah there would do the same for us," said Brain.

"Come on guys lets go," said Lan he was about to head off when the PET beeped he looked at it and saw Barrel.

"All of you back to Sci lab he have a promble," said Barrel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Scilab all the net savoir had come Laika and Pride had flew back from Shrao. Miyabi and Yuriko had turned up Carl had come out of hiding Chaud was back from his tirp with Charlie and Tesla, and Nenji was also back and where all waiting for them when Lan, Matt, Brain and Mikael got there. Also Iris and Nyu had come along and the Navi Hunters Zero, Axl, Harpiua, Leviathan, Fefnir and Iris.EXE where also there on a near by computer.

"Wow why are we all here," asked Lan.

"We are not Chad and Anna are not here there not pulling there weight again," said Chaud.

"Chad and Anna are looking for Blue and Maylu," said Barrel. "But we have a big promble and it not one we can put on hold."

"What is the promble and is it that import you need to summon us aswell," said Axl spining a gun around on his finger.

"Fousce Axl if we where called aswell then it is bad," said Zero.

Mr Famous sat at his desk. "Barrel you may want to look at this is fact you all should," he turn on the main screen and on it was a blured image of something really big and huge but there all knew right away what it was.

"Alpha..." said Lan.

"Is that what is giving off the dark wave," said Barrel.

"Yes but something is werid we can't lock on to where it's coming from," said Mr Famous.

"This is bad," said Lan.

"What is that thing?" asked Matt.

"Alpha it's the internet it self," said Lan.

"Wow wait your saying that it's the internet," said Brain.

"Yeah and unfouthly it looks like we are going to have to beat it because last time Alpha almost destory everything," said Chaud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass landed on the old world 3 server and started to scran the area but found no sign of the Life Virus.

"Danm it to later there most of already got it," said Bass .

"Right you are," said a voice.

Bass turn around to see Blademan.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Blademan one of Regals forces," said Blademan.

"So your the ones that been taking data from old off line servers," said Bass.

"That rigth and now I am going to delete you," said Blademan.

"Heh try it," said Bass.

Blademan dash at Bass but Bass disapper and reappear behind Blademan just has he got to him and fire a dark ball in to his back which sent him fly face frist in to the wall.

"Hmph you don't know who your dealing with I am the ultimate net navi Bass," said Bass.

"We will see how ultimate after you get a tatse of this BLADE WIND," said Blademan and moved his blade like arms in a cross movement.

Bass stood and suddenly his cloak was deleted and he felt him self get cut. "What I was hit by nothing," said Bass.

"Not so ultimate now are you," said Blademan.

"Well really was impressed that your attacks are so weak," said Bass he pulled out his dark blades and jump at Blademan, Blademan raise his blade like arms to block but Bass dark arm blades slice right in to them cutting them off.

"Looks like I win," said Bass he start to power up a dark overload when two beam of yellow light shot at both of them it logged out Blademan and cancel Bass' attack.

"Who there," said Bass.

"Well Bass it been a long time," said a white navi who float down.

"Slur!" said Bass with hate in his voice.

"Didn't I delete you," said Bass.

"You thought so," said Slur. "I hear you turned sides and fight for the humans now."

"And so what if I do," said Bass.

"I can't let you get in the way of Duo's judgement," said Slur.

"And you think thats going to stop me," said Bass.

"Heh," said Slur and fire yellow beam at him.

Bass jumped over and drived at Slur with his blades Slur formed her own sword and blocked his attacks there broke apart and Bass chucked dark wheels at her but Slur destroy them.

"Not bad I will delete you a other time," said Slur and disappeared.

"Danm you Slur," sand Bass and logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Maylu where still in the passways and finally found them selfs in a huge open area.

"Welcome to the arean," said a voice.

Blue and Maylu looked over to see Beetle standing at one end and then noticed there where in a d-area.

"Oh I was waiting for round two," said Blue.

"Lets do it Blue," said Maylu.

"Right Synchro chip slot in cross fusion," said Blue and Maylu there cross fused with ther navi and both actvie sword chips.

Beetle smiled and active his blades.

R Slashman and R Roll drive at him and start to parry with him R Slashman attack from above while R Roll attacked from below.

"Impressed I am," said Beetle entering a deadlock with them both.

"Oh you seen nothing yet," said R Roll.

"Hehe" said Beetle he pull the blade we was blocking R Roll with away and garb her arm and flew in to the sky and held her over a pit.

"Maylu!" said R Slashman.

"Heh can you catch her in time," said Beetle and dorp her.

"Battle chip area steel," said R Slashman he appear and garb R Roll just before she fell in to the pit.

"Thanks Blue," said R Roll.

He pulled her up out of the pit then Beetle blasted R Slashman in the back with his arm cannon.

"AAArrrghhh," he fell to his kneels.

"What did you do," said R Roll.

"Oh just give him a nasty little virus which should kill him," said Beetle.

"What," said R Roll.

"Of course there is away to save him by destory this," said Beetle pointing at his arm cannon.

R Roll looked at Beetle. " YOU SCUM." yelled R Roll.

Suddenly a red light form around her her hands became claws her helmet change in to a wolfs head type helmet and her navi suit became a green like color.

R Slashman looked at her. "Beast out?"

"This is not what I expected," said Beetle and fired at G R Roll but she moved to fast she got right up to him and slashed Beetles arm with her claws slice it right off deleting it the virus in R Slashman was gone but R Roll fell to her kneels and changed back the Beast out and drained her.

Beetle pointed his other arm at R Roll and locked on with his second arm cannon. "Bye bye pinky," he said .

Suddenly his other arm was slice off and then a sword was ram in to his chest and R Slashman stood behind him.

"Sorry Beetle your times up," said R Slashman.

"NO..no I am sorry X," said Beetle.

Beetle data fell apart.

Beetle deleted.

The D-area disappear and R Slashman and R Roll crossed out .

Blue ran over to Maylu.

"You ok," asked Blue.

"I am ok," said Maylu.

"Maylu when you where about to fall my heart stopped," said Blue .

Maylu looked at him "what...?" she looked shocked.

"Maylu...I think...I still love you," said Blue.

Maylu looked at him and jump on him pulling him in to a hug. "I knew it I knew you still loved me," she then broke apart. "Oh but what about Iris."

Blue thought, "I will tell her I am sure she will understand."

"HEY!!!" yelled a voice.

Blue and Maylu looked over to see Chad and Anna.

"Later as usally," said Blue.

"Do you know where you guys are," asked Anna.

"No where are we," asked Maylu.

"You guys are under Sci lab," said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Megaman appear with his Darkloids in Regals server and looked around. "There nothing here," said Dark Megaman.

Suddenly Virus Zero appear then Vile with some Slave Navi.

There all looked at each then suddenly the server started to shake and then it appear Alpha but he was diffenrt he had Falzer wings and above it normal arms in had Gregai like claws. Under it power core it had Life Virus legs and on it back Neblua Grey like fire and it head behind the helmet was Dr Regals face.

"I am comptele," he roared and blast them all making them log out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when Maylu and Blue got to Sci lab Blue took Iris aside.

"Iris I have to tell you...I am so sorry," said Blue.

Iris looked at him, "What is it," asked Iris.

"Well when I was kinapped things happened with me and Maylu and well...beening with you is great but I...am going to go back with Maylu," said Blue.

Iris smiled. "Thats fine," she said .

Blue looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"It fine Blue but I just want you to know this...if you do break up and you feel like you need it...I be waiting," said Iris and hugged him.

"Thanks Iris," said Blue and hugged her back.

There walked back in to the main room where all the other where.

"Have you found where is it yet," said Barrel.

"No we haven't," said Dr Hikrai.

"You won't," said a voice there looked over on the computer and saw Vile Dark Megaman the darkloids and Virus Zero.

"We have a little promble," said Vile.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and out from under the ground came the huge form of Regal Alpha.

"I am comptele and now I shall do what I planed to do all along you wil bow down before me or be destory."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan Regal Alpha is to powerful all of us working together can't beat him.

Megaman whats happed to you.

I don't know but I feel more power then ever.

Next Time On Megaman Nt Warrior Overload  
Regal's Final Moment.

Is it the end?


	45. Episode 21 final

**Megaman Nt Warrior Overload **

**Episode 21 **

Suddenly the ground started to shake and out from under the ground came the huge form of Regal Alpha.

"I am complete and now I shall do what I planed to do all along you will bow down before me or be destroyed."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Regal's final Moment**.

----------------------------------------------------------------

All the cross fusion member looked at the huge form of Regal Alpha all of them unsure of how anything so evil could exist.

Alpha Regal started to move towards the city.

"What are we waiting for we need to stop him," said Megaman.

"Yeah come on guys lets cross fuse and go stop him," said Slashman.

"There right," said Lan closing his fist "But….if any of you don't wish to fight then say so now."

No one said a word.

"Thats what I though," said Barrel.

"Mr Famous if you can make a d-area me and the others will be happy to join the battle," said Zero.

"Yeah let kick Regal's over grow ass," said Leviathan.

"Right here we go Dimensional area go," said Mr Famous and press the button and the D-area form around Sci lab and the ground around it.

There all pulled out there chips "Synchro chip slot in CROSS FUSION!!!" there all said together the light from the transformation was almost to bright you see after the Cross fusion was complete the whole team ran out and in a matter of moments had reach Regal Alpha.

"So you fools thing a d-area will stop me," said Regal Alpha and reach over to break up when a purple buster shot hit his arm he looked around and smiled when he saw the Cross fusion team.

"So you have come to stop me ha," said Alpha Regal.

R Colonel took the lead.

"Chaud, Blue your with me Lan you take Chad and Anna and attack from the right Matt you take Maylu and Nenji and attack from the left the rest of you follow us in," said R Colonel.

"Right count on us," said R Brix.

"Ok let go," said R Colonel.

He jumped in to the air and swing his sword send a wave of green power at Regal Alpha which was followed by R Protoman's Sonic boom then R Slashman jump and slashed down the front but none of the attack even made a dent.

"Battle chip Spear gun," said R Megaman.

"Battle chip Mega cannon," said R Quickman.

"Battle chip Super Vulcan," said R Ciel.

There all from there weapon and fired at Regal Alpha hitting him from the right side.

"Battle chip Z saber," said R Firewolf.

"Battle chip Aqua Tower," said R Roll.

"Battle chip Napalm bomb," said R Napalmman.

R Firewolf swing his Z Saber sending a slash in to Regal followed by a Aqua tower and two bombs.

"Battle chip Step sword Long sword Bamboo sword," said R Fenrir and dash forward jumping at the last second and cross slashing at the power core part making a hold it in. "Guys hit that core and hurry."

"Right let do it guys," said R Brix. "Battle chip Super Vulcan." R Brix from it and fired at the core .

The rest of the team started to unleash there own attacks.

"Gyro arm,"

"Medi Capsule,"

"Mag Ball,"

"Shadow Blade,"

"Tomahawk Swing,"

"Fog Blade,"

"Needle Cannon,"

"Kingdom Crusher,"

"Scope Gun,"

The amount of attack made a huge dust cloud and when it clear Alpha Regal stood un hurt and just as mad as ever.

"You pitiful fools thought you stood a chance BE GONE GREGIA LIGHTING!"

Lighting started to fire from the Gregia claws and zapped them all.

"How did he get so much power," said R Medi.

"I am far beyond any of your powers now the world is mind you shall all die," said Alpha Regal. "FALZER CLAWS."

Suddenly Flazers claw started to rain down on the team from the sky crush them in to the ground.

"AAARGGGHH!!!" there all yelled as this hit the ground there all just able to keep the cross fusion.

"So you still wish to fight do you very well," said Alpha Regal. "I will grant you the most painful of deaths."

"Oh yeah well we have news….for you Regal….we won't give up," said R Megaman.

"Yeah we will never let you win," said R Slashman.

"You will have to kill us all," said R Firewolf.

"And when one of us falls," said R Quickman.

"There will be a other," said R Ciel.

"You can keep knock us down," said R Fenrir.

"We will all fight you till the end," said R Brix.

"Together you will never beat us," said R Chaud.

"You fools I am more powerful then any of you yet you still talk about friendship and togetherness where has it got you no where that where if you want to be together then you shall die," said Alpha Regal.

The laser on top of Alpha's head started to power up and it fired a beam of powerful dark power at the Cross Fusion team when suddenly it stopped hit something in front of it and in front of the Cross Fusion team stood Zero with a life aura.

"You can't give up let we can still beat this guy," said Zero.

The laser died down and Zero pulled out his Saber and jump right up to Regal's head and swing his saber slice right down his saber strike was followed by Lighting blots a furry of laser and bullets and finally a wave of water the team looked to see Axl, Harpiua, Leviathan and Fefnir. Who stood near by the rest of the team got back to there feet.

"Let's give Regal a good bye," said R Brix.

"I don't think so," said Alpha Regal. "NELBUA GARB," he yelled hands started to shoot out from the ground and garb them all.

"You wish to have powerful bonds with your navis well now you shall as I turn you all in to data and send you to a plane of none existents," said Alpha Regal.

The hands that where holding the team started to glow and one by one there disappear break apart like data and then everything turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we," came Blue's voice.

"I don't know," came Lan's voice.

"Guys I think we are in trouble," came Matt's voice.

Suddenly a bright light came on and show veryone there where on what looked like a net area.

"What happened to us," said Anna.

"This is just a guest but I think Regal turn us in to Data and deleted us," said Brian.

"Are you serious so we are data?" asked Maylu.

"Then how do we get back!" asked Chad.

"We can't there seems to be no way out," said Barrel.

"What you mean this is it we stuck here," said Carl.

"No weren't not," said Laika.

"What do you mean I can't see a exit," said Miyabi.

"If there is a way in then there is a way out we just have to look for it," said Mikael.

"Well we better start looking and we better find the way out fast," said Jasmine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world.

Alpha Regal broken down the Dimensional area forcing the Navi Hunters to return to the cyber world.

"Danm it what good can we do if he can tear down the d-area," said Harpiua.

"I hate to say it but this may really be it," said Mr Famous.

"That's loser talk," said Dark Megaman from the computer. "You may not be able to beat Regal but I think we can."

"Oh and how are you going to do that yell at him really loud," said Axl.

"Not that it's any of your business but we where going to help you but now I think we will leave you to self delete your self's," said Dark Megaman. "I have dimensional chips one for each of us," he waved his hand and dimensional chip appear in front of all of them. "Using these we can fight Regal."

"Then you better have one extra," said a voice and Bass appear in front of them.

"Ah it's the traitor," said Dark Megaman.

"We don't have time for this," said Zero. "Do you have the extra chip or not."

Dark Megaman waved his hand and the extra one appeared.

"Let's just get one thing clear we don't like you and you don't like us once this is over its back to how it was," said Vile.

"That fine by me it more fun fighting you anyway," said Leviathan.

"Stop now we all have to work together got it," said Virus Zero.

"Well," said Zero hold out his hand.

Dark Megaman looked at him then turn his head away and shake his hand. "We are on the same side for now," said Dark Megaman.

Bass looked at them. "Good now lets go Dr Hikrai Mr Famous if we fail then….well we are sorry."

The Navis held out and garb the Dimensional chips and there all appear in the real world just out side the city area that was benign destroyed by Regal.

"Ok then lets attack now while his back is turned," said Zero.

"Right behind you," said Virus Zero.

There both pulled out there Z saber and jump high in to the air.

"DOUBLE Z SABER," There both yelled and slash right at Regal's core he turn to see them.

"How did you get here well no matter I still delete you," said Regal.

Dark Megaman smirked. "PROGRAM ADVANCE."

"Right," said Vile. "PROGRAM ADVANCE."

"Dark sword, wide sword, long sword." said Dark Megaman he held his hands in to the sky and a dark glowing sword form in his hands.

"Dark Cannon Dark Hi Cannon Dark Mega Cannon," said Vile and he form a Zeta cannon.

"DEATH SWORD," said Dark Megaman swinging the dark glowing sword at Regal's core.

"DARK ZETA CANNON," said Vile firing it at Regal.

There was a huge explodes and all was quite.

"That got him," said Axl.

"eheheHAHAHAHAH MWHAHAHAHA."

"No way," said Leviathan.

"HAHAH nothing can stop me the world is mine," said Regal he turn to face them and unleash Alpha's laser this time it was no good all of them where hit apart from Bass.

Net Navis Deleted.

Regal laughed and then all of there Data started to fly in to his core giving him more power.

Bass looked at Regal.

"Regal you have cause terror for the last time I will not allow this to go on I WILL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Bass his eyes glowing red and a powerful aura form around him making his glow blow up ways.

"Oh really and what are you going to do," laughed Regal "HAHAHAHAH."

Bass held his hands in to the sky and started to form dark ball after dark ball and chuck them at Regal but there had no effect Regal moved to smash in to him with one of his Gregia claws but Bass jumped out of the way.

"HELLS ROLLING," yelled back sending shadow wheels at Regal there cut his body but only a little bit.

Regal fired at Bass with his laser but Bass blocked it with his hands.

"I will not let you go on you must pay for what you have done," said Bass.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the net with the CF team.

There had all been walking for what felt like hours.

"This place seems endless," said Dingo.

"Yeah do you think there is any way out of here," said Carl.

"Maybe but who knows but we can't give up hope now," said Yuriko.

Blue suddenly stopped.

"Regal you have cause terror for the last time I will not allow this to go on I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Did anyone hear that," asked Blue.

"I heard it alright but where is it coming from," said Charlie.

There all listened hard.

"I will not let you go on you must pay for what you have done."

"It came from over there," said Chad pointing.

There all looked and could just see a door way.

Matt ran over and opened it suddenly the team felt them self's disappearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nyu sat at a computer watching the battle.

"Bass is own last hope," said Nyu.

"Do you know what happened to Chad and the others?" asked Iris.

"No I….Iris look do you see what I see," said Nyu pointing at the screen.

The screen was not just showing Bass Vs Regal it showed a second screen which had all of the Cross Fusion team on.

"Where did there come from….but hey I am not complying," said Iris.

"Your back," said Megaman in Lan's ear.

"Yeah what happened," said R Megaman.

"Beats us one second we where cross fused next we know we found own self's on the net," said Megaman.

"Well never mind that now we still have Regal to stop let do it," said R Colonel.

"YEAH!!!!" yelled the rest of the team.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bass dropped to his kneel breathing heavy.

"Done in already where is all your spirit," said Regal.

"I haven't got one," said Bass.

"Ah yes the cyber worlds god at last as been beat not by a other navi but by a human," said Regal laughing from behind Alpha's helmet.

"What a lie," said Bass.

"What did you say?" said Regal.

"Look at your self fusing your self with Alpha Grelzar Neblua Grey and the Life Virus your as about as far a way from human as you can get," said Bass.

"I will not stand for this it's over for you Bass your life ends now," said Regal he raised his Gregia Claw ready to delete Bass then suddenly a laser hit his claw.

"What?" said Bass and looked over and smirked. "Oh dear look who it is."

"This is impossible," said Regal out raged.

The CF team where standing on a building.

"Hey Regal you remember us," said R Megaman.

_Answer Must Be Somewhere _

_Tsuyoku Tsuyoku iikikaseru you ni _

_Kimi no namae yobitsuzukeru _

R Megaman started to glow and so did all the others

Nyu was watching from Sci lab. "Dr Hikrai what's going on," she asked.

DR Hikrai looked at the screen. "There Full Synchro."

_Miugoki dekinai you hosoi piano sen ga _

_Sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru _

_Sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni _

_Dokoka de shikakerareta torappu wo ugokas_u

Iris looked at them. "Trill I think Megaman may need you."

Trill nodded and logged out of her PET.

Lan felt Trill log in to his PET inside him and then it happened Lan active a double Beastout in Cross Fusion but then something else happened The form change active as well his white amour turned dark blue one hand became a X buster and a Z saber appeared on the other

"Wow," said R Slashman.

"Wow is right theres no other words." said R Quickman.

_Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no _

_Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru _

GFR Megaman Zero X I know long name

Flew at Regal with speed no one could match and slash him with his Z Saber he yelled in pain.

"No how can you cause me pain," said Regal.

GFR Megaman Zero X didn't answer he ponted his X Buster and Regal he turned to the others. "Program advance," he said.

_Te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no _

_Yubisaki ni wa fureteiru _

The other nodded and powered up Dream swords Elements swords Hyper busters and Zeta cannons.

_Answer Must Be Somewhere _

_Watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru _

_Watashi dakara shinjirareru _

"No I will not let it end this way," said Regal he started to power up his laser.

GFR Megaman Zero X Charge up the X Buster as the other unleash there attack all of the program advances hit Regal and he yelled in pain

"CHARGE SHOT," yelled GFR Megaman Zero X and fired the charge shot Regal let out one finally scream of terrible pain and then Regal's form feel in to bit of data and broken in to a million bits there was no sign of Regal he was finally gone.

Bass looked and smile. "Heh I weight him down for them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At Darkloid HQ

Bits of data flew in and form them selfs back in to the form of Dark Megaman and the darkloids.

"So there beat him hehe thanks for that Megaman we can now get back to normal," said Dark Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net Breakers HQ

Vile reappear as his data reformed. "Gah took them long ehought hehe back to how it was."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net Savoir HQ.

"YES!!!! WE KNOCK HIM DOWN AND SHOWED NO MECRY." yelled Blue.

"How do you put up with him Maylu," Matt asked her.

"Will a lot of effot," said Maylu.

"So what happened back there," asked Dr Hikrai.

"Can we say we don't want to talk about it," said Brian.

"Fine fine," said Dr Hikrai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

"Well done team we beat Regal and I would also like to say it looks like he is gone for go now," said Barrel.

The team cheered that was good news alround 1 bad guy gone and never to be seen again.

"You all did well and I can not say we could have had anyone better for a team we worked as a team and won also I wish to thank the Navi Hunters and Bass would held the line for us while we where...well gone," said Barrel.

"So one call us," said a familer voice and Zero Axl Harpiua Leviathan and Fefnir's holograms appear on the table near by.

Barrel smiled but then his face dorpped.

"However now comes to hard part it is my job to give you bad news so I am giving the order to disband. The CF team was formed to fight evil and now well with Regal gone there seems little point of having a team so I ask all of you to turn over your synchro chips."

The team one by one passed there Synchro chips to Mr Famous and Dr Hikrai apart from Lan, Chaud and Laika who where allow to keep theres.

"Also now the team has disbanded you are free to do as you wish I will be leaving and may never see any of you again but I will leave you with these words. I'm Barrel the immortal! Until we meet again," said Barrel and he walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it was fun while it lasted," said Matt.

"Yeah to bad no one will believe us even if we told them," said Mikael.

"Well at least we will always remember it," said Brian.

"Yeah but hey look on the bright side the N1 grand Prix is coming up we may see each other there," said Lan.

"Yeah count on it," said Matt.

Matt, Mikael, and Brian headed home while Lan, Chad, Anna, Blue and Maylu. Headed home and the rest all when there own ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night while the ops where a sleep.

"Oh yeah we rule," yelled Slashman.

"Man that was one fight I will not soon forget," said Quickman.

"I bet you 500 zenny he forgets about it by tomorrow," said Ciel to Megaman.

"Your on," said Megaman.

Ciel smiled evily. "Like taking choclate from a bady."

Bass stood away from the other his eye closed, "Hpmh I am glad I joined this still but..." Bass opened his eyes and looked up in to the sky. "I can feel something out there watching and soon it will act and we will have to be ready."

Megaman Nt Warrior Overload END.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Chad for his Character Chad and Anna.

Thanks to Nal, King and Brix from the Chaos Network for there Characters Matt, Firewolf, Brain, Brix, Mikael and Fenrir.

Thanks to the people who put up with my bad spelling and grammer

and finally thanks to Capcom who made Megaman

Look out for Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame coming soon.


End file.
